My Angel Part 2
by slotat071
Summary: This is the sequel to My Angel! It takes place after the last season of The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Grace and Ricky are the central characters but other major and minor characters are in the story too. Couples include Grace and Ricky, Ben and Amy, Adrian and Omar, and more! Will love last between two characters who used to date each other? Please read and review! :)
1. Feeling Secure

**Here's chapter 1! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! I hope you like this story as much as the first one! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Grace gazed into Ricky's beautiful brown eyes and opened her mouth to answer him.

_"Honestly Ricky...I would love to marry you someday. I just don't think now is the best time. We're both undergrads in college so we have plenty of time. And we've only been dating for a few months."_

**"That's true. I wasn't asking you to marry me right now. Heh...I think I learned my lesson from trying to marry Amy. We are too young to get married. We should get to know each other better. It would be exciting if we get married when John's old enough to remember our wedding."** Ricky said smiling.

_"Yeah...That would be really exciting. I'm really happy that you do want to marry me Ricky. Just promise me one thing..."_ Grace said seriously.

**"Of course I will. What is it?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"Promise me that you will stay in love with me. I'm afraid that...Amy could still have feelings for you after losing some of her memory."_ Grace said sadly.

**"I promise Grace. Amy will remember Ben again I'm sure. He really loves her."** Ricky said as he hugged Grace.

_"Thank you. You're probably right about Amy and Ben. We should get some_ sleep." Grace said as she let go of Ricky.

**"You're welcome. How could I ever leave you? You're my angel, Grace. I love you."** Ricky said happily as he held Grace's hand.

_"Aww...I love you too Ricky."_ Grace smiled as she laid her head on Ricky's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile in New York...

Ben was still at the hospital with Amy and John.

"You can go now if you want Ben. The doctor said I'll be able to leave tomorrow." Amy said as she yawned.

"I know but I want to stay with you. Our fall break starts tomorrow anyway." Ben smiled.

"Thank you Ben. What are the odds of us ending up back together? After everything that I put you through..." Amy said sadly.

"Don't apologize Amy. I'm happy we went through a lot together. It gave me hope that we could make it through anything." Ben said as he held her hand.

"Even though I kept pushing you away? I am so sorry for all the times that I was mean to you Ben. Even when we were just friends. I guess I never realized how much you loved me until now...You did do some crazy things..." Amy said sincerely.

"Yeah. I knew you and Ricky would never work out. He never loved you like I do. And I'm sorry for all the crazy things I did to try and get back with you..." Ben said sadly.

"I forgive you...I thought Ricky really loved me but I guess not...I think the craziest thing you did was steal my wedding bans. That really upset me." Amy said as she smiled.

"Heh...Yeah that was pretty stupid...I don't know what I was thinking...I just wanted to be married to you so badly." Ben said as he smiled seriously.

"Yeah, why is that? I never understood how you could have fallen in love with me, the teenage mother. You could have chosen someone so much better than me Ben. Your family has money, you're smart, funny, and very nice. You could have almost any girl you want." Amy said seriously.

"Now I could probably have almost any girl, but back when we first met...I don't think that would have been possible. We were both nervous and nerdy freshmen and I think we just clicked really well. We have a lot in common Amy...At first I wanted to date Grace but then when Alice pointed me out to you...I just couldn't take my eyes off of you. And when you told me that you were pregnant...It was scary but it didn't stop me from loving you. And you're perfect just the way you are. No other girl has made me as happy as you do." Ben explained sincerely while looking into Amy's eyes.

"Wow...I was not expecting you to say that...I'm glad I make you happy Ben...I just wish that you made me as happy as I made you..." Amy said as she started to slowly smiling.

"It's not too late for me to make you happy. I've been here all weekend for you. I really do love you Amy." Ben grinned and gave Amy a short kiss on the lips.

"Aaaah...I love you too Ben...And I think I do remember our first time...It was very nice." Amy grinned.

"Heh...Yes it was...I'm glad you remember. It was the best night of my life." Ben said happily.

"Yeah...It was one of the best nights of my life too." Amy blushed.

"Better than your first time with Ricky?" Ben laughed.

"Ha ha! That's so funny I forgot to laugh! I try to not remember my first time with Ricky." Amy rolled her eyes.

"I hope so. At least you have an amazing son from it though. John is a really great kid." Ben said seriously.

"He sure is. I love him so much. You should probably get him to bed. He's sleepy." Amy said as she looked at John sleeping on a chair.

"I will. Good night Amy. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Ben smiled as he stood up.

"Thanks Ben. I'll see you then." Amy said as she stretched her arms.

Ben picked up John and he smiled at Amy as he left the room.

Amy saw her phone on the table next to her and called Grace. It went to voice mail.

"Hello Grace. This is Amy...I just wanted to thank you for all those kind words that you said to me. I actually remember what you said...I hope you have a safe flight and call me when you get a chance. Bye." Amy hung up and then decided to call Adrian.

"Hey Amy. You're still awake?" Adrian said as she answered her phone.

"Yes I am. I was asleep for hours so I'm not that tired. I just wanted to thank you for coming to see me and I remember those kind words that you said to me while I was asleep." Amy said seriously.

"Oh...You're welcome Amy! I was happy to be there to support you. I'm glad your memory's coming back! Is Ben still there?" Adrian said happily.

"He just left. I'm so glad our fall break's tomorrow. Did you happen to get the assignments that I missed?" Amy asked.

"No I did not. I'm pretty sure Ben did. We don't have any classes together. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up fine next week. How much longer do you have to stay at the hospital?" Adrian asked concerned.

"You're probably right. I get to leave tomorrow. It's kind of depressing being in a hospital for a long time..." Amy said sadly.

"Tell me about it...I'm glad you're making a full recovery. You know...Grace was really upset that you weren't going to make it." Adrian said sincerely.

"Really? She prayed for me..." Amy said confused.

"Yes she did and so did Jack. But she ran outside crying and Ricky had to chase her down. She just was really emotional and was afraid of losing you since you are her step sister." Adrian explained.

"Yeah...I'm really thankful for you and Grace. I know you and me had a lot of hard times but...I'm glad you've become a nicer person Adrian." Amy said happily.

"Me too. It's kind of funny how both of us argued over Ricky and neither of us have him..." Adrian sighed.

"Heh...yeah but at least Grace is happy with him. She deserves it after all the crap she went through with Jack...They were constantly all over the place." Amy said seriously.

"I actually thought they would have stayed together. Jack really loved Grace but she didn't really love him. Just like Ricky not really loving you I guess." Adrian said sadly.

"Heh...Ricky did really love me but he was never in love with me...Even when he proposed to me, I knew deep down that he wanted to marry me just because of John... The truth is, if we did't have John, Ricky would have never been interested in marrying me...I would have just been another one of his one night stands if we didn't have a son together..." Amy said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Hmm... We can't really know what could have been...I'm surprised at how insecure you still are." Adrian said seriously.

"Really? I don't have a sexy body like you or beautiful hair like Grace...I was one of the nerdiest girls back when I met Ricky and yet...he still chose to have sex with me... It's still hard for me to wrap my head around it sometimes... Especially since Ricky was so promiscuous back then...I'm glad he's changed though." Amy said as she wiped her eyes.

"Thanks for thinking I have a sexy body...You are beautiful in your own way Amy... I guess Ricky saw something in you that he didn't see in other girls. And Grace's hair is to die for but there's more to a relationship than the physical stuff. And I think you helped Ricky realize that. You only slept with him while you were with him and he only slept with you. I think that right there should help boost your confidence. You have what it takes to keep a guy in a relationship without having to be a certain way. You're very good at being yourself Amy and I admire you a lot for that...I know back when we first met I hated your guts, but over the years I've gained a lot of respect for you. I think both Grace and I were confused about who we were for so long which is partly why we slept with different guys. But you were comfortable enough in your own skin to only be with Ricky because you loved him. Very few people do that these days. I know you slept with Ben too but hopefully he'll be the only guy that you'll be with for the rest of your life. He really loves you more than anyone else." Adrian explained confidently while smiling.

"You're welcome Adrian...I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you so much. I guess I do have what it takes to keep a guy in a long term relationship. I really hope you stay with Omar cause I know both of you really love each other a lot. I'm truly happy for both of you..." Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"I thought I owed you after hurting you for so long. I really hope you and Ben will work out this time. I'll see you later." Adrian said as she laid down in her bed.

"All right...Thanks for everything Adrian. Good night." Amy said happily.

"It was my pleasure. Good night Amy." Adrian hung up and put her phone on her lamp stand and cuddled next to Omar who was sleeping.

**So there's the first chapter of My Angel Part 2! Let me know what you think! I thought it would be good to have some good conversations with Amy! She is going to be in this story more since she wasn't in the last one that much obviously. And I thought it would be good to do a cute little scene with Grace and Ricky. Thank you for reading! :) **


	2. Sister Support

**Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

**This one's just going to have Grace and Amy.**

The next morning Grace woke up and saw that she had a voice mail from Amy so she called her.

"Hey Grace. Did you get my voicemail?" Amy said as she answered her phone.

_"Yes I did Amy. How are you this morning?" _Grace answered happily.

"I'm doing great. Ben's going to pick me up this afternoon and we're going to the park for lunch with John." Amy said smiling.

_"Aww! That's so sweet! So you do remember that you're dating him?"_ Grace asked intrigued as she smiled.

"Of course I do and I'm really happy we are. Anyway...I did want to thank you for everything that you said to me while I was asleep. And I am happy for my Dad. It's still hard to believe that he's been with your mom for like five months now." Amy explained seriously.

_"You are very welcome Amy. It is hard to believe that...I am glad they're happy...The wedding was just so hard to watch...Out of all the guys my Mom could have remarried I still can't believe that she ended up with your dad. On the bright side I gained a sister that I've always wanted. And...you're sure you remember everything I said to you while you were asleep?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"I try to not remember their wedding. We were both an emotional mess that day. I guess we were because we didn't want to get married...I'm happy to be your sister too Grace. At first I didn't want you as my sister cause you sort of annoyed me. And if you're talking about Jack trying to sleep with me...I remember. I can't believe he did that." Amy answered a little irritated.

_"I still can't believe he did that either...Jack can be really immature sometimes. But he was in love with me so he was willing to do anything to make me jealous. Ugh...I really hope he moves on. I can't believe I was engaged to him even though I didn't want to be. We're too young to be engaged. I'm sorry for annoying you sis." _Grace said seriously.

"It's fine Grace. I'm sure Jack will move on especially since you kissed him one last time. And we are too young to be engaged but if it happens again, then it happens. How is Ricky anyway? You really do love him?" Amy asked sincerely.

_ "Yeah...That kiss meant nothing to me...Heh...Ricky is really great...He asked me...if I want to marry him someday." _Grace said nervously.

"Oh really? And what did you say?" Amy asked surprised as she lifted one of her eye brows.

_"I told him that I do want to marry him someday. I really am in love with him Amy. We just started dating and...I really want to finish medical school before I get married. Jack didn't want to wait until then. Not just to marry me but also to have sex. Hopefully Ricky will wait." _Grace explained as she smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that but I'm sorry about Jack. You haven't slept with Ricky yet? I thought you liked comparing guys in bed. Heh...And I would think he would want to be all over you by now." Amy said seductively.

_"Thanks...I don't want to sleep with anyone else until I'm married. And I know I've said that before but I mean it this time. When I'm with Ricky, it's just different. I feel like we have a real connection where we can have a deep and meaningful relationship that doesn't involve sex. It's not like we're not attracted to each other...We both have grown up a lot this year." _Grace said seriously.

"Wow...I'm really happy for you two. I guess you two have grown up a lot. All of us have. We all made it to college and through all the drama in high school. I sort of miss it sometimes though...Especially hanging out with Madison and Lauren. They helped me a lot just like you did Grace. That nursery job helped me so much. I am glad to be in college though. It's exciting except for what just happened with me. I could have died." Amy explained happily and then sadly.

_"I miss high school sometimes too...We did have some good times...You deserved that job Amy. I'm so grateful that you didn't die. I was so afraid of losing you since you are part of my family now. I love you Amy." _Grace said as her eyes got watery.

"Aww Grace! I love you too. I'm happy that we're family. And thank you for praying for me. You really do have a strong faith even when you act weak. I really appreciate how much you care about me." Amy said sweetly.

_"You are very welcome Amy. I try to care a lot about everyone. It's going to be my job as a doctor and...it is my job as a Christian even though I have fallen short of God's glory. Everyone has which is why Jesus died for us...With God, anything is possible. I hope you remember that." Grace said smiling slowly._

"I will Grace...I've never been super religious but I do believe God spared my life and I'm truly thankful for that. Thank you for being so kind to me. And if you ever need to talk about anything, let me know." Amy said seriously.

_"No problem. I will Amy. Have a good day."_ Grace said as she got out of bed.

"You too Grace. Bye." Amy hung up.

**I know this wasn't one of the best chapters but I thought it would be good to do one with Grace and Amy. Plus it will fit the rest of the story! Ricky will be in the next one for sure! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	3. Job Problems

**Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Ricky woke up and was getting ready for class when Amy called.

**"Hey Amy. I need to get to school. I don't get a fall break like you do."** Ricky said as he put his books in his back pack.

"I know Ricky. I just wanted to make sure you had a safe flight. I just got off the phone with Grace." Amy said smiling.

**"That's sweet. We did have a safe flight. How are you feeling?" **Ricky asked as he left his apartment.

"You're welcome. I feel a lot better. Ben should be here in about an hour to pick me up. I hope you have a good day at school and I'll talk to you later." Amy said seriously.

**"Thanks Amy. I hope you have a good day too." **Ricky hung up as he walked downstairs to the butcher's shop.

"Congrats on the promotion kid! I'm looking forward to teaching you how to do the assistent manager job!" Bunny said happily as she gave Ricky a hug.

**"Thank you so much Bunny! I'm really honored to have this promotion. I defiantly will be staying with Leo's business for as long as I can."** Ricky said grinning as he let go of Bunny.

"I'm really happy to hear that! I'll see you at three o clock sharp! Have a good day at school." Bunny said as she went behind the counter.

**"See ya later. Have a good day Bunny."** Ricky said as he left the butcher's shop.

As Ricky got in his car he noticed a teenager getting mugged.

**"Holy crap! What is going on?"** Ricky got back out of his car and ran over to the kid and mugger.

"Ricky! Please help me!"

**"Ethan?! Is that you? What the hell are you doing to him?!" **Ricky said as he raised his voice.

"He owes me money! If you call the cops, you're gonna get shot." The mugger said as he pulled out a gun.

**"Woah! Calm down! I'll pay you. How much does he owe you?"** Ricky asked as he put his hands up.

"Fifty bucks." The mugger answered staring at Ricky.

**"All right. Here ya go." **Ricky said as he pulled out a fifty dollar bill from his wallet.

"Thanks dude. Wait a minute, you're Ricky Underwood right?" The mugger asked he took the money.

**"Yeah I am. Do I know you?" **Ricky asked confused.

"It's me, Joe Hampton. I gotta go! Thanks for the money Ricky!" Joe said as he quickly ran away around the block.

**"Joe? I can't believe this! What in God's name happened Ethan?! Why aren't you at school?"** Ricky said angrily.

"We don't have school today. It's a teacher work day. It's nice to see you again too Ricky. I heard Amy left you. I'm surprised she listened to me." Ethan said weakly as he stood up.

**"What do you mean Amy listened to you? Why the hell are you here and not at home?"** Ricky asked irritated looking at Ethan.

"I told her that you two wouldn't work out and that she should leave you. It's not like it matters anymore. At least she got what she wanted. And I'm not at home because Margret told me to look for a job last week. So I've been looking and I met Joe a few days ago. We talked and he said that he could get me a job selling crack." Ethan explained seriously.

**"Don't you dare say another word about Amy, you little brat! I know she wanted to leave. I just spent all weekend seeing her in New York because she had a transplant. Joe sells crack? Are you freaking kidding me?! Do you want to get arrested again?! Did you not learn anything while you were in juvie?! And why did he ask you for fifty bucks?" **Ricky's face was red as he yelled at Ethan loudly.

"Damn Ricky! Calm down! I'm sorry...I had to pay him so that he could have more money to buy some crack that he could give to me to sell on the street. The more I sell, the more he pays me. It's the only job I could find." Ethan explained sadly.

**"Heh...You're unbelievable...Why are you really doing this? Is it because Kathy broke up with you? If you wanted a job, you should have just asked me. I could get you a job at the butcher's shop since I'm the assistant manager now."** Ricky said as he crossed his arms.

"I thought it would pay better than a regular job. Kathy has nothing to do with this. Margret wanted me to find a stupid job anyway. And I didn't know you still worked here. Congrats on being the assistant manager. If you can get me a job, I'll take it." Ethan said as he slowly smiled at Ricky.

**"I'll look into it. If you ever do anything like this again, you can forget working with me. I'll also have you arrested and Margret and Shaker will be involved since you're under eighteen. I need to get to school and you owe me fifty dollars. I'll drive you home." **Ricky said seriously and then walked back to his car with Ethan behind him.

"So...You're not going to tell Margret and Shaker about this? Thank you Ricky! I promise it won't happen again!" Ethan said excited as he got in Ricky's car.

**"Yeah...I really don't have time to tattle on you anymore. Besides, I think you should tell them. I'm sure they would love to know where you've been looking for a job."** Ricky said as he started his car.

"Why should I tell them if you aren't going to tell them? And shouldn't we try to get Joe arrested?" Ethan asked confused.

**"Because I'm not responsible for you Ethan. I have my own kid. Besides being a man is all about learning from your mistakes. Maybe if you tell Margret and Shaker, then they might go easier on you instead of hearing it from someone else. Hiding your problems won't help you. Believe me, I know. I'll see you later." **Ricky said sincerely as Ethan got out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride Ricky and the advice. Later." Ethan waved at Ricky and went to the front door.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Central Park is beautiful Ben!" Amy smiled as she sat on a park bench with Ben and John.

"Yeah but not as beautiful as you. I brought some hot wings and grape cider." Ben said as he put the basket on the ground.

"Heh...Wow...You brought what we ate before you...proposed to me..." Amy said nervously.

"Yeah I did. Don't worry though. I'm not going to propose to you. Not until you want to get married. I knew you weren't ready to get married when you were with Ricky, regardless of how many times you said that you wanted to marry him." Ben explained seriously while he looked at Amy.

"You're right Ben. I never truly wanted to marry Ricky. He was just John's father to me and he still is. I love him but...I wasn't in love with him enough to marry him...Sometimes I do feel bad for breaking his heart but he kind of...deserved it." Amy said sadly.

"Deserved it? Amy, nobody deserves to have their heart broken. How could you say that after everything that Ricky did for you and John?" Ben asked concerned.

"He wasn't in love with me Ben. No matter how many times he said that he loved me, he never meant it. Ricky just used me for sex and then we ended up with John. I'm glad that I do have a son but...I do regret having him with Ricky..." Amy said as tears began to run down his face.

"Well...I'm sorry to hear you say that Amy. I think Ricky is a great father and you are lucky to have him as John's dad. He's grown up a lot because of you and John. Maybe you helped him realize what it means to fall in love by leaving him. Besides, you finally gained the courage to say no to him so you could come to school here. And I promise you that I will never leave you because I have always been in love with you." Ben smiled as he rubbed Amy's back.

"You're right Ben...Thank you for all your kind words...I love you too." Amy said as she wiped her eyes.

"You're welcome Amy. Take some wings." Ben said as he pulled out the plate of chicken wings. John smiled as he took a wing from the plate and he began to eat it. Amy gave Ben a short kiss and they started to eat their wings.

Meanwhile Adrian was eating lunch at home and decided to call Grace.

_"Hey Adrian. What's up? I just got out of class. I have one more before lunch in twenty minutes."_ Grace said as she walked out of her building.

"Not much...I just wanted to make sure that you made it back safely. I talked to Amy last night." Adrian answered seriously.

_"That's nice. I talked to her earlier this morning. I'm glad she's feeling better. I was so worried that she wouldn't make it."_ Grace said happily.

"Yeah I know...We talked about some interesting stuff...She still feels a little insecure." Adrian said awkwardly.

_"Insecure? Amy? There's no way. She has been through a lot so I don't understand how she could still feel insecure."_ Grace said surprised.

"I was surprised too. I thought she had it all figure out but...wait a minute...That explains why she stayed with Ricky for so long. I think she was too insecure to take care of John on her own so she wanted Ricky to stay so that...she wouldn't have to take care of him by herself. Then again, John is with her in New York...but she's back with Ben now. Oh, no...I hope she isn't back with Ben for the same reason that she stayed with Ricky." Adrian explained concerned.

_"Slow down Adrian. I doubt Amy is with Ben just because of John. They were each other's first loves so I'm sure she'll find a way to love Ben again. It sure feels like we're in high school again...gossiping about Amy Jergens...Heh...You should just drop it before anyone gets hurt. You can't really assume why someone is with somebody else."_ Grace said seriously.

"You do make a good point Grace...I just thought it was strange that she said Ricky chose to have sex with her. It's not like she was the only girl that he slept with. She acted like it was some big honor to sleep with Ricky." Adrian rolled her eyes.

_"Thanks Adrian...I really wanted to remember Ricky's past...Maybe she said that because she has a son with him?!"_ Grace said as she started to raise her voice.

"Oh...right...I'm sorry Grace but it's the truth! And how exactly do you do it? How can you be with a guy who has a son with another woman and a guy who cheated on you with me and Amy? I think you are in over your head." Adrian said a little irritated.

_"Really?! You think I'm in over my head? What about you? You married Omar before you graduated college and moved to New York with him for his job! What happened to miss independent Adrian who wanted to graduate law school before she got married?! I thought you were happy for me and Ricky! We really love each other and that's all that matters. I have to get to_ class." Grace said angrily and then hung up.

"Did she just hang up on me? Well...I guess I deserved that...Ugh...Maybe she's right...Am I in over my head?" Adrian asked after she took a bite of her sandwich.

**All right...That's a wrap! Sounds like there's some heavy stuff going on with everyone. I thought it would be good to bring Ethan back since Ricky helped him a lot! Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. What Is And What Isn't

**Here's chapter 4! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Adrian decided to call her dad after thinking about what Grace had just said.

"Hey Adrian. I'm at work. Did you need something?" Reuben asked concerned.

"I'm sorry to bother you at work but...I just wanted to make sure that you are coming back to New York for Bob's trial in December right?" Adrian asked nervously.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for anything. So what's really on your mind? You usually call me when you have a serious problem." Reuben said slowly smiling.

"Do you think I'm in over my head?" Adrian asked stubbornly.

"What do you mean? Did someone say something to you about being in over your head?" Reuben asked confused.

"I just got off the phone with Grace and she said I was in over my head by marrying Omar. I don't understand how she could say that to me." Adrian said a little irritated.

"Listen Adrian, I'm sure Grace didn't mean what she said. Both of you have been best friends for years and sometimes best friends argue. Did you say something to upset her?" Reuben said seriously.

"Yeah...I told her that she was in over her head by dating Ricky. I know I shouldn't have said it but...I talked to Amy last night and she just made me think about things...I care about my friends a lot and I just hope they're making the right decisions. I'm really happy being married to Omar and I just want them to be as happy as we are someday." Adrian explained sincerely as her eyes got watery.

"Wow...Look who's growing up even more. I'm really proud of you Adrian. It's not easy being an only child and I'm really glad that you care a lot about your friends. You sound a lot like your mother...When we first dated she wanted all her friends to be just as happy as we were. Some of them are now and some of them are not. The truth is, is that you can't control how happy other people are. You can only control how happy you are. I love you." Reuben explained as he smiled.

"Thank you Dad. I love you too. I'll see you in December." Adrian said as she wiped her eyes.

"You're welcome. If you ever need anything, you can always call me or your mom. We will always be here for you. And try to enjoy your first year being married because it is a very exciting time. Don't get too stressed about Omar and keep studying hard at school too." Reuben said sincerely.

"Don't worry Dad. I'll be fine. Talk to you later. Bye." Adrian grinned and hung up.

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky was eating lunch when Jack sat next to him.

"Hey Ricky. How are you?" Jack asked smiling.

**"Hey Jack...I feel like hell..."** Ricky said sadly.

"Yeah...You don't look good. Did something happen with Grace?" Jack asked surprised.

**"No...Do you remember that Joe Hampton guy?"** Ricky asked looking at Jack.

"Joe...Oh yeah! That guy who made fake IDs for everyone so that we could go to...Ben's and Amy's wedding..." Jack said awkwardly.

**"That's him. He mugged Ethan this morning a few blocks away from the butcher's shop this weekend. I gave him fifty bucks and he ran off. He had a gun too."** Ricky answered seriously.

"A gun? Oh man! Are you ok? Did Ethan get hurt? Who is Ethan again?" Jack asked confused.

**"I'm fine and so is Ethan. He's that kid that my foster parents watched for a short time while I was growing up with them. And then he came back here after being in juvie. So I kept an eye on him with Amy last year since Margret wanted me to. And he almost got a job from Joe selling** **crack."** Ricky explained a little irritated.

"Wow! Joe sells crack now? That's insane! Did you call the cops?" Jack asked intrigued.

**"No I didn't. I don't have time to mess with Ethan and Joe right now. If I did, I would have been late to class this morning. Ethan's almost eighteen, he should learn how to take responsibility for his own problems. And I'm sure Joe's dumb enough to get caught by the cops on his own. And I also told Ethan that I would look into getting him a job at the butcher's shop since I'm the assistant manager."** Ricky answered calmly.

"Congrats on that and I hope everything works out with Ethan. You're probably right about Joe anyway. He's just lucky that I took the blame for him before." Jack said as he took a bite of his pizza.

**"Yeah...It's crazy how some things never change...Why did you do that again?"** Ricky asked confused.

"I wanted to do something nice for someone. Now I know it wasn't the most honest thing to do, but at least I made it to college and hopefully I'll be a minister at my church someday." Jack smiled.

**"That's defiantly true. I made a lot of stupid mistakes but here I am... Out of everything that has happened since I've went to school here, the one thing that I didn't think was going to happen did...happen."** Ricky said sadly as he looked at his tray of food.

"I'm truly sorry about Amy leaving Ricky...I know it must have been one of the hardest things that has happened to you...I feel your pain... You're not really over her are you?" Jack asked sincerely as he looked at Ricky.

**"Honestly, Jack...I am over Amy but I just don't know if I'll ever be able to get over the fact that she left me. After everything we went through together...I still can't believe it... I changed my entire life for her and she's gone...I thought we were going to live happily ever after with John but that didn't happen..."** Ricky answered seriously as he looked at Jack.

"Yeah... I never thought Grace was going to leave me but she did... And now she's with you which just totally shocks me... I thought she would have waited at least a year after we broke up to start dating again. I guess she just was never in love with me...What if...she's been in love with you for all these years and she just used me as a substitute for you? I know she never tried to make you jealous with me since you were with Amy but..." Jack said sadly.

**"I'm still shocked that we're together too...I thought I wouldn't be able to fall in love ever again after Amy left but...I did. I doubt that Grace has been in love with me for years. That's just crazy Jack. I think she really loved you until you pressured her to have sex. Then I think she moved on from one guy to the next to fill the pain that you caused her. I know this because that's how Adrian and I used to be. I think all of us just used sex so that we could feel loved...But when I'm with Grace I don't need to have sex with her to feel loved. Both of us have a connection that I've never had with anyone else. We really can love each other without having to get too** **physical." **Ricky explained sincerely as he took a bite of his salad.

"Wow...I'm surprised that you two haven't slept together. However, I guess you're right about us using sex to feel loved. But sometimes we used it to make other people jealous which was really wrong...Sometimes I wonder if my life would be much different if I never met Grace. Don't you wonder how your life would be if you never met Amy?" Jack asked concerned.

**"I don't like to think about that stuff. Life isn't a big what if game. There's what is and what isn't. That's it. There's no if I never met so and so. Everyone comes into your life for a reason whether it is good or bad. I need to get class. And I hope you can find someone to get over Grace. See ya later Jack."** Ricky said as he stood up with his tray.

"Thanks Ricky. See ya around." Jack smiled and decided to call Grant.

"Hey Jack. How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while." Grant answered his phone.

"I'm doing all right man. Amy was in the hospital all weekend and she's fine now. I saw her with Ricky and Grace this weekend. How are you doing?" Jack asked smiling.

"That's good about Amy. Oh, you know...I've just been enjoying college life. Harvard's amazing! Did you need something?" Grant asked seriously.

"Do you have any single friends that you could hook me up with? It's obvious Grace is not going to get back with me since she's with Ricky." Jack answered as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jack. Ricky and Grace? You really think those two are going to work out? Grace is too good for him. I bet she'll meet a handsome doctor and fall in love with him. It's hard to be married to someone who's not a doctor if you are one. Especially since there are so many long hours working in the hospital but it's worth the money." Grant answered honestly.

"I don't know about that. I think Ricky really loves her. I just talked to him. So do you know someone I could date or not?" Jack asked a little irritated.

"Yeah...We'll see about that. Why don't you find someone at your school? I'm sure there's some girl there that you could love more than Grace. I need to study for a math test so I'll talk to you later." Grant answered.

"All right Grant. Thanks anyway. Talk to you later. Bye." Jack hung up and laid his face on his arms.

Grace walked back to her dorm room and saw Chloe studying.

"Hey Grace. How are you? How was Amy in New York this weekend?" Chloe asked intrigued as she looked at Grace.

_"Oh...It was fine. I'm really glad Amy made a full recovery. How's Daniel?"_ Grace said stubbornly as she sat on her bed.

"Are you ok? You don't sound very good." Chloe asked concerned.

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes.

_"Daniel told me that you've talked to him about me and Jack. Why would you do that? Don't you know it's not healthy to talk about your exes when you're in a relationship?"_ Grace said as she raised her voice.

"Well...I'm sorry Grace. We are room mates so it's not like there's a rule where we can't talk about each other. I promise I won't talk to Daniel about Jack again. Besides...why do you even care? You're with Ricky now anyway." Chloe said sincerely.

_"Yeah I know...but I don't want Daniel to know everything about what Jack and I went through. I'm very happy that I broke up with him."_ Grace said seriously.

"Did something happen between you two in New York? I promise I won't tell anyone. If you're not over Jack, just tell me Grace." Chloe said concerned.

_"It's really nothing...Adrian and I had an argument earlier and she just sort of upset me...I'm sorry if I took any of it out on you."_ Grace said sadly.

"You and Adrian? I thought you two were best friends. What did you argue about?" Chloe asked surprised.

_"We are best friends but...Adrian thinks I'm in over my head by dating Ricky because he has a son with Amy and he cheated on me twice...I just don't know... I really love him."_ Grace answered as she looked at the floor.

"Hmm...Here's what I think. I think that if you really love Ricky then you wouldn't have any doubt in your mind about dating him. You shouldn't worry about what anyone else says if you really love him. Of course I don't know much about love since I'm so young but I do know that true love will lasts if you allow it too. That's why you left Jack. The love you felt for him wasn't true enough." Chloe explained as she smiled slowly while she looked at Grace.

_"Heh...I guess you're right. You are way too smart for your age, you know that? Thanks for your advice Chloe. And...Ricky did ask me if I ever want to marry him someday."_ Grace smiled as her cheeks turned red.

"Aww Grace! You're so welcome! What did you tell him?" Chloe asked with a big smile on her face after.

_"I told him that I want to marry him in the future basically. We both have plenty of time to get married. Unless...something tragic happens to either of us...I think that's the most important thing I learned from being in New York all weekend...Amy could have died and life is just so short...You never know when your last breath will be..."_ Grace said frowning.

"That's defiantly true Grace but all we can really do is take one day at a time. I'm happy Amy made it. Ben really loves her...Sometimes I feel stupid because I tried to seduce him to help him...forget about Amy." Chloe said sadly as she rolled her eyes.

_"You did what?! You tried to seduce Ben? That's just crazy!"_ Grace said shocked.

"Yeah I know...I'm defiantly never going to do that again. Ben and I are siblings by adoption or whatever so there is no way I will ever try to seduce him. I just thought it would help when he was feeling sad...Didn't you sort of date him too?" Chloe said seriously.

_"Yes I did...We were just a little interested in dating each other but we never went on an official date. Adrian slept with him to make Ricky and Amy jealous and he got her pregnant so...we never worked out. I did have a little crush on Ben but he never really liked me. I think he just pretended to be interested in me to make Amy jealous. Heh...I sure hope Ricky isn't with me for the same reason."_ Grace explained while she looked at Chloe.

"Hmm...That makes sense because he talked to me about Amy a lot. Remember what I just said about Ricky. If he wants to marry you, I doubt he wants to make Amy jealous. I need to get some books for a research project so I'll see you later." Chloe said as she got up from her bed.

_"All right. Thanks Chloe. See you later."_ Grace smiled as Chloe went out the door. Grace's phone rang.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Grace. It's Grant. I just wanted to tell you that I don't think Jack is over you." Grant answered.

_"Oh, shut up Grant! He is over me. And I gave him one last kiss so that he could get over me."_ Grace said annoyed.

"You really believe that crap? I don't know if he'll ever get over you." Grant said seriously.

_"Why do you say that?"_ Grace asked confused.

"He asked me if there were any single girls that I could hook him up with after he said that it's obvious that you're not going to get back with him because of Ricky." Grant answered sincerely.

Grace hung up and had a very angry look on her face. She looked up at the ceiling and began to pray.

**Oh dear...Sounds like there's some doubts going on with Grace and Ricky. Are there friends and exes going to cause more problems for them than they already have? What's going to happen to Ethan? And Adrian is feeling a lot better about Omar. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :) **


	5. Cooking Fun

**Here's chapter 5! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Grace's face looked calmer as she began to talk to God.

_"All right God...What am I doing wrong this time? I'm trying to be a better Christian...However, I don't even really know what that means...Ugh...I'm just so frustrated with everyone talking about me and Ricky...Why do they even care? I knew I shouldn't have kissed Jack! Why did I do that? God please help me! I really need your help...And I'm sorry about what I said to Adrian...but is she right? Am I really in over my head by being with Ricky even though he had John with Amy?! Then again...he did ask me to marry him...Why do I always get myself into these types of situations? I guess it's because I just...fall in love too easily. I thought I really loved Jack, then Ricky, then Jack again, and then Grant, then Daniel and then Jack again...and now Ricky again. I even thought I could end up with Ben...but then Adrian interfered. What is wrong with me? Like I said before...I used to be the cheerleader virgin, good girl next door and then I turned into...the complete opposite. If only I hadn't slept with Jack...I knew I should have listened to You after he cheated on me with Adrian. Deep down in my heart, I heard You tell me to not get back with him but I did. I decided to be selfish and did what I wanted to do. And now our relationship is more complicated because I was engaged to him and he's still not over me...This is all Reverend Stone's fault...He's the only reason Jack went out with me in the first place...So my family and I would be happy at church...Ugh...And now look what happened...My family is completely different now and You took my father away from me! Of course I deserved it after not doing what he told me to do... If only he was here now...It's not like it matters since Ricky proposed to me...I just don't understand who You want me to be with God. Please just give me a sign that I'm making the right decision."_ Grace said seriously as her eyes got watery.

*Ring ring*

_"Hello?"_ Grace answered her phone sadly.

**"Hey Grace. It's me...I'm at work but I just wanted to see how you're doing."** Ricky said smiling.

_"Oh...I'm all right..."_ Grace said as she began to cry more.

**"Are you...crying? What's the matter?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"I'm just...tired of Jack and Grant."_ Grace rolled her eyes and wiped her face.

**"And why is that?"** Ricky said confused.

_"Grant told me that Jack said it's obvious I'm not going to get back with him because of you. So Jack asked Grant if there's anyone he could fix him up with."_ Grace answered seriously.

**"Hmm...That doesn't surprise me. Those two are sort of like friends right?"** Ricky said sincerely.

_"Yeah I guess...I thought that last kiss did the trick..."_ Grace said as more tears ran down her face.

**"Don't mentally beat yourself up over this Grace. It's really no big deal. Just ignore Grant and Jack. They don't know anything about us. Besides, I need to help Ethan. He's going to start working here tomorrow so I have to show him what he needs to do."** Ricky explained honestly.

_"Thanks Ricky...I'll try. Ethan's like your foster brother right?"_ Grace asked as she slowly smiled.

**"Yeah...Sort of...He almost got a job from Joe Hampton selling crack and I got him out of it. I thought he was smarter than that, but I guess he still has a few things to learn. Heh...Anyway, do you want to get dinner or something later?"** Ricky said as he slowly smiled.

_"That's terrible about Joe Hampton...and Ethan. I'm glad you helped him. And I would like to do something later...I'll come over to your place around eight."_ Grace answered sadly and then happily.

**"That sounds great. I'll see ya then. I love you."** Ricky grinned.

_"I love you too. Bye."_ Grace hung up and looked up at the ceiling and thanked God.

"That didn't sound like a business call Ricky." Bunny said from behind Ricky.

**"I'm sorry Bunny. I just needed to call Grace really quick. Ethan should be here in about ten minutes anyway."** Ricky said sincerely as he turned around.

"While you're waiting, you can fill out some of this paper work for your new pay checks since you're the assistant manager now." Bunny smiled as she handed Ricky a few papers.

**"What is all this? Tax forms?"** Ricky asked confused.

"The third page should have all of that information. You just need to sign a few things in there saying you accept the job and agree to your new wage. Etcetera, etcetera... It shouldn't take you very long. And I'm excited to meet this Ethan kid. I've heard that he can be a pain in the donkey." Bunny answered seriously.

**"All right...Pain in the donkey? Don't you mean pain in the ass?"** Ricky asked slightly amused as he began to fill out the first page.

"No I don't mean that because I do not allow any cursing in my butcher's shop. And you better make that clear to Ethan cause I don't want him scaring away the customers with inappropriate words. Leo expects you to do your new job exactly how I tell you to do it. Am I clear?" Bunny asked confidently.

**"Crystal clear Bunny. I promise that I will not allow Ethan to cause any problems. You can get back to work now."** Ricky said as he signed the bottom of the first page.

"I'm not going back to work. I'm leaving. You're in charge from now until closing kid. That's part of your job as assistant manager. All right? If someone isn't doing their job, you tell Leo right away. I'm going to Palm Springs to visit my mother. I haven't seen her in a few years so...I need to see her." Bunny said as she took her white apron off.

**"Oh...All right. I hope you have a safe trip and...what should I do with these papers?"** Ricky asked seriously.

"Just put them in Leo's mail box upstairs. I'll see you later. And good luck with Ethan." Bunny answered as she left.

**"Bye Bunny!"** Ricky said as Bunny went out the door. A few minutes later Ethan walked in.

"Hello Ricky...Margret dropped me off. She was thrilled to hear that you can get me a job here..." Ethan said sadly.

**"I'm she is thrilled. So...did you tell her what happened this morning?"** Ricky asked seriously.

"No...I don't want to put her in a bad mood after telling her about this. She's really proud of me for asking you for a job." Ethan answered looking at Ricky.

**"All right. Well, if you do anything that I don't tell you to do while you work here, I will tell her. Margret wants you to have a job so I'm not gonna let her down by letting you get away with doing something stupid."** Ricky said stubbornly as he looked at Ethan in the eyes.

"Uh...I'm sorry. Didn't you tell me that I should tell her but you won't tell her unless I do something else stupid? I will tell her eventually...I just don't know when." Ethan said a little irritated.

**"Oh, so you do realize that selling crack is stupid? I'm glad to hear that. You're lucky I haven't told her yet. I was so close to completely losing it at school today after saving your ass this morning. Honestly, I don't care when you tell her as long as you do. So what you're basically going to do when you come in tomorrow is you have to grab one of these white aprons."** Ricky said a little angry as he walked over to a hanger with white aprons on it.

"Listen Ricky...I'm really sorry about earlier and thanks for helping me. I will tell Margret tonight. And do I really have to wear one of those aprons?" Ethan asked surprised.

**"You're welcome and thank you. You do have to wear an apron. Unless you want to get blood from the meat on your clothes. So then you will find the orders on the wall over there and you will have to make them. I'll help you out with that since it can be kind of confusing at first. All of the meat is in the meat locker and you don't want to get stuck in there because it is about twenty three degrees. Tim usually cooks the meat but on days when he isn't here, you will have to do that."** Ricky explained seriously.

"Cook? I don't know how to cook. What are you going to be doing?" Ethan asked confused.

**"I'll teach you how to cook the meat. I'm going to be at the register and making business calls as well as making sure that you and the other employees are doing their jobs. And if you scare any customers away, I'll send you to Mr. Boykevich's office. This is his business and I'm not going to let you ruin it. You understand?"** Ricky answered concerned.

"I think I got it. What time should I come in tomorrow?" Ethan said smiling.

**"At four. And I expect you to be on time."** Ricky answered as he crossed his arms.

"Four o clock. I got it. Thanks Ricky. I'll you then." Ethan said as he began to walk out the door.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy and Ben were in Ben's apartment with John.

"So...Have you been enjoying spending the day with me?" Ben asked happily.

"Of course I have Ben! I love spending time with you...Heh...I never thought I would say that again. It feels like we're in high school again." Amy smiled.

"It sort of does but it feels better...We're in college now living on our own in one of the most amazing cities in the world. You should move into my apartment with John. Since we're back together and everything." Ben said seriously.

"Oh...I don't know Ben. Your dad paid for me to live in the one upstairs. Are you sure he won't mind if I live down here with you?" Amy asked concerned.

"No of course not. He knows we're back together so it's fine. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. Besides, I want you and John to live with me." Ben said as he held Amy's hand.

"I really appreciate that Ben...Can I ask you something? It's really serious so, I need you to give me an honest answer." Amy said as looked at Ben in the eyes.

"You can ask me anything Amy." Ben said happily.

"All right...If I didn't come to school here, would you still have came to school here?" Amy asked with a worried look on her face.

"Hmm...Honestly, I probably would have done everything I could to convince you to come to school here. Hudson is one of the most amazing schools and I would have hated to see you miss it. How could you say no to such a beautiful campus with amazing programs for all the degrees they offer? And I'm glad you came Amy." Ben said seriously.

"Me too...But, what if you didn't convince me to come to Hudson? Would you still be here if I went to Ricky's school, regardless if I married him or not." Amy said sincerely.

"Probably not...The truth is, I just wanted to go to whatever school you went to. I knew we would get into the same schools because we're both really smart and we got similar SAT scores. I know that sounds crazy but, I'm madly in love with you Amy. I can't see myself with anyone else." Ben answered honestly as he smiled at Amy.

"Wow...Ben...I'm shocked to hear you say that...Even when you were with Adrian, you were still in love with me?" Amy asked concerned.

"Yes I was...I just used her to make you jealous and I said I loved her because of...Mercy. That's the only reason we got married and then divorced. The same thing goes for you and Ricky...You almost married him because of John...not because you loved him and vice versa." Ben answered sincerely.

"That's very true...I'm so sorry about Mercy...I know you would have been a great dad...But I guess you could be like a step dad to John someday." Amy said happily.

"Yeah I could. I try to not think about what could have happened if Mercy lived...Living in the past isn't really healthy or imagining what could have happened. We just have to live in the present and enjoy each day...I almost lost you Amy and I am so grateful that I didn't." Ben said as sadly as he hugged Amy.

"I am lucky to be alive and I really do love you Ben. It just might take me awhile to really fall in love with you like how I did before." Amy smiled as she rubbed Ben's back.

"I understand that Amy...But we'll figure it out...You don't still have an e-diary do you?" Ben asked awkwardly as he let go of Amy.

"No I don't...I don't have time for that anymore. Besides, if I did have one I would write that I am happy with my life right now. I still can't believe you hacked into it. Ha ha...There's never a dull moment with you Mr. Sausage Prince." Amy grinned as she pushed her hair back.

"I'm glad to hear that...There's never a dull moment with you either Miss Love Of My Life." Ben grinned and gave Amy a long kiss.

"Where's Daddy?" John asked as he came into the room.

"He's in California John...You want some mac and cheese?" Amy asked giggling with red cheeks.

"Yes please! I love mac and cheese!" John said as he jumped up and down.

"I'll make him some. Do you want me to order Chinese for us?" Ben asked as he stood up.

"Hmm...Chinese does sound good but do you have any fish? I think John should eat some meat with his mac and cheese. I would like some too." Amy answered.

"Yeah I do. I'll make him some fish in the oven. Actually, I have enough for the three of us. I guess we can get Chinese some other time. Fish does sound delicious. I also got some pop corn shrimp and green beans." Ben said as he looked in his fridge.

"Oooh. That all sounds good! I'm starving! Those wings we had for lunch weren't very filling." Amy said as stood up from the couch.

"Yeah it does. I'll have it all ready in about forty five minutes. You should catch up on your homework." Ben said as he pulled out all the food.

"Yes I do...Thanks for reminding me Ben. Heh...I really appreciate you making dinner." Amy smiled as she gave Ben a short kiss on the cheek.

"No problem. I like to cook. You can cook tomorrow if you want. Ricky told me that you make bad spaghetti but I doubt it." Ben chuckled.

"Ha ha! Very funny...I do make good spaghetti. I'll go work on my homework." Amy said as she went in the other room to find her back pack.

Later that night at Ricky's apartment...

*Knock knock*

Ricky walked from the kitchen and answered the door.

**"Hey Grace. Come on in."** Ricky smiled.

_"Thanks. Something smells good in the oven."_ Grace grinned.

**"Yeah. I'm baking chocolate chip cookies. I figured I owed you some after you made some for me years ago."** Ricky said happily.

_"Aww Ricky! That's so sweet. I bet they're not as good as mine."_ Grace blushed.

**"Heh...I don't know. I am a pretty good cook. And I remembered how to melt the butter."** Ricky laughed and licked his lips.

_"Oh...do you? Cause I forgot how."_ Grace said seductively as she put her arms around Ricky's neck.

**"Mmm...You are so bad you know that?"** Ricky whispered and then he gave her a long and passionate kiss.

_"Aaaah...Am I? I thought I was good."_ Grace grinned and blushed as she looked into Ricky's eyes.

**"You know what I mean...So there's more cookie dough if you want to help me make the second batch."** Ricky said as he pulled Grace closer to him while her hands were still on his neck.

_"I would love to help you make the second batch Ricky."_ Grace said happily and then she gave Ricky a slow kiss.

The two of them walked over to the kitchen and started to put cookie dough on the tray with aluminum foil on the top of it.

**"So I talked to Jack earlier today..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Oh...Really? I thought you told me to forget about him."_ Grace said as she grabbed some cookie dough.

**"Yeah but uh...he said that he was surprised that we haven't slept together yet."** Ricky said awkwardly.

_"And what did you tell him?"_ Grace asked surprised.

**"I told him that we love each other enough to the point where we don't have to get too physical with each other. We have a real connection...right?"** Ricky said sincerely.

_"That's defiantly true. And I really appreciate you not trying to pressure me to do anything that I don't want to do. I know...I tempted you a few times before to have sex but that will not be happening for a long...Wait a second...You weren't talking about what I was like in bed with Jack, were you?"_ Grace asked with a shocked look on her face.

**"Hell no! I would never talk to Jack about that. What you two did together, is irrelevant now. And I am willing to wait for as long as you want before we do have sex. I honestly hope Jack does get over you somehow...Maybe he needs to be single for awhile."** Ricky said honestly.

_"Thanks Ricky...And maybe he does...I think he got so used to being in a relationship for so long and I think he may have forgotten what his life was like before he met me. I was his first serious girlfriend...and fiance even though I didn't want to be."_ Grace said seriously.

**"Yeah I know...And if you didn't want to marry him, why did you accept his proposal?"** Ricky asked confused.

_"For the same reason Amy accepted yours. I didn't want to break Jack's heart. Before he proposed to me he had been through so much with getting beat up by that pimp and going into a coma and...I just felt like he deserved me which is kind of a weird thing to say but...I did feel bad for him."_ Grace said sadly.

**"It's kind of funny you say that about Amy because she did break my heart. And it hurt me all summer...It sill hurts sometimes but...we didn't love each other. No matter how many times we said it, we never meant it. I'm really sorry about Jack...But do you ever feel guilty about breaking his heart?"** Ricky said seriously as he grabbed some more dough.

_"During the summer I did...but not anymore. After I first broke up with him I was so happy but then I got lonely and sort of missed him. However, I did realize eventually that Jack was not going to be a good husband for me. We were constantly either together and miserable or just being immature by trying to make each other jealous. It got completely ridiculous. But when I ran into you at the park with John, I knew that was a sign from God that maybe we could make it."_ Grace answered as she smiled at Ricky.

**"That makes a lot of sense. I hope we do make it because I love you so much Grace. I know not everyone may approve of us being together but it doesn't matter. You are the only one for me."** Ricky said sincerely as he grabbed Grace's hands and looked into her eyes.

_"I love you so much too Ricky...But...Adrian said something to me that got me upset."_ Grace said as she looked at the floor.

**"Let me guess...She thinks you're in over your head."** Ricky rolled his eyes.

_"Yeah...How did you know?"_ Grace asked surprised.

**"Because that's just how Adrian is. She loves to judge people and tell them if their relationship is going to last or not. I don't blame her for saying that. I can be pretty complicated sometimes."** Ricky grinned.

_"You're not that complicated...Heh...Adrian doesn't know anything about us anyway."_ Grace smiled as she looked at Ricky and he laughed. Grace took Ricky's fingers and started to lick them.

**"Ha ha...Does this count as oral?"** Ricky said through his chuckles.

_"Ha...This doesn't count as anything."_ Grace grinned through his licking of Ricky's fingers.

**"Maybe...not to you."** Ricky said as his smile got wider and he laughed more.

_"Ha ha ha! Are you making fun of me?"_ Grace asked through her laughter.

**"Would I ever make fun of you?"** Ricky asked as he let go of Grace's hand as he kept laughing.

_"Heh...I don't know, would you?"_ Grace grinned.

**"Probably! Ha ha ha! You're so funny! I can't believe we still remember all that cliched stuff we said to each other in high school."** Ricky said after he stopped laughing.

_"Ha ha ha! I guess some things are easier to remember than others. I think these cookies are ready to go in."_ Grace said smiling after she finished laughing.

**"That's true! I'll take the other ones out and you put them in."** Ricky said happily.

**So this was a fun one to write! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it wasn't one of the most exciting chapters but I thought it was necessary! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	6. Just A Dream

**Here's chapter 6! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

After Grace and Ricky ate some cookies they were sitting on Ricky's bed.

**"So...Now that we had some desert, you ready for some wiped cream?"** Ricky asked seductively.

_"Heh...Very funny Ricky. What do you mean by wiped cream?"_ Grace asked blushing as she smirked.

**"I think you know what I mean Grace. I've been dying to have sex with you since the first night you spent the night here."** Ricky said seriously.

_"So have I...You're sure you want to do it now?"_ Grace asked looking deeply into Ricky's eyes.

**"I am if you are. And I promise you that it will be worth it."** Ricky said as he took his shirt off.

_"I sure hope so...I just hope I'm as good as other girls that you've been with."_ Grace said as she looked at the floor.

**"I bet you'll be even better."** Ricky smirked and gave Grace a long and passionate kiss.

Grace put her hands on Ricky's neck and started kissing him after taking a breath.

_"I love you so much Ricky!"_ Grace said as she started to kiss Ricky's neck and he put his hands on her waist.

**"I love you too Grace! Aaaah! Don't stop."** Ricky said out of breath as he started to take Grace's shirt off.

After they kissed for a few minutes with their shirts off Grace heard a familiar voice.

"Grace Kathleen Bowman! What in God's name are you doing?"

Grace stopped kissing Ricky and looked behind her with a shocked look on her face.

_"Dad?! What are you doing here?"_ Grace asked surprised.

"It's not enough that you didn't listen to me while I was on Earth and now you're disobeying me in my death as well? Didn't you learn anything after you slept with Jack? You're not ready to sleep with Ricky so don't do it Grace! I love you and I know you'll make the right decision." Marshall explained as he raised his voice.

_"But it's not your decision to make! I'm an adult now and I don't have to listen to you!"_ Grace said as tears formed in her eyes.

**"Screw your father Grace. You don't need to listen to him."** Ricky said as he sat up next to her.

"You do have to listen to God. It's best that you wait to have sex because He wants you to." Marshall said seriously.

_"You had an affair! How can you tell me to wait when you had a son with another woman and cheated on Mom? You're a hypocrite Dad! Why would I listen to you?!"_ Grace said as her face turned bright red and she raised her voice.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt yourself again. I'm sorry about cheating on your mother...I was weak but I learned my lesson Grace. And now I think you should learn from your mistakes." Marshall said sadly.

"He's right Grace. You need to stop making the same mistakes over and over again. I know I totally screwed you over by asking you to have sex with me but you wanted to do it. You thought you would never lose me and now you're not with me. That's kind of ironic huh? Now you'll never be able to redeem yourself. How can you say you're a Christian if you're willing to sleep with every guy you go out with?" Jack said as he randomly appeared.

Grace began to cry as she looked at Jack sadly.

"I told you not to do it Grace. You should have listened to me..." Adrian's voice said in her head.

"You really are a harlot...I thought I would end up with you but then you cheated on me..." Grant's voice echoed in Grace's head too.

"You really are not mature enough to say no, are you?" Daniel's voice said seriously in her head.

"Take these with you, you don't want to end up like Amy Jergens..." Adrian's voice echoed in her head again.

"We didn't kill him Grace... I love you...I've always loved you...I only went out with you because my step father asked me to...How's that for honesty..." Jack's voice said in her head also.

**"Come on Grace...Stop being the Jesus freak people think you are and be normal for once...I want to be a Christian, I just don't know if I'm good enough..."** Ricky's voice echoed.

_"Aaaaaah!"_ Grace screamed as she woke up.

**"Grace?! Are you all right?"** Ricky asked he turned on the lamp next to his bed.

_"Oh...my gosh...Thank God it was only a dream..."_ Grace said as she sighed.

**"A dream? It sounds like you had a nightmare to me."** Ricky said concerned.

_"Yeah...I guess it was...I've never had a dream like that before. At first it started off nice. We were about to...have sex when my Dad appeared and then Jack did...After that I heard a bunch of voices in my head...It was just weird..."_ Grace said confused.

**"Wow...That is really strange...Why would you have a dream about us having sex when we just talked about not doing it earlier?"** Ricky asked sincerely.

_"I think this is a sign from God that I need to stop thinking about sex...The weirdest part was that my Dad was in it and he told me not to do it...Ugh...I'm really sorry for waking you up Ricky."_ Grace said sadly.

**"It's all right Grace. I think the best thing you can do to help you to stop thinking about sex is...to go to church again."** Ricky said as he gave Grace a hug.

_"That's actually a really good idea...Church really did help me to not think about sex...Will you come with me?"_ Grace asked as she hugged Ricky tighter.

**"Of course I will Grace. I'll do anything for you."** Ricky smiled as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"Thank you. I love you."_ Grace smiled as she let go of Ricky.

**"That's what I'm here for. I love you too. Let's get back to sleep."** Ricky gave Grace a kiss on the cheek and turned his lamp off.

The next morning Grace's phone rang.

_"Ugh...Hello?"_ Grace said as she answered her phone lying down.

"Good morning Grace. I just wanted you to know that I am going back to Africa on Friday. Are you going to see me again before I leave?" Jacob said cheerfully.

_"Oh Jacob! I totally forgot when you were going back. Do you want to go to dinner tonight with Ricky and I? He said he wanted to meet you."_ Grace said smiling.

"That sounds great! I can meet you at Jeff's since George is working there tonight. I can just go with him around seven." Jacob answered as he grinned.

_"All right. We'll see you at Jeff's at seven."_ Grace said as she yawned.

"Cool. You sound tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Jacob asked concerned.

_"Uh...Not really. I need to get ready for school."_ Grace said as she sat up.

"Ok. I'll see you later then. Have a good day at school." Jacob said seriously.

_"Thanks Jacob. You have a good day too."_ Grace hung up.

Ricky walked into the room with breakfast on a tray.

**"Good morning gorgeous."** Ricky said as he put the tray on the bed.

_"Aww Ricky! Did you make breakfast in bed for me?"_ Grace excited.

**"Yeah I did. I thought it would help you feel better after what happened last night..."** Ricky said smiling.

_"Heh...Well, it will help my appetite."_ Grace smirked as she grabbed her fork and put it on an egg.

**"I hope so...And maybe this will help your heart."** Ricky said happily as he pulled out a ring box from his pocket.

_"What is it?"_ Grace asked surprised.

**"Just open it."** Ricky grinned.

Grace opened the box and couldn't believe what was in it.

_"Oh Ricky! Is this my promise ring? Where did you get it?"_ Grace asked as she smiled.

**"Tom gave it to me last week. I asked him what I should get you for our four month anniversary. He thought you would want this back."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"Heh...Tom...I guess he isn't that bad of a brother after all. He actually gave Tammy my promise ring on our first date..."_ Grace said as she put it on.

**"Yeah he did. I thought you would like it back. And maybe it will help you remember who God wants you to be. Honestly, I think you're amazing just the way you are Grace." **Ricky said as he looked deeply into Grace's eyes.

_"Thank you Ricky. You're amazing how you are too. I have a little something for our four month anniversary too."_ Grace said happily.

**"Oh really? What's that?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

_"Dinner at seven at Jeff's with Jacob. You said you wanted to meet him, right?"_ Grace said as took a bite of her egg.

**"Yeah I did. Is that who you were on the phone with just now?"** Ricky asked excited.

_"Yes. And...I might have something else for you too later."_ Grace said happily.

**"I'm looking forward to it. I need to get going to school."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Already? I thought you didn't have class until noon."_ Grace said shocked.

**"Yeah but I need to talk to someone before class."** Ricky said honestly.

_"Oh...All right. I can pick you up here around six forty five if you want."_ Grace said smiling.

**"That's fine. I can take this to the kitchen for you."** Ricky said as he grabbed Grace's tray.

_"Thanks. I need to get ready."_ Grace said as she got out of bed.

**"I can wait until you're ready to go and walk you out. I would hate to see you get mugged by Joe or someone."** Ricky said he walked into the kitchen.

_"Heh...I doubt that something like that will happen. How is Ethan anyway?"_ Grace asked as she changed clothes.

**"He starts working this afternoon. It should be pretty interesting...Hopefully he won't mess up."** Ricky answered as he put dishes in the sink.

_"I'm sure he'll be fine with you helping him."_ Grace said as she walked into the kitchen.

**"We'll see...You ready to go?"** Ricky asked as he turned around.

_"Yeah. I'm glad I only have two classes today."_ Grace said as she walked towards the door with Ricky.

**"Me too. It's nice not being in school for eight hours a day."** Ricky said as he opened the door for Grace.

_"True...Who are you going to talk to before your class?" _Grace asked concerned as they walked down the stairs.

**"Just an old friend that I haven't seen in a long time."** Ricky answered as they walked outside of the butcher shop.

_"A girl friend?"_ Grace asked suspiciously.

**"No...It's a guy. I'll tell you later."** Ricky said as he walked to his car.

_"Ok. I'll see you tonight."_ Grace smiled as she walked to her car.

**"Yeah. Later Grace."** Ricky said as he got in his car.

Twenty minutes later, Ricky arrived at a place that he knew very well.

**"Can I...come in?"** Ricky asked as he stepped into an office.

"Yes...Ricky? What are you doing here?" Doctor Fields asked surprised.

**"I just wanted to talk to you before my class. We're friends right?"** Ricky asked as he sat down.

"Of course we are Ricky. I kind of consider you like a second son to me. I've helped you with a lot of heavy stuff." Doctor Fields smiled.

**"Yes you have and I really appreciate that. So...I don't know if you heard but Amy left me."** Ricky said sadly.

"Uh, huh...I knew this was coming. Lauren told me. Let me guess, you want to get her back." Doctor Fields said seriously.

**"No I don't. I've already moved on. And I've never been happier in my life. I think I'm finally with the woman of my dreams. Grace..."** Ricky said grinning.

"Grace? The Christian cheerleader who slept with Jack?" Doctor Fields said surprised.

**"Yeah...well she's not a cheerleader anymore but she's still a Christian. I'm really in love with her. I love her so much. And you know why? I think it's because we haven't had sex. At first I was having sex to fill all the pain in my life and what happened in my childhood...But when I'm with Grace, I can just enjoy my life because she doesn't want to jump into bed with me like a bunch of other girls did."** Ricky explained sadly and then happily.

"I see...So you aren't worried that she isn't going to pressure you to have sex? Because as I recall, she was willing to wait until marriage but then she caved in and chose to sleep with Jack. And weren't they engaged?" Doctor Fields said seriously.

**"What difference does it make? We really love each other. She was engaged to Jack but she's over him. Even though...she let him kiss her one last time recently..."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"Hmm...It's interesting you say that. I think, you should do something to really prove to her that you love her so that she doesn't want to go running back to Jack or some other guy. From what I've heard, Grace is a very fickle girl." Doctor Fields said intrigued.

**"Fickle? What the hell does that mean?"** Ricky asked confused.

"It means that she has a hard time making up her mind about who she wants to be with. Jack told me a little bit about her while he was in therapy after he got beat up. Are you sure you're not just with Grace to help you forget about your relationship with Amy? You changed a lot for her." Doctor Fields answered sincerely.

**All right...There's chapter six! What is Ricky going to say next? And will Grace let that dream get to her? At least Ricky gave got her promise ring. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	7. One Problem After Another

**Here's chapter 7! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

**"Did you not hear a word I just said?! I love Grace and no! I'm not just with her to forget about my relationship with Amy. How could I just forget about my relationship with her anyway? I can't because of John. Amy and I will always be involved with each other because of our son whether we want to be or** **not."** Ricky said as he raised his voice.

"Oh, I heard you loud and clear. Tell me this...is John the only reason that you tried to make a relationship with Amy work?" Doctor Fields asked seriously.

**"Yes...John is why I tried to stay with Amy. If I could go back to that night we spent together at band camp...I would not have slept with her. Even if I had protection, I wouldn't have done it. Every time I slept with a girl, she thought I was in love with her when I wasn't. And I hated myself for so long because of that. And let me tell you something else doctor Fields, it's hell being a teenage father with a girl that you don't love. I thought I was doing the right thing by asking Amy to marry me but...I was living a lie the entire time and I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for it..."** Ricky said as his eyes got watery.

"Wow...It sounds like you've made some major progress Ricky. I'm truly sorry about Amy but...you can't change what happened between you and her. No matter what happens with you and Grace...you and Amy will always be John's parents. Hopefully it will get easier as you two get older and wiser. When I was your age, I was defiantly not ready to be a father. Sometimes I still question my parenting skills but I think Jason and Lauren have turned out all right. I bet John will too because you are very strong. I am really proud of you for realizing your mistakes and dealing with them instead of using sex to forget about them. So...I remember talking to you about Grace before and you told me that she was going to be the next girl that you would sleep with because you were in love with her. What changed between your relationship with her from when you were in high school and your relationship with her now?" Doctor Fields explained sincerely.

**"Thank you for all your kind words...That means a lot...I thought I was going to sleep with Grace but then Margret told me to not do it because she viewed sex differently than me back then. Jack even said that she's a big tease...Heh, she kind of still is...And I went out with her to make Adrian jealous. It worked because I slept with her again...which was a huge mistake...After being with Amy for so long I realized that I don't need to have sex with someone to be in love and I think Grace just wanted someone who wouldn't pressure her into doing it. Jack would want to sleep with her a lot and I think she became confused about what sex and love mean...Hell, I know I was confused about both of them for years too...However, I think the one thing that has really changed is that we both want to wait until marriage to sleep together. I know that sounds kind of crazy coming out of my mouth but it's true. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make my relationship with Grace work because I love her with all my heart...Even though I feel like there isn't much of it left...Before, I pretended to be interested in becoming a Christian so I could sleep with her but now I actually want to learn more about God and why He allowed everything to happen to me..."** Ricky explained honestly.

"All right...It sounds like you two still have some issues to work through together but I think you have a lot of potential to have a real relationship with Grace. I'm glad you''re willing to change for her too because you want to instead of feeling obligated to like you did with Amy. If you two ever need to talk, you can always see me for free." Doctor Fields said as he smiled.

**"Thank you so much Doctor Fields...There is one more thing I wanted to talk to you about before I go."** Ricky said sadly.

"You're welcome. What is it?" Doctor Fields asked.

**"Did...Lauren tell you about what happened to Adrian's husband, Omar in New York?"** Ricky said as he looked at Doctor Fields in the eyes.

"Yes she did...Your father, Bob shot Omar...I know that must have been very heart breaking for you..." Doctor Fields answered sadly.

**"Yeah it was...I helped Adrian's dad track the bastard down and he was arrested. In December I'm going to his trial to help make sure he gets the death penalty. I still can't believe he was in jail and then someone bailed him out...I wonder who it was...Why would someone let a guy who's been in prison for child molestation, domestic abuse, and illegal drugs out? Our country's judicial system makes me sick...There's no way I will ever have mercy on Bob. I've had it with him...He's the reason why most of my life was so freaking screwed up! And he tried to kill Omar while thinking he was me!"** Ricky said angrily.

"Oh my...I know you're very angry about this Ricky but you need to calm down. Unfortunately, I can't help you figure out who let Bob out of jail or why they did. You'll have to figure that out on your own. And you can't blame him for your problems. I know you've been through a lot but you are responsible for your own actions Ricky and how you deal with your pain. It is not your fault for what Bob did to you but you decided to use sex to help you feel better. However, that doesn't matter anymore because you are changing Ricky. I'm sorry that he wanted to kill you...Hopefully the trial will go well but just remember that if Bob does end up getting the death penalty, that doesn't mean all of your problems will go away. You're always going to have to work through some kind of problems Ricky. I actually have an appointment in ten minutes so...I need to go to the lobby to see if they are here yet." Doctor Fields explained seriously.

**"All right...you're right Doctor Fields. Thank you for all your advice. I feel a lot better now."** Ricky smiled as he stood up.

"Anytime son. It was good to see you again." Doctor Fields gave Ricky a short hug.

Grace walked out of class and went to the bathroom to call Adrian.

_"Ugh...Come on Adrian..."_ Grace rolled her eyes as she waited for Adrian to pick up.

"Hey Grace...How are you?" Adrian said as she answered her phone.

_"What took you so long? I have only a half an hour before my next class."_ Grace said irritated.

"Okaaaay...I'm doing fine, thanks for asking. I was making a salad for lunch. What's your problem?" Adrian asked defensively.

_"My problem? Uh, I don't have a problem. Let's talk about the fact that you completely insulted me the last time you called me. How could you say all that crap to me about being in over my head? I didn't get enough sleep last night because I had a dream...or rather a nightmare about almost having sex with Ricky...And then my Dad showed up and Jack...I also heard your voice in my head about not listening to you about not having sex and taking condoms so I don't up like Amy..."_ Grace explained seriously.

"Wow...Sounds like somebody's got a guilty conscience...And you think you don't have a problem? And you also insulted me." Adrian said sarcastically and then seriously.

_"This isn't funny Adrian! If only I never slept with Jack...I'm sorry for insulting you...I just said that because of what you said to me."_ Grace said frowning.

"I thought you did. I forgive you and I'm sorry too. Yes, I know you slept with Jack. How many times are you going to say that? Get over it already! You won't be able to enjoy Ricky if you keep thinking about Jack. Wait a minute, you said that you almost had sex with Ricky in your dream?" Adrian asked intrigued.

_"Thanks...I've been trying to get over it...Yes I did almost sleep with Ricky in my dream and it was very nice...until my Dad showed up. I...got angry at him for telling me to wait to sleep with Ricky since he cheated on my Mom...I've never had a dream like that..."_ Grace answered seriously.

"Hmm...Maybe you had that dream to help you realize that your Dad is right? Or was right when he was alive...I know it's hard not to judge him for cheating on your mom but as far as I'm concerned, you seemed a lot happier when you weren't having sex. You kind of annoyed the crap out of me sometimes when you were a virgin but that was before I knew you that well." Adrian said sincerely.

_"Heh...You're right. Is that partly why you slept with Jack? Because I annoyed you?"_ Grace asked surprised.

"No of course not! I only slept with him to make Ricky jealous and then he did the same thing by going out with you after that. It's sort of funny how we were both so immature back then...I'm glad that I didn't end up with Ricky though. We never loved each other." Adrian answered honestly.

_"Yeah it is...I know you didn't really love Ricky but you still slept with him to help avoid your problems as well as his...It makes me so sad but...it doesn't really matter anymore since all of us have changed for the better. Ricky did give me my promise ring this morning."_ Grace said sadly and then happily.

"You're defiantly right about all of us changing for the better. Why did he give you your promise ring? That's defiantly something that I would not expect Ricky to give you." Adrian said surprised.

_"He gave me it to help my heart...He is so sweet to me like he was when we were first together except it's for real this time because he said that the ring will help me to remember who God wants me to be..."_ Grace said smiling.

"Aww! That is really sweet! And who does God want you to be exactly?" Adrian asked concerned after smiling.

_"I'll have to figure that out when I go to church again with Ricky. I think that dream helped me realize that I need a redirection in my relationship with him. How's Omar doing by the way?"_ Grace asked happily.

"Well, I'm sure church will help with that...Omar's doing great. He's been working hard and we've been preparing for Bob's trial too. We're defiantly pressing charges against him to pay our insurance back for all the medical expenses of when Omar was in the hospital." Adrian said seriously.

_"Oh...That's good to hear. I don't blame you for pressing charges...I know it's going to be really intense for Ricky but hopefully he'll get through it...We haven't talked about Bob in a long time...He's defiantly the hardest thing to talk about with Ricky...I need to get going to class..."_ Grace said sadly.

"No kidding...I really hope Bob gets what he deserves...All right Grace. I'll talk to you later." Adrian said as she smiled slowly.

_"Bye Adrian."_ Grace hung up and left the bathroom to go to class.

Meanwhile in New York...

"So John's at preschool and we finally have the apartment to ourselves..." Ben said grinning as he sat next to Amy.

"Yes we do...Ha ha..." Amy smiled as she looked at Ben.

"Do you want desert before or after lunch?" Ben asked seductively.

"Hmm...How about before?" Amy blushed and gave Ben a long kiss.

"Aaaah...I love you so much Amy." Ben said as he took a breath.

"I love you too Ben." Amy grinned as she moved closer to Ben.

*Ring ring*

"Ugh...I wonder who that could be..." Ben rolled his eyes as he heard his phone ring.

"You don't have to answer it." Amy said as she licked her lips.

"It could be my Dad or someone from John's preschool." Ben said seriously as he grabbed his phone from the table in front of him.

"True. But they would call me if there was a problem with John." Amy said as she pushed her hair back.

"Hello?" Ben said as he answered his phone.

"Ben! It's me Chloe! You have to help me!" Chloe said crying.

"Chloe?! What's going on? Are you all right?!" Ben said shocked.

"Chloe?! Your sister?" Amy said scared.

"So you're trying to call for help, huh? I don't think so Ginger!" A man's voice said in the background and then the phone call ended.

"Oh no! No, no, no! I think Chloe was getting kidnapped as she called me!" Ben said freaking out.

"Oh my gosh! What should we do? She's in California so...I don't know what we can do Ben!" Amy said worried.

"Maybe I should call my Dad?!" Ben said as his body started to shake.

"I'll do it. I think you're about to pass out again." Amy said as she grabbed her phone.

"No...I...I...can do it..." Ben said as he dialed Leo's number.

"Are you sure? You don't look good Ben..." Amy said as she starred at Ben shaking a little more.

"I'm fine Amy...Hey...Dad..." Ben said nervously.

"What is it Ben? This better be important because I'm in the middle of an important business meeting right now." Leo said quietly in a hall way.

"Chloe's...been kidnapped...She just called me...and...some man took her phone I...think...I'm so scared..." Ben said as he kept shaking.

"Are you sure? Why would she have called you first?" Leo asked confused.

"I don't know Dad...Maybe I was the first person in her contact list? Maybe she didn't have time to dial 911..." Ben answered seriously.

"All right...Don't worry Ben, I'll find her. Thanks for letting me know. I love you." Leo said sincerely.

"Love you too...Bye." Ben hung up.

"Well?" Amy said slowly.

"He's going to find her...I hope...Oh, God! I can't believe this! Right when my life was getting better, this had to happen...Poor Chloe, I hope she's all right." Ben said as his eyes got watery.

"Me too...Do you think we should tell Adrian's Dad about this? Maybe he could help find her." Amy said as she hugged Ben.

"No...I'm sure my Dad will find her with the cops somehow..."Ben said as he began to cry and Amy rubbed his back.

Later that night in California at Jeff's restaurant...

Ricky and Grace walked in and saw Jacob waiting for them at a table.

"Good evening you two love birds. Jacob's right over there. Your waiter should be with you shortly." George smiled as Ricky and Grace walked by him.

_"Thanks George. We're starving."_ Grace smiled.

"You're welcome. Can I talk to Ricky for a second?" George asked Grace.

_"Of course."_ Grace said happily and walked over to Jacob's table.

**"What's up George?"** Ricky asked seriously.

"You remember that Joe Hampton kid that made you guys fake IDs?" George said quietly.

**"Yeah I do. Did he get caught for selling crack?"** Ricky asked surprised.

"Yes he did. How did you know about that?" George asked shocked.

**"He was going to give Ethan the same job and I interfered. I saw them not that far away from the butcher shop. Now Ethan works for me and he did pretty well today. Why are you telling me this?"** Ricky answered looking at George.

"Because he could get some community service work after being in jail for like thirty days. Reuben told me about it and he wanted me to ask you if he could do some kind of community service for the butcher shop." George said seriously.

**"I'm not sure if he could. You should probably ask Leo but I'm pretty sure all of the workers at the butcher shop get paid. Maybe there's another company that we work with that he could do the community service for."** Ricky said honestly.

"All right. Thanks Ricky. I'll talk to Leo about it. By the way, how's Amy? I haven't heard from her in a few days." George said smiling.

**"I guess all right. I'm pretty sure she's out of the hospital now. I haven't heard from her in awhile either."** Ricky answered sadly.

"Ok. I can call her later. Enjoy your dinner with Grace and Jacob." George said as more people walked in the restaurant.

**"Thanks George. I** **will."** Ricky smiled and walked over to their table.

_"Well...what do you think?"_ Grace asked Jacob as she grinned.

"He's good looking and everything but...I'm not sure about his personality. He seems a little depressed..." Jacob said as Ricky walked towards them.

_"Really?"_ Grace asked annoyed.

**"Hello Jacob. It's nice to finally meet you."** Ricky said smiling.

"You too Ricky. I've heard a lot about you from my sister." Jacob said as he stood up and shook Ricky's hand.

**"I've heard a lot about you too. So...you're from Africa?"** Ricky asked as he sat down next to Grace.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm part black and have an accent." Jacob smiled. Grace rolled her eyes as Ricky laughed.

"What? You don't think that's funny Grace?" Jacob said after laughing.

_"Not really. Everyone has an accent and a skin color."_ Grace answered seriously.

**"Calm down Grace. It was just a joke. Are you all right?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"Yeah...I'm sorry...Jacob just said that you're depressed."_ Grace answered sadly.

"Sorry mate...Grace just had to know what I think of you." Jacob said looking at Ricky.

**"I'm not depressed. How could I be when it's our four month anniversary."** Ricky grinned as he grabbed Grace's hand.

_"You can't fool me Ricky...Who did you talk to before class?"_ Grace asked she looked into Ricky's eyes.

Ricky rolled his eyes and let go of Grace's hand.

**"All right...I saw doctor Fields. I just needed to tell him about how happy you make me."** Ricky said as he looked at Grace.

"Aww! That's so sweet! You two are such a beautiful couple! Who's doctor Fields?" Jacob asked confused.

**"He's my...therapist and friend. He helped me get through a lot of issues when I was in high school...I still have some that I need to work through but...I think I can defiantly work through them with you Grace."** Ricky answered as he looked at Jacob and then at Grace.

_"Aww Ricky! I think we can work through our issues together too! I love you!"_ Grace grinned and gave Ricky a short kiss.

"That's...good to hear but you two can do that later..." Jacob said awkwardly.

**"Sorry Jacob. Do you miss your Dad?"** Ricky asked sincerely. Grace's jaw dropped after hearing Ricky's question.

"You mean...our Dad...Yes I do miss him a lot..." Jacob said looking at Grace.

**"Oh, right...That's what I meant...He was a really great guy...And he told me something that I'll never forget."** Ricky said sadly.

_"Really? What is it?"_ Grace asked surprised as she looked at Ricky and Jacob.

**"He told me that he knew about what Bob did to me as a kid...because his brother...committed suicide after one of their neighbors...raped him..."** Ricky said as he began to cry.

_"Wait, what?! Our father never told us he had a brother!"_ Grace said shocked.

"Oh dear...That's just terrible...I am so sorry Ricky..." Jacob said sadly.

**"Yeah...I'm sorry too...Maybe that's why he...had an affair...To fill the pain he had from losing his brother..."** Ricky said as he wiped his face.

Grace and Jacob couldn't believe their ears as they starred at each other in complete shock.

**Wow...That was a long one...Sounds like there's some crazy stuff going on again...What happened to Chloe? Is she going to be all right? Poor Ben too! And is Ricky breaking down too much? How will this affect his relationship with Grace? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	8. Family Pride

**Here's chapter 8! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Good evening. My name is Matthew and I'll be your waiter this evening. Is everyone ready to order?" The tall waiter asked as he walked over to their table.

"Oh, yes sir. I'll have the baked chicken with fried rice, green beans, and corn." Jacob answered as he smiled slowly.

"All right...And for you two?" Matthew asked looking at Grace and Ricky.

_"Uh...We'll both have well done steak with a baked potato, green beans, and corn." _Grace answered seriously as she rubbed Ricky's back.

"Sounds good...And for drinks?" Matthew asked as he wrote down their orders.

"Sweet tea please." Jacob said happily.

**"White wine..."** Ricky said as he blew his nose with his napkin.

"Ok sir...I'm going to have to see some ID." Matthew said seriously.

Grace's eyes widened as she watched Ricky pull out his driver's license from his wallet.

"Thank you very much. And for you ma'am?" Matthew asked Grace after looking at Ricky's license.

_"Lemonade please..."_ Grace faked a smiled at Matthew.

"All right. I'll have your drinks ready in about five minutes. And your food should be done in about twenty to thirty minutes." Matthew said smiling and then left the table.

_"Are you ok Ricky? I thought you weren't going to drink ever again..."_ Grace said sadly as she looked at him.

**"Yeah I know...But I thought George and Kathleen would like some. I'm not going to drink the entire bottle."** Ricky said as he slowly smiled.

_"Aww...That's really nice of you. But you can keep it. I'm sure my Mom and George have plenty of wine at home." _ Grace said sweetly.

**"You're probably right. I could give you some but you're not old enough...Ha ha...I can just give it to Margret and Shaker." **Ricky grinned.

_"All right...I will be in about a year and five months. Heh..."_ Grace said as she slowly smiled.

"So...When did you talk to our Dad about...his brother?" Jacob asked awkwardly.

**"It was years ago...After my biological father, Bob got out of prison...And I didn't want Grace to get hurt so I told her that she shouldn't be around me...And I apologized to Marshall for hurting her...He also told me that he did know about how much pain being...abused can cause because of his...brother..."** Ricky said frowning as he looked at Jacob.

_"It's hard to believe that we're finding out more information about our Dad after he died than we knew about him when he was_ _alive..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Yes it is...I wonder if your mother or my mother knows anything about this..." Jacob said frowning.

**"That's all I know...I'm sorry for bringing it up...but I thought you two knew..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"It's all right Ricky...I'm not going to let it ruin our anniversary."_ Grace said with watery eyes.

"Thanks for telling us mate...It was hard enough finding out that...I was a mistake. Our father and my mother didn't originally plan for me to be born because he already had Grace and Tom...He just...used my mother for sex..." Jacob said sadly as he got tears in his eyes.

**"You're welcome...And you're not a mistake Jacob...Nobody is...I wasn't ready to have my son with Amy when I got her pregnant...but I am so happy that we have him because he helped me change for the better...He helped me realize how valuable every human life is...Not directly of course...because of Grace..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Because of me? What are you talking about Ricky?"_ Grace asked confused.

**"Amy almost had an abortion...You remember that day we went to the clinic and you got into a big argument with Adrian over me?"** Ricky said sincerely as he looked at Grace.

_"Heh...yeah I do...That was one of the craziest days of my life..."_ Grace said as she looked at Ricky.

**"You helped me realize that it was wrong for John to be aborted on that day because you knew that his life was valuable...Even though Amy and I didn't mean for him to happen..."** Ricky said honestly.

_"You're welcome for that...But Amy's the one who made the decision to have John."_ Grace said as she smiled slowly.

**"Yes she did but you really encouraged me to be a great father to him..."** Ricky said as he hugged Grace.

"That's really great that Grace encouraged you and all but...what does this have to do with me?" Jacob asked intrigued.

_"I think what Ricky's trying to say is that your life is valuable Jacob even though...our Dad and your mom didn't want to have you...But I'm sure our Dad loved you very much...just like your mom does...At first it was hard for me to love you but...I really do love you a lot. And I doubt our Dad just used your mom for sex. He met her before he met my Mom. Maybe he was...never in love with my Mom and...couldn't marry your mom because he didn't want to live in Africa..."_ Grace explained seriously.

"I don't know about that...What really matters is that...we learn from his mistakes..." Jacob said sincerely as looked at Grace in the eyes.

**"You're right Jacob...I need to go to the bathroom so I'll be right back."** Ricky said as he stood up.

_"You know what's really hard though...I made the exact same mistake that Dad made."_ Grace said as she looked at Jacob.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked confused.

_"I cheated on my ex boyfriend Grant with a guy named Daniel when I went to Africa..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Oh yes...I remember Kathleen telling me about that...I guess that saying is true...The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Why did you cheat on Grant anyway?" Jacob asked seriously.

_"Heh...You're funny...Daniel was just so different than Grant...I wanted to be with someone else who was older and more mature...as well as different than me...Grant and I were too similar so he kind of bored me sometimes...Also I thought Daniel was really attractive...Now he's dating my room mate which is a little awkward..."_ Grace answered as she smiled slowly after rolling her eyes.

"Hmm...That's kind of funny...I've really missed spending time with you Grace. I wonder if...my mother would let me move here..." Jacob said sincerely.

_"I've missed you too Jacob...Do you want to move here?"_ Grace asked surprised.

"I would like to but...I would like to finish high school in Africa...I'm sure my mother would let me go to college here." Jacob smiled slowly.

_"That's probably a good idea...It's hard to transfer to a new school."_ Grace said as she began to eat her food after Matthew put their plates on the table.

"Enjoy your meals! Here's the wine." Matthew smiled he put the bottle of white wine on the table.

"Thank you Matthew...Do you really love him?" Jacob asked intrigued as he picked up his fork.

_"You mean Ricky?"_ Grace asked as she took a bite of her steak.

"Of course I do! Who else would I be talking about?" Jacob laughed.

_"Yes I do...We've been through a lot already and we've just been together for four months...And I still can't believe how much we've changed..."_ Grace said seriously.

"I can tell...I truly wish the best for both of you...You really deserve someone who loves you Grace. You're such an amazing woman and I'm proud to call you my sister." Jacob said happily.

_"Aww Jacob! You're so sweet! Thank you! I wish the best for you too with someone who loves you. And I'm proud to call you my brother!"_ Grace said enthusiastically.

Meanwhile Ricky called Amy in the bathroom.

"Hello Ricky..." Amy said sadly as she answered the phone.

**"Hey Amy...Are you all right?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Yeah...You know Chloe...Ben's sister?" Amy asked through her tears.

**"Sort of...She's also Grace's room mate...Is there something going on?"** Ricky asked confused.

"She's...been kidnapped...in California...Leo and the cops went to her school to ask people when they last saw her and they all said yesterday...And they didn't see Grace there..." Amy said sadly.

**"Oh no! That's terrible! Grace is with me...We're at Jeff's with her brother Jacob...Do you want me to tell her about Chloe being kidnapped?"** Ricky asked seriously.

"Um...You probably should...She might be able to help Leo and the cops figure out where Chloe is...I'm really worried about Ben...He's been locked in his room all night..." Amy said sadly.

**"I'm so sorry Amy...We'll find her. How's John doing?"** Ricky asked frowning.

"Me too...He's doing really well and he misses you a lot..." Amy said as she smiled slowly.

**"Heh...I miss him too. I can't wait to see him in December."** Ricky said happily.

"I know...But...do you miss...us?" Amy asked awkwardly.

**Oh snap! I'm gonna leave you with a cliff hanger again! Ha ha! At least Grace and Jacob are getting along a lot better now! Where could Chloe be? Let me know what you think! :)**


	9. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

**Here's chapter 9! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Ricky immediately hung up and walked out of the bathroom.

**You have got to be freaking kidding me. Why would she ask me that? Man Amy can be a real pain in the ass.**

Meanwhile in New York...

"Ugh! Did he just hang up on me? What a jerk! I should probably check on Ben." Amy said as she put her phone on the table and then walked to Ben's room.

"Ben! Ben! Open the door! You've been in there all night!" Amy said loudly as she knocked on the door.

Ben slowly opened the door.

"I'm sorry Amy...I just needed to be...by myself for awhile..." Ben said slowly as he stumbled to the ground.

"Oh geeze! Ben are you all right?" Amy asked seriously as she keeled on the floor and touched Ben's back. When Ben didn't respond Amy noticed some type of empty pill bottle on Ben's desk in his room.

"What the?" Amy's eyes got wider as she read anti-depressant medication on the bottle.

"Oh no! This can not be happening!" Amy ran over to her phone and called 911 right away.

"This is 911. What's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Umm..My boyfriend overdosed on some kind of anti depressant pills. He's unconscious on the floor. We're at 365 Meadowbrook Apartments in room 12. It's off of Hudson road." Amy said in a very worried tone.

"Ok miss...An ambulance will be there in ten minutes...I need you to stay calm and open your door so they can get a stretcher in as fast as possible." The operator said seriously.

"All right...I will...Thank you." Amy said as she held back her tears.

"You're welcome...I'm sure everything will be fine...What's you and your boy friend's names sweet heart?" The operator asked.

"Amy Jergens and Ben Boykevich..." Amy said sadly.

"All right...The ambulance just left. Did you open the door Amy?" The operator said seriously.

"Yes I did...I really hope Ben will be all right..." Amy said as she began to cry.

"I'm sure he will be. Good luck Amy! The ambulance will be there in less than two. I need to take another call." The operator said sincerely and hung up.

Meanwhile at Jeff's...

_"Hey Ricky. What took you so long?"_ Grace asked as Ricky sat down.

**"Oh...I just wanted to check on Amy and John...They're doing all right. This food looks great."** Ricky said as he faked a generous smile.

_"I'm glad to hear that. The steak is very good." _Grace said as she wiped her mouth.

"The chicken is great too. Americans know how to cook very well. Africa has some great food too. You two should have your wedding there!" Jacob said grinning.

**"Uh...Our wedding? Dude, we just started dating." **Ricky said surprised as he began to cut his steak.

_"We do hope to get married...someday but we don't know where or when." _Grace said seriously as she looked at Jacob.

"Yeah I know. It was just an idea. I should probably get going. I'll let you two enjoy your anniversary. I'm going boweling with some friends. George said he'll pay for my check. I'll see you later Grace." Jacob said as he moved out of his booth.

_"All right. Have fun! I hope you come back to visit soon." _Grace said happily as she moved out of her booth after Ricky moved out of her way.

"I will." Jacob smiled as Grace hugged him.

**"It was a pleasure meeting you Jacob. I hope you have a safe flight back. And don't forget what I said."** Ricky said smiling as he shook Jacob's hand.

"Thanks Ricky. It was a pleasure meeting you too. You're a great guy for Grace. Good luck to you." Jacob said looking at Ricky as he continued smiling and then he turned around and left.

_"He's such a great kid."_ Grace said as she sat back down.

**"Yeah he is...So what did you get me for our anniversary?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

_"I hope you'll like it. It's in my purse next to you." _Grace said as she grinned.

Ricky grabbed Grace's purse and handed it to her.

**"Just find it. I don't want to look through your purse."** Ricky said happily.

_"Here it is."_ Grace said as she pulled out a small box with red wrapping paper around it. She gave it to Ricky as she blushed.

Ricky opened the box and was very happy.

**"A baseball! You're so sweet Grace!** **I've always wanted one." **Ricky said as he took the baseball out of the box.

_"I know. We went to the batting cages for our second date so I thought you would really like it. And I thought you could use it to teach John how to play baseball." _Grace explained happily.

**"I'm sure John will love it too! This is really great Grace! It's been a long time since I've played baseball. Thank you." **Ricky said with a big grin on his face as he put the ball back in the box.

_"I also got you it because it represents our relationship right now."_ Grace said seriously.

**"What do you mean?" **Ricky asked confused.

_"In baseball, the ball moves from one base to the other after it's hit to get the batter out. And we've already been "hit" all over the place with each other and our friends. But now we have a fresh start just like that baseball. It's never been hit by a bat or thrown. I hope that our relationship is a smooth game from now on Ricky. I might have to strike you out every now and then but...I will always love you."_ Grace explained sincerely as she looked deeply into Ricky's eyes.

**"Wow Grace. I think I just fell in love with you even more. I didn't know you knew anything about baseball other than what I taught you at the batting cages. Ha ha! I will always love you too."** Ricky said as he smiled again and then he sat next to Grace and gave her a long and passionate kiss.

"Excuse me? Do you have the check ready?" Matthew asked from behind them.

_"Aaaah...Yes sir."_ Grace said happily as she let go of Ricky's mouth and gave Matthew her credit card with the check.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." Matthew smiled as he walked away from their table.

**"What do you say we get out of here after he comes back?"** Ricky grinned at Grace.

_"I would love to Ricky but we have school tomorrow..." _Grace said sadly.

**"So do I but we could skip school for one day." **Ricky said as he held Grace's hand.

_"We could...but then we would have to make up what we missed." _Grace said as she licked her lips.

**"All right...Whatever you want...I am pretty tired anyway."** Ricky said as he did a fake yawn.

_"Ha ha! Very funny Ricky. Come here." _Grace laughed and put her hands on Ricky's neck and then she slowly kissed him.

"You two need to get a room. Ha ha! Here's your card." Matthew laughed as he put Grace's card on the table.

_"Heh...Thanks Matthew. I hope you have a great night."_ Grace said as she wiped her lips.

"No problem. Have a good night." Matthew smiled as he walked away from their table.

**"I think he's right. We should get a room."** Ricky said seductively.

_"Mmm...Maybe we could so something tomorrow since it's Friday. I'll take you home." _Grace said smiling as she winked at Ricky.

**"All right...I might have had a little too much wine."** Ricky laughed.

_"You seem fine to me. Let's go."_ Grace said happily.

The lovely couple got out of their booth, said bye to George and left the restaurant.

Meanwhile in New York...

Omar walked into his house and noticed that Adrian wasn't there and called her.

"Hey Adrian. Where are you? It's already 11 and I just got home. I had to work late to fill out some paperwork." Omar said seriously after Adrian answered her phone.

"I tried calling you earlier...I'm at the hospital again...Ben overdosed on some anti depressant pills. Amy's here too with John. The doctors said he should be fine in the morning. Ben's asleep right now." Adrian said sadly.

"Oh wow...That's terrible! I hope he will be all right tomorrow. Are you going to come home soon? I'm starving." Omar said sincerely.

"I will be home in about fifteen minutes. Do want some tacos or something?" Adrian asked after she yawned.

"Tacos sound great. Thank you so much hunny. I love you." Omar smiled slowly.

"You're welcome babe. I love you too. See you soon. Bye." Adrian smiled and hung up.

"Thanks for coming Adrian. Can you take John and I home? He's passed out and we got here in the ambulance with Ben." Amy said in an exhausted tone.

"Of course Amy. That's why I told Omar I'll be home in fifteen minutes. I wonder why Ben took those pills...Is there something going on with you two?" Adrian answered seriously.

"Um...I thought we were doing fine but Chloe got kidnapped...I wonder if that's why he took the pills." Amy said sadly.

"What? That's terrible! I hope she's all right! Is Leo looking for her?" Adrian asked concerned as they walked out of the hospital with John in Amy's arms asleep.

"Yes he is with cops of course...I really hope they find her...Ben and his family would be so devastated if anything happened to her..." Amy said as she put John in a back seat of Adrian's car.

"They would...Grace probably would be too since Chloe's her room mate..." Adrian said seriously as she started her car.

"True but not as much as Ben...I'm so worried about him..." Amy said frowning.

"Me too...He loves you so much Amy...I really hope he'll be all right...How's Ricky doing by the way? You know today is his and Grace's four month anniversary...Grace texted me about it." Adrian said sincerely as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Ugh...Good for them..." Amy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What did he do?" Adrian asked as she lifted an eye brow.

"He hung up on me...It's not that big of a deal..." Amy said annoyed.

"Okay...Whatever's going on, I'm sure you two will work it out. Here we are." Adrian said as she pulled into Amy's apartment.

"We'll see. Thanks Adrian...Good night." Amy said as she got of the car and got John.

"Bye Amy..."Adrian said nicely and then started to back up when she saw a familiar face walking into an apartment.

"Is that? No way! It couldn't be...I need to get Omar's tacos." Adrian said as she left the apartment.

Meanwhile at Grace's school...

Grace got out of her car and a man walked behind her with his face covered by a handkerchief.

_"Uh...Can I help you?"_ Grace asked with a worried tone.

"Yes you will help me you religious slut." The man said in a deep voice and he grabbed Grace. He put a cloth over her mouth and she passed out. The man carried her to his car and drove away.

**Oh my...It sounds like everyone's gotten themselves into some kind of trouble...Why did Ben take the pills? Who did Adrian recognize? Does Amy still have feelings for Ricky? Where is Chloe? And poor Grace! Who just took her? On the bright side, Ricky does love Grace even more but maybe he should have told her about Chloe. Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	10. Temptations Old And New

**Here's chapter 10! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Ricky woke up to his phone ringing the next morning.

**"Ugh...Hello?"** Ricky asked sleepily.

"Good morning Ricky. This is your mother. When were you going to tell me that Ethan almost got a job selling crack?!" Margret asked seriously.

**"Uh...I told him to tell you about that. Did he?"** Ricky asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Yes he did and he almost told me that you almost got shot. Are you all right?" Margret said worried.

**"Yeah...I'm fine...Joe Hampton was mugging Ethan and I helped him by paying Joe fifty bucks. If he didn't get the money, one of us probably would have gotten shot."** Ricky answered sadly.

"Thank God you and Ethan are all right! And thank you for helping him too. I would have hated to see him get killed for making a stupid decision. Wasn't Joe Hampton the kid who made fake IDs in high school?" Margret asked intrigued.

**"I'm glad we didn't get hurt...Ethan is like a brother to me and I don't want anything bad to him...Joe did make fake IDs and he has to do some kind of community service now since the cops caught him. George told me about it last night at Jeff's. He heard about it from Reuben."** Ricky explained as he got out of bed.

"All right...Well I really appreciate you getting Ethan a job at the butcher shop too and keeping an eye on him. You never know when he's going to get into some kind of trouble." Margret smiled.

**"That's true. You're welcome Mom. I need to get ready for school so I'll talk to you later."** Ricky said happily.

"Ok...How are Amy and John doing?" Margret asked.

**"They're doing fine. John misses me so...I'm excited to see him in December. I love you."** Ricky said as he got clothes out of his closet to wear.

"Shaker and I miss John too. I'm glad he's doing fine with Amy. I love you too Ricky. Bye." Margret said as she took a sip of her coffee.

**"Talk to you later."** Ricky hung up and then changed his clothes.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Since it's your last day of your fall break...do you want to do something fun tonight?" Omar asked Adrian as they were finishing breakfast.

"Yes I would. Do you have to work late again?" Adrian asked as she wiped her mouth.

"No I don't. I should be home around five thirty. Thank you for breakfast. Everything is delicious." Omar smiled after he ate some eggs.

"All right...I hope you have a good day at work." Adrian said after she took a drink of orange juice.

"So do I...After working late last night I should get a promotion. Ha ha! What are you going to do today?" Omar asked as he put his dishes in the sink.

"Oh...I'll probably go to the park for a run or something after I check on Amy and Ben...I really hope he's ok." Adrian answered sadly.

"Gotcha...I feel so terrible for Ben. I bet he'll be fine. Most people recover pretty quickly from an overdose." Omar said as he gave Adrian a hug from behind her.

"And how do you know that? I thought you were just an education businessman..." Adrian said sarcastically as she stood up.

"What happened to sexy and sophisticated education businessman?" Omar said grinning.

"Heh...I love how you make me laugh every day Omar." Adrian said as she put her arms around Omar's neck.

"And I love how you make me laugh too...Ha ha...I love you Adrian." Omar said as he pulled Adrian closer to him.

"I love you too Omar." Adrian licked her lips and gave Omar a long kiss.

"Mmm...I'll see you later. Have a good day hun." Omar smiled as he let go of Adrian.

"Are you sure you have to leave right now?" Adrian said with a pouting face.

"Yes I do. I don't want to get stuck in traffic. Bye." Omar said as he grabbed his brief case and opened the door.

"All right. Have a good day!" Adrian said as Omar went out the door. She picked up her phone from the kitchen counter and called Amy.

"Hey Adrian...I'm at the hospital right now." Amy said seriously.

"Ok. Is Ben doing better?" Adrian asked sincerely.

"Yeah he is...They just need to do a few tests on him to make sure that his body is fully recovered. I really appreciate you driving John and I home last night." Amy answered smiling.

"It was no problem at all. I'm glad to hear that Ben is feeling better. So...have you gotten to talk to him?" Adrian asked nervously.

"Not yet. I should be able to in about thirty minutes. I really hope...he didn't the pills because of me..." Amy said in worried tone.

"I doubt that Amy. Maybe he did it because of Chloe? Have they found her yet?" Adrian said sincerely.

"I have no idea...Since she was kidnapped, it's probably going to be hard for them to find her. I wonder if that pimp took her..." Amy answered as she pushed her hair back.

"Probably...I hope he doesn't try to go after Jack again...That would just be awful especially since he went through hell after he recovered from his injuries..." Adrian said sadly.

"Yeah it would...I thought he was in prison still though...Ugh...Who knows where Chloe could be...Do you think Grace would know?" Amy said concerned.

"Probably not since she was with Ricky last night...Does she even know about Chloe missing?" Adrian said seriously.

"I would think so...I told Ricky to tell her about Chloe. You can call her about it if you want...I'm going to try and take a cat nap while I wait for Ben." Amy said as she yawned.

"All right...Before you do, there isn't someone at your apartment named...Max is there?" Adrian asked intrigued.

"Um...I honestly don't know Adrian. I'm sorry. Ben and I don't really know our neighbors." Amy said as she shook her head.

"It's fine. I'll figure it out later. Let me know if you or Ben need anything." Adrian smiled slowly.

"We will. Thanks and I hope you have a good day. Bye." Amy said happily.

"No problem. Later." Adrian hung up and called Grace.

"Come on Grace...Pick up..." Adrian said as she rolled her eyes and got her purse. After a few rings Adrian got Grace's voice mail.

"Hey Grace...It's me, Adrian. You must be in class...I just wanted to make sure that you know about Chloe missing...Call me back when you can. Bye." Adrian hung up and then left her house.

Meanwhile in California...

Grace slowly opened her eyes in a strange place.

_Oh my...Where am I? Why am I in a prison cell? Is that...Chloe?_

Grace's eyes widened as she saw Chloe crying in a cell across from her.

_"Chloe! Hey! It's me!"_ Grace said seriously as she raised her voice.

"I'm so sorry Grace...This is all my fault..." Chloe said through her sobbing.

_"What do you mean? Why are we here?"_ Grace asked confused.

"Damn Mickey...My old pimp got out of jail somehow and he put us here...Well...I'm not exactly sure if he caught you last night..." Chloe answered sadly.

_"What? Mickey's the same guy who beat Jack up too right?"_ Grace asked scared.

"Yes he is...And you're lucky that he hasn't beaten us up yet...I have no idea where we are...He's never put me in a stupid cage before..." Chloe said seriously.

_"Oh my Lord...I can't believe this is happening! Maybe I'm dreaming again..."_ Grace said as her eyes got watery.

"I hate to tell ya Grace...but this is reality...You're not dreaming...And we'll be lucky to get out of here..." Chloe said said frowning.

_"I sure hope we do get out of here...I don't want to miss school!"_ Grace said as tears ran down her face.

"School?! That's the first thing that comes to your mind after what I just told you?! What about the fact that we could get killed?!" Chloe said as she started to raise her voice.

Grace kept crying as she sat on the small bed behind her.

"I didn't mean to yell at you...Hopefully someone will find us..." Chloe said sadly.

"You better shut up Ginger!" Mickey said as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Mick...Why did you bring Grace her? She didn't do anything to you, you sick bastard!" Chloe said angrily.

"Yes she did...She's the girlfriend of that idiot who saved your ass...And now it's payback time. If you two don't make me some good money tonight...you're both gonna regret it." Mickey said with an evil grin on his face.

Grace wiped her eyes as she looked at Mickey with a frightened look on her face.

A young man walked into the room that Grace recognized.

_"Gri...gri...Griffin?"_ Grace said through her tears.

"What did you just say?" Mickey asked stubbornly as he looked at Grace.

"It's all right Mickey. I'll handle it...You can go get some lunch." The other man said seriously.

"Thanks Griff." Mickey said as he left the room.

"Yeah...It's me Griffin...I'm sorry Grace but I had to do this...I know it's wrong but...I need some extra money so that I can go to college..." Griffin told her sadly.

_"So you...became a pimp?!"_ Grace said shocked.

"I'm not the pimp...Mickey is...I just capture girls for him...And I'm sorry for calling you a slut but...you kind of are..." Griffin said as he rolled his eyes.

"What the hell?! You two know each other?!" Chloe asked as she raised her voice.

"Yes we do...And if you say a word to Mickey about it...he'll probably beat the crap out of you...So I would keep your mouth shut Chloe! And your mouth too Grace...That is if you want to make it out of here alive." Griffin said coldly as he looked at Chloe and then Grace.

_"Yes sir..."_ Grace said sadly as she looked at the floor.

"Thank you...I gotta go..." Griffin said as he left the room.

"I can't believe this...Maybe you can manipulate him to get us out of here..." Chloe said seriously.

_"No...He's not the same guy that he was when I knew him...He's become a terrible person Chloe...I feel so awful..."_ Grace said sadly.

"I'm sorry...He went to your high school didn't he?" Chloe asked sincerely.

_"Yeah..."_ Grace said as she wiped her make up off her face with her blanket.

Meanwhile in New York...

Adrian was at Amy's apartment and she knocked on the door of the guy that she thought was Max. The door opened.

"Uh...Can I help you?" The man asked as he opened the door.

"Don't you recognize me? Max?" Adrian asked seriously.

"Um...Wait a second...you're not Adrian are you?" Max said confused.

"Yes I am! I don't mean to stalk you or anything but I thought I recognized you when I saw you go in here last night after I dropped my friend Amy off." Adrian explained happily.

"Oh...It's totally cool. You want to come in and have a drink or something?" Max asked as he smiled.

"Sure! I would love to!" Adrian grinned as she walked into Max's apartment.

"So...What are you doing in New York?" Adrian asked as she sat on Max's couch.

"I...got a job here making cars. It's not the best job but it pays all right...My Dad didn't send me to military school so...after high school I just decided to move here." Max explained as he got a couple cans of soda from the fridge.

"Oh...gotcha...That's pretty exciting I guess...Thanks for the soda. You don't drink alcohol though?" Adrian asked intrigued.

"No I quit...I almost got a girl pregnant from getting drunk at a party..." Max said sadly.

"Wow...I'm sorry to here that...I don't drink alcohol that much...I just turned twenty one a few months ago anyway...Before my wedding..." Adrian said awkwardly.

"Yeah...I'm lucky that didn't happen...Wait your wedding? Aren't you a little young for that?" Max said surprised.

"Excuse me? Most people tell me congratulations when I tell them I just got married. Besides, I'm an adult so it's not like I can't be married." Adrian said defensively.

"That's very true...Congrats...I'm sure your husband is a lucky guy." Max said as he smiled slowly.

"He sure is...We've been through a lot together...So do you have a girlfriend or something?" Adrian asked intrigued.

"No I don't. I'm free as a bird. It's kind of nice for now anyway. However...I did enjoy spending time with you when we were in California..." Max said after he took a drink from his soda.

"Heh...Yeah...I enjoyed that too...A lot actually...But we can't do anything like that ever again..." Adrian said seriously.

"Are you sure about that?" Max asked seductively as he looked into Adrian's eyes.

**Wow...So this one was a shocker! Is Adrian going to cheat on Omar with Max? Will Griffin try to help Grace and Chloe? Ben and Jack will be back in the next chapter so stay tuned for that! What's everyone going to do when they find out that Grace is missing? Also will Ricky have to deal with Ethan getting into more trouble? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	11. Ben's Secret

**Here's chapter 11! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! Grace isn't going to be in this one. I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Uh...heh...I appreciate what you're trying to do Max...but I love Omar, my husband..." Adrian said awkwardly with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Can you just kiss me...for old time's sake? You know you want to Adrian." Max said seriously as he moved closer to her.

"I can't! I'm sorry Max...I don't kiss or sleep with anyone except Omar!" Adrian said stubbornly as she raised her voice.

"Really? I thought you weren't into a monogamous relationship. I thought you didn't want to be in a committed relationship...What happened to you?" Max asked surprised.

"I grew up! That's what happened to me! And I suggest you do the same thing, you arrogant S.O.B. ! I gotta go." Adrian said as she stood up with her eyes watery.

"Adrian wait! I'm sorry!" Max said as he went out his door and saw Adrian getting in her car.

"Dammit! Why are all the good ones taken!" Max said angrily as he slammed his door.

On the floor above Max Ben and Amy were eating lunch.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like someone yelling." Amy said surprised.

"Yeah...I'm sure they're fine...I'm really sorry about everything that happened Amy..." Ben said sadly as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"I know you are Ben...Why did you take the pills? Are you even supposed to take them?" Amy asked calmly.

"Uh...I've been taking them for years Amy...I've kept it a secret from you and everyone else except my Dad..." Ben answered sadly.

"What?! Why? Since when?" Amy said with a shocked look on her face.

"Since Mercy...died...I've been taking them to help me cope with the stress from losing her...And then Adrian left me and so...I kept taking them...And then I quit taking them for awhile when I was with Dylan...After that, I took them again..." Ben explained seriously as he looked at Amy in the eyes.

"Oh wow...Ben...I am so sorry...So why did you overdose on them?" Amy asked sadly.

"Because of you..." Ben answered as he looked at his plate.

"Me? What did I do?" Amy asked confused.

"Don't play that dumb, naive, and innocent act on me Amy! You know exactly what you did!" Ben said angrily as he raised his voice.

"Woah Ben! Calm down! I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." Amy said as she raised her voice.

"Oh really? You don't recall talking to Ricky on the phone the other night? Huh? I heard you ask him if he misses you and him being together." Ben said stubbornly.

"You were eavesdropping on my conversation with Ricky? That's why you overdosed?! You've got some serious issues Ben!" Amy said yelling.

"Oh...I've got serious issues?! What about you? You can't make up your freaking mind if you still have feelings for Ricky or not! I thought you loved me Amy! Why would you ask him that?" Ben said madly as his face turned red.

"That is none of your business! If you're that insecure about our relationship, then maybe we should call it quits." Amy said as she looked at Ben in the eyes.

"Excuse me? How am I being insecure? You're the one who is insecure Amy. I would never talk to an ex behind your back and ask them if they missed us being together." Ben said stubbornly.

"And why would I believe you? If you can't trust me, then why the hell would I trust you Ben? For your information, Ricky hung up after I asked him that question." Amy said angrily as she stood up from the table.

"Oh...I'm sorry Amy...I guess I overreacted..." Ben said sadly.

"You think? I bet your dad is going to love hearing about this. I gotta go do some grocery shopping before I pick up John." Amy said as she got her purse.

"And I'm sure your dad is going to love hearing about this too. Will you be back?" Ben asked calmly.

"I don't care what my Dad thinks. I'll come back when I feel like coming back." Amy said as she left Ben's apartment.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

Ricky was getting some coffee when Jack walked in behind him.

"Hey Ricky. How are you doing?" Jack asked seriously.

**"Hey Jack. I'm doing all right. Grace and I had our fourth month anniversary last night."** Ricky smiled.

"Ah...So you two finally did it huh?" Jack asked quietly.

**"No we haven't. It's none of your business when we do have sex. Got it?"** Ricky said a little irritated.

"All right...I'm sorry Ricky. I saw on the news that Joe Hampton got community service for selling crack after he gets out of prison?" Jack said shocked.

**"Yeah he did...I guess he finally got what he deserved. He might do his community service with a company that the butcher shop works with."** Ricky said seriously as he grabbed his coffee.

"Oh wow. Hopefully that will be good for him...If there's anything I can do to help, I would be happy to." Jack said smiling as he grabbed his coffee.

**"Thanks. I don't even know if I'm going to have to help him out but I'll let you know. So have you found any other girls?"** Ricky asked he sat down at a table.

"No I haven't...I think I need some time to stay single for awhile and focused on school. I might even try a winter sport." Jack said as he took a sip of his coffee.

**"Fair enough. It's been a lot easier for me to focus on school without John but I sure miss him. What sport are you wanting to try?"** Ricky asked as he smiled slowly.

"I think wrestling. It will help me get stronger for football next year." Jack answered happily.

**"That's really exciting Jack! I thought you couldn't play football anymore though."** Ricky said concerned.

"No I can. My coach just wanted me to build some muscle this season after my injuries and I went to all the games too. I just didn't get to play very much. Next season I'll be able to play as much as I want. You should try wrestling too. It would give you something to do besides school work and hanging out with Grace." Jack explained sincerely.

**"I'm glad that you're still doing football. It's a fun sport. I don't know about wrestling Jack...I'm not really the athletic type. Besides, I'm in a couple honors classes and they're hard work. I don't want to lose my academic scholarship. Plus I'm the assistant manager at the butcher shop now."** Ricky said honestly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you were in some tough classes this year. I bet you'll do fine in them. Work does take up a lot of your time too...My bad. It's kind of hard to do sports in college if you didn't do them in high school. Heh...What about doing something with band? Don't you miss playing the drums?" Jack asked intrigued.

**"It's not your fault. Yeah I do miss band. The drums are a lot of fun. I still play them every once in a while at home but...I don't know. I'm not a music major so there's really no point in me playing the drums** **here."** Ricky answered seriously.

"I totally understand Ricky. It's hard to do extra activities. Especially after what happened to me last year..." Jack said sadly.

**"Yeah it is...At least you're all right now and that's all that matters. I gotta get to class."** Ricky said as he stood up.

"Me too. See you later Ricky." Jack said as he stood up and Ricky left the cafe.

**I wonder why Jack was asking me all those questions about doing band again. Heh...yeah right. It causes too much drama. I guess he was just being friendly. I should probably call Grace. She usually calls me by now to ask me to do something tonight.**

Ricky pulled out his phone from his pocket and called Grace.

"Who is this?" A man's voice said quietly.

**"Uh...This is Ricky Underwood. Who the hell are you? Where's Grace?"** Ricky asked angrily.

"You got some money kid?" The man asked.

**"What?! Answer me! Where is Grace?!"** Ricky said as he raised his voice.

"I guess not. Don't ever call this number again or else..." The man said seriously and hung up.

**"Oh my God! No! Grace! Oh man...I am so screwed!"** Ricky said as he put his face in his hand and then he walked to class.

"Hello Ricky. Please sign in." The tall professor with glasses said as Ricky walked into the classroom.

**"I'm sorry Professor Davis but I have to go. I don't know where my girlfriend is. Can you let my other professors know that I'm not going to their classes?"** Ricky said sadly.

"Um...I'm sorry son but we have a test today. I'm sure your girlfriend is fine." Professor Davis answered seriously.

**"No she's not. I just called her and a strange man answered her phone. He asked me for money. I'll make up the test on Monday. I promise! I gotta go."** Ricky said in a worried tone.

"Oh my...All right Ricky. Come to my office at nine on Monday to make up the test. Good luck with your girlfriend. I could call security if you want." Professor Davis said concerned.

**"No that's all right. She doesn't go to this school. I think I know who she's with. And thank you sir."** Ricky said as he left the room.

"You're welcome Ricky! Good luck!" Professor Davis shouted. The rest of the class looked at him in shock and started whispering about what happened.

Ricky pulled out his phone again and called Leo.

"Hello Ricky. Do you need something?" Leo asked concerned.

**"I'm sorry to bother you Leo, but have you found Chloe yet?"** Ricky asked scared.

"No we haven't. They're trying to pick up her cell phone signal at the station but it's not working very well. Why? Do you know where she is?" Leo asked seriously.

**"Sadly, no...And I don't know where Grace is either...I called her and a strange man answered asking me for money."** Ricky said as his eyes got watery.

"Oh no...That's terrible! Do you think Grace could be with Chloe?" Leo asked worried.

**"I don't know...She could be...Oh, God! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have let Grace go back to her school by herself at night..."** Ricky said as tears ran down his face.

"Calm down Ricky! Everything is going to be fine! How about you come down to the station and the cops can probably trace Grace's phone from the call you just made to her." Leo explained calmly.

**"All right...Thank you Leo...Can you give me directions?"** Ricky asked as he wiped his face and walked to his car.

"Of course Ricky. It's about twenty minutes away from your school." Leo said sincerely.

**"Ok...I'm backing up. Which highway do I need to get on?"** Ricky asked as he backed out of his parking spot.

"It's highway 170 South..." Leo answered.

**All right...So Amy and Ben are having some serious problems again...And Adrian made the right decision but will she regret it later? Yay for Jack moving on to a new sport but what's the real reason that he asked Ricky about doing band again? And is Ricky going to find Grace and Chloe with Leo? Stay tuned to find out! I also wanted to give a huge shout out to Jyoti! I truly appreciate all of your reviews! You are so awesome! I would also appreciate it if more people review my story but don't feel pressured to! Ha ha! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	12. Off To San Diego

**Here's chapter 12! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! Grace isn't going to be in this one. I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Ben was doing his dishes when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in! It's opened!" Ben said calmly.

Adrian walked into his apartment crying.

"Adrian?! What are you doing here? Are you all right?" Ben asked shocked as he walked over to her. Adrian pulled Ben into a big hug.

"I'm sorry...Ben...I didn't want to go home alone...Omar's still at work..." Adrian said through her tears.

"Hey...It's ok...I'm here for you." Ben said as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you Ben...Where's Amy?" Adrian asked as she let go of Ben.

"Oh...We uh...got into a fight...If you need to talk to her you can call her. But now's not the best time..." Ben answered sadly.

"Wow...That's a shocker...You two always manage to not get along somehow whether you're dating or not. You want to talk about it?" Adrian asked as she sat down on Ben's coach.

"How about we talk about you first. What happened?" Ben asked as he sat next to Adrian.

"So...you remember that guy Max who was my step brother?" Adrian asked nervously.

"Yes I do. Did he do something to you?" Ben said in a worried tone.

"He tried to...kiss me...He actually lives downstairs...After I talked to him I got some lunch and left my Dad a voice message about him. Then I decided to come here..."Adrian explained seriously.

"Oh wow...I'm sorry to hear that. I guess that's who we heard yelling earlier. Do you think he wanted to have sex with you too?" Ben asked surprised.

"I think he did...We did sleep together before a long time ago at...Amy's baby shower...That was a huge mistake obviously...I even told him I was married to Omar and he still wanted to kiss me." Adrian said as she rolled her eyes.

"Woah...It sounds like he's an ass. I can't blame him for wanting to kiss you. You are drop dead gorgeous Adrian." Ben smiled slowly.

"Oh stop it Benny! I know I am but only for Omar. I thought Max was a good guy but I guess not." Adrian said as she lightly slapped Ben on the shoulder and laughed.

"Yeah I know...You're married to Omar and I'm really happy for you two...It's just...I wish Amy and I were like you and Omar." Ben said frowning.

"I hate to tell you this but...relationships are hard work. I learned that from you when we were married." Adrian said sincerely.

"Wait, what? You learned something from me? Most people teach me something. Not the other way around." Ben said confused.

"You teach people more things then you realize Ben. You helped me learn that I can make a relationship work no matter what because of love. Obviously, our relationship didn't work out but you taught me what real love is from caring so much about Amy. And that's how I feel about Omar. I can't see myself with anyone else." Adrian explained as she smiled slowly looking into Ben's eyes.

"Wow...Thanks for saying that Adrian. That truly means a lot to me. You're right about me caring about Amy but...I'm not so sure if she cares about me...That's why I took the pills and why we fought earlier." Ben said happily and then sadly.

"You're welcome...I'm sure she'll come around. There's no way that Ricky could still be interested in her if that's what you think. He's in love with Grace. And if Amy still has feelings for Ricky, then give her some time to get over him. They went through so much together Ben. You know how hard it is to get over someone that you have a lot of feelings for." Adrian explained seriously.

"You're right Adrian...I really appreciate all of your advice. I'm glad we've stayed friends after everything we went through. You can stay for dinner if you want." Ben said as he gave Adrian a hug.

"You're welcome Ben. I could stay for dinner but Omar gets done at five thirty so I need to figure out what we're doing for dinner." Adrian said as she rubbed Ben's back.

"Just tell him to come over here. I would love to have dinner with both of you guys." Ben said smiling as he let go of Adrian.

"All right. That sounds good to me. I'll go ahead and call him." Adrian said happily as she took out her phone.

Meanwhile at the grocery store...

Amy called George while she was looking for bread.

"Hey Ames. How's it going?" George asked excited.

"You sound like you're in a good mood Dad! Did something exciting happen?" Amy asked as she smiled slowly.

"I'm just excited about another company offering to give us some new food for the restuarant. And your mother is quitting her job." George said as he smirked.

"That's great! Why is Mom quitting her job?" Amy asked shocked.

"She just didn't want to work at the furniture store anymore. I don't blame her. That job was a pain most of the time. So did you need something?" George said seriously.

"Oh...Hopefully she'll find a new job. Ben and I got into a fight..." Amy said sadly.

"A fight? Let me guess...Ricky." George rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...Ben even overdosed on anti-depressant pills because he heard me talking on the phone to Ricky..." Amy said annoyed.

"He overdosed on depressant pills? Is he depressed? That poor kid! What did you talk to Ricky about?" George asked concerned.

"Yes he did but he's fine now. He's been taking them ever since he lost his baby with Adrian...I asked Ricky if he misses us..." Amy said awkwardly.

"Amy! Why would you do that? Did Ricky say anything?" George said shocked.

"Ugh...It doesn't matter cause he hung up on me. I just wanted to tell you in case Ricky or Ben say anything to you about it. How's Kathleen?" Amy asked as she rolled her eyes.

"All right. Hopefully you'll work it out. Kathleen's doing great. I gotta get back to work so I'll talk to you later. Love you Amy." George said seriously.

"Ok...Love you too Dad. Bye." Amy hung up as she walked to a check out line and saw a young guy that she recognized.

"Jimmy? Is that you?" Amy asked as her eyes widened.

"Um...Excuse me? Do I know you?" Jimmy asked as he turned around to face Amy.

"It's me...Amy. We met years ago in California and went on a couple dates. You found the...condom in my purse..." Amy said smiling slowly.

"Oh...Amy! Of course I remember you! We actually met in a grocery store similar to this one." Jimmy said as he smiled.

"Heh...Yeah we did...You look really great." Amy said as she blushed.

"Thanks. You do too. I'm surprised you recognized me cause I'm pretty sure I've gotten taller since the last time I saw you." Jimmy grinned.

"Yeah...Maybe...Do you want to get some coffee or something and catch up?" Amy asked excited.

"I would love to. But I gotta take these groceries to my grandma. I've been taking care of her for the last month. She has a leg problem so she can't really get out much. What are you doing in New York?" Jimmy asked as they moved up in the line.

"Oh...I'm sorry about your grandma. I uh...go to Hudson University here. It's pretty great." Amy said sadly and then happily.

"Really? You go to Hudson? I do too!" Jimmy said excited.

"No way! I can't believe I've never seen you there! It is a pretty big school." Amy said surprised.

"Yes it is. What are you studying?" Jimmy asked as he put his food on the black scanner thing for the cashier.

"Secondary education. I really want to teach high school but I don't know which subject yet." Amy answered seriously.

"Cool stuff. I'm studying computer science. It's pretty fun." Jimmy said as he pulled out his wallet.

"That will be twenty seven fifty." The young cashier said with a smiled on his face.

"Here you go dude. I still have your number actually so I'll call you later." Jimmy said to the cashier as he gave him cash and then he looked at Amy.

"Sounds good. Bye Jimmy!" Amy said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks. Bye Amy!" Jimmy said as he grabbed his grocery bags.

Meanwhile in California...

**"Oh man...I can't believe this is happening..."** Ricky said panicking.

"They're trying their best to find her phone Ricky. I promise we'll find her." Leo said seriously.

**"I sure hope so...I'm going to kill whoever took her with my own hands."** Ricky said stubbornly.

"All right Ricky...You don't need to go to such drastic measures...I'm sure the cops will take care of whoever did this. Believe me, I want to kill the guy who took Chloe too. She's like my daughter and it's very sad that she got kidnapped but there's only so much we can do." Leo explained sincerely.

**"No Leo! I can't just sit here and play hide and seek. I want to know where Grace is!"** Ricky said as he raised his voice.

A police officer walked over to them with dark hair and he looked like he was in his mid thirties.

"I have some good news for you two...Chloe and Grace are in the same area because their phones are. We sent a few cop cars to find them about a half an hour ago." The officer said seriously.

"That's great to hear! Thank you officer." Leo said enthusiastically.

**"Thank you sir. Where the hell are they?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

"They're in San Diego but they could move so hopefully they will find them soon. We also notified a police station in San Diego so they have cops going to where they are too." The police officer answered looking at Ricky.

**"Dammit! San Diego's two hours away! They could be half way to Mexico by now! When did you find their phone** **signals?" **Ricky said as he raised his voice.

"Calm down Ricky! I'm sorry officer." Leo said angrily.

"It's all right. We found their signals thirty minutes ago like I said. If you want to go to where they are, I would be happy to drive you." The officer said sincerely.

**"Of course I want to go to where they are! Why didn't you tell us before?!"** Ricky said irritated.

"It's police policy son. I'm actually not allowed to drive regular civilians to a crime scene but in the case of kidnapping, it's different. I can drive you after other police find the kidnapper and or the people who got kidnapped. Since it is over two hours away we should get going and other police should be there before we get there." The police officer explained calmly.

"All right. Let's get going then!" Leo said as he stood up.

Meanwhile Jack walked out of class and he called Adrian.

"Hello?" Adrian asked as she answered her phone.

"Hey Adrian. I haven't heard from Grace all week. I was wondering if you knew how she's doing." Jack asked worried.

"Uh...And you're surprised that she hasn't talked to you all week? I haven't heard from her since yesterday...I hope she's all right. I left her a message earlier this morning and she never called me back. I'm going to have dinner soon with Ben and Omar so I gotta go Jack. I hope she's all right." Adrian answered seriously.

"Me too...Enjoy your dinner Adrian. Talk to you later." Jack said as he went to his car.

"I will. Bye Jack." Adrian hung up.

**So Ben and Adrian are bonding a little bit. Woah...Amy! Is she crushing on Jimmy again? What's Ricky gonna do when he finds Grace, Chloe, Mickey, and Griffin? Why does Jack want to know where Grace is? Stay tuned for more drama and romance later on! Ha ha! Let me know what you think! :) **


	13. Reliving Old Feelings

**Here's chapter 13! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Later in New York...

"This is delicious Ben! Where did you learn to cook?" Omar asked as he took a bite of his chicken.

"From my chef at home mostly...He makes some of the best food. My Dad taught me how to make some stuff too but he's not the best cook. Ha ha..." Ben said smiling after he drank some water.

"Everything is great Benny. Thank you." Adrian smiled at Ben as she ate some rice.

"So...Is there something going on with you two? Why did Adrian come over here earlier?" Omar asked awkwardly.

"Um...Her old step brother Max lives downstairs and...she went to see him..." Ben said nervously.

"Oh. I forgot about that guy. You slept with him after Ricky right?" Omar said surprised.

"Sadly, yes...Do we have to bring up every guy I've slept with right now?" Adrian said irritated as she rolled her eyes.

"I can step outside if you two...want to talk..." Ben said with a worried look on his face.

"No...It's fine Ben. I'm sorry Adrian. What were you doing seeing him anyway?" Omar said sincerely.

"I thought I recognized him last night when I dropped Amy and John off. So I came back here earlier today and I wanted to see how he was. I haven't seen him in years and I thought it would be nice to catch up with him...I told him that I'm married to you and asked if he has a girlfriend or whatever...and he tried to kiss me." Adrian explained seriously.

"He tried to kiss you?! You didn't seduce him did you?" Omar asked a little irritated.

"Really Omar?! So it's my fault that he wanted to kiss me? Of course I didn't seduce him! I told him to back off and that I love you. I got out of his apartment before he tried to rape me or God knows what he had in mind." Adrian said as she raised her voice.

"Oh man! I am so sorry this happened Adrian! So that's why you came over here to Ben's instead of calling me?" Omar said sadly.

"Woah...Don't bring me into this. I was just being a friend to Adrian." Ben said awkwardly.

"Should I have any reason to believe that you were being more then just a friend to Adrian?" Omar asked as he lifted an eye brow at Ben.

"Stop it you two! After I left Max's, I got lunch and I left my Dad a voice mail about it. I didn't want to bother you at work so I came here to talk to Ben. It's really not that big of a deal because I didn't kiss anyone Omar!" Adrian said angrily.

"I swear that we just talked Omar. I would never do anything to break you two up. I love Amy." Ben said seriously as he looked at Omar.

"All right...I apologize for everything I just said...I trust both of you. Where is Amy anyway?" Omar said as he looked at Ben after looking at Adrian.

"I don't know...We got in a fight earlier...I really don't want to talk about it." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Was it about the pills?" Omar asked intrigued.

"Kind of...yeah..." Adrian said sadly.

"Thanks Adrian. I've been through enough today..." Ben said annoyed.

"Oh...So it's ok for you to tell Omar what happened to me today but I can't tell him what happened to you? He's my husband Ben. We talk about everything together. You need to get over yourself." Adrian said stubbornly.

"Ugh...The reason I started taking the pills in the first place was because of you Adrian. I've been taking them since after we lost Mercy...You're welcome for dinner." Ben said with watery eyes as he stood up looking at Adrian. Then Ben went into his room.

"Oh wow...I guess he really is depressed..." Adrian said as she felt tears in her eyes.

"This is just awful...I feel so terrible for him...And you. Should we go home?" Omar asked concerned.

"No...I don't want to leave Ben alone. Maybe he'll come back out after he cools down some." Adrian said worried.

"I sure hope so..." Omar said sadly.

Adrian's phone rang.

"Hello?" Adrian said as she answered her phone.

"Sorry to bother you again Adrian but...do you know where Grace is?" Jack asked seriously.

"No I don't know where Grace is. I'm sorry Jack. She never called me back. Is there something going on?" Adrian said as she wiped her eyes.

"She's been reported as missing on the news...Kathleen just told me and thought you or I would know where she is...They also said on the news that the cops think she's in San Diego." Jack said sadly.

"Oh...no...San Diego? Why the hell would Grace go there?" Adrian asked shocked.

"I have no idea. You haven't gotten any texts, emails, or anything like that from her have you?" Jack said concerned.

"No. I haven't heard from her since yesterday. I wonder if...she's with Chloe..." Adrian said scared.

"Chloe?! Oh man! I hope that damn pimp didn't take them! I tried calling Ricky but he didn't pick up. Hopefully he's looking for her with cops." Jack said surprised.

"I sure hope so. Leo's probably with him too because he's been looking for Chloe. I really hope they find them! Thanks for telling me Jack! If there's anything I can do, let me know!" Adrian said seriously.

"I don't think there's much we can do Adrian. I'll keep watching the news and keep you posted about what's going on. I could drive to San Diego but they probably have a bunch of cops down there by now. Who knows where they could be exactly since it's a pretty large city." Jack said as he sat down on his couch.

"Yeah...Thanks Jack! Talk to you later." Adrian hung up.

"What's going on?" Omar asked with a worried look on his face.

"Grace is missing...Jack just told me. They think she's in San Diego with Ben's sister Chloe..." Adrian said as she began to cry.

"Wow...That's really terrible...I hope they find her." Omar said as he hugged Adrian.

"Me too...She's my best friend...And I know Ben really cares about Chloe too..." Adrian said as she sobbed into Omar's shoulder.

"I know...Everything's going to be fine Adrian..." Omar said as he rubbed Adrian's back.

"Chloe's in San Diego?!" Ben said shocked from behind them.

"That's where the cops thinks she is...with Grace..." Adrian said through her tears as she pulled away from Omar.

"I can't believe this! Why would she be with Grace?!" Ben said panicked.

"My guess is that...some guy must have kidnapped both of them." Omar said sadly.

"Probably...Chloe actually called me when she was being kidnapped and I heard a strange man yelling at her in the back ground...I really hope they find her and Grace..." Ben said as he began to cry. Omar and Adrian walked over to Ben and hugged him.

Meanwhile Amy and Jimmy were at a coffee shop...

"What are the odds that both of us would end up going to Hudson?" Jimmy laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I know! I didn't even know you were smart enough to get in." Amy smiled.

"Ha ha! I'm a lot smarter than I look. And you are too. Especially aft having a baby and everything...It must have been really hard getting in to Hudson." Jimmy said laughing.

"Uh...Is that supposed to be some kind of teen mother joke?" Amy asked grinning.

"Maybe...Heh...But seriously, I think it's amazing how you came to college after having John. I know I won't be ready for kids for many more years to come." Jimmy said honestly.

"Yeah...I don't blame you...I didn't want to have any kids until I was married but...that didn't happen. Looking back, I can't help but think how stupid I was when I first slept with Ricky. I didn't know what I was doing but...It just happened." Amy said sadly.

"Don't feel stupid Amy...Everyone makes mistakes. It's not like you're the only person who's had a kid before they're ready to. So you've slept with Ricky more then once?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Thanks Jimmy...Yeah I did sleep with Ricky multiple times...We uh...were engaged...and were supposed to get married the day after I graduated but I called it off." Amy said nervously.

"Oh...wow...So you broke up with him?" Jimmy asked shocked.

"I did...Because I chose to go to school here and...he was never in love with me...He just wanted to be with me because of John. Since the day that I met him, he's never loved me. No matter how many times he said it, he didn't mean it...But I fell for him...He made me feel special when I was really a one night stand to him...Until he figured out that I was pregnant with John...After that he changed and became a great father." Amy explained honestly.

"I am so sorry to hear that Amy...At least you're doing better now, right?" Jimmy asked sincerely.

"You're right...The truth is...I wanted to come here so I wouldn't have to deal with my crazy family and friends who were always gossiping about me but...Ben goes to Hudson too and so does Adrian...I actually got back with Ben but we might not stay together..." Amy answered as her eyes got watery.

"Don't cry Amy. No matter where you go, you can't run away from the people who love and care about you regardless of how crazy they are. You kind of dug yourself into a hole as far as the gossiping thing goes...But that's irrelevant now. Who was Adrian again?" Jimmy said sweetly.

"Heh...You have a good point. Ben slept with Adrian..." Amy said as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh...yeah...I remember you telling me about that after you came to see me in Palm Springs." Jimmy said awkwardly.

"Why didn't you call me ever again after I saw you anyway in Palm Springs?" Amy asked confused.

"Because I thought you loved Ben. Palm Springs is far away from Valley Glen too so it would have been difficult for our relationship to work." Jimmy answered as he slowly smiled.

"Fair enough...Do you have a girlfriend?" Amy asked intrigued.

"No I don't...I've been busy with school and my grandma. Are you going to stay with Ben?" Jimmy answered as he took another sip of his coffee.

"It's complicated...Why? Are you interested in going out with me again?" Amy asked surprised.

"I don't know Amy...You don't have another condom in your purse do you?"Jimmy said smiling slowly.

"Ha ha! Very funny! No I don't. I'm surprised you aren't with anyone. You're so hot." Amy grinned as she touched Jimmy's hand.

Meanwhile in California later that night...

Ricky, Leo, and other cops were at the house where Grace's and Chloe's phones were.

**"Oh man! They're not here! This is just crazy!"** Ricky said panicking.

"And their phones are both dead...Great...I wonder where they could be..." A cop said as he rolled his eyes.

"Their purses are here too. I wonder if the guy who took them is going to come back." Leo said as he pointed at their purses on the table.

"Thank you Leo! Let's see if there's any evidence in them." The cop said as he walked over to the purses. He looked through both of them and found cloths.

"Oh man...These cloths must have had chloroform in them. Put them in an evidence bag." The cop said to a detective with them.

**"What is that?!"** Ricky asked shocked.

"It's a chemical that causes you to pass out Ricky. So what do we do now?" Leo asked concerned.

"We're going to look for any evidence that could indicate where they went." The main cop answered.

**"Shouldn't we just stay here and wait for them?"** Ricky said worried.

"I doubt they'll come back. Most kidnappers try to get out of the country as soon as possible." The cop said sadly.

The other cops looked around the house for evidence and one of them found a map.

"Take a look at this sir...It looks like a map of San Diego. They circled a few streets on it there aren't far away from here." The cop said confidently.

"All right...Let's head on over there! I want a few of you to stay here in case they come back here. Call for back up if you need it! Ricky and Leo, you can come with me!" The cop said loudly.

Meanwhile on a street corner...

_"I can't believe this is happening to us..."_ Grace said sadly in skimpy and shiny clothes.

"I am so sorry Grace...I didn't want this to happen. But we have to do this if we want to live...or until the cops find us..." Chloe said frowning in a similar golden outfit to the one that Grace was wearing.

_"Please help us God...Please..."_ Grace closed her eyes and got on her knees with her hands together.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing? Get your ass up!" Griffin said angrily as he walked over to Grace.

_"I'm sorry Griffin!"_ Grace said sadly.

"You better be! I'll be back in a few hours from the bar over there with Mickey. If you don't have any money, you're gonna regret it. Mark my words..." Griffin said coldly as he looked at Grace and pinched her arm.

"All right Griffin. We got it. You can go now." Chloe said seriously.

Griffin walked back across the street to the bar.

Grace began to cry and hugged Chloe.

"I promise we're going to make it Grace...I won't let them hurt you." Chloe said as she rubbed Grace's back.

About twenty minutes later a cop car drove around the corner.

**"Oh my God! Is that Grace and Chloe?!"** Ricky said as his eyes widened.

"I think so Ricky! Pull over officer!" Leo said shocked.

"All right. Let's get out of the car." The police officer said as he stopped the car.

**"Grace! What the hell happened?!"** Ricky said sadly as he ran over to Grace.

_"Ricky! Thank God you're here! I'm so scared!"_ Grace said as she ran over to Ricky and hugged him.

"Are you all right miss?" The officer asked sincerely.

_"Yes I am. Thank you for finding me!"_ Grace said with tears in her eyes as she let go of Ricky.

"Yes! Thank you for coming too Leo!" Chloe said as she hugged Leo.

"You're welcome Chloe! Thank you for calling Ben but you should have called the cops first. We probably would have found you sooner." Leo said as he rubbed Chloe's back.

"I'm glad you're both ok...This Sam Sengens...We found the girls...Now we just need to find the guy who did this...Please report to Beverly Street off of San Diego Drive..." The police officer said in his radio.

**"Everything is going to be fine now. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Chloe before..."** Ricky said as he hugged Grace tightly.

_"Before?! What do you mean? You knew that she got kidnapped before I did?"_ Grace asked shocked.

**"I am so sorry Grace. This is all my fault. Amy told me."** Ricky said as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"Thanks a lot Ricky!"_ Grace said stubbornly as she pulled away from Ricky.

**Wow...So there's some crazy stuff going on. At least Grace and Chloe were finally found but what will happen to Mickey and Griffin? Does Amy want to get back with Jimmy? Adrian and Omar had a little argument about Ben. Will they have to worry about Max again or not? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	14. Turned Up

**Here's chapter 14! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

**"I didn't find out about Chloe missing until last night during our dinner. I didn't want to ruin our anniversary!"** Ricky said as he raised his voice.

_"Maybe if you had told me, then I wouldn't be standing here in these terrible clothes and I wouldn't have missed school today!"_ Grace said angrily.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could you two tell the other cops to go into the bar over there so we can catch the kidnappers or I guess...pimps? Chloe, Leo, and I are going in." The police officer said seriously.

**"Of course officer...Thank you..."** Ricky said calmly. Grace sat on the curb as she rubbed her face. Ricky sat down next to her.

**"Just for the record Grace...you look really hot in those clothes."** Ricky grinned.

_"This isn't funny Ricky...I could have been killed or possibly...violated. They wanted me to make money for them by having sex...Prostitution is a sick business...Now I think I understand why you want to kill Bob...I'm sorry for yelling at you...I'm really glad you came."_ Grace explained through her tears.

**"I'm not trying to be funny. You look really sexy like that. No wonder men pay for sex...Good God...It's really sad...Of course I would never do that because you're the only girl that I want to sleep with. I'm not sure if you can ever fully understand why I want to kill my father..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Heh...Thanks Ricky but if my Mom or George saw me dressed like this, they would probably kill me. And you're the only guy that I want to sleep with but not anytime soon...After everything that just happened to me and Chloe, I realized that there are very evil people in the world who want to cause harm to others. You hear about it on the news all the time but...it doesn't really mean much until it actually happens to you...And Bob caused you a lot of harm just like...Mickey and...Griffin did to me..."_ Grace said sadly as she wiped her face.

**"That's very true...Mickey's the guy who beat up Jack right? And by Griffin you don't mean Ashley's friend do you?"** Ricky asked shocked.

_"Yes...Mickey did beat up Jack and he used to be Chloe's pimp...And Griffin captured me at school...I couldn't believe it...I thought he was a really good guy..."_ Grace said as she hugged Ricky.

**"Man...So did I...I swear if they ever get out of prison, I'll kill** **them."** Ricky said angrily as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"Hopefully they won't ever get out...I don't want you to do anything terrible because of me Ricky..."_ Grace said sadly as she let go of Ricky.

**"This isn't your fault Grace. And I promise that I will protect you no matter what happens. I love you."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly and moved Grace's hair out of her face.

_"I know you do Ricky. I love you too."_ Grace blushed and she leaned in closer to Ricky and their lips almost touched when a few cop cars showed up and the cops got out of their cars.

"Are you one of the girls who got captured?" A cop asked seriously.

_"Yes I am sir. The men who captured me should be in that bar over there. A cop is already in there."_ Grace answered as she stood up with Ricky.

"All right...How long ago did they go in there?" The cop asked.

**"About ten minutes ago officer. Leo went with them with Chloe."** Ricky answered as he looked at the cop.

"All right! Let's head on in! You two should get in a car for your safety! We should be right back!" The cop said as he raised his voice. The other cops ran towards the bar while Grace and Ricky got in the car that Ricky rode in earlier.

_"I sure hope they get them. How hard is it to arrest two guys?"_ Grace asked scared.

**"Hopefully not long. Since it is Friday night, the bar is probably crowded. You're sure they're in** **there?"** Ricky said worried.

_"Chloe's positive they're in there. I don't know why they would have left if they wanted us to get money for them."_ Grace said seriously.

**"Hmm...Maybe they saw the cop in there and sneaked away somehow? I don't know...I bet they'll find them...Seriously...you should put on my jacket. I'm gonna lose it if I have to stare at you with those clothes on."** Ricky as he took off his leather jacket.

_"I'm sure they will. Ha ha...I'm very flattered but aren't you attracted to me when I wear regular clothes?"_ Grace asked concerned as she put on Ricky's jacket.

**"Of course I am! But I've just never been more turned on before I saw you dressed like that. Heh...Where were we before we got distracted?"** Ricky grinned as he licked his lips. Grace bit her bottom lip and put her arms around Ricky's neck. Ricky slowly kissed Grace passionately.

_"Aaaah...You know...it's actually kind of hot making out in a cop car..."_ Grace said as she let go of Ricky to breath.

**"Yeah it is...I've never done that** **before..."** Ricky said seductively.

_"Mmm...Me either..."_ Grace smirked and she kissed Ricky again.

Meanwhile in New York...

"I had a really great time Jimmy." Amy said happily as she blushed outside the coffee shop with Jimmy.

"Yeah...I did too...You probably gotta pick up John from your friend's house?" Jimmy asked smiling.

"I could ask her to watch John for the rest of the night...If you want..." Amy smirked.

"Heh...I appreciate the invitation but I gotta go take care of grams. I'll see you at school. Good luck with Ben too." Jimmy said as he walked to his car.

"Jimmy wait! Was it something I said?!" Amy said as she walked behind Jimmy.

"Listen Amy, I had a great time with you really. But I need to go. And if you're really in love with Ben, then I think we should just be friends. Good night." Jimmy said seriously and he got in his car.

"Good night!" Amy said as she waved at Jimmy while he drove away and then she got in her car. Before she put her key in the ignition, she checked her phone and noticed Ben and Adrian called her. She sighed and called Adrian.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're all right! I don't know if you heard but Grace got kidnapped." Adrian said sadly.

"What?!Grace got kidnapped? Are you sure?" Amy said shocked.

"Yes. Jack told me earlier and the cops think she's in San Diego. Hopefully they found her by now. I haven't heard anything else from Jack. I hope they found Chloe too." Adrian said sincerely.

"Me too! Let me know if they're all right! How is Ben?" Amy asked awkwardly.

"He's been better...He told me about the pills...I'm so sorry to hear that...Now I'm really glad that we didn't stay married. Where have you been all night anyway?" Adrian asked concerned.

"Ugh...So you're saying that you aren't capable of staying with someone who takes anti-depressant pills?" Amy rolled her eyes as she started her car.

"I'm not saying that! Omar and I will be together through sickness and in health! I didn't really love Ben anyway. So where have you been?" Adrian said annoyed.

"Why don't you just shut up for once Adrian and mind your own business! I gotta go get John. Good night!" Amy said angrily and hung up.

"Wow...Somebody's in a bad mood. You ready to go to bed hun?" Adrian said as she stretched her arms.

"Yeah I am. Was that Amy?" Omar asked as he put bowels in the sink.

"Yep...Something really bad must be going on with her and Ben." Adrian said sadly.

"I sure hope not. And I'm really sorry about accusing you of seducing Max..." Omar said as he hugged Adrian.

"Don't worry about it Omar...I love that you're jealous of other guys when I'm alone with them. I...uh...could seduce you if you want." Adrian said as she pulled away from Omar and looked him in the eyes.

"Mmm...I like the sound of that...I love you so much!" Omar said happily as he picked up Adrian.

"Ha ha! You don't have to pick me up!" Adrian said laughing.

"Yes I do! You're about to get tickled for being a bad girl earlier!" Omar said grinning as he carried Adrian into their bed room.

**There's chapter 14! So Grace and Ricky are happy to be back together but is Ricky pressuring Grace to make a home run with her revealing clothes on? Oh no...Where are Mickey and Griffin? What is going on with Amy? Is she in love with Ben? What she said to Adrian was a little harsh. And Adrian forgave Omar for his accusations but what's going to happen with them next? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	15. I Swear

**Here's chapter 15! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Meanwhile in California...

Leo, Chloe, and a few cops were in the bar looking for Griffin and Mickey.

"I don't see them anywhere! There's so many people in here." Chloe said loudly.

"Yeah there is...Hopefully we'll find them." A cop said as he walked around some people.

After they walked around the bar for a few more minutes Chloe spotted Daniel with a girl that she's never seen before.

"Hello Daniel. Who is this?" Chloe asked after she walked over to him.

"Chloe?! What are you doing here?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Really? You don't watch the news? I got freaking kidnapped by my old pimp and some other guy. Grace did too. That's why there's a bunch of cops here. Who's this?" Chloe asked seriously.

"So you're a hooker? My name's Raven by the way. And how do you know Daniel?" Raven asked as she stood up.

"I used to be a hooker. And I hate that word. Daniel's my boyfriend. What the hell are you doing here with him?" Chloe asked angrily.

"Yeah right...What are you like sixteen? You need to get out of here kid." Raven said as she rolled her eyes.

"Raven calm down...I'm sorry Chloe. I just wanted to catch up with Raven. She's my..." Daniel stopped as Chloe crossed her arms.

"Ex girlfriend? Grace told me that Raven ruined your relationship with her." Chloe said starring at Daniel.

"No I didn't. That slut was making out with her ex boyfriend when she was with Daniel. It's her own fault. It's not like it matters anymore since Daniel wants to get back with me." Raven said cruelly.

"Grace is not a slut, you bitch!" Chloe said as she raised her voice and pushed Raven to the ground.

"Chloe! What are you doing? I just went to the bathroom and you're already causing trouble?" Leo said surprised from behind her.

"I'm sorry Leo...She deserved it...I hope I never see you again Daniel..." Chloe said sadly and turned around with Leo. Daniel helped Raven get up and they sat back down in their booth.

"Who were those people?" Leo asked concerned.

"I thought Daniel was my boyfriend but apparently he wants to get back with his ex. Where did the cops go?" Chloe asked as they stopped walking in the middle of the bar.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Chloe. I'm sorry about that. You should go apologize to her." Leo said sincerely.

"She called me a hooker and Grace a slut. I don't think she deserves any sympathy from me right now. We should probably wait outside for the cops." Chloe said annoyed.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that...How does she know Grace?" Leo asked confused.

"What are you doing in here Ginger?" Mickey asked angrily from behind Leo.

"I'm getting away from you for good Mick! There are some cops here in case you didn't notice." Chloe said as she raised her voice.

"That's right Mickey. Give it up. You're going back to jail for kidnapping my daughter and her friend and for forcing them to become prostitutes." Leo said seriously as he grabbed Mickey and put him against the wall.

A cop that was nearby ran over to them and put hand cuffs on Mickey right away.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping and fornicating prostitution. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be used against you in a court of law." The cop said as he walked Mickey out of the bar.

"Finally...They got him again...Hopefully he'll be in jail for life." Chloe said as she hugged Leo.

"I hope so sweet heart...I'm proud of you for being so brave...Just don't push anyone again, ok?" Leo said as he let go of Chloe.

"I'll try to...Thank you for helping me again." Chloe smiled slowly.

"Of course Choe...I'll help you. I love you." Leo said as they walked out of the bar.

"I love you too Leo." Chloe said happily.

Meanwhile Grace and Ricky were making out heavily in one of the police cars...

_"Aaaah...I love you so much Ricky..."_ Grace said panting.

**"I love you too Grace...Aaaah...Are you sure you don't want to go further?"** Ricky asked out of breath.

_"Not in a cop car...It looks like they got Mickey...I wonder where Griffin is..."_ Grace said as she wiped her mouth.

**"I guess he's still in the bar...I guess our first time in a cop car isn't very romantic is it?"** Ricky asked awkwardly.

_"Yeah...Did you just say this isn't romantic?"_ Grace asked as her eyes widened.

**"Well...it is really hot but...it's not romantic enough for...making love."** Ricky said honestly.

_"Oh, Ricky...I think you're right...What are we doing? We shouldn't do it here. Then again...we shouldn't even think about having sex until our wedding night."_ Grace said sincerely as she looked into Ricky's eyes.

**"You're right Grace...When will that be exactly?"** Ricky asked seriously as he smiled.

_"Heh...You sound like Jack right now...If you just want to marry me so you can have sex with me, then...I don't think we should get married..."_ Grace said sadly.

**"It was a joke! Lighten up, babe. Of course I want to marry you because I love you! And I am willing to wait as long as you want to get married. I also really want to go to church with you** **again."** Ricky said as he touched Grace's hand.

_"Wow...Are you sure?"_ Grace asked surprised.

**"Yes I am. Didn't you teach me that God should be the center of every** **relationship?" **Ricky said sincerely.

_"You're absolutely right Ricky. But..I thought God was the center of my relationship with Jack..and it just didn't work out..."_ Grace said as she looked at her feet.

**"I'm not Jack, Grace. I'm better then him. I swear on my life that I will never leave you or cheat on you or do anything stupid that any other guy did to you! So please...stop doubting me. I came all the way down here to save you."** Ricky said as he pulled Grace into a hug.

_"Thank you Ricky...For everything...I promise I will never doubt you_ again." Grace said as she hugged Ricky tightly.

Some other cops walked out of the bar with Griffin in hand cuffs. They put him into a car.

**"You're welcome...They finally got Griffin."** Ricky said as he let go of Grace.

_"Thank God! Now we can finally get out of here."_ Grace said sleepily.

**"Yeah. Here's your phone and purse. I'm pretty sure your phone's dead. You can use my phone if you want to call someone."** Ricky said as he gave Grace her purse and phone from underneath his seat.

_"Oh...My phone is dead. It looks like my Mom called you. I should probably call her."_ Grace said as she looked at Ricky's phone after he pulled it out of his pocket.

**"All right. Go ahead."** Ricky smiled as he gave Grace his phone.

"Ricky? Did you find Grace yet?" Kathleen said as she answered her phone.

_"It's me Mom...I'm fine. They just caught the guys who took Chloe and me. My phone died so I'm using Ricky's."_ Grace said happily.

"Oh...Thank you Jesus! I'm so glad you're all right hunny! What happened?" Kathleen asked concerned.

_"I was caught by Chloe's old pimp and Griffin...They forced us to be prostitutes..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Did you...do anything?" Kathleen asked in a worried tone.

_"No I did not...Thankfully the cops showed up twenty minutes after we were on the streets. Leo's here as_ well..." Grace answered as she smiled slowly.

"I'm so glad you're ok! Tom called Betty cause he thought she would where you were...She used to work for Chloe's pimp..." Kathleen said seriously.

_"That was sweet of Tom...but sad about Betty...Did Jacob get on his flight ok?"_ Grace asked sweetly.

"Yes it was sweet of Tom...Jacob did get on his flight just fine. Are you coming home tonight?" Kathleen asked.

_"All right...I think I'll just stay at Ricky's tonight...It will be after one when we get to Valley Glenn...I'm really tired Mom..."_ Grace yawned.

"That's right...You're in San Diego...Ok honey...I'll talk to you soon. I love you." Kathleen smiled.

_"I love you too Mom. Good night."_ Grace smiled as she hung up.

"All right...We're ready to get out of here. Chloe told us everything. On the way back I would like to hear your side of the story Grace." The police officer said as he got in the driver's seat.

_"Of course officer. You're driving us to Valley Glenn right?"_ Grace asked.

"Yes ma am. The San Diego cops are taking Mickey and Griffin to their station right now. Leo and Chloe are in another car so I'm going to follow them back. So...tell me what happened." The police officer said as he started to drive.

**So I'm gonna stop there...Chloe had a pretty rough night because of Daniel and Raven but at least Griffin and Mickey got caught. Is Ricky telling the truth about wanting to wait to marry Grace? Stay tuned to find out! The characters in New York will be back in the next chapter! :)**


	16. Eternal Love

**Here's chapter 16! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

**Since the last chapter just had the characters in California, this one's only going to have the characters in New York.**

The next morning...

Amy woke up to a knocking on her door. She opened it and saw Ben with flowers.

"Ugh...What do you want Ben?" Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Good morning Amy...I have roses for you. I wanted to apologize for yelling at you yesterday...Where were you last night anyway?" Ben said sweetly as he walked into Amy's room.

"Thank you Ben...I'm sorry too...I uh...ran into an old friend at the grocery store yesterday and we got coffee to catch up." Amy said as she took her roses from Ben.

"You're welcome...Who?" Ben asked surprised.

"Do you remember that guy Jimmy?" Amy said as she put the roses in a cup of water.

"The guy from Palm Springs right? What's he doing here?" Ben said confused.

"That's him. He goes to Hudson and he's been taking care of his grandma here." Amy answered as she sat on her couch next to Ben.

"That's exciting...What did you talk to him about?" Ben asked seriously.

"Mostly about Ricky and you...I even flirted with him a little but we didn't do anything." Amy said sincerely.

"You're kidding right? Why would you flirt with him if we're still together?" Ben asked irritated.

"Because I wanted to...He didn't really flirt back...Jimmy's a great guy but...he's not you Ben." Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"What are you saying Amy?" Ben asked concerned.

"I'm saying that I want to be with you, Ben. I really love you." Amy said as she touched Ben's hand.

"I don't know if I believe you...Why did you ask Ricky if he misses you and him?" Ben said seriously.

"All right...I asked Ricky that because I just wanted to know if he missed living with me...That's it...I do not want to get back together with him." Amy said sadly.

"Do you miss living with him?" Ben said concerned.

"Not really...We got into so many arguments...I don't know why I asked him that...Our entire relationship was fake..." Amy said as she looked at Ben in the eyes.

"Yes it was! I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that. So you do want to stay with me?" Ben said happily.

"I do Ben. You've loved me for years no matter what and now it's my turn to make it up to you." Amy said as she hugged Ben.

"Thank you Amy. You don't have to make up anything to me. I will always love you unconditionally." Ben said as he rubbed Amy's back.

"Oh...Ben...I don't know what I would do without you. I will love you forever..." Amy said as her eyes got watery.

Ben let go of her and he slowly kissed Amy.

Meanwhile Omar and Adrian were about to get in Omar's car when they noticed someone keyed it.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Who did this? I don't want to get a new paint job for my car!" Omar said angrily.

"I think I know who did this." Adrian said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

*Ring ring*

"Hey Jack...Did they find Grace and Chloe? I'm kind of busy right now." Adrian said seriously.

"Sorry...They finally did late last night. I just wanted to let you know. Do you know if you can get a scholarship for college band?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Oh, thank God! Why are you asking me this? Omar and I need to go. Some jerk keyed his car." Adrian said relieved and then irritated.

**Aww! Ben and Amy are so sweet but will they stay together? Who keyed Omar's car and what is up with Jack? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	17. Moving In?

**Here's chapter 17! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"All right...I was just wondering...Talk to you later and good luck with the car." Jack hung up.

"Grace and Chloe were finally found. I bet Max did this. We should drive to his apartment and make him pay for this." Adrian said seriously as she put her phone in her purse.

"I'm glad Grace and Chloe were found. If you think it was Max, then let's go give him a piece of our minds." Omar said as he got in his car with Adrian.

Meanwhile Amy and Ben were making out on Amy's couch.

"Aaah Ben...I love you so much." Amy said out of breath.

"I love you too." Ben smirked as Amy's phone rang.

"Can you get my phone Ben?" Amy asked sweetly.

"All right...Here..." Ben said as he gave Amy her phone.

**"Hey Amy. I didn't know if you knew but...Grace and Chloe were kidnapped by Chloe's old pimp and Griffin. They're fine now and...I wanted to apologize for hanging up on you the other night."** Ricky said seriously.

"It's fine Ricky. I did hear about Grace and Chloe. I'm glad they're ok! You mean Ashley's friend Griffin?" Amy asked surprised.

**"Yeah...I couldn't believe it. So why did you ask me that question?"** Ricky asked awkwardly.

"Um...I just wanted to know if you missed living with me. But it doesn't matter since we aren't together anymore." Amy answered nervously as she looked at Ben.

**"Oh...I miss having John but I don't miss living with you. We argued way too much and it wasn't healthy for John and us. I don't like to be angry with you Amy."** Ricky said honestly.

"Gee,thanks. You are right. Even though we weren't happy together, hopefully we can help John become happy separately." Amy rolled her eyes.

**"I sure hope so. He deserves to be happy. I want him to have the childhood that I never had. We also have other people to help us with John."** Ricky smiled slowly.

"Yeah he does...I'm glad you've became a great father Ricky. I truly mean that and I'm sorry if I upset you by asking you that question." Amy said sincerely.

**"Don't worry about it Amy. How's Ben?"** Ricky asked nicely.

"He's doing all right...We got into a little argument but we're fine now. I'll talk to you later." Amy said nervously.

**"Are you sure? I can tell when you're lying to me."** Ricky said seriously.

"Yes I'm sure. Bye Ricky." Amy said a little irritated as she hung up.

"Thanks Amy. Ricky doesn't need to know everything that we just went through." Ben said calmly.

"I know...And I didn't tell your dad about the overdose but I did tell my Dad." Amy said sadly.

"Oh...It's ok. My Dad will probably be upset when he finds out but I'm sure he'll get over it." Ben chuckled.

"Yeah...He'll probably be like, Ben! I told you to be careful when you take your pills!" Amy laughed as she impersonated Leo.

"Ha ha! He'll probably also say, you need to stop worrying about Ricky." Ben said sarcastically.

"Heh...It's kind of funny how you two have fought over me during the past few years...It's not like I'm a super model or something...And I became a mother when I wasn't ready to be one." Amy said sadly.

"You're way more beautiful than any super model Amy. So what if you became a mother before you were ready? I love John and I will always be here to help you with him." Ben said happily as he pulled Amy into a hug.

"Thank you Ben. I love you." Amy said as she smiled slowly and Ben rubbed her back slowly.

Meanwhile at Ricky's apartment...

_"Aaaah...Was that Amy?"_ Grace asked as she stretched her arms.

**"Yeah...I just needed to apologize to her for hanging up on her the other night."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Oh...Did something happen?"_ Grace asked sweetly.

**"She asked me if I missed us...I hung up and just now she wanted to know if I missed living with her...Ugh...I don't get why she would say that now? Both of us have moved on."** Ricky explained annoyed.

_"Hmm...Maybe she's having second thoughts about Ben for some reason...I know you two did go through a lot together last year...I can talk to her if you want."_ Grace said nicely.

**"Thanks Grace but I'm not going to worry about it. If Amy is having problems with Ben, it's none of my business unless it involves John. I need to get ready for work. Are you going to go home? I bet your mom was really worried about** **you." **Ricky said as he got out of bed.

_"Yeah...I'll probably go home for dinner later. I actually have some homework I need to do. Do you want me to make breakfast?"_ Grace said nicely.

**"No it's fine. I'll just eat a bagel. You can have one too." ** Ricky said as he went into the kitchen.

_"All right...Thanks for letting me spend the night again Ricky."_ Grace said happily after she changed clothes.

**"No problem. I would love it if you...moved in."** Ricky said after he took a bite of his bagel.

_"Uh...I don't know..."_ Grace said awkwardly as she walked into the kitchen.

**"Come on Grace...We've been dating for four months and we love each other. I think it would be great if you moved in."** Ricky smirked at Grace as he gave her a bagel.

_"I'll...I'll have to think about it..."_ Grace said concerned.

**"All right...Whatever you decide is fine with me."** Ricky smiled as he walked over to Grace.

_"Are you sure? I don't want to disappoint you..."_ Grace said as she put her arms around Ricky's neck.

**"I know you won't disappoint me."** Ricky said sincerely and he gave Grace a long kiss.

_"Mmm...I know you won't disappoint me either Ricky. I trust you."_ Grace smiled slowly with rosy cheeks.

**"Good...because I trust you too. I gotta get downstairs so I'll walk you out."** Ricky said as he let go of Grace.

_"Ok...I'll get my purse."_ Grace said sweetly as she grabbed her purse from the couch.

Ricky put his phone in his pocket and walked downstairs to the butcher shop with Grace. He gave her a short kiss and she left.

"So...Things are going good with Grace?" Bunny asked as she walked over to Ricky.

**"Yeah...Really good. I'm so glad that I found her."** Rickys said relieved.

"Me too kid...I felt so terrible when I saw what happened to her on the news...There's a lot of crazy guys out there. I'm proud of you for finding her with Leo and the cops. She could have been missing for months before she was found." Bunny said seriously.

**"That's true...So what do you want me to do first?"** Ricky asked calmly.

"I need you to fill in some orders. Is Ethan coming in today? There's a lot of packages that need to be wrapped up." Bunny said as she gave Ricky a paper with orders.

**"I'm not sure if he is...I can check that on the computer before I fill in these orders. How was your mom in Palm Springs?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"She was doing well. Get to work! We don't have a lot of time to get all this stuff done!" Bunny said a little irritated.

Ricky smiled as he walked over to the computer behind the counter.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Open the door Max! We know you keyed my car!" Omar said angrily as he banged on Max's apartment door.

"Maybe he's not home...Ugh...Let's just get it repainted hun. We can worry about him later." Adrian rolled her eyes.

"No, Adrian. He's paying for my car to get repainted. I'm not going anywhere until he opens the door." Omar said stubbornly.

*Ring*

"Hey Grace! How are you? I heard you got kidnapped by that pimp who beat up Jack?" Adrian said surprised as she answered her phone.

_"Yeah I did...It was so terrifying. Chloe was with me too and he forced us to be...hookers...Thank God the cops showed up with Leo and Ricky before we had to do anything."_ Grace said sadly.

"I was so worried about you two and I'm so glad you're ok! Ben even overdosed on pills!" Adrian said seriously.

_"Ben overdosed on pills? Oh my gosh! What kind of pills?"_ Grace asked shocked.

"Really Adrian? Can't you talk to Grace later?" Omar said annoyed.

"Hang on a sec, Grace...Maybe Max has a back door on the other side of the building. Go walk over there." Adrian said a little irritated while she looked at Omar.

_"What's going on? Are you ok?"_ Grace asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine...My old step brother keyed Omar's car and we're trying to figure out if he's in his apartment." Adrian said seriously.

_"I'm sorry to hear that...Wait, was he that guy you slept with at Amy's baby shower? What's he doing in New York?"_ Grace asked confused.

"Yes he is...His name is Max and he works here now...Anyway, Ben overdosed on anti-depressant pills...He's been taking them ever since we lost Mercy..."Adrian said sadly.

_"Oh...no...I am so sorry to hear that Adrian. That's why he overdosed?"_ Grace said sincerely.

"No...I think Amy had something to do with it...And he did it around the time that Chloe went missing...Hopefully they're fine now..." Adrian said worried.

_"Yeah...I think I might know why Ben overdosed..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"Really? Why?" Adrian asked surprised as she sat on the curb.

_"Ricky apologized to Amy this morning for hanging up on her after she asked him if he missed them living together or whatever."_ Grace said a little annoyed.

"Wow! No wonder Amy was pissed at me the last time I talked to her...Ben must have been eavesdropping...Hmm...I hope he doesn't do that again." Adrian said suspiciously.

_"Me too...But why would Amy ask Ricky that? Both of them have moved on now...It's a little strange..."_ Grace said concerned.

"Who knows what's going through Amy's head right now Grace...She's always been all over the place with choosing who she wants to be with...Kind of like how you were for a short time..." Adrian grinned.

_"Heh heh...I guess that's true but I'm not like that anymore. I love Ricky a lot...And he said he would love me to move in with him earlier..."_ Grace said happily.

"Yeah...Wait, what? Ricky already wants you to move in? You two have only been together for four months! And you two haven't even...had sex yet have you?" Adrian said shocked.

_"I told him I would think about it. What difference does it make if we've had sex or not? I've told him that I want to wait but I'm afraid that if...I move in with him..."_ Grace said seriously.

"Then you'll sleep with him? I know how you feel...I never lived with Ricky but we still had sex at my Mom's old apartment. He also didn't have his own place back then either...Hmm...This is a hard decision Grace...Maybe you should talk to your mom about it since you live in a dorm." Adrian said honestly.

_"That's the thing Adrian...What if I get captured again at school? Maybe living with Ricky is safer. We even almost had sex...in a cop car..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"You what?! What the hell were you two doing in a cop car?!" Adrian said as she raised her voice.

_"We were making out pretty heavily...And Ricky kept saying how sexy I looked in the prostitute clothes I had on...I'm glad we stopped since the cops were in a bar looking for the guys who captured Chloe and me across the street..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Damn...I'm really sorry about all that but at least you did the right thing. I think you have what it takes to wait until you're married to have sex again, Grace. You just got to keep having will power." Adrian said nicely.

_"Thank you Adrian but it's just so hard with Ricky...I mean he's slept with so many girls and he wants to sleep with me but...sometimes I wonder if that's all he really wants from me...What if he's just using me to get to Amy?"_ Grace said concerned.

"I doubt it Grace. He loves you and if he's been able to go this long without sex, then he's made a huge improvement for you. Besides, Amy's with Ben. And Jack asked me about getting a band scholarship at school? I don't know why he would ask me that...Does he play any instruments?" Adrian asked seriously.

_"I guess you're right about Ricky...Jack doesn't have a musical bone in his body. He's all right at dancing but he doesn't play any instruments. That is so strange...Why would he ask you about a scholarship?"_ Grace asked suspiciously.

"Who knows...I need to go see where Omar went. I'll let you know if I hear from Jack again. He also sounded really worried about you when he told me you were kidnapped." Adrian said as she stood up.

_"I'm sure he was...Ugh...Good luck with Omar and Max. I need to do some homework. I'll talk to you later Adrian. Thank you for your advice."_ Grace said annoyed and then happily.

"Thanks and you're welcome. Later Grace." Adrian hung up.

**Sounds like Ben and Amy are happier with Ricky. Is Grace ready to move in with Ricky already? Where is Max and what is Jack up to? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	18. So Much Pressure

**Here's chapter 18! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Omar?! Where are you?" Adrian asked as she walked to the back of Max's apartment. She noticed the back door was open. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Come on in Adrian!" Max said as he opened the door.

"Where is Omar?" Adrian asked concerned.

"I have no are you doing here?" Max asked confused as Adrian walked into the room.

"You're lying! Where is my husband Max?! You keyed his car!" Adrian said as she raised her voice.

"Why would I do that? I'm not that bad Adrian." Max said seriously.

"Oh really? Are you sure you didn't key Omar's car because I wouldn't kiss you?" Adrian asked as she crossed her arms.

"I swear it wasn't me. Maybe it was one of your neighbors." Max said worried.

"Ugh...Forget it. I know Omar's in here." Adrian said stubbornly.

"I told you he wasn't. I have no idea where he went Adrian. I'm sorry." Max said sincerely.

"Maybe he went to see Ben or Amy for some reason...If you did something to him, you're going to regret it. He is the love of my life." Adrian said coldly as she looked at Max in the eyes.

"I know...I apologize for trying to kiss you...Good luck with your car." Max said nicely.

"Thanks Max. Good luck to you too..." Adrian said as she started to walk out the door.

"Wait...I told Omar that I didn't key his car. Then he left." Max said honestly.

"All right...Later." Adrian said as she walked out the door. She walked to the front of the apartment building and heard Omar yelling on the second floor. Adrian quickly ran up stairs outside and knocked on Ben's door.

"There's someone knocking on the door..." Amy said nervously. Omar opened the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Adrian asked as she raised her voice.

"Ben thinks he saw who keyed my car." Omar said calmly.

"Really? Who?" Adrian asked intrigued.

"I can't remember...It was dark...I'm sorry..." Ben said sadly.

"Aren't there security cameras in the parking lot?" Amy asked concerned.

"I think there are...We should ask security if we can take a look at them." Ben said seriously.

"So this must have happened last night when we were here...I guess we didn't notice since it was so dark." Adrian said worried.

"I guess so...All right...Call security Ben." Omar said as he sat down.

"Sure thing Omar. I just need to find their number." Ben said as he went into his room.

Adrian looked at Amy awkwardly as she sat next to Omar.

"So...Where were you last night Amy?" Adrian said nervously.

"I was...seeing my old friend Jimmy...I'm sorry for yelling at you Adrian." Amy said as she rolled her eyes and pushed her hair back.

"Who's Jimmy?" Omar asked confused as he looked at Adrian.

"You went out with him didn't you?" Adrian asked surprised.

"Yeah I did..." Amy said sadly.

Ben walked in with security's number and he called them.

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky was filling in orders while Ethan walked in.

"Hey Ricky! Congrats on finding Grace I guess..." Ethan said smiling.

**"Thanks Ethan...It wasn't easy finding her...You got a lot of wrapping to do so get to work."** Ricky said seriously.

"All right...Are you ok?" Ethan asked concerned.

**"I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. I didn't get back here until after one last night..."** Ricky rolled his eyes.

"Oh...Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." Ethan said nicely.

**"I don't think so...Bunny needs to fill in all this stuff and to make some phone calls. Get to work now!"** Ricky said as he raised his voice.

"Ok...I'm going..." Ethan rolled his eyes as he grabbed a white apron.

A half an hour later a familiar face walked in.

"Hello...I'm here to pick up some steaks." A short girl with dark brown hair said at the counter.

"Kathy?" Ethan said surprised.

"Oh...Hey Ethan. I didn't know you worked here." Kathy said awkwardly.

"Yeah...Ricky got me a job here. He's great. How have you been? You haven't been at school in awhile." Ethan said smiling.

"I know...I was in New York for seeing my cousin who had leukemia but he's better now." Kathy said nicely.

"That's good he's better...I've missed you." Ethan said sweetly.

"Heh...Thanks Ethan...I've missed you too. Maybe we can do something sometime?" Kathy asked happily.

"Yeah...I'll call you sometime." Ethan said as he wrapped a gift basket.

"Here you go miss..." An employee said as he gave Kathy her steaks.

"Thank you sir...See you later Ethan." Kathy smiled as she left the butcher shop.

**"All right...I did those calls...How are the baskets coming along?"** Ricky said as he walked over to Ethan.

"Oh...They're coming..." Ethan said nervously.

**"Really Ethan? You have ten more to do in an hour. Pick up the pace!"** Ricky said a little irritated.

"I can do it. Don't worry Ricky." Ethan said confidently.

Later at Grace's house...

"I'm so glad you're all right hunny..." Kathleen said as she sat the table.

_"So am I Mom...It was so scary...Now I have a lot more respect for Chloe for getting out of her terrible situation..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Yeah, I bet...I'm so glad you're ok." George said happily.

"Me too...I even called Betty for you Grace." Tom said nicely.

_"Thanks Tom and George...This looks great Mom."_ Grace smiled slowly as Kathleen put the roast, potatoes, and carrots on the table.

"Thank you Grace. Tom...do you want to say the prayer?" Kathleen asked as she sat down.

"Sure Mom...Dear God...Thank you for saving Grace and...thank you for this good food...And thank you for family...Amen." Tom said smiling.

"That was great Tom. Let's eat." George said as he grabbed his fork and knife.

_"Um...Just out of curiosity, what religion are you George?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"Christian...I haven't always practiced it. How are things with Ricky?" George said as he cut his roast.

_"Oh...Things are going really well...He asked me to...move in with him this morning..."_ Grace said nervously as she cut her roast.

"What? Already? I think it's a little soon hunny. Plus you have a nice dorm at school." Kathleen said surprised.

_"That's what I thought but...what if someone kidnaps me again at school?"_ Grace said scared.

"Really? You think Ricky's apartment above the butcher shop is going to be much safer? You could get kidnapped almost anywhere. Your school also has security." George said after eating.

_"I know but they didn't do anything to help me the other night."_ Grace said seriously.

"She's right George...The butcher shop has a lot of security cameras. Maybe it is safer if she lives with Ricky." Kathleen said concerned.

"No...You think it's safer if she has sex with Ricky?" George said a little irritated.

"I agree with George. Ricky is bad." Tom said shaking his head.

_"Ugh...I'm not going to have sex with him. I've slept over at his apartment several times and we didn't do anything."_ Grace said stubbornly as she looked at George.

"You said you weren't going to have sex with Jack, Grant, and Daniel but you did and you didn't live with any of them alone. I think it's best if you stay on campus." George said seriously.

"That's true George...I don't want you to make the same mistakes Grace. I'm sure you'll be fine if you stay on campus." Kathleen said sweetly.

_"You sound just like Dad..."_ Grace said stubbornly as she left the table and went upstairs to her room.

"Was it something I said?" George asked confused.

"It's fine George...I think she's just scared to go back to school after what just happened. Maybe you should talk to Ricky about this situation. They've only been together for a few months." Kathleen said sincerely.

"All right Kathleen...I'll talk to him next week..." George said as he wiped his mouth.

Grace was crying in her bed and then she looked up at the ceiling.

_"Why? Why did You have to let this happen to me? I hate all this pressure with everyone telling me what to do! Grace do this, Grace do that...Don't disappoint me Grace...I love you Grace...I'm so proud of you...You should have listened to me Grace! Ugh! It's so frustrating! I hate myself right now...And of course Jack had to ruin everything by wanting to have sex with me before I was ready...Maybe I should...just stay here? No...I'm an adult...I don't have to do everything Mom and George say just like I don't have to do everything that Ricky says...The only person who's in charge of my life, is me...And You're my copilot God...I need You more than ever...And thank You for saving me from Mickey and Griffin...I hope they get what they deserve..."_ Grace said as she wiped her face.

**There's chapter 18! Who keyed Omar's car? Was Max lying or did he do it? Are Adrian and Amy ok? Are Kathy and Ethan going to get back together? What is Grace going to do next? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	19. Unexpected Visitors

**Here's chapter 19! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Grace! Hunny! Can I come in?" Kathleen asked as she knocked on her door.

_"Come in Mom."_ Grace rolled her eyes as she sat up on her bed.

"I know you must be going through a lot of pain right now with everything that just happened to you...And if you want, you can stay here for awhile until you feel safe to go back to school." Kathleen said seriously as she sat on Grace's bed.

_"It's like losing Dad all over again...Except you could have lost me and so could Tom, George, and all my friends...I don't want to die Mom..."_ Grace said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh Gracie! I know you could have died and I didn't sleep until I knew you were safe...Thank God that you didn't. You are completely fine and healthy. I think you've always had a guardian angel watching over you." Kathleen said sadly as she pulled Grace into a hug.

_"Me too...But I feel like I deserved this..."_ Grace said through her tears.

"Of course you didn't deserve this! Please don't feel guilty for something that you didn't do again Grace...Please...We worked so hard for you to get over the fact that you thought you killed your father..." Kathleen said sincerely as she let go of Grace.

_"I know...but I tempted Ricky to have sex a few times...And I had a strange dream with Dad in it...He told me to wait to have sex and...I called him a hypocrite for cheating on you and he apologized...Mickey also thought that I was still Jack's girlfriend...What if he was...using me to kill Jack?"_ Grace explained as she wiped her eyes.

"Hmm...I think you should take a break from being alone with Ricky for awhile if that tempts you to want to sleep with him...I've also had dreams with your father in them...I called him a hypocrite too and he apologized to me...I think this is a sign from God that your father never meant to hurt us...And that he was tempted to have sex with someone other than me...I'm guilty of this too Grace...I cheated on George years ago which was wrong...I hope you learn from your father's and I's mistakes...Please don't cheat on your husband...whoever he is...It will make your life so much easier if you don't...You know what it's like to cheat on someone already...It's fun at first but then it hurts later on...I really hope you don't cheat on Ricky either...He changed a lot for Amy and I think he's been changing for you too..." Kathleen explained seriously.

_"I have forgiven Dad...It was really hard but...I did and I learned from his mistakes...as well as yours...You're right about cheating hurting you, Mom...I never meant to hurt Grant but I did it anyway...Daniel didn't even stay with me because I kissed Jack...Ugh...Why do relationships have to be so complicated? No wonder I broke up with Jack...I was never good enough for him even though he said that he loved me...But then he goes back to Madison? And I thought I was fickle...At least Ricky's willing to marry me someday. There's no way I would ever cheat on him...Even though he cheated on me with Adrian a few years ago..."_ Grace said sadly.

"There's the daughter that I was looking for. Relationships don't have to be complicated if you don't make them that way. And I told you to not go back to Jack. And look, you're not with him anymore. You have Ricky and I truly hope that you stay with him. You're only fickle if you act that way honey...I'm proud of you for not being fickle since you graduated high school. I know it can be hard but I really am proud of you. Don't worry about what Ricky did in the past either. As long as you trust him and he trusts you, then I think you two can make it. One more thing about Jack...you were too good for him...I think he just confused you after you first slept with him. Honestly, I liked him as a friend for Tom but not so much as a boyfriend for you." Kathleen said honestly.

_"Thanks for all your advice Mom...It really helps. Ricky and I do trust each other. Why did you think Jack was a bad guy for me?"_ Grace said surprised.

"You're welcome Grace. I thought Jack was a good guy until...he cheated on you with Adrian. After that, I had a feeling that he wouldn't stay faithful to you. Years later after you were engaged to him, he still didn't stay faithful to you. From what I've heard from George, Amy and Ricky were faithful to each other the entire time that they were in a relationship." Kathleen said sincerely.

_"I guess you're right...I just kept loving him...We had a lot of potential but...he wasn't faithful to me countless times...And I just don't want to deal with that ever again. I really do love Ricky Mom. I just don't know if I should move in with him...partly because Amy lived with him for a long time but...they didn't last."_ Grace said seriously.

"I think you should wait. Most couples who live together before they're married have a harder time staying together. Plus you're only nineteen and he's only twenty one. You two have a lot of time to decide when to live together. I know you'll be twenty in the spring but that's still too young. I also don't want this to affect your performance in school. To get into medical school you need to have a GPA above a three point two." Kathleen said nicely.

_"That's very true but...if I did live with Ricky you would also save some money on my college tuition. Mr. Boykevich pays Ricky's rent for his apartment. I promise this won't affect my grades Mom. I got all As and Bs in high school so I know I can do the same thing now."_ Grace said confidently.

"Heh...That is nice but we can afford for you to live on campus Grace. We also just talked about you feeling tempted to sleep with Ricky. How is moving in with him going to help that?" Kathleen asked concerned.

_"Oh...right...Well, Ricky did say that he wanted to go to church with me again. This could be a good opportunity for me to convert him to a Christian if I do live with him. Jesus does want us to help others to follow Him, Mom."_ Grace smiled slowly.

"True but not by sleeping with them. Ha ha...Whatever you decide, I hope it works out...I just think you should think about it. George is going to talk to Ricky next week unless you don't want him to." Kathleen said sweetly.

_"Ugh...Does he have to? I will think about it..."_ Grace said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"No he doesn't. Both of you are adults and can make your own decisions. Just remember what I just told you. There are some cookies downstairs if you want some." Kathleen said as she stood up.

_"All right...Thanks Mom..."_ Grace smiled as she stood up.

Meanwhile at Ricky's apartment...

Ricky was asleep when his phone rang.

**"Ugh...Man...Hello?"** Ricky said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Ricky...It's Jack. I'm glad you found Grace. Everyone was really worried about her." Jack said happily.

**"Yeah I know...I was in the middle of a nap. Did you need something?"** Ricky said annoyed.

"Oh...Sorry dude. I thought you would be eating dinner or something...It's like six forty five. Anyway, would you want a band scholarship?" Jack said sincerely.

**"It's almost seven already?...I was exhausted after work. Are you like in charge of scholarships or something now?"** Ricky asked surprised.

"No I'm not but I just thought it would be nice for your parents if you got another scholarship. Your academic one allows you to get your textbooks for free right?" Jack asked concerned.

**"Yeah it does and my classes too as long as I have at least a three point five. What are you getting at Jack?"** Ricky asked confused.

"That's good...Think of all the money you would save if you got a scholarship just for playing the drums! Your parents would save around two thousand dollars which is about half of what it costs for you to eat on campus. If you got it, you would be going to school for free almost." Jack explained seriously.

**"And how do you know this?"** Ricky asked suspiciously.

"It's all on our school's website. It's just something to think about. I'm just trying to be nice to you." Jack said honestly.

**"Thank Jack...I will think about it. I'll see ya at school."** Ricky hung up and heard a knock on the door. He got off his couch and opened the door to see Ethan.

"Hey Ricky...I need some advice." Ethan said as he walked in the room.

**"About what? You could have asked me earlier after work."** Ricky said as he sat down.

"Yeah but...we were both really busy...I brought some tacos if you want some." Ethan smiled as he gave Ricky a bag of tacos.

**"Thank you Ethan. I'm starving...What do you need?"** Ricky said as he pulled out a taco.

"First of all...I want to get my license and I was wondering if you could take me to get it. Maybe give me some pointers? Shaker has helped me a lot but he said you passed the test on your first try and thought you could help me out." Ethan smiled slowly.

**"Oh...I can help you. I remember the driving test pretty well...It's not that hard to pass it as long as you go the speed limit. Just let me know when you want to practice...What else do you need help with?"** Ricky said after eating half of his taco.

"So...during work earlier my ex-girlfriend Kathy walked in...And I think I might want to get back together with her." Ethan said awkwardly.

**"Hmm...So that's why you brought me the tacos. Heh...If you want to see her, then just call her."** Ricky grinned after taking another bite of his taco.

"Yeah...She was in New York visiting her cousin who got cured from leukemia...I just don't know if she'll take me back. She was pregnant when we were together." Ethan said seriously.

**"She was? Oh...Kathy...She gave her baby up for adoption didn't she? I totally forgot who you were talking about for a second...My bad...Maybe she's happier now that she doesn't have to deal with her baby."** Ricky said sincerely.

"It's all right...I know I haven't talked to you about her in a long time...She did look pretty happy when I saw her earlier...I just hope she doesn't try to get back with the father of her baby..." Ethan said nervously.

**"Why would she do that? Doesn't he live in Texas or something? Listen Ethan, it doesn't do you any good to worry about whether she'll take you back. If it's meant to be, then it is."** Ricky said honestly.

"What the hell happened to you? I was expecting a more real answer than that. So that's why Amy left you? It just wasn't meant to be?" Ethan asked surprised.

**"No...Amy and I were never meant to be and we never will be...I used her and now I'm paying for it...I don't get to see my son whenever I want because Amy lives half way across the country now. But I just have to accept it...She's finally living her dreams and I'm living mine. However, I didn't think that Grace was going to be a part of them...I really love her...And I feel guilty for using her to make Adrian jealous years ago but...I have to move on from the past...I'm not who I used to be, Ethan...Believe it or not, I've actually grown up a little from every relationship that I've been in. Yeah I've cheated on girls and it broke my heart as well as theirs but I don't want to do that anymore. I know I'm not perfect but let me tell you something...If you really love someone, then you should do everything in your power to stay with them. How's that for a real answer."** Ricky said sincerely as his eyes got watery.

"Wow...Ricky...I had no idea that you're still in pain...I am so sorry..." Ethan said nicely as he gave Ricky a hug.

**"It's ok...I'm always going to have pain from all the mistakes I made...Promise me that you won't do the same things I did..."** Ricky said through his tears.

"I promise...And you can get healed from your pain...You just have to keep working on it...I felt bad for all the terrible things I did before I went to juvie but now I try to be more positive. When it comes to relationships...it can be complicated...And math too...Ha ha..." Ethan smiled slowly as he let go of Ricky.

**"Heh...You're absolutely right...It's not easy getting over certain issues...I can always help you with math...And relationships anytime, Ethan. Sometimes you drive me crazy but I'm happy to help you."** Ricky said as he wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Ricky...I really appreciate everything you've done for me...I know I can be a jerk sometimes but I do look up to you. You are like a big brother to me." Ethan said sincerely.

**"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Thank you Ethan."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

There was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Ethan said as he walked over to the door.

"Damn...You are...you are really hot..." Ethan said as his jaw dropped.

**"Chloe? I'm sorry...This is my friend and sort of brother...Ethan...Come on in."** Ricky said as he walked over to the door.

"Thanks...I'm flattered...You might want to wipe your mouth...I was expecting Grace to be here..." Chloe said looking at Ethan and then she walked in the room.

**"No...She's at home...Did you need something?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Leo and the cops to find me...I know it must have been terrifying." Chloe said sweetly.

"Good God! You are so freaking beautiful! You want to go out sometime?" Ethan said as he starred at Chloe.

**"Would you just shut up Ethan? Go in the other room or something. I am so sorry Chloe."** Ricky said as he rolled his eyes.

"No it's fine...I'm used to guys calling me stuff like that...After all, I used to...you know..." Chloe said sadly.

"You used to...do what?" Ethan asked confused.

**"Are you sure you don't mind? He can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."** Ricky said annoyed.

"Yes I'm sure Ricky...He is kind of cute...My old boyfriend got together with his ex." Chloe said awkwardly.

**"I'm sorry to hear that...And you're welcome for finding you and everything...If you two want to talk you can on the couch. I need to get some more food. There's some tacos if you want any. If Ethan misbehaves...just tell him to get out of here."** Ricky said as he grabbed his wallet and keys from the table.

"Are you sure we can be here alone?" Ethan asked concerned.

**"I'll be back in fifteen...Or you two could go somewhere else and talk."** Ricky said seriously.

"Uh...Yeah I guess we could. Unless you don't mind if we stay?" Chloe asked nicely.

**"No I don't mind. Just don't do anything stupid. I'll be right back. Please finish the tacos. I don't want them." **Ricky said as he went out the door.

"So...Chloe...That's a really hot name..." Ethan smirked as they sat on the coach.

"So is Ethan...Are you still in high school?" Chloe asked as she took a taco.

"Yes I am but I will be graduating next year...You actually look familiar...Did you go to Grant High?" Ethan asked confused.

"Yeah I did...I got caught up with school over the summer and now I'm in college. I'm almost eighteen...And how old are you?" Chloe asked nervously.

"Seventeen...Seriously...I can't get over how pretty you are." Ethan said happily.

"Thanks...I've never really felt pretty though..." Chloe said sadly.

"Really? Why is that?" Ethan asked concerned.

"I...used to be...a hooker...My old pimp captured Grace and I after someone bailed him out of jail...I've always felt so dirty since so many guys used me for sex..." Chloe said honestly.

"Oh wow...That's just terrible...You never enjoyed...sex?" Ethan asked nervously.

"No I did not...The only reason I did it was for money so that I wouldn't get beat up...It was so terrifying..." Chloe said seriously.

"I'm sure it was...Aren't you friends with...Kathy?" Ethan asked nicely.

"I was...I haven't talked to her in a long time...You went out with her didn't you?" Chloe said surprised.

"Yeah I did...I've been thinking about giving her another chance but I don't know if I will after meeting you." Ethan said smiling.

"Heh...Thanks but I think I have too much baggage for you...I think that's why my old boyfriend left me..." Chloe said honestly.

"I doubt it...You seem pretty honest and I like that...a lot...Kathy was kind of a brat sometimes..." Ethan chuckled.

"Well...she did have a baby at fifteen so what did you expect? For her to be perfectly calm all the time? It's not easy to go through that at our age..." Chloe said sincerely.

"You do have a good point...I guess I expected too much from her...I even wanted to sleep with her but...that didn't happen...I almost slept with another girl but that didn't happen either..." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you're expecting that from me...then forget it. I no longer open my legs for any guy who thinks I'm attractive." Chloe said stubbornly after taking a bite of her taco.

"Wow...You're feisty too. Mmm...I like it. I swear I would not pressure you to do anything that you're not comfortable with...I know we just met but...can I kiss you?" Ethan asked seductively.

"Heh...You're in over your head, Ethan. I just got out of a relationship. But...I guess one kiss couldn't hurt." Chloe smiled slowly.

**Woah! This one was full of some drama, huh? The New York characters will be back in chapter twenty! What is Ethan doing? Does he want to be with Kathy or possibly...Chloe? Is Ricky going to try and get the band scholarship? Is Jack just being nice to him for no reason? Is Grace going to take Kathleen's advice for once or is she going to rebel like she has countless times before? Also, is she going to use Christianity to really help Ricky with his issues or to...just get physical with him? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	20. Love Or Just Infatuation?

**Here's chapter 20! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Ricky was waiting in line with some food at the grocery store when he recognized one of the cashiers. He moved up the line and his eyes widened as he put his food on the black rubber thing.

**"Zoe? What are you doing here?"** Ricky asked surprised.

"Hey Ricky...It's nice to see you again...I work here part time. I go to Berkley. What are you doing here all alone on a Saturday night? Where's Amy?" Zoe asked as she smiled slowly and scanned Ricky's food.

**"That's cool...Um...Amy's in New York and...I'm with Grace now."** Ricky sad awkwardly as he pulled out his wallet.

"Oh...That's interesting...I'm sorry things didn't work out with Amy...Your total is fifty two forty." Zoe said sincerely.

**"Thanks...Here's my card."** Ricky said as he gave Zoe his credit card.

"All right...You're all set." Zoe smiled as she gave Ricky his card back.

**"Thank you...So do you have a boyfriend?"** Ricky asked nicely.

"Yeah I do...He's an awesome guy unlike..." Zoe said sadly.

**"Unlike me? I know I didn't treat you like I should have and I'm really sorry...I hope you have a nice night."** Ricky said honestly as he grabbed his grocery bags from a teenager.

"Thanks Ricky...I hope you have a nice night too..." Zoe said sweetly as Ricky left the cashier station.

"So...How do you know that guy?" The tall and blonde girl teen asked smiling.

"Oh...He was just an old friend of mine from high school...Nothing special really..." Zoe sighed as she scanned the next customer's groceries.

"Listen miss...Everyone's special in some way or another...And that Ricky guy has been through a lot." The tall customer with golden hair said.

"Um...I'm sorry but do you know him?" Zoe asked surprised.

"As a matter of fact, I do...I don't know him very personally but...I have heard a lot about him. My name is Betty by the way." Betty said smiling.

"Oh...It's nice to meet you Betty...I'm Zoe. I had a bad experience with Ricky so...that's why I said that about him..." Zoe said as she continued scanning Betty's food.

"That's too bad but at least you've moved on right?" Betty said nicely.

"Yeah...That will be seventy four eighty." Zoe said calmly.

"Here you go..." Betty said as she gave Zoe her credit card.

"All right...Here you go Betty...Have a nice night..." Zoe said after scanning Betty's credit card.

"Thanks Zoe...I hope you have a nice night too." Betty said happily as she grabbed her bags.

"Woah...So how would she know Ricky?" The blond teenager named Rebecca asked surprised.

"I have no idea...I've never seen her before...It doesn't matter anyway..." Zoe said irritated.

Meanwhile at Ricky's apartment Ethan and Chloe were making out pretty heavily.

"Oh man...I would give anything to have sex with you right now..." Ethan said out of breath.

"Heh...You are a good kisser but...we can't do it here...It's Ricky's apartment and that's just rude..." Chloe said breathing heavily.

**"You're damn right that you two can't have sex here."** Ricky said angrily as he slammed the door.

"Oh crap...I am so sorry Ricky..." Ethan said scared.

**"What the hell are you two doing?! I was gone fifteen minutes and you two are already all over each other...Ugh...I thought you wanted to get back with Kathy."** Ricky said stubbornly as he looked at Ethan and Chloe.

"Um...He wanted to kiss me...so...I thought it would be nice..." Chloe said nervously.

**"It sounds like you two were going to do more than kissing. Honestly, Ethan...I think you should wait until you're out of high school to have sex. I've told you that before, and I'm telling you it again. Please wait because it will make your life so much easier. I know I didn't wait but that's why I'm telling you to."** Ricky said seriously.

"Whatever Ricky...Let's get out of here Chloe." Ethan rolled his eyes as he stood up with Chloe.

"Uh...I think Ricky's right Ethan...Besides, I need to get home so Leo's not worried about me." Chloe said nicely.

"But it's only eight thirty..." Ethan said disappointed.

**"I don't care what time it is. Both of you get out of here if you want to do whatever you were doing. I have stuff to do."** Ricky said irritated.

"What stuff? Are you going to sleep with Grace or someone else?" Ethan asked intrigued.

**"That is none of your business. Just get out of here Ethan! I've had enough of you for one night!"** Ricky said as he raised his voice.

"God, what's up your ass? Did you run into an old girlfriend or something at the store?" Chloe asked surprised as she looked at Ricky.

"Did you?" Ethan said as he looked at Chloe and then Ricky.

**"Ugh...Yeah I did...I'm sorry for you yelling at you two...I just don't want you doing anything stupid in my apartment...Do either of you need me to give you a ride?"** Ricky asked calmly.

"No...I can take Ethan home. If you need any help Ricky, both of us would be happy to assist you." Chloe smiled slowly.

"Is that some kind of invitation or something?" Ethan asked suspiciously.

"Of course not...I'm just being nice to him since he helped find Grace and me. Besides, I think I'm interested in somebody else..." Chloe smirked at Ethan.

**"Heh...All right you two...Good night..."** Ricky said smiling as he opened his door.

"Thanks Ricky...and I'm sorry..." Ethan said as he walked out the door with Chloe.

**"Don't worry about it...Drive safe!"** Ricky said nicely and he closed the door.

Meanwhile in New York...

"It really sucks that the guy who keyed my car was wearing a mask..." Omar said sadly as he was laying in bed with Adrian.

"Yeah I know...Hopefully we'll figure out who did it soon...At least it doesn't cost too much to get it repainted..." Adrian said as she laid down next to Omar.

"That's true babe...I was so worried that it was Max or Ben." Omar said relieved.

"Why would it have been Ben? I thought it was Max for sure." Adrian said concerned.

"To be honest, I still don't completely trust Ben sometimes...He was your ex husband and I'm a little uncomfortable when you go over to his apartment without telling me." Omar said calmly.

"Woah, woah, woah...Listen Omar, I would never cheat on you. I love you and I know Ben was my ex husband but I never loved him like how I love you. I loved the fact that he supported me and what I wanted to do while I was pregnant but...he's not you. You're my prince charming even though Ben is the sausage prince. Ha ha..." Adrian said seriously as she smiled.

"I'm happy to hear that Adrian...I love you too. I do trust you and I appreciate the fact that you won't cheat on me. I promise that I will never cheat on you either because you're my wife and it feels incredible to be married to you." Omar said happily and he gave Adrian a kiss on the cheek.

"It feel amazing to be married to you too...I think you missed a spot." Adrian said seductively.

"Mmm...Did I? What spot is that?" Omar smirked.

"My big and beautiful lips." Adrian said as she pulled Omar on top of her.

"Oooh...I like where this is going..." Omar said grinning and then he gave Adrian a long and passionate kiss.

"Aaaah...That's more like it..." Adrian said as she pulled Omar closer to her.

"Wait a minute...When do you want to have kids?" Omar asked seriously.

"Uh...I don't know...I think we should wait until I'm done with my bachelor's don't you think?" Adrian asked sincerely.

"Yeah...That's probably a good idea. You have been on the pill right?" Omar said concerned.

"Of course I have. That's why we haven't been using condoms." Adrian said smiling.

"Right...I just wanted to make sure...I love you so much." Omar smirked and he kissed Adrian again.

"I love you too..." Adrian said as she let go of Omar's mouth and then she kissed him again as he slowly took off her tank top.

Meanwhile at Ben's apartment...

"So...I noticed that you and Adrian were having an awkward moment earlier..." Ben said as he turned off the TV next to Amy.

"Oh...Yeah we were...Thanks for the popcorn and movie." Amy said sweetly.

"You're welcome...Is there something going on between you two that I should know about?" Ben asked concerned.

"Ugh...I told her about Jimmy and yelled at her about the whole pill situation..." Amy said annoyed.

"What did you say?" Ben asked surprised.

"It's what Adrian said about you that made me upset. She said she's glad that she didn't stay married to you after learning about your pills." Amy said sadly.

"Oh wow...It's ok Amy...I really don't care what Adrian thinks...All that matters is what you think about me even though Adrian is the reason why I started taking them..." Ben said sincerely as he hugged Amy.

"Maybe you should stop taking them...I don't want you to overdose again because of her, me, or Ricky, or anyone else." Amy said with watery eyes as she let go of Ben.

"All right Amy...I'll do anything for you...I love you..." Ben said nicely.

"I know you love me Ben but...are you in love with me?" Amy asked as she wiped her face.

"How can you say that? Of course I am in love with you! I have been since the first day I saw you. After overdosing on pills once, there's no way I could do it again...I could have died." Ben said seriously.

"Yeah I know...I feel terrible because right after you got better, I ran into Jimmy and completely ignored you..." Amy said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it...We'll get through this together." Ben smiled as he moved Amy's hair out of her face.

"I hope so...I love you Ben..." Amy said as her cheeks turned red and she slowly brushed her lips against Ben's.

Meanwhile at Ricky's apartment...

*Knock knock*

**"Ugh...Now who is it."** Ricky said irritated as he opened his door.

_"Hey Ricky...Do you mind if I spend the night? I was hoping we could go to church in the morning."_ Grace said sweetly as she walked in the room.

**"Of course I don't mind...I'm just a little surprised you dropped by. I thought you were spending the night at your house. And I would love to go to church in the morning. I think I need some spiritual guidance after the night I just had."** Ricky said seriously as he sat down on his couch with Grace.

_"Oh really...What happened?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

**"First Jack called me about a band scholarship...And then Ethan dropped by for some relationship advice and then Chloe did to thank me for helping to find her...After that I went to the grocery store and ran into Zoe...When I got back here Ethan and Chloe were about to have sex in my apartment."** Ricky explained a little irritated.

_"Wow...Sounds like you did have a crazy night...Adrian told me that Jack called her about a band scholarship too...That's really strange...Why would he want you to be in band? Wait a minute...why would Ethan and Chloe have sex? I thought Chloe was still with Daniel...Who was Zoe again?"_ Grace said confused.

**"Jack is just being nice I guess...If I got the scholarship, my parents would save more money on my tuition...Chloe broke up with Daniel or the other way around...I don't know...I thought Ethan wanted to get back with Kathy...Zoe slept with me to get back at Adrian for sleeping with her old boyfriend years ago...It was awkward running into her..."** Ricky said sadly.

_"I doubt Jack is just being nice...He's really good at acting all innocent and then turning into a complete jerk...I wonder why Chloe isn't with Daniel...I thought they really liked each other...Hopefully Ethan will figure out who he wants to be with...And I remember hearing about Zoe now...That's really terrible but it doesn't matter anymore..."_ Grace said sincerely.

**"Yeah...Maybe Jack really is just being nice...You can't judge someone based on their past, Grace. I don't know much about Chloe or Daniel but I think Chloe really liked Ethan...Zoe had a lot of issues like I did...We just used each other for revenge and sex...It was wrong..."** Ricky said honestly.

_"Hmm...I guess you're right about Jack...I just hope Chloe ends up happy. She's been through a lot. I'm glad you're figuring out that your mistakes were wrong Ricky...It's not easy."_ Grace said nicely.

**"That's true...I don't think I could do that without you...Even though you've changed a lot over the years, you still have a really great heart and always say the right things..."** Ricky said happily.

_"Aww Ricky! I haven't always done or said the right things...And I think your heart has always been in the right place but...you just weren't sure of how to deal with all your pain and emotions in the right way."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Heh...Well you've always said and done the right things around me...which has helped me learn to deal with my suffering in the right way...I no longer need to use sex to feel better about myself because of your impact on me Grace."** Ricky said honestly as he grabbed Grace's hand.

_"Heh...That means a lot to me Ricky...I knew you would be worth waiting for...but why did you sleep with Adrian when we were together before?"_ Grace said kindly as she looked into Ricky's eyes.

**"You're welcome...Wait...you were waiting for me? Jack thought you've been in love with me for years but I thought that was nonsense...And I slept with Adrian because you wouldn't have sex with me...I know it was really stupid...I wanted you as my girlfriend and Adrian as my...bed buddy..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Well at least now I'm just your girlfriend and hopefully I'll be your bed buddy someday too...Jack doesn't know what he's talking about...I was in love with you when we first dated but I think I was mostly just infatuated with you. After that...I was in love with Jack but it was inconsistent...Because we couldn't make up our minds if we wanted to stay together or not over and over again...It was mentally exhausting..."_ Grace explained happily and then honestly.

**"Mmm...I was just infatuated with you too like a lot of girls. I still am very attracted to you and I was a little disappointed on the night John was born when you told me that you were getting back with Jack...I really thought we could have had a real shot in high school if I didn't sleep with Adrian..."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"So do I but at least we're together now and Adrian's happily married to Omar...I'm still very attracted to you too...Which is partly why I'm afraid to move in with you..."_ Grace said as she moved closer to Ricky.

**"Don't be afraid...I think we can make this work Grace...Especially if we get married in a couple years... What do you say? I'll be out of college and you'll be a junior in college."** Ricky said smiling as he moved Grace's hair behind one of her ears.

_"Heh...I don't know if I can...wait that long to..."_ Grace licked her lips.

Ricky leaned in close to Grace as he slowly kissed her with one of his hands around her waist and the other one on one of her legs.

**"You don't know if you can wait that long to do what?"** Ricky smirked.

_"Mmm...To marry you...I love you so much Ricky."_ Grace said happily.

**"And I love you but...I do think we need to get closer in the next couple years before we do get married...With Amy I think I rushed her into things too quickly."** Ricky said kindly.

_"But I'm not Amy...And I think I know how we can get closer..."_ Grace said seductively and she pulled Ricky on top of her and kissed him passionately.

**Woah! Sounds like everyone needs to slow down a bit huh? Is Grace about to take things too far with Ricky? Will Ricky run into Zoe again or Betty? What are Jack's real motives? What is going on with Ethan and Chloe? Poor Kathy...Where is the guy who keyed Omar's car and is he ready to have kids already with Adrian? Remember what happened last time when Adrian thought she was on the pill...Oh dear...Is Ben really going to quit using his anti-depressant pills? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	21. Deserving of Love

**Here's chapter 21! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! This one's just going to have Grace and Ricky in it! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Ricky let go of Grace's mouth.

**"Aaaah...Grace this is really hot but it's not what I had in mind for us to get closer..."** Ricky said awkwardly.

_"What do you mean? You don't want to keep making out?"_ Grace asked concerned.

**"I do but...it could lead to you know..."** Ricky said as he got off of Grace.

_"So you don't want to have sex with me?"_ Grace asked stubbornly.

**"Woah! I thought you wanted to wait...What the hell is going on with you? Sometimes it seems like you want to wait and then other times it seems like you want to jump into bed with me...I don't get it..."** Ricky said a little irritated.

_"I'm sorry Ricky...I don't mean to confuse you...It's just after you asked me to move in with you, I was shocked...And I honestly don't think it's a good idea right now...If we did move in together, then I would want to sleep with you...but I'm afraid if I do then I'll regret it later..."_ Grace said sadly.

**"How could you regret it if I want to marry you? There's nothing wrong with you wanting to sleep with me, Grace...But, maybe you're right...Can I tell you something really personal?"** Ricky asked sincerely.

_"I wish that I waited until I was married to have sex but...it's too late now. You can tell me anything Ricky."_ Grace sighed and smiled slowly as she looked into Ricky's brown and sincere eyes.

**"The only reason I slept with Amy was so I could feel comfortable...I didn't have sex with her because I loved her or because I was passionate about her...She comforted me...And each time I slept with her, it didn't mean that much to me at all...I feel horrible for using Amy like that and...I don't want to use you in the same way."** Ricky explained honestly.

_"Oh...wow...I am so sorry...Are you saying that you don't really love me?"_ Grace asked concerned.

**"Thanks...but I don't deserve any sympathy from anyone...I'm a selfish jerk who used women to make me feel better about my pain...You have no idea how much I've suffered...But when I'm with you Grace, I become a better and stronger person...I really do love you with the small part of my heart that is left...I think you're the only one who can fix my brokenness...Which is another reason why we should wait to have sex...I'm not fully healed..."** Ricky explained as his eyes got watery.

_"Actually, I do know how much you've suffered Ricky...I used guys to feel better about myself too and to forget the pain in my life...I forgot about God when I was supposed to focus on Him and allow Him to help me with all the pain I went through...After my Dad died...I would spend hours begging God to bring him back somehow so that I could apologize to him for disobeying him by having sex with Jack...But that clearly wasn't in God's plan...After I found out about him cheating on my Mom...I was just so angry at myself and God for allowing that to happen to my family...No matter how perfect everyone thought my family was, we had problems just like everyone else...It is hard to become fully healed from our past hurts Ricky but...I think if you do turn your life over to God then He will help you heal."_ Grace explained sweetly and sincerely.

**"You've been a Christian your entire life though and you chose to create the hurt you felt from sleeping with Jack and other guys. Obviously, it was hard for you to feel better after you lost your father but...you couldn't control what happened to him...So what if you disobeyed him? I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of...I became a father at sixteen which is not a great accomplishment...And most of my pain comes from...Bob...If it wasn't for him, I would probably be going to one of the best universities in the country and I would probably go to school for several years to become a doctor, lawyer, or a CEO if it wasn't for John and Amy..."** Ricky explained sadly.

_"Jack caused a lot of pain for me Ricky...We actually kind of became like you and Adrian since we dated other people to make each other jealous after you became more interested in Amy...It was crazy...Just because I'm a Christian, doesn't mean I don't have problems...I've been in therapy, remember? Heh, I'm glad I finally broke up with Jack for good...I know it was hard for you to become a father at such a young age but...you should be grateful that you have Amy to help you raise John. She could have left for New York in May without wanting to see you or John ever again...You do go to an amazing school too...You can become anything that you want since you are really smart academically...I think you would make an amazing doctor, lawyer, or CEO...if you put your mind to become one of those things. I'm really proud of you for working hard after everything you've been through and for...being a faithful boyfriend to me...I love you so much."_ Grace said a little irritated and then happily.

**"I am sorry about Jack...Yeah, I remember you telling me that you're a crazy Christian but...I don't think that's true...You're much more than that...You're sweet, kind, caring, and down to Earth...and you love people no matter what kind of mistakes that they've made. Seriously, out of all the guys that you could pick, I'm the most undeserving...I am thankful for Amy but it's just hard because I ruined her life...I'm proud of you too Grace for making me feel better and for being faithful to me...I know we kind of got off to a rough start because of Amy and Jack but...I think we'll be all right."** Ricky said nicely as he smiled slowly.

_"So do I...Thank you Ricky...That means a lot to me...Don't say that you're undeserving...Everyone deserves love no matter what...I don't think you ruined Amy's life, you just...made it a little more complicated but I think she's handled John really well with you. I think we'll be all right too. I guess I'm just over thinking our relationship because both of us have been through so much with other people..." _Grace said sweetly.

**"Heh...That's true...Thanks for thinking I deserve to be loved. That means a lot. We could go back to making out if you** **want." ** Ricky smirked.

_"Mmm...That sounds good to me. Thanks for being hot too."_ Grace grinned.

**"Ha ha...It's what I do!"** Ricky said smiling as he stood up with Grace and they walked into his bedroom.

_"So...Let's get back to where we were..."_ Grace said as her cheeks turned red.

**"Right about here..."** Ricky said seductively as he pulled Grace's body close to his. He put his hands around her waist and slowly kissed her.

Next they got on Ricky's bed and Ricky continued to kiss Grace as she slowly took his shirt off.

_"Aaaah...Keep going..."_ Grace said panting.

**"With pleasure..."** Ricky smirked as he took off Grace's shirt.

After Grace's shirt was off, the two of them continued to kiss passionately for about twenty minutes as they rubbed their hands over each others bodies.

_"Aaaah...That was amazing Ricky...I wish we could do more..."_ Grace said out of breath.

**"So do I...But we need to get some sleep...I love you."** Ricky said smiling and panting.

_"I love you too..."_ Grace said happily as she snuggled next to Ricky and he put his strong arms around her.

**Aww! I wanted to do another cute Grace and Ricky chapter since I haven't done one in awhile. It sounds like they're feeling more secure about their relationship but what's going to happen when they go to church in the morning? Stay tuned to find out! Thank you and let me know what you think! :)**


	22. I'm Not Ashamed

**Here's chapter 22! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next morning Grace and Ricky walked into church and they saw Kathleen, George, and Tom.

"Good morning you two...How are you?" Kathleen asked smiling.

**"We're doing all right."** Ricky said happily.

"Umm...Can I talk to you for a minute Ricky?" George asked seriously.

**"Of course George."** Ricky said as he walked outside with George.

_"Why does George want to talk to Ricky?"_ Grace asked concerned as she looked at Kathleen.

"I don't know honey. Let's find a seat..." Kathleen said as she walked down the aisle with Grace and Tom.

"So Kathleen told me that you asked Grace to move in with you...It's a little soon don't you think?" George asked concerned.

**"Uh...Yeah I guess...We talked about it last night and I'm pretty sure Grace isn't ready to move in with me."** Ricky said nervously.

"The only way that she is moving in with you is if you two are married. I know you were engaged to Amy when she lived with you but I don't care. I think it's best if you two live together when you're married. Besides, Grace will be fine living at school during the school year and at home during the summer." George explained a little irritated.

**"I totally understand George but I want Grace to live with me when she's ready to. We don't have to be married to live with each other. She's also not your daughter just because you remarried Kathleen..."** Ricky said stubbornly as he walked back into church.

"Aaargh! Ricky wait just a damn minute!" George said angrily as walked back into church.

The music started to play as Ricky sat next to Grace and George sat next to Kathleen.

"Is everything all right George?" Kathleen asked worried.

"Yeah...I can talk to Ricky again later..." George said as they stood up.

After everyone sang church hymns for about a half an hour Reverend Stone and Jack walked into the front.

"Good morning everyone...You may all be seated. As you may have noticed in your bulletins, we have a special speaker today...My amazing son, Jack Pappas...He is studying to be a minister and I am honored to have him give you the good word of God today." Reverend Stone said smiling.

_"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me? I don't know if I can sit through this..."_ Grace whispered surprised to Ricky.

**"I'm sure you'll be fine Grace. I think this should be interesting."** Ricky whispered calmly.

"Yeah Grace...Jack is going to be good..." Tom said smiling.

"Thank you Dad for that great introduction...As he said I am studying to be a minister in college and I am really inspired by God to do this...But before I dive into the scripture today, I just wanted to thank my Dad for encouraging me to be a minister and I also wanted to thank...my ex-fiance...Grace Bowman...Some of you may know her and she's helped me get through a lot of tough times." Jack said a little nervously while he smiled at Reverend Stone and then Grace.

_"Oh no...I am so embarrassed..."_ Grace said quietly as she tried to avoid eye contact with Jack.

"Don't be embarrassed honey...I'm sure Jack will do fine..." Kathleen said as she rubbed Grace's back.

"To begin with...how many of you have been knocked down either physically or mentally? I know I have in both ways...Being a football player, it's not always easy to get back up after you're tackled by someone twice your size. Ha ha..." Jack said confidently as the rest of the church smiled and laughed.

"But I know I am able to get back up on my own two feet because that's what God wants me to do. In the Bible, it's easy to see so many examples of how God helped people like Noah with the flood, David with Goliath, and of course Jesus when He sacrificed Himself on the cross for us...And that's what life is full of...God helping us to get through all the sacrifices and pain that we have to go through...Because of these reasons, I am not ashamed to be on God's team. Romans 1:16 says For I am not ashamed of the gospel, because it is the power of God that brings salvation to everyone who believes. Hopefully this verse really hits home for all of you too...I know I've made a lot of mistakes but they haven't stopped me from praising God...About a year ago, I was beat up by a pimp for helping an underage prostitute...I could have died and I am so grateful to be alive...I know this isn't the most Christian thing to do but...Jesus helped prostitutes so I thought why not? I really appreciate everyone who prayed for me to get better...And I couldn't have recovered without the help of my amazing family and friends...Now I know I'm kind of rambling but...I at least hope some of what I'm saying is helping everyone..." Jack said smiling. Everyone clapped to help Jack feel more comfortable.

**"Where is he going with this?"** Ricky asked Grace confused.

_"I have no idea...Hopefully he'll make more sense now..."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Thank you...Heh...A way that I have experienced mental pain is...I've had my heart broken several times...I'm sure most of you know how that feels...It's not easy and sometimes it hurts more than physical pain...especially after you lose someone that you love with all your heart..." Jack said sadly as his eyes got watery.

_Oh please...Give it up Jack..._ Grace rolled her eyes as she stared at Jack.

"But...complaining about it will not make my life better...I know God will help me to move on no matter how hard it is...If it wasn't for...Grace... I wouldn't be as strong as I am right now...Because of her, I know what a faithful relationship should be like. We made a lot of mistakes, but I know both of us have learned from them..." Jack said honestly.

_"Oh, you are so full of crap Jack!"_ Grace said angrily as she stood up and then she ran out of church.

**"Ugh...Come on Grace...Don't do this..."** Ricky rolled his eyes as he stood up and went outside.

Everyone starred at them in shock when they left.

"Uh...I'm sorry about that...So anyway..." Jack said awkwardly.

**"Grace! What's the matter?"** Ricky asked concerned as he saw her with teary eyes on the steps of the church.

_"Why is Jack humiliating me in front of the entire church?"_ Grace asked sadly.

**"I didn't think he was humiliating you...He was just being honest...We should go back in there..."** Ricky said as he hugged Grace.

_"All right...Thanks Ricky..."_ Grace smiled slowly as she let of Ricky.

**"You're welcome. Let's go in..."** Ricky said happily as he grabbed Grace's hand.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy was doing homework while John was playing with toys when Jimmy called.

"Hey Jimmy! How are you?" Amy asked surprised.

"I'm doing all right...Been waiting for you to call me actually..." Jimmy said happily.

"Oh...Heh...That's really sweet...I've been busy with my friends...Somebody keyed Omar's car...It's really sad...Hopefully he'll figure out who did it..." Amy said seriously.

"That is tough...I'm sure he'll be fine...So have you made a decision about Ben?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Um...Are you still interested in me? I got the feeling that you weren't the other night..." Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"Yeah I am...I think we had a really good connection the first time we went out and...I would love to give you another chance...but only if you're over Ben." Jimmy said sincerely.

"Oh...Well, I would love to give you another chance too! You want to go out tonight?" Amy asked excited.

"Sure. Dinner and a movie around seven? You can just text me your address and I can put it in my GPS." Jimmy said sweetly.

"That sounds great! I'll see you then! Bye Jimmy!" Amy said as she grinned.

"All right. Later Amy!" Jimmy said nicely and hung up.

Meanwhile Ben was working on homework when Leo called him.

"Oh man...Hey Dad..." Ben said annoyed.

"Are you all right Ben? I heard from George that you overdosed on your pills?!" Leo said shocked.

"Yeah I did...I'm sorry Dad...I overheard Amy talking on the phone to Ricky and she asked him if he missed being with her or whatever..." Ben said sadly.

"Geeze Benjamin! That's not why you should take those pills! You could have died! Thank God you're all right!" Leo said worried.

"Oh, so now you care about me? It seems like ever since Mom died, you give everyone anything they want except me!" Ben said as he raised his voice.

"What are you talking about son? I've always cared about you! I try to help people whenever they need it. There's nothing wrong with that! I love you so much Ben! I really do! It breaks my heart to hear you that I don't care about you! I know you've been through a lot which is why I put you on those pills in the first place." Leo said seriously.

"Ricky, Amy, Adrian, and all my other friends have been through a lot too but you didn't put them on pills! Are you saying that I'm not sane enough without them? Amy doesn't want me to take them anymore but I don't know if I can do that!" Ben said stubbornly.

"I didn't have a choice Ben...You were severely depressed after Mercy died and...I thought the pills would help you recover...I know Adrian was very upset too but...I'm not a doctor...I can't prescribe everyone pills if I think they need them...Your doctor recommended them...It's up to you if you want to keep taking them...You're on you own now, kid...Welcome to the beginning of adulthood. It's not always easy but I think things will get better. I just don't want you to do anything else stupid...I would hate to lose you son..." Leo explained sincerely.

"All right...I'm sorry Dad...Thank you for everything...I'll try to get better...It defiantly isn't easy being on my own for the first time half way across the country from you and my friends...But at least I have Amy to help me and Adrian and Omar..." Ben said calmly.

"I forgive you and you're welcome...It might help if you make some new friends too...I'm going out to lunch with Camille so I'll talk to you later. I just wanted to make sure you're all right." Leo said happily.

"All right...I love you Dad. Talk to you later." Ben said happily.

"I love you too Ben. Bye." Leo hung up.

Adrian and Omar were at a car shop to get Omar's car repainted.

"So...The guy said it's going to take a couple to three hours to repaint the car. Do you want to go to a movie or something?" Omar asked smiling.

"Uh...yeah..." Adrian smiled slowly.

"Is something wrong Adrian? You don't look well...Are you feeling sick?" Omar asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine...I'm just a little tired from last night...Heh..." Adrian smirked.

"Mmm...That was really nice. Let's go then." Omar said happily as he grabbed Adrian's hand and they got in her car.

Meanwhile in California...

"So...did you guys like my sermon?" Jack asked as he walked over to Ricky and Grace at church.

**"I liked it a lot...You did amazing Jack."** Ricky smiled.

_"Yeah...Can I talk to you for a minute?"_ Grace said as she looked at Jack and then Ricky.

**"Oh...yeah...Go ahead...I need to call Amy..."** Ricky said awkwardly as he walked away from them.

"You made quite a scene in front of everyone...again..." Jack smirked.

_"Ugh...Yeah I know...I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't said all that stuff about me...Why would you do that in front of the entire church?! They don't need to know all about our relationship!"_ Grace said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Our relationship? Don't you mean our past relationship Grace? I meant every word I said. Besides, I thought it would a good way to encourage people to feel closer to God. I apologize if I upset you, but nobody has inspired me to want to be a minister as much as you have." Jack said seriously.

_"Really? I'm not the most Godly example that you could follow..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Yeah I know but...If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't even have a relationship with God right now..." Jack said honestly.

_"What are you saying Jack? I remember ignoring God more than you did..."_ Grace said intensely as she looked into Jack's eyes.

"No...I think both of us didn't ignore God, we just forgot about his plan for us...We were selfish and...after being that way for so long, you made me realize that I need change to be closer to God...Before we graduated, you did become closer to God again like when I first met you...And that really encouraged me to want be a minister...I love how passionate you are about God and I want to be that way too Grace..." Jack said sincerely.

_"Aww Jack! You're too sweet...I'm really glad that I encouraged you to be more passionate about God...It's not always easy...And I'm sorry for breaking your heart so many times..."_ Grace said sweetly as she gave Jack a hug.

"Don't worry about it...You helped me become a better man...And if you ever get bored of Ricky, let me know." Jack smiled as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"Heh...Yeah right..."_ Grace laughed as she let go of Jack.

"I'm kidding...I know you really love him and I'm happy for you both..." Jack said nicely.

_"Yeah I do...He's a really great guy and I think it would be amazing if you...baptized him someday."_ Grace said smiling.

"That would be pretty cool, wouldn't it? If he wants to do that, just let me know. I would be honored to baptize Ricky." Jack said kindly.

_"We will...Speaking of Ricky...He told me about the band scholarship...Why did you tell him about that?"_ Grace asked suspiciously.

"I just thought it would help him save some money...I'm just trying to be nicer to people...That's all Grace. I gotta go so I'll see you later...And I'm glad you're safe after getting kidnapped and everything..." Jack said sweetly.

_"Thanks Jack...See you later."_ Grace sighed as she watched Jack walk towards his car.

**"You ready to get some lunch?"** Ricky asked happily as he hugged Grace from behind.

_"Yeah I am...We could go to my house...I'm sure my Mom is making something amazing."_ Grace smiled as she leaned her head on Ricky's shoulder.

**"Mmm...I bet she is but I was thinking we could go somewhere more romantic."** Ricky said sweetly and he gave Grace a kiss on the head.

_"Oooh...Sounds good to me. How's Amy doing?"_ Grace asked concerned as she turned around.

**"She didn't answer so I guess she's busy. How was Jack?"** Ricky said calmly as he grabbed Grace's hand.

_"He's doing really well...I'm glad I inspired him to become a minister...I guess our relationship wasn't for nothing, was it?"_ Grace said happily.

**"Yeah I guess not...He's a really awesome guy and I hope he does become a minister."** Ricky said as he opened the door for Grace.

_"Thanks Ricky...What do you think about...getting baptized?"_ Grace asked after Ricky got in the driver's seat.

**There's chapter 22! I would have updated sooner but yeah...What's Ricky going to say next? Is Jack really just being a nice guy or is he still not over Grace? Woah Amy! Is she going to break up with Ben for Jimmy? What's up with Adrian? And poor Ben! Is he going to continue with the pills? Stay tuned to find out! There will be some minor characters in the next chapter too! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :) **


	23. Born Again?

**Here's chapter 23! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

**"I don't know Grace...What does being baptized even mean?"** Ricky asked confused as he started to back out of his parking spot.

_"It means that you want to follow Jesus for the rest of your life and all of your past hurts and sins are washed away when you get baptized. I can show you examples of people getting baptized in the Bible...Reverend Stone can tell you more about it too if you want."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Hmm...I don't know how Jesus can wash away my past hurts and sins...I still did them so it's not like, they'll be gone."** Ricky said concerned.

_"You have a good point Ricky but...you'll be forgiven for what you did in the past...I'm not trying to pressure you but...I think if you do get closer to God, then that will help our relationship."_ Grace said sincerely.

**"All right...Don't worry about pressuring me...You have inspired to want to be closer to God...I just don't know how."** Ricky said smiling.

_"Aww! It means a lot to hear you say that! I'll help you Ricky!"_ Grace said happily as they pulled into the restaurant.

Meanwhile inside the restaurant Ethan and Chloe were having lunch.

"I'm really glad that you agreed to come here Chloe." Ethan said smiling.

"Me too. It's really nice...You can afford this?" Chloe asked surprised.

"You didn't bring any money?" Ethan grinned.

"I have a credit card actually...Are you joking?" Chloe asked as she lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am...I'll pay for everything babe. Don't worry about it." Ethan said happily.

_"Chloe? What are you doing here?"_ Grace asked surprised as she walked into the restaurant with Ricky.

"Hey Grace! I'm just having lunch with Ethan. How are you two?" Chloe asked as she stood up and gave Grace a hug.

**"We're doing fine Chloe...So you decided to give Ethan a chance huh?"** Ricky asked surprised.

"Yeah I did...You two can join us if you want." Chloe said sweetly.

"You don't have to though...We'll be fine on our own." Ethan said seriously.

_"All right...Whatever you want Ricky."_ Grace said awkwardly as she looked at Ricky.

**"Uh...We'll just go sit over there...The hostess told us to anyway."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly at Ethan.

_"I need to use the bathroom real quick..."_ Grace said as she looked at Chloe.

"Oh...I do too. We'll be right back." Chloe said as she stood up with her purse.

"Heh...What is it with girls going to the bathroom together?" Ethan said as Ricky sat in Chloe's seat.

**"They're probably going to talk about you...What happened to Kathy?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Uh...I haven't told her anything about Chloe yet...We're not exclusive right now anyway so...it's not like I have to tell her right now." Ethan said confidently.

**"All right...Whatever happens, I hope it's for the better. And if you're gonna have sex, don't do it."** Ricky said stubbornly as he looked at Ethan.

"Woah! I didn't say anything about sex. Did things not go well with Grace last night?" Ethan asked seriously.

**"No...Things are great with her...I just don't want you to do something that you're going to regret later."** Ricky said calmly.

"She took you to church, didn't she? You would always be a little grumpy after we went to church with Margret and Shaker...Heh...I'm sorry dude." Ethan smirked.

**"I'm not grumpy because we went to church this morning. I love going to church. It's a very nice place with a lot of nice people that both of us could benefit from. I know you went once with Kathy but maybe you should try it again. I'm sorry if I seem a little upset...I'm just worried about John...I called Amy earlier and she didn't answer. I hope they're all right."** Ricky said concerned.

"It's all right Ricky...Sorry for accusing you...I'm sure they're fine." Ethan said nicely.

Meanwhile in the bathroom...

_"What happened to Daniel? Ricky told me you two broke up?!"_ Grace said surprised as she retouched her make up.

"Yeah we did...I ran into him with his ex girlfriend Raven at the bar that Mickey and Griffin were in..." Chloe said sadly.

_"That jerk! He acted like he was so much more mature than everyone and then he gets back with his ex? Whatever...You can do better than him anyway."_ Grace said annoyed as she put her make up in her purse.

"Heh...Thanks Grace...I really liked him too but...Aren't you kind of the same way?" Chloe asked concerned.

_"You're welcome...Just because I was on and off with Jack does not mean that I'm the same as Daniel. He acted like he knew everything and he didn't...Grant was like that too."_ Grace said seriously.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that...Guys who think they know everything are annoying...Ethan seems really nice though." Chloe said sweetly.

_"Grant thought he was academically smarter than me and Daniel thought he was emotionally smarter than me...Ethan's a little young, don't you think?" _ Grace asked sincerely.

"That's true about Daniel...Grant sounds annoying too...Ethan's just a year younger than me and he seems more mature than over half of the guys that I've been with..." Chloe said confidently.

_"Hmm...If you like him, I guess that's all that matters. I'm sorry about Daniel...I really liked him too but then stupid Jack interfered..." _Grace said as they walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I know...You've told me before...Is it just me or does it seem like Jack interferes with all your relationships?" Chloe asked confused.

_"I don't mean to sound like a broken record...but he kind of did...And his sermon was interesting today...He told me that I inspired him to become a minister."_ Grace said sweetly as her cheeks turned red.

"Um hmm...And you don't think he's going to interfere with your relationship with Ricky? You still have the hots for him don't you?" Chloe asked as she smiled slowly.

_"Uh...No way Chloe! How could you say that? Jack knows I love Ricky!"_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? We should get back to our tables." Chloe said seriously as she started to walk back over to her table with Grace behind her.

_Wow...Chloe's smarter than I thought she was...Do I really love Ricky or...am I using him to make Jack...No...I can't be having these thoughts again...I do love him...Don't I?_ Grace looked at Ricky as he got out of Chloe's seat and she sat back down.

**"I hope you two enjoy the rest of your meal...Let's get some food."** Ricky said smiling as he grabbed Grace's hand and walked over to their table.

"Thanks Ricky! Later!" Ethan said happily.

"Ethan?! Is that you?" A familiar voice said from behind Chloe.

"Kathy? What are you doing here?" Ethan said shocked.

"I'm having lunch with my grandma. What are you doing here with Chloe?" Kathy asked surprised.

"Oh...Hey Kathy...It's nice to see you again..." Chloe said nervously.

"We're just chilling...You and your grandma can join us if you want." Ethan said smiling.

"Just chilling huh? I thought you wanted to get back with me?" Kathy asked annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Um...I'm a little confused here...I thought you wanted to give me a chance Ethan." Chloe said a little irritated.

"Oh...I...Here's the thing...We're all friends right? Why don't we just have a good time and...we can figure out all this other stuff later." Ethan said awkwardly.

"What's there to figure out? We made out just last night." Chloe said seriously.

"You what?! Ethan! Why would you do that?" Kathy said angrily as she raised her voice.

"He wanted to kiss me...So I let him..." Chloe said honestly.

"Ugh...I'm surprised you two didn't do more than that...Especially since she used to be...a hooker." Kathy said coldly.

"Seriously Kathy? Are you trying to insult me? You know that I hate that word." Chloe said stubbornly as she stood up.

"All right you two...Maybe we should go outside before we make a scene..." Ethan said nervously.

"No...I'm going back over to my grandma's table...I hope you two enjoy your food...And Ethan, don't ever call me again." Kathy said irritated as she left their table.

"Well, Ethan? Do you want to get back with her or not? If you do, I totally understand." Chloe said as she sat down.

"I don't know what I want Chloe...I used to love Kathy but...She kind of drove me crazy...Oh man...I'm just like Ricky! Amy drove him nuts too..." Ethan said sadly.

"You're not like Ricky Ethan...You didn't have a kid with someone that you don't love. A lot of people do that which is sad...I think you should spend some time to figure out what you do want in a relationship...I need to do that too...For now, we can be friends." Chloe said confidently.

"Thanks Chloe...I would like that a lot." Ethan said as he smiled slowly.

Later that night in New York...

"Thank you for dinner Jimmy! I've never been to that place before." Amy said happily as they walked out of an Italian restaurant.

"You're welcome Amy! I enjoyed it a lot! I know you wanted to go to a movie too but...it is a school night and I have class at nine in the morning..." Jimmy said sadly.

"Oh...That's not fun...I don't have class until eleven tomorrow...We could go back to my place for a while if you want." Amy smirked.

"Hmm...It is only eight thirty...I guess we could do that." Jimmy said happily as they walked to Jimmy's car.

Twenty minutes later...

"Here it is...It's not the nicest apartment but I like it." Amy said as she opened her door and walked in with Jimmy.

"I like it...It's very homey for an apartment." Jimmy said sweetly.

"Thanks...Lauren and Madison gave me a lot of this stuff...My parents did too." Amy said as she put her purse on the kitchen table.

"Cool...So Ben lives downstairs?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Yeah he does. It's kind of awkward...but it's no big deal. I'm happy Leo let us live here for free. Do you want a drink or anything?" Amy asked as she sat next to Jimmy on the couch.

"No I'm fine...I was hoping we could do a little bit of this..." Jimmy said as he leaned in closer to Amy with one of his hands on one of her legs.

"Mmm...I like the sound of that..." Amy smiled as her cheeks got redder.

Jimmy slowly brushed his lips against Amy's and kissed her for a few minutes.

"Aaaah...I forgot how good you were at this..." Amy said nicely.

"Thank you...You're really good too..." Jimmy licked his lips and Amy pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately for a few minutes.

"Woah...Slow down Amy...We don't need to go that far..." Jimmy said relieved as he let go of Amy's mouth.

"Why not? You don't like it?" Amy asked concerned.

"No...I do...It's just I don't want to get too physical with you unless we're in a committed relationship." Jimmy said calmly.

"Oh...That sounds like a good idea to me. But we can still make out right?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Of course we can. I would love to." Jimmy smiled and he kissed Amy slowly again.

Meanwhile at Adrian's and Omar's house...

"I'm glad my car's repainted...You excited to go back to school tomorrow?" Omar said happily as he cleaned the dishes.

"Not really but...I'm sure it will be fine. I wish we could know who keyed your car." Adrian said after sipping some hot tea.

"Yeah...It's not that big of a deal Adrian...Whoever did it will probably get what they deserve anyway." Omar said seriously.

"You're probably right..." Adrian said after she took another sip and her phone rang.

"Hello?" Adrian asked without checking the caller ID.

**"Hey Adrian. It's Ricky. Have you heard from Amy at all today?"** Ricky said concerned.

"No I haven't. Is there a problem Ricky?" Adrian asked worried.

**"I called her a few times today and she never picked up. I hope she's all right."** Ricky said worried.

"I'm sure she's fine. I bet she's been spending all day with Ben. How are things with Grace?" Adrian asked nicely.

**"You're probably right. Grace is doing really well. We went to church this morning. She asked if I wanted to get baptized."** Ricky said seriously.

"Heh! You're kidding right? Are you really going to do it? I know before you said you would just so you could sleep with her but..." Adrian said surprised.

**"That doesn't matter Adrian! If she wants me to do it, then I will."** Ricky said confidently.

"Um...I don't know how Christians do it but Catholics get baptized when they're babies so...I can't really help you with that one Ricky...However, I think you should do it because you want to do it. Not because Grace wants you to. I think it will mean more to you if you want to be born again. What happened to you? You used to take charge of your own life and now it seems like you're doing whatever everyone wants you to do. Jack asked me about the scholarship thing too. Are you going to do it?" Adrian explained concerned.

**"I don't really know much about being born again so I hope Grace can help me with it...I do want to do it so I can be closer to her. That's what happens when you fall in love Adrian, you want to do everything you can to be closer to the person you love. I thought you would know that by now after getting married. I don't know if I'm going to do the scholarship thing...I need to talk to my parents about it."** Ricky said surely.

"Boy, she's got you wiped. I don't know what it is, but something about that girl has guys going crazy for her. You're really lucky to be with Grace, Ricky. I know all about love from being married of course and I couldn't be happier. Good luck with the scholarship thing." Adrian said honestly.

**"I know I'm really lucky to be with Grace. Hopefully, I'll be the last guy that goes crazy for her. Heh...I'm glad you're happy with Omar, Adrian. You've really inspired me to become a better person. Thanks for the good luck."** Ricky said kindly.

"Aww! Thanks Ricky! I think that's one of the nicest things you've said to me...And you're welcome. I hope you have a good night." Adrian smiled slowly.

**"Heh...No problem! I hope you have a good night too. I'll talk to you later."** Ricky said happily and hung up.

"What did Ricky say that made you all happy?" Omar asked concerned as he hugged Adrian from behind.

"He just said that I inspired him to become a better person...I think we both inspired each other actually...We went through a lot together and...I think we're both stronger because of it." Adrian said nicely.

"That's really nice of him...I think you are very strong Adrian and I'm really proud of you...However, I am a little jealous that Ricky was your first love but...at least I'm your last." Omar said sweetly as he hugged Adrian tightly and kissed her on the head.

"Heh...You're sweet hun...I'm glad you're my last too..." Adrian smiled slowly as she turned around and gave Omar a long kiss.

Meanwhile in California...

Grace was finishing her homework when her phone rang.

_"Ben? What's up?"_ Grace asked surprised as she answered her phone.

"Hey Grace...Sorry to bother you but you haven't heard from Amy have you? I've been shopping all night getting her some birthday presents. I called a few times earlier today and she didn't pick up." Ben said as he got in his car.

_"Oh...You're fine Ben...I haven't heard from Amy today...That's sweet you're getting her birthday presents! When is her birthday? I would love to send her something!"_ Grace said excited.

"Her birthday is next Saturday. You don't have to send her anything. I could buy her something and say it was from you, if you want." Ben said nicely as he started his car.

_"No, you don't have to do that...I can just give her something when Ricky and I come to New York for Bob's trial next month."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that...It would be my pleasure to do that Grace. You can pay me back later...Just let me know what you want to get it her and I'll give it to her." Ben said happily.

_"All right...If you insist...I would like to get her a type of perfume called Pink Ice...I love it and it smells really good."_ Grace said nicely.

"Sounds good...Anything else?" Ben asked as he started to back out his car.

_"Hmm...Maybe some chocolate chip cookies? I love to bake them so...I like to give them to people."_ Grace said happily.

"Heh...You do make awesome cookies...I'll get her some and you can send her an e-card. I bet she would like that." Ben said excited.

_"Thanks Ben...I will do that for Amy! Do you think Ricky should get her anything for her birthday?"_ Grace asked sincerely.

"You're welcome...Um...I don't know...You should ask him...I could buy stuff for Amy that Ricky wants to get her too..." Ben said honestly.

_"All right...I will...So you two have been doing ok?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"Yeah we're fine...I don't know if you heard about my pill overdose..." Ben said sadly.

_"Unfortunately, I did...Adrian told me...How are you feeling?"_ Grace said sweetly.

"A lot better after I got back from the hospital...It's amazing what doctors can do...There's no way I'll ever do that again...It was really scary." Ben said as he stopped at a stop sign

_"I'm glad you're better...That's why I want to be a doctor...To help people in amazing ways...Heh...I hope you have a safe drive back Ben...I gotta get back to my paper."_ Grace said honestly.

"All right...Thanks Grace. Talk to you later." Ben said as he kept driving.

_"You're welcome...Bye."_ Grace hung up.

**There you have it! Is Grace having second thoughts about Ricky again? Is she going to help him be born again? Ethan's in quite a dilemma too! Does he like Chloe or Kathy? What is Amy doing? Poor Ben has no idea that she's seeing Jimmy...And he got her birthday presents...Oh dear...Is Adrian feeling all right or is she faking it for Omar? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	24. Adrian Knows

**Here's chapter 24! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next morning in New York...

Amy and Ben got out of their cars at school.

"How did your project go last night?" Ben said smiling.

"Oh...yeah...It went really well...Natasha and I pretty much finished it." Amy said awkwardly.

"That's good...Are you all right Amy? You seem a little jumpy this morning..." Ben said concerned.

"No I'm fine...I'm just a little tired...Heh...I'll see you later Ben..." Amy gave Ben a quick kiss on the cheek and she walked the other way.

"Uh...Later Amy! I love you!" Ben said as he watched Amy walk towards a building.

"It feels good to be back at school doesn't it?" Adrian said from behind Ben.

"I guess...I'm excited to get this semester over with." Ben said nicely.

"Me too...How's Amy?" Adrian said concerned.

"She's doing all right...I got her some birthday presents last night. Her birthday's on Saturday so you should get her something if you want." Ben said happily.

"Aww! You're too sweet! I guess I could get her a little something...Are you two doing anything special for her birthday?" Adrian asked intrigued as they walked to class.

"Yeah...It's a surprise so don't tell her...But I'm going to take her to Niagara Falls for the weekend...It's going to be amazing." Ben said sincerely.

"Ooooh...It sounds romantic too...I promise I won't tell her. You haven't thought of anyone who might have keyed Omar's car, have you? He thought you might have done it...but I thought that was ridiculous." Adrian said sweetly and then seriously.

"I hope it will be really romantic. No I haven't...And I swear I didn't do it...I still think Max lied to you about not keying it..." Ben said honestly.

"Hmm...I might have to talk to him again...I hope you have a good day Ben. See ya later." Adrian said as she went into a building.

"Thanks Adrian! Later!" Ben said as he walked towards the building where his first class was.

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky woke up to his phone ringing.

**"Ugh...Hello?"** Ricky said sleepily.

"Hey Ricky...I'm sorry I missed your calls yesterday...I was busy with homework..." Amy said nicely.

**"Hey Amy. I'm glad you're all right! It's totally fine. How's John doing?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

"Thanks Ricky. He's doing really well...And he misses you of course...When are you coming over here?" Amy said seriously.

**"That's good...I should be there the week of December fifteenth. I really miss John too. How's Ben doing?" **Ricky asked nicely.

"Sounds great! Ben is doing really well...I'm excited that my birthday's on Saturday! I'm doing something with Ben but I don't know what exactly." Amy said excited.

**"Oh yeah! I forgot your birthday's on Saturday! I should get you something!"** Ricky said surprised.

"Thanks Ricky but you don't have to do that...You've done enough for me already." Amy said a little irritated.

**"What's that supposed to mean? If you're trying to give me grief, then I don't want to hear it."** Ricky said annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"What?! I'm not trying to give you grief...I'm just saying that I really appreciate everything that you've done for me...You really don't have to get me anything for my birthday..." Amy said sweetly.

**"You're welcome...Sorry for snapping at you...I'll get you something Amy...It's the least I could do for you since you've been taking care of John the entire semester."** Ricky said happily.

"It's ok Ricky...He's my son too so I love taking care of him...But it has taken me a while to get used to being a single parent again..." Amy said sadly.

**"It's not like you're taking care of John on your own...You have Ben to help you too...Are you saying that you miss the three of us being a family together?"** Ricky said concerned.

"That's true...Ben is really good with John...At first I did but...I'm really happy right now...Are you?" Amy asked sincerely.

**"Of course I am! Grace asked me if I want to get baptized yesterday and I think I'm going to do it. I love her so much."** Ricky said sweetly.

"Oh wow! That's really exciting! Congrats I guess...I need to get to class so I'll talk to you later. Have a good day Ricky." Amy said smiling.

**"Thank you Amy! I hope you have a good day too. Bye."** Ricky hung up and he got out of bed to get ready for school.

Meanwhile at Grant High...

Ethan was getting books from his locker when he saw Kathy walk by.

"Kathy! Hey! I tried calling you last night!" Ethan said as he closed his locker.

"Ugh...What do you want Ethan? I know you called me." Kathy said irritated.

"I'm really sorry about Chloe...Can we at least be friends for now? If I do want to go out with you again...then I will let you know." Ethan said sincerely.

"All right Ethan...I guess we can be friends...If you want to be with Chloe, then go ahead...I don't really care." Kathy said honestly.

"Oh...I hope you know that I do still care about you Kathy...I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday...You know I never mean to hurt anyone." Ethan said sweetly.

"Thanks...I still care about you too...If you need help with math again, just let me know. I need to get to class." Kathy said smiling.

"Ok cool. I'll see ya later then..." Ethan said happily as Kathy walked down the hallway.

"Hey Ethan...Can I talk to you before you go to class really quick?" Katelyn, the school counselor asked.

"Uh...Sure...Is there a problem?" Ethan asked concerned as he followed Katelyn into her office.

"There's no problem at all...I was just looking at your file and I noticed that you haven't applied to any colleges yet." Katelyn said seriously.

"Oh...No offense but I am only a sophomore so I'm not really planning on applying to any colleges until next year. I'm also not taking the SAT until next semester." Ethan said honestly.

"Yeah I know...But based on your grades, I don't know if you will do well on the SAT...I think you should apply to a couple colleges after you get your SAT results..." Katelyn said awkwardly.

"Um...I'm sorry but aren't you supposed to be the school counselor? Aren't you supposed to be encouraging students to believe in themselves and to do their best without judging them? I know my grades aren't the best but I'm going to improve them. And I am going to try my best to do well on the SAT." Ethan said seriously.

"You do have a good point Ethan...I'm sorry for saying that...I hope you do improve your grades because that will help you get into a good school. I'm glad to hear that you are going to take the SAT next semester...We also have prep classes after school for it and I think you should do them." Katelyn said sincerely.

"Thank you...I will do some prep classes. Is there anything else that you needed to talk to me about? I gotta get to class." Ethan said nicely.

"I don't think so...You're welcome...Oh, how's Ricky doing? You still see him right?" Katelyn asked sweetly.

"Yeah I do...He got me a job at the butcher shop and he's doing really well." Ethan smiled as he stood up.

"Oh good! I'm happy to hear that. Have a good day Ethan!" Katelyn said happily.

"Thanks Miss O'Malley. I hope you have a good day too." Ethan said as he left her office.

A couple hours later at Grace's school...

Grace was walking out of class when she bumped into a familiar face.

_"Oh, I'm so sor..."_ Grace's eyes widened as she saw a tall guy standing in front of her.

"You're fine...Grace! What are you doing here?" The guy asked shocked.

_"I go to school here! What are you doing here Jason?"_ Grace said surprised.

"No way! I'm thinking about transferring here actually." Jason said smiling.

_"Really? When?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

"Next semester. I've been doing this medical training program this semester. My parents thought it would be good for me to do it before I went to college." Jason said seriously.

_"Oh wow! Is it like med camp? I thought about doing something like that too but I wanted to come here first."_ Grace said nicely.

"It's similar to med camp but it's a little more intense. You get to work with some real doctors. I've been enjoying it so far and I also get some credit for a few science classes that I won't have to end up taking here." Jason grinned.

_"Lucky you! I'm glad you've been enjoying it. You're going to love going to school here! I could show you around some time if you want."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Thanks Grace but I've already been on a tour of the school so I know where everything is. How are things with Jack?" Jason asked seriously.

_"Then maybe you could show me where everything is...Heh...Jack didn't tell you that we broke up?"_ Grace said kindly and then surprised.

"I haven't talked to Jack since May actually...I'm sorry that you two broke up." Jason said awkwardly.

_"I'm not...I'm with Ricky now and I couldn't be happier."_ Grace said smiling.

"Oh...That's interesting...It's hard to believe a guy our age with a kid almost always has a girlfriend or something...But at least I have plenty of time to focus on school stuff right now anyway." Jason said seriously.

_"Ricky's a really great guy. What are you saying? That you're having a hard time finding a girlfriend?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"Uh...No! I could get almost any girl I want. I'm smart, athletic, funny, and a pretty good kisser...Ha ha..." Jason said confidently.

_"Oh yeah...I almost forgot that you were a good kisser...Ha ha!"_ Grace smirked.

"Heh...I gotta get going so I hope you have a good day..." Jason said nicely.

_"Yeah...I hope you have a great day too Jason!"_ Grace said sweetly as she walked the other way from Jason.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

"Hey Ricky! So have you thought about that scholarship?" Jack said as Ricky walked out of his class.

**"Hey Jack...Yeah I have and I think I might do it..."** Ricky said nicely.

"That's awesome! I bet you're gonna love it! Grace also mentioned to me yesterday that it would be cool if I...baptized you someday." Jack said kindly.

**"Oh yeah...She talked to me about getting baptized too...I don't really get how that works but...I wouldn't mind if you did it."** Ricky smiled as they walked into the cafeteria.

"I would like to do it. Basically what happens is...I just dunk you in some warm water after you tell the entire church that you're going to follow God for the rest of your life." Jack said honestly.

**"All right...Sounds easy enough...Whenever you want to do it is fine with me..."** Ricky said as he grabbed a tray.

"Uh...It's not just something that you can do whenever...You need to really understand what Jesus has done for everyone first and want to actually be like Him and follow His teachings." Jack explained sincerely.

**"Oh I see...So you're saying that I'm not good enough how I am now to get baptized? This is why I've never been very religious..."** Ricky said a little irritated as he got some food with Jack behind him.

"What? I'm not saying that at all Ricky! It's not that hard to be like Jesus. For the most part, you should just be nice to people and show them love. I know, that I haven't always done that but...that's why Jesus died for us..." Jack said seriously.

**"Listen Jack...I have tried my hardest to be nice to people...And you have no idea how long it took for me to do that...I do show people love so as far as I'm concerned, I'm already as much as a Christian as you are..."** Ricky said honestly as he looked at Jack in the eyes.

"All right...I'm just saying that Jesus wants us to get baptized..." Jack said nicely.

**"Why? So everyone at your church can approve of me just because I decide to be baptized and follow Jesus?"** Ricky said seriously as he sat down at a table.

"No...You're getting the wrong idea about this entire thing, Ricky...Baptism is a symbol of you turning your life over to God...It's kind of like getting married...When people get married, they have a wedding right?" Jack asked as he sat down.

**"Of course they do. Unless, they elope or whatever..."** Ricky rolled his eyes as he opened his sandwich.

"Yeah...That doesn't matter...The point is, people do some kind of ceremony when they get married...And they decide to be committed to each other...So when you get baptized, you're saying that you are going to be committed to God. And here's the really cool part...God loves you no matter what and He will always help you, even when you mess up...Even when you think you aren't good enough...God knows you are because He died for you on the cross...He knows you better than anyone else because He created you. And when you turn your life over to Him, your life will be so much better. Am I making sense to you, Ricky?" Jack said sincerely.

**"Yeah...A little bit...I'm sorry for being a little hostile towards you, Jack...But one thing that I don't understand is...why has my life been so hard? Why did God give me a father who never loved me and who abused me after getting drunk or high every night? Why did God give me a mother who was too high to even help me get away from my father when I was a child? Why did God allow me to become a father when I wasn't ready to be one?"** Ricky said seriously with watery eyes after taking a bite from his sandwich.

"It's ok...Nobody's life is easy...Everyone has problems, Ricky...Throwing yourself a pity party isn't going to do you any good...But it's called free will...God didn't make your parents do anything...They decided to be those terrible people...At least your mom is sober now...And I'm really sorry about your dad...You decided to sleep with Amy, so you have to deal with the consequences of that...God didn't make you or anyone else do anything. You're the only person responsible for your problems, but God is always here to help you get through them." Jack explained nicely after taking a bite from his pizza.

**"Grace told me the same thing about free will...I guess I forget that sometimes...Thanks Jack...I sure hope God does help me with my problems."** Ricky said as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm sure he will and you're welcome. It's not always easy to rely on God but He knows what He's doing." Jack smiled as he took a sip of his water.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy was walking out of her last class when she bumped into Jimmy.

"Hey Jimmy! How are you?" Amy asked happily.

"I'm doing really well...I'm done with classes for the day...Are you?" Jimmy asked nicely.

"Yes I am! I gotta pick up John in about a half an hour from preschool...You can come if you want." Amy said excited.

"Thanks but I gotta get back to my grandma's house...We should do something on Friday." Jimmy smiled slowly.

"Oh...Yeah we should but...I can't...Ashley's coming up here on Friday for my birthday...We're going to spend the weekend together." Amy said nervously.

"Ashley? Your sister? I didn't know you two were that close..." Jimmy said surprised.

"We aren't but...we've gotten better this semester so...you know...I haven't seen her in awhile and I want to see her." Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"All right...I hope you two have a good time...Maybe we could do something next weekend then. I gotta go so I'll see ya later." Jimmy said kindly and he gave Amy a short kiss on the lips and walked towards the parking lot.

Adrian watched their entire conversation from a distance after she walked out of the building where her last class was. She quickly walked over to Amy.

"Amy wait!" Adrian said as Amy started walking.

"Ugh...Hey Adrian...How are you?" Amy said annoyed.

"Are you...cheating on Ben?" Adrian asked surprised.

"What?! Are you crazy? Of course I'm not cheating on Ben. Don't be ridiculous, Adrian...Geeze...Why would you even say that?" Amy said irritated as she crossed her arms.

"Because I saw a guy who wasn't Ben, kiss you. Comprende?" Adrian said a little angrily.

"Oh...yeah...That was just Jimmy...He wanted to help me rehearse for this play he's going to be in...He has to do a kissing scene...It didn't mean anything at all." Amy said as she rolled her eyes and faked a smile.

"Uh huh...If it didn't mean anything, then why did you have a big smile on your face with flushed cheeks after he left?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

"Don't you always get that way after you've been kissed, regardless if the kiss meant anything or not? I love Ben, Adrian. I would never cheat on him." Amy said seriously.

"I didn't get that way after the last time I kissed Ricky. But that's because I no longer had feelings for him after I kissed him. I'm not stupid, Amy. If something is going on between you and Jimmy, I'm gonna find out. Mark my words." Adrian said coldly.

"But you've slept with multiple guys that you didn't have feelings for. How is that any different? I don't care that you're married, you're always gonna be the slut who puts her nose in everyone else's business." Amy said harshly as she looked at Adrian in the eyes.

"And you're always gonna be the band geek who got knocked up by a guy who will never love you. By the way, I put my nose in everyone else's business because I care about them. Ben said I should get you a birthday present...but I've changed my mind. I thought we could be friends Amy but...I don't see how that is ever going to happen. I hope Ben dumps you because you deserve it. How can you call me a slut, when you're locking lips with multiple guys? And that sweet and innocent act that you pull probably won't save you when Ben finds out whatever the hell it is that you've been doing with Jimmy. I gotta go." Adrian said angrily and she walked away from Amy.

Later that night in California...

Grace was reading her Bible when Jack called.

_"Hey Jack...I wasn't expecting you to call...I've been reading over some scriptures about baptism in the Bible that you could use to help teach Ricky about it."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Oh thanks Grace...I did talk to him about earlier today at lunch...He does seem interested in getting baptized. I just don't know if he fully understands the meaning of it though." Jack said concerned.

_"Yeah...It is hard to explain that to him especially since he's been through so much...But that's why I really think he needs God in his life."_ Grace said honestly.

"So do I...Can I ask you a serious question?" Jack said nicely.

_"Of course you can...What is it?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

"Do you think if we had helped Ricky get baptized sooner, then he wouldn't have made as many mistakes as he did in high school? I think he's worried that God doesn't love him because of what he's done in the past." Jack said seriously.

_"Well...both of us got baptized in middle school and we made a lot of mistakes in high school...Just because Ricky gets baptized, it doesn't mean that he won't make anymore mistakes...I really do hope we can help him be closer to God though...I am really appreciate you wanting to help me out with this Jack."_ Grace said sincerely.

"You're defiantly right about mistakes...I would do anything for you, Grace. I know I haven't always treated you in the best way, but I want to make it up to you. I love you...As a friend of course." Jack said honestly.

_"Heh...You...love me still? I still love you as a friend too...And I want you to do this for Ricky, not me."_ Grace said kindly.

"Of course I still love you...And I'm glad you still love me too...Both of us are doing this for Ricky. And hopefully he will be a lot happier after he is baptized. I just hate to see him in so much pain." Jack said seriously.

_"Thanks Jack...I know I don't deserve for you to still love me...I hate to see Ricky in pain too...After we get through a baptism class with him, I think he'll feel a lot better."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Like I said yesterday...it hurts to get your heart broken but...it doesn't do you any good to mope about it. And you deserve all the love in the world, Grace. I hope Ricky is able to give you all the love that you need. I need to work on some homework though...so..." Jack said sincerely.

_"Aww! I really appreciate that Jack! You deserve all the love in the world too! Before you go...did our last kiss...mean anything to you?"_ Grace asked awkwardly.

**Woah! There's some drama starting to heat up again! What is Jack going to say next? And Amy keeps digging herself into a hole. It's just one lie after another...Now that Adrian found out, is she going to tell Ben? At least Kathy is on good terms with Ethan for now. How is Ethan going to bring his grades up if he wants to get into a good school? Is Grace crushing on Jason or was she just being friendly to him? What's Ricky going to get Amy for her birthday and is he going to get baptized by Jack? Will he also do the scholarship? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	25. The Diary

**Here's chapter 25! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Why would you ask me that?" Jack said surprised.

_"I...I think I need some type of closure..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Closure? I don't understand what you mean, Grace. You've been with Ricky for months so I don't get why you need closure..." Jack said confused.

_"After you said all those nice things about me at church...I kind of felt attracted to you again."_ Grace said honestly.

"You did? It sounds like our last kiss meant something to you. I enjoyed it but...after it I thought I was over you...But if you want to get back together..." Jack said awkwardly.

_"Oh, gosh no! I do not want to get back with you Jack! I guess I was just a little infatuated with you at church...I'm sorry for saying that...I need to get some sleep."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Whatever you say...Just remember that Rick and Amy will always be connected to each other because of John. Good night Grace." Jack said sincerely and he hung up.

"I knew it..." A voice said from behind Grace.

_"Knew what?"_ Grace said surprised when she turned around and saw Chloe.

"You still love him. It's written all over your pretty face." Chloe smirked as she sat on her bed.

_"I...I don't know what you're talking about Chloe..." _Grace said nervously.

"Yes you do...You just got off the phone with Jack. I heard the entire thing before I walked into the room. Did our last kiss mean anything to you? He's got you like a fish on a hook..." Chloe said seriously after she imitated Grace.

_"Uh...No he doesn't! Why were you eavesdropping on my conversation with him?! That's an invasion of privacy."_ Grace said annoyed.

"Not really because we're both entitled to this room...So why did you ask him that?" Chloe said intrigued.

_"This is between me and Jack. Just forget about it. I need to get ready for bed."_ Grace rolled her eyes and she went into the bathroom.

"Ok..." Chloe said awkwardly.

As Grace brushed her teeth, Chloe looked in one of Grace's desk drawers and she found a diary.

"Hmm..." Chloe said quietly as she opened up the diary.

The first date in it was July 1st, 2008. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it finally happened! I actually have my own boyfriend! His name is Jack and he is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met. And best of all, he's a Christian. I couldn't be happier when I'm with him. He's a football player and I'm going to be cheering for him! I'm so excited! _

"Heh...Typical Grace..." Chloe smirked and she flipped through some more pages and read a date that read May 14th, 2009.

_Dear Diary,_

_Jack and I finally did it...We had sex and it was incredible. I've never felt closer to Jack...I really do love him. I hope he never leaves me._

The next entry dated May 15th, 2009 read:

_I hate Jack! I can't believe we killed Dad...I knew we shouldn't have done it...I wish I could take it back. I don't want to see him ever again._

Chloe flipped a few more pages and read an entry from July 14th, 2011 that said:

_OMG! I found an amazing guy named Daniel! He is so hot and nice and everything I want! I cheated on Grant with him but it's whatever. I'm sure he'll understand and find someone else. Plus he's in college and he lives in California! Now I'm really glad I came to Africa! _

"Oh wow..." Chloe said sadly. She put the diary under her bed right before Grace came back in the room.

_"I didn't mean to snap at you Chloe...It's just, I don't like people eavesdropping on my conversations."_ Grace said as she got in bed.

"No...I totally get it. I'm sorry for eavesdropping...Good night." Chloe smiled as she turned off her lamp.

_"I forgive you...Good night."_ Grace turned off her lamp.

Chloe pulled out Grace's diary from under her bed and used her flashlight to read some more of it under her blanket.

The next entry she found was from September 12th, 2008.

_Dear Diary,_

_I think Ricky really likes me...He kissed me on the bench after cheer practice and when we were baking cookies. I really like him too. I think I actually love him...He's so different from Jack. I know he has a bad reputation but I don't care. He's nice when he's around me and that's all that matters. I think he's going to be a great dad to Amy's baby too. _

Chloe's eyes widened as she read this and then she flipped towards the end of the diary to a date that read May 15th, 2013:

_Dear Diary,_

_Jack proposed to me! I can't believe this! I'm in high school for crying out loud! Well I'm almost out of high school but...this is just crazy! Who would have thought that we would get engaged? I guess God has answered my prayers but...I didn't think He would this soon...I don't know when we will get married. I do love him but...I don't know if I love him enough to marry him anytime soon..._

Chloe flipped to the last entry that Grace wrote which was dated November 2nd, 2013 and it said:

_Dear Diary,_

_ Jack talked at church today...I was not expecting him to do that...I especially didn't think he was going to tell me that I inspired him to be a minister. How could he say that? I guess I had a bigger impact on his life then I thought...And I really hope that Ricky wants to get baptized...I think he really needs God in his life...I also want to be very close to him...I love him more then I have ever loved anyone...But...Jack did make my heart melt when he said that I have inspired him..._

Chloe turned off her flashlight and she quietly put Grace's diary back in her dresser drawer.

The next morning in New York...

"Good morning Adrian. I made you breakfast in bed." Omar said happily as he put a tray of breakfast food on Adrian's night stand.

"Oooh...Thank you Omie...It looks so good." Adrian said as she stretched her arms.

"It was my pleasure. I love you so much." Omar said sweetly and he gave Adrian a kiss on the lips.

"Mmm...So...I might have a surprise for you after work..." Adrian said as she smiled.

"A surprise? Oooh...I like the sound of that. What kind of surprise?" Omar asked intrigued.

"I don't know yet...It depends on some...results." Adrian said awkwardly.

"Results? What are you talking about?" Omar asked confused.

"Don't worry about it...But uh...Amy and I got in a fight yesterday..." Adrian said sadly.

"Ok...Is that why you were so quiet at dinner last night?" Omar said surprised.

"Yeah...She called me a slut and...I called her a band geek who got knocked up by a guy who will never love her...I saw her kissing that Jimmy guy and...I thought she was with Ben..." Adrian explained honestly.

"Oh wow...That's pretty intense...First of all, you're not a slut and you never were one. Second of all, that was a little harsh of you to say to Amy, don't you think?" Omar said seriously.

"Yeah I know I'm not...She deserved it. I swear she's cheating on Ben even though she told me that she was helping Jimmy rehearse for a play or something..." Adrian said irritated.

"All right...Maybe you need to focus on school instead of Ben, Amy, and whoever Jimmy is. Seriously, Adrian...You're not in high school anymore." Omar said sincerely.

"I do focus on school! Ben's my ex husband! I don't want Amy to break his heart by fooling around with Jimmy behind his back! Ben's been through a lot lately. He does not deserve this!" Adrian said defensively as she raised her voice.

"I agree Adrian but it's really none of your business...I know you care about Ben but I think he can handle this on his own...I gotta get to work. I love you." Omar gave Adrian a kiss on the cheek and he went into the kitchen.

"Ugh...I love you too!" Adrian said as she put her breakfast tray in her lap.

After Adrian ate her breakfast she grabbed her phone and called Grace.

_"Aaargh...Hello?"_ Grace said sleepily as she answered her phone.

"Hey Grace. It's me...Are you awake?" Adrian asked seriously.

_"Ugh...Adrian...It's like six am here...Why are you calling me right now?"_ Grace said sleepily.

"Oh yeah...I forgot...It's nine here...Sorry but this is important...Amy is cheating on Ben." Adrian said honestly.

_"What? Are...are you sure?"_ Grace said as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm dead serious. I saw her kiss Jimmy yesterday." Adrian said seriously.

_"Seriously? There's no way Amy would cheat on Ben. They love each other. I think you're crazy Adrian...I'm going back to sleep now."_ Grace said annoyed and she hung up.

"She just hung up on me? Really Grace? Whatever...I need to get ready for school." Adrian said as she got out of bed.

Meanwhile at Hudson...

"Good morning Amy. Since it is is your birthday week, I wanted to get you flowers." Ben said happily as he gave Amy a bouquet of roses.

"Aww Ben! You're too sweet! Thank you! Do you want to get some coffee with me?" Amy said smiling as she took the roses.

"I would love too." Ben grinned and he grabbed Amy's hand as they started to walk to the cafeteria.

After they entered the cafeteria, Amy saw Jimmy eating breakfast with some other girl out of the corner of her eye.

"Uh...Coffee with chocolate and whipped cream please." Amy said to the student working at the coffee area.

"Make that two please." Ben said happily.

"I love the teddy bear you gave me last night. And John does too." Amy said sweetly.

"I thought both of you would like it. I think you're going to love the weekend that I have planned for us." Ben said kindly.

"I'm sure I will...And I'm so glad one of my friends can watch John for the weekend." Amy smirked.

"Me too...I love you so much." Ben said as his cheeks turned red.

"I love you too." Amy said as she grabbed her coffee.

Ben grabbed his coffee and they went out a side door on the opposite end of where Jimmy was having breakfast with some other girl.

A few hours later in California...

Ricky signed up for the band scholarship and he walked into the band room and was surprised to see a familiar face in there.

**"Clementine? What are you doing here?"** Ricky asked shocked.

"Hey Ricky! I do band. I've been playing the clarinet since sixth grade." Clementine smiled.

**"No way! That's really awesome!"** Ricky said happily.

"Yeah...So why are you here?" Clementine asked surprised.

**"I'm doing band now for the scholarship. Are you?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

"I am...I've been doing band here since I was a freshmen. You're going to love it...The band director should be here in about five minutes. He usually runs a little late since he has a lunch meeting or something before class." Clementine said nicely.

**"Oh gotcha...Why didn't you tell me that you did band before?"** Ricky said concerned as he sat down next to Clementine.

"Heh...The truth is...I was jealous of you cause you play the drums and...I wanted to play the drums but I don't have any rhythm...I thought you would make fun of me if I told you I play the clarinet in band..." Clementine smiled slowly.

**"Why would I make fun of you? I love the woodwinds...The brass players are the ones you gotta look out for...They might knock you over with their tubas...Ha ha...I could teach you how to play the drums."** Ricky grinned.

"I don't know...Heh...That's true about the brass players..." Clementine said happily.

**"I'm a really good teacher...I even helped Amy with the french horn at...band camp."** Ricky said nicely and then awkwardly.

"Yeah I know...That' s another reason why I didn't want to tell you about the clarinet..." Clementine said sadly.

**"Relax...We're old friends...There's no way I'm going to do anything like that again...Besides, we don't have to go to band camp. Right?"** Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

"No we don't...Ha ha...We are old friends...How's Grace?" Clementine asked sweetly.

**"Cool...Grace is doing all right...She wants me to get baptized."** Ricky said seriously.

"Oh...Are you going to do it? You don't seem like the kind of guy to do that." Clementine said surprised.

**"Yeah I know...But I want to do it...I love her so much..."** Ricky said happily.

"That's great but...I'm pretty sure you're supposed to get baptized because you love God, not because you love a girl." Clementine said nicely.

**"Heh...You're right...Do you have class after this? I could give you a drum lesson then if you want..."** Ricky smirked.

"Hmm...That sounds good but I have to work after class." Clementine said sincerely.

**"Oh...All right...How about on Friday?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

"After class?" Clementine said happily.

**"Yeah...You'll be a drumming master with me as your teacher."** Ricky said confidently.

"Ha ha...We'll see..." Clementine smirked.

After class, Clementine walked outside and she saw Jack.

"So...Did it work?" Jack asked seriously.

"Yep...He's going to teach me how to drum on Friday after class. Pay up...I need to get to work." Clementine said as she put a hand out.

"All right...Thank you so much Clementine..." Jack said as he gave her fifty dollars.

"No problem...You owe me for using me when you were with Grace anyway." Clementine said honestly and she walked towards the parking lot.

**Oh my...There's some serious drama going on...Is Grace really over Jack? What is she going to do when she finds out that Chloe read her diary? What results are Adrian talking about? Should Adrian stay out of Amy's business? Who was the girl that Jimmy was with? Was Ricky flirting with Clementine? Why did Jack pay her? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	26. Making A Move

**Here's chapter 26! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Later that night in New York...

Amy put John to bed and she called Jimmy.

"Hey Amy...How are you?" Jimmy said as he answered his phone.

"I was doing fine...Until I saw you in the cafeteria this morning with another girl...What is going on?" Amy asked a little stubbornly.

"Woah...Somebody's jealous...Why didn't you say hi?" Jimmy said seriously.

"I was just getting some coffee and I had like ten minutes before my first class...Who was she?" Amy asked intrigued.

"All right... I had breakfast with my cousin. I totally forgot that she's been at Hudson for the past year. We ran into each other yesterday and had breakfast earlier." Jimmy said honestly.

"Oh...That's really cool. How is she?" Amy said sweetly.

"Her name's Brittany and she's doing really well. I can't believe you were actually jealous...You know I would never cheat on you." Jimmy said smiling.

"I...I wasn't jealous...I just wasn't expecting you to be eating with some other girl." Amy said awkwardly.

"It's ok Amy. Heh...Is that only reason why you called?" Jimmy asked sincerely.

"Yeah...I need to get back to my homework so I'll talk to you later." Amy said seriously.

"All right...Are you sure you're ok? You sound a little funny." Jimmy said suspiciously.

"I'm fine...I'm just a little tired. Talk to you later." Amy hung up and she got out her books for her homework and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Amy rolled her eyes as she got out one of her notebooks.

"Hey Amy...I just thought you would like some hot coco. It's really cold outside and I got some from the store with marshmallows." Ben said nicely as he walked in.

"Aww Ben! Thank you. You can go ahead and make some. I have some homework to finish. John's asleep so don't be too loud." Amy said happily.

"Sounds good. Can I just use this pot on the stove to boil hot water?" Ben asked as he put the hot coco mix and marshmallows on the counter.

"Yeah. That's fine. Did you finish your homework?" Amy asked nicely.

"Yes I did...What are you working on?" Ben said as he filled up the pot with water.

"World history...I just to answer a few review questions." Amy said as she flipped open her history book.

"Oh...History is not my strong suite..." Ben said awkwardly as he turned on the stove.

"Heh...I know...You, haven't talked to Adrian recently, have you?" Amy asked nervously.

"No...I last talked to her yesterday morning after you went to class...Why? Is there a problem?" Ben asked concerned as he sat next to Amy at her small kitchen table.

"Um...Not really...I was just wondering...I'm guessing she hasn't figured out who keyed Omar's car yet?" Amy asked seriously as she pushed her hair back.

"I don't think so...I told her I thought it was Max but...you never know...The security cameras were no help at all so I don't know how they're going to find him." Ben said sadly.

"Yeah...I'm sure they'll figure it out...I just have one more question." Amy said after she wrote one of the answers.

"So I know we talked about...living together before in one of the apartments...Have you thought about that some more?" Ben asked sincerely.

"Oh yeah...I have thought about it and...I would love to live with you Ben...but...it won't cost your dad anymore money if I live with you will it?" Amy asked concerned.

"Of course not. It will be cheaper for him because he'll be paying for one apartment instead of two. I talked to him about it earlier today and he wouldn't mind if we lived in one apartment." Ben said happily.

"Ok...I don't care which apartment we live in. If it's cheaper, then let's do it." Amy said excited.

"All right. Sounds great! Since John is used to your apartment, do you think it would be easier if I moved into yours?" Ben said nicely.

"That's probably a good idea. You can move in here whenever you want. My extra key is in a drawer next to the fridge so you can go ahead and take it." Amy said as she wrote down her last answer.

"Sounds good to me. I'll move in tomorrow." Ben said as walked over to the stove and turned it off.

"Great...I finished my homework so now we can enjoy some hot coco." Amy smiled as she put her books in her backpack.

"Here you go...With extra marshmallows." Ben said sweetly as he handed Amy a mug of hot coco.

"Mmm...This is very good...It's kind of weird living in an area where it gets cold enough to drink hot coco to stay warm." Amy giggled.

"Heh...Thanks...You're right...I do love New York though..." Ben smiled as he sat down with his coco.

"So do I but...not as much as I love you Ben." Amy said sweetly and she gave Ben a kiss on the lips.

"Aaaah...I love you too Amy." Ben said kindly and he took a sip of his coco.

Meanwhile in California...

**"All right Ethan...It's finally closing time...Did you get those orders all done?"** Ricky asked as he took his apron off.

"Yeah I did...I'm so tired and I have like ten algebra problems to do..." Ethan rolled his eyes.

**"Ten? Why didn't you do them during study hall?"** Ricky said concerned.

"I had to do a brainstorming thing for my English paper that's due next week..." Ethan said as he put his apron on a hook.

**"Oh...It's only eight so you have time to get them done..."** Ricky said sincerely.

The door opened to the butcher shop and Ricky turned around.

"Sorry, Miss O'Malley...we just closed." Ethan said honestly.

**"Miss O'Malley? What are you doing here?"** Ricky said surprised.

"Hey Ricky and Ethan...I know you just closed but I forgot to pick up my steaks earlier this afternoon...I had an important meeting..." Katelyn said nicely.

**"Oh...I can get them for you really quick."** Ricky smiled as he went behind the counter.

"So you like this job Ethan?" Katelyn asked excited.

"It's all right...I guess it pays pretty well for a minimum wage job...I make almost eight dollars an hour." Ethan said a little irritated.

"Ha ha...As long as you're not getting into trouble, I think it's a great job for you." Katelyn smiled.

**"Yeah it is...I've been keeping him in line. Here are your steaks. You already paid for them."** Ricky said nicely as he gave Katelyn a bag of steaks.

"Thank you Ricky. How's school been?" Katelyn asked sweetly.

"Ugh...I gotta get going so I'll see you tomorrow Ricky. Good night Miss O'Malley." Ethan said as he walked towards the door.

"Good night Ethan!" Katelyn said nicely.

**"Heh...Kids...School is going really well. I love it. I'm majoring in business but I think I'm going to get some kind of degree in psychology too."** Ricky said happily.

"Oh wow...Both of those are great degrees. Who knows? Maybe you'll get my job someday after you manage a big company. Ha ha..." Katelyn grinned.

**"Yeah...That would be really awesome...I also really appreciate everything you did for me while I was in high school."** Ricky smiled slowly.

"It was my pleasure...I know I didn't do a ton for you in high school, but I really enjoyed getting to know you and your friends Ricky. All of you are really amazing kids and I think all of you are going to go really far in life. I hope you have a good night." Katelyn said honestly.

**"Thank you so much. I hope you do too."** Ricky said nicely as Katelyn left the butcher shop.

*Ring ring*

**"Hey Grace...How are you?"** Ricky said as he answered his phone.

"It's not Grace...It's Chloe..." Chloe said seriously.

**"Chloe? Why do you have Grace's phone?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"She left it in our room...I'm sorry to bother you but...I think she might want to get with Jack." Chloe said honestly.

**"What? Don't be ridiculous Chloe...There's no way Grace would want to get back with Jack. I know her better than you do."** Ricky said as he walked upstairs to his apartment.

"Oh yeah? Then how come I read in her diary that Jack made her heart melt on Sunday?" Chloe said a little irritated.

**"You read her diary? That's an invasion of privacy. Why would you do that Chloe?"** Ricky asked stubbornly.

"I know it was wrong but...Grace was acting really fishy last night after she got off the phone with Jack. She asked him if their last kiss meant anything to him." Chloe said seriously.

**"Ugh...I really don't have time for gossip right now...Are you sure Grace said that to Jack? I doubt she would ask him that."** Ricky said annoyed.

"Yes I'm sure. If you don't believe me, then ask Grace. She should be back in an hour. I gotta do some homework." Chloe said a little irritated.

**"I will ask her...Good night Chloe."** Ricky hung up.

Meanwhile at Jack's house...

"So my Dad said it would be best if we talk to Ricky about these scriptures." Jack said as he pulled out a notebook.

_"Oh...Oh yeah...All of these are really great. Thanks for talking to Reverend Stone about this Jack."_ Grace said happily as she looked at a few pages in the notebook.

"No problem...I think it's great that you want to help Ricky get baptized, but...don't you think he belongs with someone else?" Jack said sincerely as he put a piece of Grace's hair behind her left ear.

_"Uh...No...Why would you say that?"_ Grace said seriously.

"You had to think about it...Didn't you? Come on Grace, stop playing games...You know we belong together. And Ricky should be with Amy or Clementine." Jack said as he touched Grace's face.

_"Stop it Jack! Where the hell would you get an idea like that?!"_ Grace said stubbornly as she stood up off of Jack's bed.

"From when you asked if our last kiss meant anything to me...And it did...I'm still in love with you, Grace." Jack said honestly.

_"I should have known...Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't love you anymore?"_ Grace said as she raised her voice.

"I don't care...I love you and I'm not going to let anyone else ruin that." Jack said seriously.

_"You're delirious. I gotta go."_ Grace said irritated and she grabbed her purse and left Jack's room.

"Damn...I was so close..." Jack said as he put his face in his hands.

Meanwhile in New York...

"Wow...So I was not expecting this to be the surprise..." Omar said nervously as he laid down in bed next to Adrian.

"Yep...I took the test twice and...I'm pregnant..." Adrian said seriously.

"I'm really excited but...kind of concerned...I thought you were on the pill." Omar said in a worried tone.

"I was but...I guess something must have gone wrong...Ugh...I am not ready to have a baby again right now." Adrian said a little irritated.

"Well...we could give it up for adoption." Omar said sincerely.

"Really? No, no, no...I actually wanted to get pregnant again after I lost Mercy but...now I'm not so sure if I want to be pregnant." Adrian sadly.

"I was kidding...I'm glad you are pregnant Adrian. I want to have lots of kids with you. We could get a nanny or take the kid to day care during the day while I'm at work and you're at school." Omar said happily.

"But this isn't how I wanted our first time being pregnant to happen. I wanted to be out of school with a career where I could take maternity leave and help the baby grow for a few months before I went back to work...I can't just take off school." Adrian said a little upset.

"Hey...It's ok hun...Sometimes things don't always go as planned...You could take next semester off to take care of the baby if you want." Omar said as he gave Adrian a hug.

"No...Then I'll be a semester behind on graduating...I had to deal with that in high school, I'm not going through that again...And what if...the baby doesn't make it..." Adrian said as her eyes got watery.

"Oh, Adrian...Whatever you want to do, is fine with me...I'm sure the baby will be ok... We're going to make it through this together. I promise." Omar said sweetly as he rubbed Adrian's back.

"Thank you Omar...I love you..." Adrian said as she let go of Omar.

"I love you too...We need to get some sleep." Omar smiled as he turned off his lamp.

Later in California...

Grace walked into her room and she saw that Ricky had called her about ten minutes ago on her phone so she called him.

**"Hey Grace. I just called you."** Ricky said happily.

_"Yeah I know...I totally forgot to take my phone with me when I went to Jack's earlier."_ Grace rolled her eyes as she sat on her bed.

**"Oh...What were you doing at Jack's?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"We talked about the baptism class that you're going to take. And Jack showed me some scriptures that we can show you about baptism...And...uh...Jack tried to pull a move on me."_ Grace said seriously.

**"He what?! What do you mean he tried to pull a move on you?"** Ricky said angrily.

_"He put my hair behind one of my ears, touched my face, and then said that he's still in love with me."_ Grace said annoyed.

**"Oh man...He's a real idiot. Chloe told me that you asked him about you two's last kiss."** Ricky said a little irritated.

_"When did you talk to Chloe?"_ Grace asked surprised.

**"When you were gone...She used your phone to call me. And she also said that you might want to get back with Jack. She doesn't know what she's talking about."** Ricky rolled his eyes.

_"She used my phone? Ugh...Chloe defiantly doesn't know what she's talking about..."_ Grace said seriously.

**"Yeah...So did you ask Jack about your last kiss with him?"** Ricky asked sincerely.

_"Yes I did...I know I shouldn't have asked him that. I was just a little infatuated with him at church after he said I inspired him...It's really no big deal..."_ Grace said honestly.

**"Uh huh...Jack didn't make your heart melt or anything like that?"** Ricky asked suspiciously.

_"Wh...what? Why would you think that?"_ Grace asked nervously as her cheeks became redder.

**"Heh...Chloe read your diary."** Ricky said seriously.

_"You have got to be kidding me! She did not!"_ Grace said stubbornly.

**"She told me that she did...If I were you, I would lock it up somewhere."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"Ugh...She's going to be in so much trouble when she comes back. I can't believe she would read my diary."_ Grace said annoyed.

**"Me either...I didn't even know you had one until she told me that she read it...So you really wrote that Jack made your heart melt?"** Ricky asked in a worried tone.

_"Yes I did after I wrote...that I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I can't help it that Jack made me feel good when he said I inspired him. I promise, that he doesn't make my heart melt like you do, Ricky."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Aww! I'm happy to hear you say that Grace! I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else too."** Ricky said happily.

_"You're welcome...And I'm sorry about Jack...You love me more then you ever loved Amy?"_ Grace said sincerely.

**"Don't worry about Jack...Of course I love you more then I've ever loved Amy. We went through a lot together, but I'm happy to be with you now."** Ricky said nicely.

_"Aww! I'm happy to be with you too. I love you so much."_ Grace grinned as she felt her heart beat a little faster.

**"I love you...Good night Grace."** Ricky said as his cheeks got redder and his heart beat a little faster.

_"Good night Ricky. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams."_ Grace said happily.

**"Sweet dreams. Bye."** Ricky hung up as he got into bed.

**Aww! Ricky and Grace are so sweet together! What's Grace going to do when Chloe comes back? And Adrian's pregnant but she doesn't sound too excited about it but at least Omar is. Has Jack lost his mind by trying to pull a move on Grace? Is Ethan working too much to the point where it affects how well he's doing in school? Did Max key Omar's car? How is Amy's relationship with Jimmy going to change when Ben moves in with her? Is Jimmy catching on that Amy is still with Ben? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	27. Who To Trust

**Here's chapter 27! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next morning in New York...

Amy was walking to her car with John when she saw Adrian pull into a parking spot.

"Oh, God...Get in the car John...Mommy will be right there." Amy said as she unlocked her car with her button on her keys.

"Ok...Mommy..." John said happily as he walked over to Amy's car.

"Hey Amy...I'm in no mood to talk to you right now...I need to speak to Max." Adrian said seriously as she got out of her car.

"Uh...Listen Adrian...I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other day...I really didn't mean it." Amy said nicely.

"Whatever...You're lucky that I haven't told Ben anything yet..." Adrian said stubbornly as she walked past Amy to Max's door.

"Are you going to tell him?" Amy said intrigued as she followed Adrian.

"So there is something to tell him? I thought you were just helping Jimmy rehearse for a play." Adrian said suspiciously as she knocked on Max's door.

"Oh...I was...There is nothing to tell Ben..." Amy said awkwardly.

"You are so full of crap...I know you're cheating on him...Why? Ben has done nothing but be nice to you." Adrian said sternly.

"You wouldn't understand...I have to get to class." Amy said irritated as she walked to her car.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Adrian said to herself confused.

"Hey Adrian..." Max said as he opened the door.

"Morning Max...Do you have a minute?" Adrian said as she walked into his apartment.

"Sure...Is there a problem?" Max said seriously.

"Yeah there is a problem. And you're going to fix it right now." Adrian said a little irritated as she crossed her arms.

"What problem is that?" Max asked confused.

"I know you keyed Omar's car, Max...And you're a real ass for doing that. It cost him over three hundred dollars to get it repainted." Adrian said angrily.

"Woah! Three hundred dollars? That really sucks. I swear I didn't key Omar's car." Max said shocked.

"Then who did? You're sure you didn't see who did it?" Adrian said stubbornly.

"Calm down Adrian! The truth is...I paid a guy to do it for me...He's from Massachusetts and he was visiting some friends here...I met him at a bar and asked him to do it...By now I'm pretty sure he's out of New York." Max said sadly.

"Seriously? What is wrong with you? Why did you do that?" Adrian raised her voice as her face turned red.

"I'm really sorry...I was a little tipsy and you made me upset after you didn't want to kiss me...I know it was really stupid...I'll write you or Omar a check for three hundred dollars." Max said seriously as he pulled out his check book from his back pocket.

"Good Lord Max! I thought you were better than that! I told you that I'm married. Are you jealous of Omar? When we were together before, I used you for sex. Ok? I never had any real feelings towards you." Adrian said seriously.

"I'm sorry Adrian...I was in love with you and I thought I would have a second chance with you...But now I'm glad that I don't...You're nothing but a worthless skank...Here's your check..." Max said coldly as he gave Adrian a check.

"Uh...Thanks...First of all, I'm not a worthless skank!" Adrian said awkwardly and then stubbornly.

"I don't care...Just get the hell out of my apartment before I call the cops." Max said angrily.

"Fine. I hope I never see you again." Adrian said sternly as she left Max's apartment.

Meanwhile at Hudson...

Ben was walking to class when he ran into a familiar face...

"Benito! How are you?" A girl with long, brownish hair said.

"Maria?! What are you doing here?" Ben said shocked as Maria hugged him.

"My father let me come here to study! I'm so excited! You go to school here too, no?" Maria asked happily as she let go of Ben.

"Yes I do! I can't believe you're here! I have class but maybe we could get lunch at the cafeteria...How about in an hour or so?" Ben asked sweetly.

"Oh yes! I would love that! I have to go to class too on the other side of campus. I'll see you later my Benito!" Maria said enthusiastically and she walked the other direction.

A few hours later in California...

Grace was getting ready for class when Chloe walked in.

_"Where have you been? I've been waiting for you to come back."_ Grace said seriously after putting on a pink t-shirt.

"Uh...I was up all night working on a paper in the library...Is there a problem?" Chloe asked concerned.

_"You're damn right there's a problem! I had to hear from Ricky that you read my diary? How could you?"_ Grace said angrily.

"I...I'm sorry Grace...After listening to your conversation with Jack, I was worried that you would still have feelings for him...I promise it won't happen again." Chloe said sadly.

_"Are you crazy? Why does everybody think I still have feelings for Jack? I love Ricky! And it won't happen again because I'm moving out of here tonight. I have to get to class."_ Grace said stubbornly as she grabbed her back pack and went out the door.

"Ugh...That went well...Looks like I can't tell anyone, anything these days...I'm so tired." Chloe said to herself sarcastically as she laid down in her bed.

Meanwhile at Grant High...

Ethan was walking to his locker when he saw Kathy talking to Brian.

"Hey Kathy...Did you want to get some lunch with me?" Ethan asked nicely.

"Really dude? We're in the middle of a conversation here." Brian said rudely.

"I don't care Brian...I want to go to lunch with Kathy." Ethan said a little irritated.

"Really Ethan? I'll be down to the cafeteria in a minute. You should find us a seat." Kathy said nicely.

"All right...Sorry to interrupt..." Ethan said as he walked away from them.

"So you're still interested in that guy?" Brian asked intrigued.

"I don't know...I thought I was but then I saw him having lunch with my old friend, Chloe...I don't even know how they met...She's in college already." Kathy said a little irritated.

"Oh cool...If Ethan doesn't work out, you know where to find me." Brian said kindly and he walked to class.

"Yeah...We'll see about that..." Kathy said to herself as she walked downstairs to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

Ricky was getting lunch when Clementine walked behind him.

"Hey Ricky! I was wondering if you could maybe give me a drumming lesson now? After class I have to work again actually...I'm sorry." Clementine said sweetly.

**"Oh...Hey Clementine! Yeah I can give you a lesson now. I don't have class for another hour and a half...Did you already have lunch?"** Ricky asked surprised.

"Yes I did...I'll meet you over at the band room." Clementine said excited.

**"All right...I'll be there in a few."** Ricky said nicely as he grabbed a sandwich and chips.

After Ricky ate his lunch, he went to the band room and saw Clementine playing the drums.

**"Heh...That's not that bad actually."** Ricky grinned.

"Ha ha...Yeah right...I sound terrible..." Clementine said as she smiled.

**"No you don't...So what you need to do first is put your foot on the bass petal. And then hold the sticks like this..."** Ricky said seriously as he showed Clementine how to hold drum sticks with an extra pair he found that was on the floor.

"Like this?" Clementine asked as she rotated the sticks in her hands.

**"Yeah...That's perfect...Now just use one to hit the snare while using your foot to hit the bass..."** Ricky said nicely.

"Well...You're a perfect teacher...Here I go..." Clementine said sweetly as she began to hit the bass drum with her foot and the snare with one of her sticks.

**"That's great! You got it Clementine! Now try it with the tenor drum."** Ricky said happily.

After about an hour, Clementine played all the parts of the drum set with the bass drum.

"That was a lot of fun! You're so good at the drums Ricky!" Clementine said nicely.

**"Yeah it was...Thanks...You've improved a lot already."** Ricky smiled slowly.

"Thanks to you...Maybe you could help my lips get more moist before practice..." Clementine said seductively.

**"Uh...No...They look fine to me..."** Ricky said awkwardly.

"Oh, come on Ricky...You know you want to kiss me..." Clementine said as she moved closer to Ricky.

**"Are you serious right now? Why the hell would I want to kiss you? If this drum lesson was a set up for you to kiss me, then I don't want no part of it..."** Ricky said stubbornly.

"Ugh...I'm sorry Ricky...I might as well tell you before you get hurt..." Clementine said sadly.

**"Tell me what?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Jack paid me to manipulate you into...cheating on Grace...I know it was wrong and stupid but...I needed extra money to help my Mom fix her car...She's having a hard time finding a new job..." Clementine said seriously.

**"Are you kidding me? I should have known that scumbag was up to something when he told me about the band scholarship...I'm going to kick his ass...Why would you do that to me Clementine? You know I love Grace! And if your mom needs some money, then maybe you should work some extra hours."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"I know...I'm really sorry...I hope Jack gets what he deserves for this...I promise I will never do this ever again...But I did enjoy you teaching me how to play the drums." Clementine said nicely.

**"Thanks for telling me the truth...And you're welcome...I guess...Jack defiantly will get what he deserves for this...No wonder he tried to pull a move on Grace last night...Ugh...He needs some serious help..."** Ricky said calmly.

"He does...I need to get going to class...I'll see you later..." Clementine said as she grabbed her purse.

**"Yeah...Later..."** Ricky said as he walked out of the band room.

Meanwhile in New York Amy was walking out of her last class when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy asked.

_"Hey Amy! It's Grace...I don't know if you've heard but...Adrian thinks you're cheating on Ben. She told me this yesterday morning...I was going to tell you but I've been so busy..."_ Grace seriously.

"Uh...Why would Adrian think that? I love Ben. Don't believe anything she tells you about Ben and me...She just likes to start stupid rumors about me...That's how she is, Grace." Amy said a little irritated.

_"Yeah but...she told me that she saw you kiss Jimmy?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

"Oh...She doesn't know what she's talking about...Maybe she had a dream or something where I kissed Jimmy." Amy said nervously.

_"Are you sure about that? Adrian has never lied to me."_ Grace said suspiciously.

"Really? She's never lied to you? Did you forget about the time when she slept with Ricky when you were with him?" Amy said a little irritated.

_"Oh...yeah...That doesn't matter...She's different now...And if she had a dream about you kissing Jimmy, she would have said so...It sounds to me like you're the one who isn't telling the truth."_ Grace said honestly.

"Listen, Grace...We're sisters...Who do you trust more? Me or your stupid friend who's always been in competition with me?" Amy said sternly.

_"Heh...All right, Amy...I'm not as naive as I used to be...I know when someone is lying...For the record, we've only been sisters for not even a year yet...Adrian's been my best friend for years...I honestly trust her more than you at this point..."_ Grace said seriously.

"Really? I've been a better friend to you than Adrian anyway. I don't get how you can trust her...She's an evil, manipulative, whore." Amy said angrily.

_"Excuse me? I think both of you have been good friends to me at times but Adrian is not an evil and manipulative whore...I think you're just calling her that because you are cheating on Ben. I can't believe you Amy."_ Grace said a little irritated while she shook her head.

"And I can't believe you don't trust me. I swear that I'm not cheating on Ben." Amy said seriously.

_"Whatever you're doing, I hope it's worth it. I have to get to class."_ Grace said angrily and she hung up.

"Aaaah! Why does my life have to be so complicated!" Amy said madly as she put her phone in her purse.

"Are you all right Amy?" Jimmy asked from behind her.

"Ugh...What do you want?" Amy asked annoyed as she turned around.

"I just wanted to know how you are...Is there a problem?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Yes there is a problem Jimmy...I'm afraid I can't see you anymore...I'm sorry..." Amy said stubbornly as she started to walk away from Jimmy.

"Wait! Why can't you see me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" Jimmy asked as he followed Amy.

"You kissed me while Adrian was watching us." Amy said sternly.

"What? Why does that even matter?" Jimmy asked confused.

"It matters because she still thinks I'm with Ben..." Amy said irritated.

"Huh? Why would she think that?" Jimmy asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Uh...I thought you were still with me..." Ben said from behind Amy.

**Woah! What's Amy going to say next? Some more drama will be coming up! So Adrian finally figured out who keyed Omar's car. Was she a little too hard on Max? Will Ben start hanging out with Maria again? Where is Grace moving to? Was she a little too harsh to Chloe? Is Ethan jealous of Brian? He's the guy that Kathy helped with the spelling bee by the way on the show. What's Ricky going to do to Jack? And how is Clementine going to deal with it? Also, is Grace going to trust Amy ever again? I know this wasn't one of the happiest chapters but it's necessary for what's going to happen next! Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! Happy Super Bowl Sunday to everyone too! :)**


	28. Expecting The Unexpected

**Here's chapter 28! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Are you?" Jimmy asked surprised.

"Ugh...I really don't want to deal with this right now...I have to pick up John." Amy said irritated as she rolled her eyes.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell us what's going on." Ben said seriously.

"All right...I went out with Jimmy the other night...and I wasn't working on a project..." Amy said sadly as she looked at Ben.

"Are you freaking kidding me Amy? Why the hell would you do this to me?! You've been cheating on me?! For how long?!" Ben said furiously as he raised his voice.

"Wow...You are pathetic Amy. I thought you and Ben were over. I really liked you but it looks like I made a huge mistake by trusting you. I gotta go." Jimmy said coldly as he walked past Amy and Ben.

"Ugh...I can't believe this is happening..." Amy said irritated.

"Did you sleep with him?" Ben asked angrily.

"What? No, of course not! We only made out." Amy answered stubbornly.

"Sure you did...What is your logic in this, Amy? Why did you think it was ok for you to go out with another guy while you were with me? You said you loved me!" Ben said as he raised his voice again.

"You said you loved me but you slept with Adrian after I only kissed Ricky. I gotta go." Amy said cruelly as she started to walk away from Ben.

"Stop Amy! That happened years ago! I thought you forgave me for that." Ben said stubbornly as he grabbed Amy's arm.

"Ben, let me go!" Amy yelled.

"No...So the only reason you cheated on me was to get back at me for sleeping with Adrian?!" Ben said angrily.

"Ugh...I never meant to hurt you Ben...I just went out with Jimmy because I was attracted to him...He wanted to go out with me as long as we weren't together...So I lied to him because I didn't want to break your heart..." Amy said honestly.

"It's too late...You already did. I don't know how I'm ever going to trust you again." Ben said sadly as he let go of Amy's arm and then he walked away from her.

"Aaaaah!" Amy yelled as she sat up in bed. There was a knock on the door.

"Amy! Are you in there? I have some stuff to move in." Ben said seriously.

"Ben! I forgot he was moving in...I'll be right there!" Amy said as she jumped out of bed. She put on her jeans and ran over to the door and opened it.

"Thanks Amy...I couldn't open the door with all this stuff..." Ben said nicely as he walked into the room.

"No problem...I just woke up from a nap...Do you need me to help you with anything?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Yeah...I got some bags of clothes that you could carry for me downstairs. You have a door stop?" Ben asked.

"Oh...yeah...It's on the counter." Amy said as she grabbed it and gave it to Ben.

"All right...That works. Where's John? He could help some too if he wants." Ben said after he put the door stop in the door.

"John's asleep...He woke me up early this morning to take a bath because he didn't want to have one last night...Heh..." Amy said as she smiled.

"Ok...We can move in my stuff...It shouldn't take more than an hour..." Ben said happily.

"Sounds good..." Amy said kindly as she walked downstairs with Ben to his apartment.

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky walked out the back door after band practice with Clementine.

"All right...Jack should be here in about five minutes...I gotta get going...I'll see you later Ricky. Good luck." Clementine said nicely.

**"Thanks Clementine. I hope you have a good time at work."** Ricky smiled.

"No problem...Bye." Clementine said happily and left.

A few minutes later Jack showed up.

"Hey Ricky...What are you doing here? You haven't seen Clementine, have you?" Jack asked confused.

**"Hey Jack...Oh, wait a minute...that's not your name...It should be Jackass...Clementine just left actually."** Ricky said sarcastically.

"Ok...She said she would be...Hey! That's not very nice..." Jack said seriously.

**"It's better than paying someone to manipulate someone else to cheat on their girlfriend...While trying to make a move on their girlfriend..."** Ricky said stubbornly as his face turned red.

"Uh...I don't know what you're talking about Ricky..." Jack said nervously.

**"Oh really?! Maybe this well help you remember!"** Ricky said angrily as he punched Jack in the arm.

"Oww! Geeze, Ricky! You don't have to hit me!" Jack said as he rubbed his arm.

**"If you don't answer me, I'll hit you again."** Ricky said aggressively.

"All right...Damn...I did pay Clementine to try to get you to cheat on Grace..." Jack said seriously.

**"Why? I thought you had moved on from Grace! And you had to get Clementine involved in this mess! She's my friend, Jack! I thought ministers weren't supposed to be selfish."** Ricky said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry Ricky...I didn't mean to hurt anyone..." Jack said sadly.

**"That's bull! You meant to hurt me so you could try and get back with Grace! What the hell is wrong with you?! I think you need some real help. I also don't want you to baptize me. And if you ever try to pull a move on Grace again...you're going to be losing some teeth. I gotta get to work."** Ricky said coldly as he looked at Jack in the eyes and he walked towards the parking lot.

"Oh...man...I really dug myself into a hole this time..." Jack said to himself sadly.

Meanwhile Grace was walking out of her last class when Adrian called...

_"Hey Adrian! How are you?"_ Grace asked happily.

"I'm doing all right...I finally figured out who keyed Omar's car." Adrian said a little irritated.

_"Are you ok? You sound a little upset...I thought that Max guy keyed Omar's car..."_ Grace said concerned.

"I'm not ok...He paid some guy to do it for him...And I got a three hundred dollar check from him..." Adrian said sadly.

_"Oh...That's good, right? What's wrong? You can tell me Adrian."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Yes it is good...Max called me a skank...But it's whatever...I'm...I'm pregnant...again..." Adrian said seriously.

_"You're not a skank...Congratulations! Is it Omar's?"_ Grace said excitedly.

"Thanks Grace...Of course it's Omar's! Why would you even ask me that?" Adrian said angrily.

_"Ha ha...It was a joke...I was trying to be funny to help you feel better..." _Grace said awkwardly.

"Heh...It wasn't a very good joke...I do not want to be pregnant right now...How am I going to finish my bachelor's with a new born baby?" Adrian said stubbornly.

_"I'm sorry...You made it through high school when you were pregnant...But then...you...I'm so sorry..."_ Grace said sadly.

"It's not your fault...I'm sure Omar and I will figure this out...I want to be a mother but I was hoping I could do that after I got a job and took night classes for law school..." Adrian said honestly.

_"Yeah...Sometimes life doesn't always go as planned Adrian...You just got to try your best to make things work..."_ Grace said sincerely.

"Oookay...What does that mean? Did something happen between you and Ricky?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

_"No...Ricky and I are fine...But Jack tried to pull a move on me...And Chloe read my diary..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Jack tried to pull a move on you? He's a real jerk! The next time I see him, I'm going to kick him in the balls! Why would Chloe read your diary?" Adrian said madly and then concerned.

_"Heh...Thanks Adrian but you don't have to do that...Chloe read my diary because she thought I still have feelings for Jack..."_ Grace said annoyed as she walked into her dorm room.

"Yeah I do! Nobody hurts my best friend like that. Why would Chloe think that?" Adrian asked surprised.

_"I'm happy to hear you say that because...Amy called you an evil and manipulative whore when I talked to her earlier about you thinking that she's cheating on Ben...I stood up for you."_ Grace said honestly.

"Ugh! She's such a brat! If she isn't cheating on Ben, I owe her an apology...But if she is...then she owes me one...I really hope she isn't cheating on him. Thanks for standing up for me...Anyway, back to you...What is going on with Chloe?" Adrian said stubbornly and then concerned.

_"I don't know Adrian...Maybe you should stay out of it...Amy told me that you were making up rumors about her...I just don't want either of you to get hurt...As far as Chloe goes...she overheard me ask Jack if our last kiss meant anything to him..."_ Grace said seriously.

"How could I stay out of it? I care about Ben and I tried to be nice to Amy...But I don't see how that's going to happen if she keeps fooling around with that Jimmy guy. How can I trust her if she's cheating on Ben?! Why the hell would you ask Jack that?" Adrian said shocked.

_"You do make a good point about trusting Amy...I know I shouldn't have asked Jack that but...he told me I inspired him to be a minister..."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Oh, wake up Grace! I'm sure he only said that so he could get in your pants again. Can't you see that Jack has been a selfish asshole for years? All he wants is to sleep with you again and I'm sure he's going to make excuses to try and make that happen. He didn't love you enough to stay with you after you first slept with him. He kept going back to Madison or whoever. He even kissed her after he asked you to marry him! God...I can't believe how many times you kept falling for that idiot." Adrian said angrily.

_"Uh...I'm sorry...I thought you were my friend Adrian! You kept falling for Ricky even after he was with Amy...You even had sex with Jack! How is that any different? As far as I'm concerned, we've both made the same amount of mistakes..."_ Grace said stubbornly.

"You're right...I just hope you realize that Jack is not the guy for you. Ricky is...He loves you so much and he is like the happiest guy on Earth when he talks about you."  
Adrian said nicely.

_"Really? What did he say?"_ Grace asked excited.

"He said he wants to get as close to you as he can...That's why he wants to get baptized and...he hopes that he's the last guy that goes crazy for you." Adrian said sweetly.

_"Aww! Now I love him even more! Thanks for telling me!"_ Grace said happily.

"You're welcome...I gotta get dinner started so I'll talk to you later." Adrian said nicely.

_"All right...Good luck with the pregnancy and everything else...I gotta pack up my stuff. Sorry for yelling at you..."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Don't worry about it...I'm sorry too and thanks...Why do you have to pack your stuff?" Adrian asked surprised.

_"You're welcome...I'm moving in...with Ricky."_ Grace said as she grinned.

"Oh...You finally caved in, huh? Good luck with that...Bye Grace." Adrian said nicely.

_"Thank you...Bye Adrian..."_ Grace hung up and she started to pack her things.

Meanwhile at the butcher shop...

Ricky was filling in orders when his phone rang.

**"I'm sorry Bunny...I gotta take this..."** Ricky said as he pulled out his phone.

"Make it quick! We gotta a lot to get done!" Bunny said seriously.

"Hey, how come I don't get to use my phone during work?" Ethan asked confused.

"Because he's the assistant manager, kid. You gotta work your way up if you want more privileges. That's the way it works around here, just like in life...Get back to wrapping those gift baskets." Bunny said sternly.

"Yes ma'am!" Ethan said as he continued to wrap gift baskets.

**"Hello?"** Ricky asked as he answered his phone.

"Hey Ricky...It's Reuben...I just wanted to ask you if you've prepared for Bob's trial yet..." Reuben asked seriously.

**"Uh...Not really...I've been really busy with school and work...Is there much I have to do?"** Ricky said concerned.

"All right...I understand...Since I am defending you in this case, I want to try and make a good argument in court..." Reuben said honestly.

**"You're also defending Omar and Adrian too, right?"** Ricky asked seriously.

"Of course I am...But their case involves getting money from Bob...That's a little easier to convince the judge and jury of, unlike the death penalty..." Reuben said honestly.

**"Oh...Right...I could email you want I want to say in court...You could look it over and edit it, if you want..."** Ricky said nicely.

"That's a good idea...How about you email me what you want to say by Monday? You can have the weekend to think about it...I'm actually going to get dinner in a couple hours and go to another case..." Reuben said sincerely.

**"All right...That sounds great...Thank you so much Reuben."** Ricky said happily.

"You're welcome Ricky...I know your father put you through a lot and...he deserves to be rightfully punished for it...I'll talk to you later...Bye." Reuben said kindly.

**"Yeah...Bye..."** Ricky hung up.

"All righty...Ricky get back to filling in those orders please! I need to go talk to Leo about some new company that wants to offer us steaks." Bunny said seriously.

**"Again? It seems like we've been getting a lot of offers from other companies."** Ricky said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Yep...That's what happens when you have a good business...I'll be back soon." Bunny said nicely as she left.

"Finally...I need to ask you something." Ethan said as he walked over to Ricky.

**"What is it Ethan? I'm busy..."** Ricky said as he walked over to the computer.

"So...Kathy was talking to this Brian guy...She helped him with the spelling bee last year..." Ethan said seriously.

**"Oh man...Really? Don't tell me you're jealous of this guy...I thought you liked Chloe anyway."** Ricky said annoyed.

"Well...I thought I did but she's not Kathy...And she's in college so I'm sure she'll end up with some college guy anyway..." Ethan said honestly.

**"Yeah...Probably...Just go out with Kathy then...I don't know what you're asking me..."** Ricky said as he began to fill in orders.

"Uh...I wanted to ask you...how did you deal with being jealous? You know of Ben when he was with Amy?" Ethan said concerned.

**"All right...Listen Ethan...I was never jealous of Ben...He was jealous of me...So I hit him a few times before...And I slept with Adrian to make Amy jealous...I'm not the best person to ask when it comes to this stuff..."** Ricky said coldly as he looked at Ethan.

"Hmm...Sorry for asking...What about Grace? You're not jealous of Jack?" Ethan asked seriously.

**"Hell no! Hopefully I took care of his stupid face after my band practice...Get back to work."** Ricky said angrily.

"All right...Geeze...You need to chill out..." Ethan said a little irritated.

**"Whatever...Just wrap your baskets."** Ricky rolled his eyes as he continued to put in orders.

"Heh...Gladly..." Ethan huffed as he started to wrap more gift baskets.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy and Ben finished moving in all of Ben's stuff into Amy's apartment.

"Whew! That was a work out." Amy said exhausted as she sat on her couch with Ben.

"Yeah it was...You want to go out to dinner to celebrate? It is Friday and tomorrow morning we're off to Niagara Falls for your birthday! I also have your presents in my car. Do you want them tomorrow?" Ben asked excited.

"Yes to both of your questions. I am pretty hungry right now." Amy said smiling.

"Me too...Get John and we can go." Ben said happily.

"Sounds good...You can go downstairs if you want...I need to call my Mom really quick too." Amy said nicely.

"All right...I'll go down to my car then." Ben said nicely.

After Ben left, Amy called Jimmy.

"Hey Amy! Happy birthday almost!" Jimmy said happily as he answered his phone.

"Thanks Jimmy! So...I hate to say this but...I'm thinking about getting back together with Ben..." Amy said sadly.

"Oh...Don't worry about it...I totally understand...There is this girl in one of my classes that I kind of like..." Jimmy said kindly.

"Thank you for being so understanding...Who is it?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Her name's Maria. She's Italian and she's really nice." Jimmy said excited.

"Oh wow...That's really exciting! I hope I didn't hurt your feelings..." Amy said sweetly.

"No...It's totally fine...I had a feeling that you still liked Ben...I'll talk to you later...I hope you have a great birthday!" Jimmy said happily.

"All right...Thanks again...Heh...I hope you have a great weekend! Bye!" Amy said nicely and she hung up.

Ben was waiting for Amy in his car when Grace called.

"Grace? Did you need something?" Ben asked surprised as he answered his phone.

_"Hey Ben...Have you talked to Adrian recently?" _Grace asked concerned.

"No I haven't...Is there a problem?" Ben said seriously.

_"I don't know...The good news is...she's pregnant! I thought I would let you know."_ Grace said happily.

"Oh wow! That is great news! I'm really happy for her and Omar!" Ben said excitedly.

_"Yeah me too...The bad news is...she thinks Amy is cheating on you..." _Grace said sadly.

"Uh...What? There's no way that Amy would cheat on me." Ben said shocked.

_"That's what I thought but...Adrian saw her kiss Jimmy...I really don't want to get in the middle of this...but I thought it would be best if you heard it from me instead of Adrian...She can be a little harsh when she tells someone bad news..."_ Grace said honestly.

"That's true...Maybe she made it up for some reason...I know Amy would never cheat on me...But thanks for telling me anyway Grace...I'll talk to you later." Ben said a little irritated.

_"You're welcome Ben...Later."_ Grace hung up.

"So...you ready to go?" Amy said as she got in the car after putting John in the back seat.

"Yeah...Let's...get going..." Ben said as he backed out of his parking spot.

**There you have it! For clarification, the scene between Amy, Ben, and Jimmy was a dream. Everything before that actually happened. Is Ben going to believe what Grace just told him about Amy and Jimmy? Did Amy do the right thing by breaking things off with Jimmy since he likes Maria? Oh dear...And Ben finally moved in with Amy but how long will he stay? What's Ethan going to do to try and get back with Kathy? What will Ricky say at Bob's trial? Is Grace doing the right thing by moving in with Ricky? Will she and Adrian ever trust Amy again? Also, was what Adrian said about Jack true and a little too harsh? Did Ricky take things too far by hitting Jack or did he get what he deserved? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	29. An Ice Cream Surprise With Whipped Cream

**Here's chapter 29! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

A couple hours later at a restaurant...

"Are you all right Ben? You've been really quiet tonight." Amy said concerned after she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Yeah...I'm just a little worried..." Ben said seriously.

"What are you worried about? You know you can tell me." Amy smiled as she grabbed Ben's hands from across the table.

"Ok...You would never lie to me, right Amy?" Ben said as he looked at Amy in the eyes.

"Of course not. Just tell me what's wrong." Amy said sincerely.

"All right...Don't get mad but...Are you cheating on me?" Ben said sadly.

"What? Why would you think that?" Amy asked shocked.

"Just answer the question Amy...Are you cheating on me?" Ben asked a little irritated.

"Oh geeze...No! I would never cheat on you Ben. Let me guess, Adrian tried to convince you that I was." Amy said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"No...Grace told me that Adrian saw you kissing Jimmy. Is that true?" Ben said honestly.

"Ugh...Seriously? No it's not true." Amy said sternly.

"All right...So if I asked Jimmy if he kissed you, he would say no?" Ben said suspiciously.

"Ok...I might as well tell you the truth...I did kiss Jimmy...I thought I wanted to go out with him but...I want to be with you Ben." Amy said sadly.

"How can I believe you when you just lied to me?" Ben said angrily.

"I'm sorry...I didn't want to hurt you...I told Adrian that I was helping Jimmy rehearse for a play by kissing him but...that's not true...He kissed me anyway..." Amy said sincerely.

"Like it matters who kissed who? You shouldn't have let him do that! If you love me, then why would you want to get back with Jimmy?" Ben asked stubbornly.

"Because I thought I liked him...I was confused about who I wanted to be with...How is what I did any worse then what you did with Adrian?" Amy said honestly.

"That was different because I thought you slept with Ricky and it happened years ago. It doesn't matter anymore, Amy." Ben said as he raised his voice.

"You're right...I promise it won't happen again because...I really do love you Ben...And Jimmy said that he's interested in someone else. We just took a little bit of time to see if we still had any feelings for each other...And we don't...I know I should have told you before." Amy said nicely.

"Yes you should have told me before...I'm glad that you don't have feelings for Jimmy anymore...I actually have a confession to make..." Ben said seriously.

"What is it?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Do you remember that Maria girl that I met in Bologna?" Ben said after he drank some water.

"Yes I do...Did something happen?" Amy asked concerned.

"I had lunch with her and she kissed me on the cheek...That's sort of something Italians do to greet people...I kissed her on the cheek back..." Ben said nervously.

"Oh...Are you going to kiss her again? What is she doing here anyway?" Amy asked a little irritated.

"Of course I'm not going to kiss her again. She goes to Hudson now. So I guess we kind of...cheated on each other..." Ben said awkwardly.

"Heh...I guess...Are you interested in her?" Amy said surprised.

"No I'm not. I love you Amy and I forgive you for kissing Jimmy...I know we can make it through this." Ben smiled slowly.

"I love you too Ben...I'm sure we will be able to get through this." Amy said happily and she kissed Ben.

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky was watching TV in his apartment when there was a knock on the door.

**"Who could that be..."** Ricky said as he walked to the door.

_"Surprise Ricky! I've decided to move in with you!"_ Grace said happily as she hugged Ricky after he opened the door.

**"Uh...What? Why didn't you tell me?"** Ricky asked he let go of Grace.

_"I wanted to surprise you. Are you mad?"_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Of course not. I'm really glad that you want to move in. What made you change your mind?"** Ricky said as he grabbed a couple of Grace's pink roller suitcases.

_"Chloe upset me with the whole diary thing and I realized that...I do want to live with you because I love you. I also want to be closer to you and...I think living with you will help our relationship."_ Grace said honestly as she carried in a couple bags.

**"I'm happy to hear that but I'm sorry about Chloe...Does your mom and George know?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"No...They will when they get a letter in the mail that says I switched from a campus resident to a commuter."_ Grace said nicely.

**"All right...I just hope they won't be upset with you for doing this..."** Ricky said as he brought in another bag that was in the hall way.

_"I'm sure they'll understand...There's not much they can do to stop me anyway."_ Grace said annoyed.

**"Yeah...You're sure you really want to live with me?"** Ricky asked sincerely.

_"Of course I do. I love you so much Ricky...Adrian told me that you hope you're the last guy that goes crazy for me."_ Grace grinned as she put her hands on Ricky's neck.

**"Mmm...Did she? She's actually right...I love you so much Grace."** Ricky said as he licked his lips.

Grace leaned in close to Ricky and he kissed her slowly and passionately.

_"Aaaah...We can also do more of this too..."_ Grace said happily.

**"Yeah we can...Do you have anymore stuff to move in?"** Ricky asked as he pulled Grace closer to him.

_"Uh...I have a few more things in my car but they can wait until tomorrow...Did you already have dinner?"_ Grace said as her cheeks got redder.

**"I did...Do you want some desert?"** Ricky said seductively as he brushed his nose against Grace's.

_"Heh...Yes I do..."_ Grace said sweetly as she closed her eyes.

**"Good...I have some cookies and ice cream."** Ricky said as he pulled away from Grace and walked to the kitchen.

_"Ugh! Ricky! I thought you were gonna..."_ Grace said a little irritated as she walked into the kitchen.

**"You thought I was gonna kiss you again? Ha ha...Did you forget how much of a tease you were when we were first together?"** Ricky grinned as he took out ice cream from the fridge.

_"Ha ha...Very funny...I didn't tease you that much."_ Grace said sarcastically as she sat in a chair.

**"I guess not...You want some whipped cream?"** Ricky said happily.

_"What kind of whipped cream?"_ Grace said as she grinned.

**"Ha ha...The regular kind from the store..."** Ricky said as he pulled out the whipped cream from the fridge.

_"Of course I do...Ha ha..."_ Grace smirked.

**"All right...Open wide."** Ricky said as he took the cap off.

_"Ha ha! Give me some."_ Grace laughed as she opened her mouth.

Ricky poured some whipped cream into Grace's mouth while he laughed.

**"Ha ha ha! Was that too much?"** Ricky asked with a big smile on his face.

_"Heh...No...It was perfect."_ Grace said happily as she wiped her mouth.

**"You got some on your nose. I'll get that."** Ricky said as he put the whipped cream on the table and then he licked Grace's nose.

_"Ha ha...That tickles."_ Grace said after Ricky licked the whipped cream off of her nose.

**"Heh...You're so cute. What size bowl do you want?"** Ricky asked sweetly.

_"A small one is fine."_ Grace blushed.

**"Coming right up."** Ricky said as he grabbed two small bowls from his cabinet.

Ricky put chocolate chip ice cream in the two bowls and he put whipped cream on top of it. Next he put a cherry on them with some chocolate syrup.

_"Oh wow. This looks so good."_ Grace said surprised as Ricky sat down with the ice cream.

**"Not as good as you." **Ricky smirked as he gave Grace a spoon.

_"Very smooth. Ha ha...I've never been so in love before." _Grace said happily as she put her spoon in her ice cream.

**"Heh..Me either...You're the one for me Grace. I mean that with all my heart."** Ricky said honestly after taking a bite of his ice cream.

_"Aww! I feel the same way Ricky!"_ Grace said happily after eating some of her ice cream.

**"Good because I had to kick Jack's butt today..." **Ricky said seriously.

_"What did he do?" _Grace asked annoyed.

**"He paid Clementine to manipulate me to cheat on you. I punched him." **Ricky said irritated.

_"Oh my gosh! I can't believe he would do...Actually I can see him doing that...He's really lost his mind. I need to pray for him...Ugh...I hope he can get some help." _Grace said surprised and then seriously.

**"Me too...Maybe you should stop talking to him about you two's last kiss." **Ricky said concerned.

_"Heh...I only asked him about it once. That's defiantly not going to happen again. You do want to get baptized still?" _Grace asked seriously.

**"Of course I do but not by Jack...He's such a pain in the ass...How can he still be in love with you when you're with me?"** Ricky said honestly.

_"That's a good question...How was Ben still in love with Amy when you were with her? How was Adrian in love with you when you were with other girls? Love can be very confusing." _Grace said sincerely.

**"You make a good point but...Adrian was never in love with me...She just thought she was because we had sex. And Ben...I think he will always love Amy no matter what...That's just how he is...Do you think Jack will always love you?" **Ricky said in a worried tone.

_"Adrian thinks he'll make any excuses he can to sleep with me again...Of course I'm not going to let that happen...As far as love goes, I don't think Jack understands what love is...My relationship with him was very special until he cheated on me...After that, it was a complete mess...Regardless of what Jack feels for me, I love you Ricky and only you." _Grace explained kindly.

**"Thank you Grace...I really appreciate that but...why are you so nice to me? I know I've changed a lot since we met but...I've never understood why you care so much about me and everyone else."** Ricky said seriously.

_"You're welcome...I'm nice to you and everyone else because God wants me to be nice and because I love people. I know at times I've been upset with people but...I try to forgive them and move on no matter how long it takes. Life is too short to be angry or upset with anyone. It's funny...a little over a year ago I was very angry with my father for being a hypocrite...Now I realize that everyone is one...I'm sure I'll tell my kids to wait until marriage to have sex even though I didn't..." _Grace said honestly.

**"Well I think you're one of the best gifts that God has given me...I didn't wait until marriage to have sex either but at least I'm trying the best I can to better my life. I've come a long way...I went from living in an abusive home, to foster care, to getting adopted, to becoming a father, to living on my own and graduating high school, and to letting Amy go, and finally to falling in love with you. And I want to be with you for the rest of our lives so we can be hypocrites together. Ha ha..."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"Ha ha...I hope we can be better Christians together...That's what is most important."_ Grace said as she smiled slowly.

**"Sounds good to me..." **Ricky said happily and he gave Grace a long kiss.

Meanwhile in New York...

Adrian and Omar were dancing at a club.

"You having fun?" Omar asked happily.

"I am but...It's just the last time we were at a club...Amy and Ricky..." Adrian said sadly.

"Adrian...Do you see Ricky or Amy here? No...Relax." Omar said as he went behind Adrian and he held her as they danced to the next song which was slower.

"Heh...You're right. I love you so much...I hope the baby will be all right..." Adrian said as she put her head on Omar's chest.

"I love you too. I'm sure they'll be fine...You worry too much hun..." Omar said kindly and he kissed Adrian on the head.

"So you're prego now?" A voice said from behind Omar.

**So I'm gonna stop there...Who is behind Omar and Adrian? Amy finally told Ben the truth...Sort of...And did Ben tell Amy the truth about Maria? What's going to happen on their trip to Niagara Falls? What's going to happen to Jack? Are Grace and Ricky really going to be happy living together? Stay tuned to find out! There will be some minor characters coming in the next few chapters! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	30. Old Faces In New Places

**Here's chapter 30! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Dante! What are you doing here bro?" Omar said surprised as he turned around with Adrian.

"I'm just chilling...My fall break starts Monday and I came here with my homies...One of their brothers lives here and we're staying at his condo." Dante said grinning.

"Oh...That's really nice. And we are going to have a baby." Adrian said happily.

"Congrats! I'm gonna be an uncle! This is so exciting! Do you know what gender it is?" Dante asked excited.

"No...Adrian just found out she was pregnant a couple days ago...Hopefully it'll be healthy." Omar said smiling.

"Yeah man...I really hope so. I'm so happy for you two!" Dante said as he hugged Omar and Adrian.

"Thanks Dante...So, where are your homies at?" Adrian said seriously. Omar gave her a weird look.

"Uh...You're not black." Omar said awkwardly.

"Whatever Omie...I'm Latina...I can talk however I want." Adrian said a little annoyed.

"No problemo...And...yes she can bro...My friends are around here somewhere...I'm just waiting for my girl to come back from the bathroom." Dante said nicely.

"And who is this girl? Has Mom met her?" Omar asked concerned as he crossed his arms.

"Of course not...Mom doesn't know half of the girls that I've been out with...Geeze Omar...I don't got time for that bull crap..." Dante said a little irritated.

"All right...We would love to meet her." Adrian said as she smiled slowly.

"There you are Dante." A girl said from behind him.

"Lauren?!" Adrian asked shocked.

"Oh...Hey Adrian...What are you doing here?" Lauren said surprised.

"I'm dancing with Omar...How did you meet Dante?" Adrian said concerned.

"Woah...You two know each other?" Dante asked confused.

"Yeah...We went to high school together..." Lauren said nicely.

"Oh yeah...You were friends with Amy weren't you?" Omar said intrigued.

"Yes...I'm still friends with her. I met Dante at Berkeley." Lauren said smiling.

"Damn...Amy was that pregnant girl at your school right?" Dante asked seriously.

"Yes Dante...She's the one who goes to Hudson now. You guys want to dance?" Lauren said a little annoyed and then happily.

"All right...I got you babe...Let's do some pop, lock, and dropping...Ha ha!" Dante said excited as he started to dance.

"Heh...Some things never change...Come on Adrian." Omar said smiling as he grabbed Adrian's hand.

The four of them danced together for the next few hours of the night.

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky and Grace were making out in bed.

_"Aaaah...I really wish we could go further..."_ Grace said as she let go of Ricky's mouth.

**"This is what I was afraid of..."** Ricky said as he wiped his mouth.

_"What? You mean me...tempting you to have sex again...I'm sorry Ricky..."_ Grace said sadly.

**"No...It's all right Grace...There are other alternatives that we could do..."** Ricky said honestly.

_"If you're thinking about oral, then forget it...I'm never doing that."_ Grace said sternly.

**"Of course not! I don't want to do that either...We could have dry sex..."** Ricky said nervously.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Grace asked confused.

**"It's like regular sex except we have our clothes on...I've never done it before..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Oh...gosh...I don't think that's a good idea...It might tempt us to take our clothes off..."_ Grace said concerned.

**"Yeah...You're probably right...Forget I said anything...We should get some sleep...It's late."** Ricky said as he turned his lamp off.

_"Good night Ricky...I love you..."_ Grace said sweetly as she turned off her lamp.

**"I love you too."** Ricky said as he closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Grace got out of bed and went into the bathroom with her phone and she called Jack.

"Ugh...Hello?" Jack said sleepily as he answered his phone.

_"What the hell is wrong with you?"_ Grace said angrily.

"Grace? What is wrong with you calling me at one in the morning? I have wrestling try outs tomorrow..." Jack said irritated.

_"You paid Clementine to manipulate Ricky to cheat on me?! Have you completely lost your mind?"_ Grace said stubbornly.

"All right...I'm sorry...I promise it won't happen again. Can I please go back to sleep now..." Jack said seriously.

_"It better not happen again or I'm going to make sure that you lose your football scholarship. Coach probably wouldn't be too happy to hear about this. Especially since the media has given you such a good rep...Ugh...I can't believe you..."_ Grace said annoyed.

"Ok...I get it...Good night." Jack said irritated.

_"Good night Jack."_ Grace hung up and she got back in bed with Ricky.

The next morning in New York...

Ben and Amy packed to go to Niagara Falls and they got in Ben's car.

"All right...We're off to drop off John and then we're on the road for a few hours." Ben said excited.

"Yeah...I'm really...Aaaah...excited." Amy said sleepily after yawning.

"You can take a nap the entire time Amy...I know it's only seven am." Ben said as he wiped his eyes.

"Exactly...Why are we leaving so early again?" Amy said as she laid her head on her chair.

"So we can beat traffic. Not many people are awake this early on a Saturday morning. Your friend knows we're dropping John off right now?" Ben said seriously as he backed out of his parking spot.

"Yes...I just texted her..." Amy said as she closed her eyes.

"All right...I can take John in with his stuff..." Ben said as he started driving down the hill of their apartment.

"Mmm...Thanks Ben...I love you." Amy said tiredly.

"Heh...No problem...Mommy's sleepy John." Ben said smiling at John while he looked in the rear view mirror.

"Yay! Mommy is sleepy!" John said happily as he clapped his hands.

About fifteen minutes later Ben dropped John off at Bristol's house and then he drove off to get on the highway to head to Niagara Falls.

A few hours later Ben and Amy stopped at a McDonald's to get breakfast.

"All right...You want to get out and go to the bathroom. I'll order the food." Ben said as he parked his car.

"Oh...Yeah...That sounds great...I really gotta go." Amy said as she got of the car.

The two of them walked in together and Amy went to the bathroom while Ben walked over to the short line to order food. He was shocked to see Maria standing in line.

"Maria? What are you doing here?" Ben asked from behind her.

"Bennito! I'm going to visit my cousin in Buffalo! I'm getting some breakfast. What are you doing here?" Maria asked intrigued.

"Oh...I'm going to Niagara Falls with Amy for her birthday which is today." Ben smiled slowly.

"That is so sweet! How many birthdays is she?" Maria asked happily.

"Ha ha...It's how old is she and Amy's nineteen." Ben said kindly.

"Oh I see! That is very exciting, no?" Maria said intrigued.

"Yeah...So are you traveling all the way to Buffalo by yourself?" Ben asked concerned.

"Of course not. I'm going with some friends. It is my turn to order now." Maria said as she walked over to the cashier.

"Is that Maria?" Amy said as she walked next to Ben.

"Uh huh..." Ben said as he stared at Maria.

"Ben? Hello? Anyone there?" Amy said seriously. as she waved one of her hands in Ben's face.

"Oh...Sorry Amy...I'm just a little tired. Maria's going to Buffalo to see her cousin." Ben said sweetly.

"That's nice...Go ahead and order the number two. I'll get us some napkins and ketchup." Amy said kindly.

"All right...I'll have a number two please." Ben said as he walked over to the cashier.

"Aww! That's what I got too! I gotta go. It was nice seeing you again Bennito! Bye! Happy Birthday to Amy!" Maria said excitedly as she took her bag of food.

"Yeah...Later Maria!" Ben said as he waved at Maria after he moved over to the line to pick up his food.

After Ben got his food, he brought it over to where Amy was sitting and they began to eat. A few minutes later, Dante and Lauren walked in.

"Is that...Lauren?" Amy asked shocked.

"I don't know...I think so. What is she doing here?" Ben asked surprised.

"I have no idea...I'll go say hi." Amy said smiling as she got out of her seat.

"Hey Lauren!" Amy said happily as she gave Lauren a hug.

"Amy! What are you doing here?" Lauren asked surprised as she let go of Amy.

"Aww man...I am so tired..." Dante said under his breath as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm going to Niagara Falls with Ben for the weekend. My birthday's today." Amy said happily.

"Oh yeah it is! Happy birthday Amy! That's so exciting! I'm on my fall break and I'm getting some breakfast with Dante." Lauren said sweetly.

"Thank you. Oooh...he's cute." Amy smirked.

"Heh...Thank you very much Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Dante said nicely as he shook Amy's hand.

"You too. How did you two meet?" Amy asked intrigued as she let go of Dante's hand.

"At Berkeley. He's also Omar's brother, if you didn't know." Lauren said nicely.

"Oh...I thought you looked kind of familiar...You were at his and Adrian's wedding right?" Amy said surprised.

"Yes I was...I was his best man." Dante smiled.

"Yeah...It's funny how we didn't know each other back then and now we're together." Lauren said grinning.

"Heh...It sure is...You two should join Ben and me. We just got our food." Amy said sweetly.

"Sounds good. We'll be right there." Lauren said happily.

Amy walked back over to Ben and she saw that he was asleep on the table.

"Ben! Ben! Wake up!" Amy said a little irritated as she slapped the table.

"Huh? Oh...Sorry Amy...I'm really tired...I think you're going to have to drive the next twenty miles or so..." Ben said sleepily as he wiped his eyes.

"Sure...You should sleep some after driving for the past three hours." Amy said nicely.

A few minutes later Dante and Lauren sat with them at the table with their food.

"Hey Lauren...How are you?" Ben asked kindly.

"I'm doing well. How are you Ben?" Lauren asked smiling.

"I'm a little tired but all right...I've been up since six this morning..." Ben said as he yawned.

"Dude...That's when I go to bed..." Dante said sarcastically.

"No it is not Dante! We left the club at two and fell asleep at three." Lauren said seriously.

"I'm joking. Ha ha...I'm Dante by the way...Ben, right?" Dante asked nicely as he put his hand out.

"Yeah...It's nice to meet you." Ben said as he shook Dante's hand.

"So what did you two do at the club?" Amy asked after taking a bite of her egg Mcmuffin.

"You know...Dancing and more dancing and drinking lemonade and water. Well I did...Dante had a few shots since he's twenty one." Lauren said tiredly.

"It was a lot of fun. You two should come with us sometime...And we saw Omar and Adrian there." Dante said happily.

"Oh...That's pretty cool. How are they?" Ben asked nicely.

"They're doing great. Adrian's pregnant which is really awesome!" Dante said grinning.

"She is? Wow! That's really great!" Amy said happily.

"Yeah...It's kind of ironic how we didn't think that after she got pregnant the first time..." Lauren said sadly.

"Really Lauren? Let's not remember that occasion right now..." Ben said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry...I hope she has a great pregnancy." Lauren said sincerely.

"Me too...I gotta go to the bathroom...I'll be right back." Dante said as he left the table.

"Why wouldn't she have a great pregnancy? She did before..." Amy said confused and then sadly.

"I'm sure she'll be fine...I guess Grace was telling the truth about Adrian having a baby then..." Ben said honestly.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked concerned.

"I didn't think Adrian and Omar were going to have kids until Adrian graduated college...I was surprised when Grace told me that she's pregnant yesterday." Ben said seriously.

"Oh...Hopefully she's happy about it." Lauren said nicely.

"Yeah...I really don't care...So, how's Madison?" Amy said annoyed and then nicely as she looked at Lauren.

"What do you mean that you don't really care? You were at the hospital to support Adrian after Omar got shot." Lauren said shocked.

"Uh...I really don't want to talk about this right now..." Amy said sadly.

"No...Go ahead Amy...Tell her...Tell your best friends everything just like you always have. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear what's been going on with you lately." Ben said stubbornly.

"What is he talking about?" Lauren asked confused.

"There's nothing to tell...Adrian and I just got in a little fight...It's really no big deal..." Amy said irritated.

"A fight about what?" Lauren asked intrigued.

"Why do ya all look so serious? It's the weekend." Dante said happily as he sat down.

"About Jimmy...We should get going so we can beat more traffic." Amy said honestly as she put her trash in a bag.

"Yeah we should...I hope you two have a great weekend." Ben said a little irritated as he cleaned up his trash.

"Uh...Is there a problem?" Dante asked confused.

"No...It was nice meeting you Dante. Let's go Ben." Amy said sternly as she got out of her seat with Ben.

"Yeah...We'll have to hit you up on that club offer sometime...See ya guys." Ben said as he got out of his seat and followed Amy to the trash can.

"What is going on?" Dante asked shocked.

"I really have no idea...Those two have always been all over the place. I hope Amy didn't cheat on Ben..." Lauren said sincerely.

"Oh man...That wouldn't be good...I hope you know that I would never cheat on you." Dante smiled as he hugged Lauren from the side.

"Of course I know that. You're too sweet and committed to do that." Lauren said kindly and she gave Dante a kiss on the cheek.

A few hours later in California...

Ricky was working with Ethan when a familiar face walked into the butcher shop.

**"I'll be with you in just a minute..."** Ricky said while he was filling in orders.

"Wow...Uh...I'm Ethan...How can I help you?" Ethan said surprised as walked over to the tall and blonde woman.

"It's nice to meet you Ethan. I'm Betty." Betty said happily.

**"Betty?! What are you doing here? Ethan, get back to work!"** Ricky said seriously.

"Yes...Sir..." Ethan rolled his eyes as he walked over to the fridge to get some boxes.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Leo." Betty said kindly.

**"Of course! I can call him to come in right now...If you want."** Ricky said honestly.

"Oh...He's not working right now? I would hate to bother him at home." Betty said sweetly.

**"I'm sure it's no problem at all. Hopefully he'll pick up."** Ricky said as he pulled out his phone and called Leo.

"Hello Ricky...This better be important because I'm enjoying quality time with my wife right now." Leo said seriously.

**"Oh...I'm sorry Leo but...Betty is here to see you...Should I tell her to come back later or..."** Ricky said awkwardly.

"Uh...Give me an hour and I'll be over there." Leo said nicely and he hung up.

"What did he say?" Betty asked.

**"He'll be here in an hour I guess..."** Ricky said as he put his phone in his pocket.

"Oh good...I can go get my nails done and come back." Betty said happily.

**"Heh...All right...I hope you enjoy that. See you soon Betty."** Ricky smiled as he went back behind the counter.

A few minutes later Chloe walked into the butcher shop.

"Chloe?! What are you doing here?" Ethan asked surprised as he walked over to her.

"Hey Ethan...I'm not here to talk to you...Is Grace here?" Chloe said seriously as she walked over to the counter.

**"Uh...No she isn't...Is there a problem Chloe?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Yes there is...She left this in our room after she moved out." Chloe said as she pulled out Grace's diary from her purse.

**"Is that...Grace's diary?"** Ricky asked shocked.

"Woah...I've never seen a chick's diary before." Ethan said as his eyes widened.

"Yeah it is...She's probably going to think I stole it...I swear I didn't...She must have forgot it. Can you please give it to her?" Chloe said nicely.

**"Really Ethan? Get back to work before I make you mop the entire store! I'll give Grace her diary. Thanks for bringing it here."** Ricky said stubbornly and then nicely.

"Can't a guy catch a break around here? You're not the boss of me Ricky!" Ethan said irritated as he walked back over to the gift baskets.

**"Just ignore him..."** Ricky rolled his eyes as he took the diary from Chloe.

"Heh...I'll try to keep that in mind...So Grace moved in with you?" Chloe asked intrigued.

**"Yeah she did...How did you know?"** Ricky said concerned.

"I figured she would...I can't blame her for wanting to live with the guy she loves instead of with me...I'm not the best roommate..." Chloe said sadly.

**"I'm sorry about the diary situation...Grace can be pretty stubborn sometimes but...you did invade her privacy. Are you going to get a new roommate?"** Ricky said sincerely.

"I don't know...Thanks Ricky and you're right...For a guy who's been through more than most people, you're not that bad. You're very lucky to have Grace...She loves you so much." Chloe said sweetly.

**"Heh...I know she does. And thanks...I hope you find a great guy someday...You deserve it."** Ricky said kindly.

"Aww! You're too sweet! I gotta get going so I'll see you later...And tell Grace that I really am sorry." Chloe said honestly.

**"I will. Later!"** Ricky said as Chloe left the butcher shop.

Meanwhile Grace was picking up some food at Jeff's when a familiar face walked in.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" A voice said surprised from behind her.

_"Jeff? I'm getting some food? What are you doing here?"_ Grace asked shocked when she turned around.

"I'm moving back here actually. I found a house that I'm going to take a look at soon. How have you been?" Jeff said excited.

_"Uh...I've been doing really well. I'm in college now."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"That's really great! How's your mom and Tom?" Jeff said happily.

_"They're doing good too..."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"I'm happy to hear that. Are you upset with me for some reason?" Jeff asked concerned.

_"Wouldn't you like to know...I gotta go."_ Grace said stubbornly as she grabbed her food from the chef in a bag and left the restaurant.

**Hmm...Sounds like there's some tension starting to heat up between Amy and Ben. Was Ben crushing on Maria again? Is Amy going to try and make peace with Adrian? I thought it would be fun to bring Lauren back into the story with Dante! Will they stay together? Is Ricky wanting to take things too far with Grace? Will Jack actually listen to Grace so he can keep his football scholarship? What does Betty have to talk to Leo about? Was Chloe flirting with Ricky? Oh dear...What's going to happen with Jeff? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	31. Making Promises

**Here's chapter 31! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy was driving on the highway towards Niagara Falls with Ben in the passenger seat.

"Oh...You're finally awake..." Amy said a little irritated.

"Yeah...You want to tell me what your problem was at McDonald's?" Ben said as he wiped his eyes.

"My problem? What about yours? You were flirting with Maria, weren't you?" Amy said seriously.

"What? No I wasn't! I was just being nice to her and she wished you a happy birthday. Why did you have to say that you don't care about Adrian being pregnant?" Ben said shocked.

"Ugh...Because...she called me a band geek who got knocked up by a guy who will never love me..." Amy said annoyed.

"I should have known...It always goes back to Ricky...What did you say to her?" Ben asked concerned.

"I...I called her a slut...and I tried to apologize to her but...she didn't accept it...And Ricky has nothing to do with this." Amy said honestly.

"For crying out loud Amy! When are you two going to stop fighting with each other? I swear both of you act like children more than John does." Ben said stubbornly.

"What the hell are you saying Ben? That I'm not good enough for you because I can't stand your ex wife who has hated my guts for years? I've tried to be nice to her but nothing works! Plus she made me upset after she saw me kiss Jimmy." Amy said angrily as she slowed down her speed.

"Why would you think that? You are good enough for me Amy...it's just...I don't know if I know who you are anymore..." Ben said calmly as he rolled eyes and crossed his arms.

"God...This is not how I wanted to spend my birthday by arguing with you...I am so sorry Ben...The truth is...I may have overreacted after Adrian saw me and Jimmy...I know I shouldn't have kissed him...I want to thank you for being so forgiving and putting up with me...I know I don't deserve you." Amy said sincerely.

"You're welcome Amy and I'm sorry for yelling at you...You do deserve me...because you've been through a lot and so have I...And I promise I'm not going to hurt you...Can you make me that same promise?" Ben said nicely.

"Heh...All right...What are you hiding? You did something that you don't want me to know about...Didn't you?" Amy said nicely as she smiled slowly.

"Uh...I may have done a little something that's going to knock your socks off when we get to Niagara Falls...Other than that, it's all good." Ben said happily.

"Aww Ben! I'm so excited to get there now! How many more miles do we have?" Amy said sweetly.

"About eighty five...We're getting closer...About that promise?" Ben said seriously.

"I do promise to never hurt you again. I love you." Amy said kindly.

"I love you too." Ben said smiling and he gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek.

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky and Ethan were still working in the butcher shop when Leo walked in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Boykevich, sir." Ethan said nicely.

"Hello Ethan, Ricky...Is Betty here?" Leo said as he walked over to the counter.

**"She should be here by now...I told her an hour."** Ricky said seriously.

"I'm right here." Betty said as she walked in the butcher shop.

"Betty! How are you?" Leo said happily as he gave Betty a hug.

"How does he know Betty?" Ethan said quietly to Ricky.

**"They were married for a short time...You should get back to work..."** Rick whispered to Ethan.

"So what brings you here Betty?" Leo asked nicely.

"I wanted to know if I could get a job here? I love the meat business and...I think I would do really well here. I finally got a degree in business." Betty said happily.

"Oh wow! That's great! How would you like to be my new secretary?" Leo asked excited.

"I would love to Leo! Thank you so much!" Betty said sweetly as she hugged Leo.

**"Congrats Betty!"** Ricky said excited as he walked over to them.

"Thank you Ricky! This is going to be so much fun! When do I start?" Betty asked intrigued.

"You can come in on Monday at nine am sharp. Don't be late." Leo said smiling.

"Sounds great! I won't! How's Camille doing?" Betty said excited.

"She's doing all right...It's nice to finally have the house to ourselves." Leo said kindly.

"Oh I bet...Ben used to drive you up the wall sometimes..." Betty said seriously.

"Yeah...He still does sometimes...Unfortunately, he overdosed on pills not too long ago..." Leo said sadly.

"Oh my...I'm sorry to hear that!" Betty said seriously.

**"What? Ben overdosed on pills?!"** Ricky said shocked.

"Yes he did...But he's fine now. You need to get back to work Ricky...I have some paperwork for you Betty." Leo said calmly as he looked at Ricky and then Betty.

"All right...I can fill it out right now." Betty said sweetly as she followed Leo to his office.

Meanwhile at Jeff's...

"I'm glad you agreed to have lunch with me Grace..." Jeff said nicely as he wiped his mouth.

_"It's not like I had much of a choice...You paid for my lunch so it's not like I could say no. I guess I can eat this other stuff in the bag for dinner."_ Grace said a little annoyed.

"You're welcome...It's the least I could do..." Jeff said awkwardly.

_"You mean it's the least you could do for ruining my family? Right when I started to like you, you go off and leave for your stupid job."_ Grace said stubbornly as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha...I thought you liked me long before I left...Well...Tom did anyway...My job is very important Grace. I loved working in Africa but I am ready to work here again...I know I hurt your mother by leaving but...I did what I wanted to do." Jeff said seriously.

_"Tom doesn't like anyone...He hardly likes me...He's just very good at pretending he likes someone...That's how he got his job...You not only hurt my mother by leaving, but you also hurt me. You also confused me about sex."_ Grace said honestly.

"Heh...I think you might be right about Tom...Ah...So this is about Jack?" Jeff asked intrigued.

_"No...This is about you...You told me that it was fine to have protected sex...The truth is...that did more harm than good for me..."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"And how is that my fault? Just because someone give you advice...specifically about sex, doesn't mean you have to take it. I'm really sorry that you've had problems because of sex...But you're still young...You have plenty of time to enjoy it for the right reasons...That's probably what I should have told you before..." Jeff said sincerely.

_"Thanks Jeff...You're right...I'm sorry for blaming you...But...were you ever truly in love with my mother or did you just use her for sex?"_ Grace said concerned.

"Of course I was in love with your mother! I have never slept with a woman that I wasn't in love with. I know the timing of our relationship wasn't the best since it was only six months after your father died...but I loved your mom from the minute I met her. And if it wasn't for my job, I would probably still be married to her." Jeff said honestly.

_"Really? Why didn't you just work here? You didn't have to go to Africa."_ Grace said seriously.

"I wanted to take you, Tom, and your mom with me to Africa but she didn't want to do that. I loved working there. You remember what it's like, right?" Jeff said kindly.

_"How could I forget? It really is amazing. The people there are so nice and the weather is beautiful but a little humid...Heh...I just wish that I didn't cheat on Grant when I was there..."_ Grace said sadly.

"That's true...The thing about being a doctor is, you never know where you'll end up working. There are a lot of people in poorer countries that need good doctors. Again...it was your own fault for cheating on Grant...I hope you learned you lesson." Jeff said seriously.

_"Hopefully I can get a job working here...I still have a lot of schooling to get through first...I defiantly learned my lesson..."_ Grace said sweetly.

"I bet you'll do fine throughout college and medical school. You're a smart kid. And everyone makes mistakes so don't be too hard on yourself." Jeff said nicely.

_"Thanks Jeff...There's no way I could ever do anything to hurt Ricky...I love him so much."_ Grace said as she smiled slowly.

"Love huh? He's the guy who got that...one girl pregnant..." Jeff said confused.

_"Yeah...Amy...She's my step sister now...George remarried my Mom last spring."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"Oh wow...That's pretty interesting...Sounds like your family just keeps growing huh? I don't know if I'll ever get married again." Jeff said honestly.

_"I guess my family does keep growing...And I just have to deal with it. Why don't you want to get married again?"_ Grace said nicely.

"I don't know how it would work...I love my job so much...It's hard to have a wife and family when you have to work a lot." Jeff said seriously.

_"That makes sense...Just because your first marriage didn't work out, doesn't mean your second one will not work...My Mom's been married four times. Hopefully George will be her last husband."_ Grace said sincerely.

"You do make a good point, Grace...Maybe I'll find another doctor someday...Heh...I actually need to get going to see that house..." Jeff said as he stood up from the table.

_"Yeah...maybe you will...I have some homework to do...Thank you for everything and I'm sorry for being upset with you."_ Grace said kindly as she stood up from her seat.

"It's all right...If I was you, I probably would have felt the same way. And you're welcome...Tell your mom I said hi." Jeff said happily.

_"I will...I'm sure she wouldn't mind having dinner sometime with you and George. You should give her a call." _Grace said nicely.

"Heh...I don't know...I guess I could do that. You don't think George will mind?" Jeff asked concerned.

_"Maybe he will...That's why you should call first. I'm sure my Mom would love to hear from you. It was nice seeing you again, Jeff. Bye."_ Grace said happily and she left the restaurant.

"I guess we'll see about that...Bye Grace!" Jeff smirked to himself as he left the restaurant.

Meanwhile in New York...

Adrian was watching TV when Omar walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey babe...So I just got off the phone with Dante and I invited him and his friends over for dinner." Omar said sweetly as he sat on the couch.

"Really? I thought we were going out for dinner and then to an indoor pool to swim." Adrian said a little irritated.

"I know but I thought it would be nice to have them over since they're in town. I don't get to my brother that often Adrian." Omar said nicely.

"All right...I guess we can go out some other time. Plus we just went out last night. What should I make?" Adrian said as she turned the TV off.

"Don't worry about it. I'll cook my speciality which is my Mom's chicken, rice, and vegetables." Omar smiled as he hugged Adrian.

"Aww Omar! I love you! What time are they coming over?" Adrian said happily as she let go of Omar.

"In a couple hours. The food shoud just take me an hour to make so I should get started." Omar said as he stood up from the couch.

"All righty. I'm gonna grab a shower and get ready. Thank you for making dinner." Adrian said sweetly as she stood up.

"No problem. Enjoy your shower." Omar smirked and he gave Adrian a short kiss.

"Mmm...I will." Adrian said seductively.

Omar went into the kitchen and Adrian went into her room to get clean clothes when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Adrian asked when she picked up her phone.

"Hey Adrian. It's Ben. I just wanted to say congrats on your pregnancy! I'm really happy for you and Omar. Amy and I finally made it to our hotel." Ben said nicely.

"Thank you Ben! I was gonna tell you...We're really excited! How is...Amy?" Adrian said kindly and then nervously.

"Grace told me yesterday. Amy's doing all right. I think she's still a little upset with you about the whole Jimmy thing...She told me about you two's fight..." Ben said sadly.

"So she was cheating on you?" Adrian asked intrigued.

"Excuse me? She was just confused about who she wanted to be with. I kissed Maria on the cheek so...We kind of cheated on each other I guess you could say..." Ben said honestly.

"Who's Maria? I just hope you two are happy together...And a kiss on the cheek isn't as bad as one on the lips but...it's still a kiss. You forgave each other?" Adrian said seriously.

"Maria's that girl I met in Italy. She goes to Hudson. We did forgive each other and we're going to have a great time in Niagara Falls." Ben said happily.

"Oh...I hope you two do have a great time. We're having Omar's brother over for dinner and his friends. He's also dating Lauren." Adrian said nicely.

"That's nice. We ran into them this morning at McDonald's actually. I hope you have fun!" Ben said sweetly.

"Wow. I guess they're going all over the place. We danced with them at a club last night. Thanks Benny. I gotta go so I'll talk to you later." Adrian said kindly.

"You're welcome Adrian...Bye." Ben said sincerely and he hung up.

**Where is Ben going to take Amy? Will they keep their promises to each other? How well is Betty going to do working for Leo? What's Ricky going to do now that he finally knows about Ben overdosing on pills? Is Jeff going to see Kathleen and George? Is Grace having second thoughts about sex? What's going to happen when Dante and his friends come over to Adrian's and Omar's house for dinner? Will Adrian apologize to Amy? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	32. Where To Go

**Here's chapter 32! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky and Ethan were taking a break from working when Grace walked in.

**"Hey Grace. Where have you been all day?"** Ricky asked happily as he hugged her.

_"I got some dinner from Jeff's restaurant and I ran into my Mom's ex husband, Jeff...We had lunch and it was really nice. He married my Mom shortly after my Dad died..." _ Grace said seriously.

**"Oh yeah...What's he doing here? I thought he was working in Africa."** Ricky said concerned.

_"So did I but he's moving back here to work. How's your day been?"_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Oh...It's been busy...Except now it's kind of slow...Heh...Betty's going to start working here on Monday."** Ricky said excited.

_"Wow! Good for her! You don't think that will be awkward for Mr. Boykevich though?"_ Grace said nicely.

**"Yeah...I don't know about that...I hope it isn't...Can I have some of that food? I'm starving and I didn't have lunch."** Ricky said kindly.

_"Of course Ricky...Do you have a microwave down here? It's probably cold."_ Grace said smiling as she gave Ricky the bag of food.

**"We do...Thanks. Do you wanna do something after I get done with work?"** Ricky said as he put the food in the microwave.

_"You're welcome...I would love to. Surprise me if you want. I have some homework to do."_ Grace said happily.

**"Sounds good. I will surprise you...See you in a couple hours."** Ricky smirked as Grace went upstairs.

"Oh man...How are you going to surprise her?" Ethan said as he walked over to Ricky.

**"I'm not sure...Do you have any ideas?"** Ricky said as he took the food out of the microwave.

"Hmm...You could take her to a fancy restaurant..." Ethan said seriously.

**"Heh...I already did that for our first date...I've taken her to the beach too and Jeff's...We've been to the movies too...I don't know...What would sweep her off her feet?"** Ricky said as he took a bite of his burger.

"I don't know Ricky...I thought you knew more about women than me...You could take her to a fancy hotel. That might be fun." Ethan said smiling.

**"Ha ha...We've been in hotels together too...And you have to make a reservation for that...You do for certain restaurants too but that's easier to do at the last minute...Hmm...Why can't I think of anything? Maybe I should ask Adrian...She's good with this stuff."** Ricky said honestly.

"Did you take Amy anywhere special?" Ethan asked sincerely.

**"I did but...I don't want to take Grace to the same places that I took Amy...I'll just call Adrian real quick...You should finish those gift baskets."** Ricky said after taking another bite of his burger.

"All right...Good luck with that..." Ethan said as he walked over to the gift baskets.

A few minutes later Ricky finished his food and he pulled out his phone and called Adrian.

"Hey Ricky...I just got out of the shower...Dante and his friends are coming over soon for dinner." Adrian said as she answered her phone.

**"Oh man...I'm sorry Adrian...Who's Dante?"** Ricky said awkwardly.

"You're fine...He's Omar's brother. Did you need something?" Adrian asked concerned as she put on a short and black dress.

**"Ok...So Grace wants me to surprise her tonight...I don't know where I can take her to do that..."** Ricky said worried.

"Ah...So you need my advice, huh? Well...you could take her to a building with a terrace. That's really romantic." Adrian smiled slowly.

**"Heh...That's true...But I already did that at that fancy restaurant...La Venora...I want to do something different..."** Ricky said nicely.

"Oh yeah...You could do something with her like bowling, go-karts, mini-golf, or swimming...I don't know if she would like the go-karts though...She was terrified when you took her to the batting cages...Ha ha..." Adrian laughed as she sat on her bed.

**"Ha ha...That was a lot of fun...I do like golf...Maybe we could have a nice romantic night outside eating steak and potatoes from the butcher shop and then we could golf for awhile...and then we could go to the park and have some fun there."** Ricky said happily as he smiled slowly.

"Ooooh...That does sound like a perfect date...I should do that with Omar next weekend. I think she'll love it. I hope I helped." Adrian said nicely.

**"Yeah...You defiantly helped Adrian...I really appreciate it. Before you go...I heard from Leo that Ben overdosed on pills? Is he ok?" **Ricky said sincerely.

"Sadly,yes he did...But he's totally fine now...Since it's Amy's birthday, they're in Niagara Falls." Adrian said seriously.

**"Oh wow...Why did he do it? That's really exciting! I need to wish Amy a happy birthday."** Ricky said kindly.

"It's a long story...But he started taking anti-depressant pills after we lost...Mercy...I really need to get ready so you can talk to Amy or Ben about it..." Adrian said sadly.

**"You don't have to be so tough Adrian...I'm really sorry to hear that...As long as he's fine now, that's all that matters."** Ricky said honestly.

"Thank you Ricky...And you're right...I just hope that we can always be friends...If you need anything, just let me know." Adrian said sweetly as she wiped her eyes.

**"You're welcome...Of course we will always be friends...I hope you have a great night."** Ricky said sincerely.

"Thanks...I hope you do...Bye." Adrian said nervously.

**"Is there something wrong?"** Ricky asked worried.

"Uh...Well...I don't know if you've heard from Grace but...Omar and I are expecting..." Adrian said awkwardly.

**"Expecting what?"** Ricky said confused.

"Heh...You can be so clueless sometimes...We're going to have a baby." Adrian said seriously as she rolled her eyes.

**"Oh wow! Congratulations! That's really exciting!" ** Ricky said excited.

"Yeah it is...I gotta go...Talk to you later Ricky." Adrian said as she found some earrings to put on.

**"All right...Later Adrian."** Ricky hung up.

**I really wish I could keep going but I have to study for my chemistry test. The next chapter will be a lot longer for sure! Stay tuned for what's going to happen next with Ben and Amy at Niagara Falls as well as with Adrian, Omar, Dante and his friends. What will happen on Grace's and Ricky's next date? Ethan will have some more parts coming up too. Also, is Adrian having trouble with her pregnancy still? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	33. Happy Birthday Amy!

**Here's chapter 32! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Meanwhile in New York...

"So we're finally at the observation tower...You're going to love it Amy." Ben said as he got of the car with Amy.

"I'm sure I will. It's a restaurant up there, right?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Yes it is...Let's go in." Ben smiled as he grabbed Amy's hand and they walked into the tower together and got on an elevator to take them to the top.

A few minutes later they got off the elevator and walked into the restaurant.

"Uh...Why is there nobody else here?" Amy asked concerned.

"Heh...You'll see...Hello sir. I'm Ben Boykevich." Ben said happily as he walked to the host.

"Good evening sir. We've been expecting you. Right this way to your table." The host said nicely.

He lead Ben and Amy to their table and they sat down.

"Wow! This view is amazing!" Amy said surprised as her eyes widened while she looked at the water falls outside.

"Yes it is...Thank you sir." Ben said smiling to Amy and then to the host.

"My pleasure...The waiter will be right with you." The host said kindly and he left.

"Ok...What is going on? Why are we the only people here?" Amy said seriously.

"I reserved the entire place to ourselves for the night. I told you I would knock your socks off. Happy birthday Amy." Ben grinned as he looked at Amy.

"Aww Ben! You're so amazing! I love you so much!" Amy said happily as leaned over the table and gave Ben a short kiss.

"Uh hem...Is the lovely couple ready to order?" A tall and French waiter asked.

"Yes sir...Can we have apple cider for a drink and we'll also have chicken wings for appetizers with bread rolls...For the main course we'll have steak, with green beans, mashed potatoes, corn, carrots, and peas. Finally for desert, we'll have chocolate chip ice cream with the birthday cake." Ben said nicely.

"Excellent sir...The appetizers should be ready in a few minutes." The waiter said as he took their menus.

"Wow...That all sounds very delicious. I think we'll be stuffed by the end of the night." Amy smiled slowly.

"Yeah...I know how much you like steak so I thought that would be the best thing to get with a bunch of vegetables. And chicken wings for appetizers of course. You deserve the best birthday dinner." Ben said happily.

"Thank you...You really have blown me away already...I don't know if I'll be able to handle anymore surprises...Ha ha..." Amy smirked.

"Oh...I think you can...I left your presents at the hotel so I guess you can open them later." Ben said confidently as he smiled.

"Heh...That's fine...I really was not expecting this at all..." Amy said sweetly.

"Yeah...It's the least I could do since you are the love of my life...I even paid for it with my own money." Ben said seriously.

"Aww...You're the love of my life too...It must have cost you a fortune." Amy said sweetly.

"It wasn't too bad...Just a couple hundred dollars...That's including the food. Ha ha..." Ben said nicely.

"Well, I couldn't have asked for a better birthday dinner." Amy said honestly and she gave Ben a long kiss.

The waiter interrupted them again as he put their appetizers on the table and poured their drinks.

"I hope you two enjoy. Your main course should be ready in about forty five minutes." The waiter said kindly.

"Heh...Thanks again...This looks so good." Ben said excited.

"Yes it does...I bet they're not as good as your wings though." Amy said as she picked up a chicken wing.

"We'll see..." Ben said as he grabbed a wing and put it up to his mouth.

Meanwhile at Adrian's and Omar's house...

"Mm...That smells so good hun." Adrian said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Thank you...You do too...Is that a new perfume?" Omar said grinning as he put the food on the table.

"Yes it is...I got it from the mall the other day...Ha ha...So where's Dante at?" Adrian said sweetly.

"He should be here in about ten minutes. That's what he texted me a few minutes ago." Omar said as he took off his apron and oven mitts.

"All right...I'll put out the silver wear and glasses." Adrian said kindly.

"Thanks...I need to change shirts really quick...I got some grease on this one..Ugh..." Omar said a little irritated as he left the kitchen.

"Heh...You always do that when you cook." Adrian said sarcastically as she put the silver wear and glasses on the table.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Hello! Come on in." Adrian said excited as she opened the door to Dante, Lauren, and two other young college guys.

"Thanks Adrian...Mmm...Omar made Mama's chicken, didn't he?" Dante said excited.

"Yes I did bro...I'm glad you're here." Omar said happily as he walked in and gave Dante a hug.

"It smells delicious." Lauren said happily.

"You're going to love it babe...Where can we put our coats?" Dante asked as he took off his black jacket.

"There's a coat rack right there." Omar said nicely as he pointed at the coat rack by the door.

Dante took Lauren's and his friend's coats and put them on the coat rack. Everyone sat down and Adrian put a couple liter sodas on the table.

"Uh...You don't have any vodka?" Dante asked awkwardly.

"What are you? An alcoholic now?" Omar asked joking as he sat down.

"You better not become one. It can do a lot of damage to your body." Lauren said seriously.

"Aight...Everyone calm down...I'm not gonna become an alcoholic. I just like to have a drink every once in awhile." Dante said calmly.

"Yeah...Like at that one party dude...You got so wasted our freshmen year..." One of Dante's friends named Micheal laughed.

"Uh...Ok...So you get drunk at parties now? I thought you seemed like a nice guy..." Adrian said concerned.

"Shut up Micheal! No...I used to...It's not really my thing anymore..." Dante said a little irritated and then seriously.

"I sure hope not...Cause I don't want to be with a guy who drinks to get drunk...That's just stupid..." Lauren said as she rolled her eyes.

"Amen to that...For real though...Lauren, you are like the nicest girl that Dante's hooked up with." Dante's other friend named Kevin said honestly.

"Thank you Kevin but for your information...we're not hooking up anytime soon." Lauren said sincerely.

"What? I didn't mean sex...I meant...You're the nicest girl that he's been out with since I've known him." Kevin said awkwardly.

"Oh...That's good to hear because he used to go out with...not so nice girls..." Omar said sadly.

"Is that counting me?" Adrian asked seriously as she looked at Omar after wiping her mouth.

"You went out with Adrian?" Lauren said shocked as she looked at Dante.

"Uh...Sort of..." Dante said with a feeling of discomfort in his voice.

"Of course that's not counting you, babe...Anyone need more soda?" Omar asked nicely.

Kevin and Micheal shook their head no while they looked at Omar.

"Heh...It's fine...If it wasn't for Dante, I wouldn't have met you." Adrian said happily.

"Um...I'm confused...How did you meet Adrian?" Lauren said seriously as Micheal and Kevin ate their food quietly.

"Ugh...I was set up with her on a blind date actually by Omar's friend Daniel and that Grace girl...We only hung out a couple times." Dante said nervously.

"All righty...How about we change the subject? How do you guys like school?" Omar said after eating some of his chicken.

"That's probably a good idea..." Dante said as he smiled slowly.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Lauren said a little irritated.

"Yeah...I've been with lots of girls actually...I'm sorry Lauren." Dante said honestly. Adrian looked at Dante with sad eyes.

"I should have known...What else don't I know about you?" Lauren asked concerned.

"Nothing...I swear I've told you everything that you need to know about me." Dante said seriously.

"I was afraid this would happen...Listen Lauren...my brother was a player when he was in high school mostly but I think he's willing to change." Omar said sincerely.

"So do I...Just like how Ricky has changed...I think he'll end up doing all right..." Adrian said as she smiled slowly.

"Thank you Omar and Adrian. You trust me, right?" Dante said nicely as he looked at Adrian and Omar and then at Lauren.

"Yes I do. Thank you for telling me the truth Dante." Lauren said as she smiled slowly.

"You're welcome Lauren. Can I get some more rice and chicken?" Dante said nicely as he looked at Lauren.

Meanwhile in California...

Grace was finishing her homework when Ricky walked into his apartment.

**"Finally I'm done for the day."** Rick said as he took his shoes off.

_"Good...I finished all my homework..."_ Grace said seriously.

**"Uh...Is there a problem?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"Yes...I moved in all of my stuff from my car and I couldn't find my diary."_ Grace said worried.

**"Oh...Is this it?"** Ricky asked as he took out Grace's diary from a drawer by his self.

_"Thank you Ricky! Where did you get it?"_ Grace said excited as she took her diary from Ricky.

**"Chloe dropped it off earlier...She said that you left it in your room at school."** Ricky said nicely.

_"Aww! That was really sweet of her. Did she read it again?"_ Grace said nicely and then concerned.

**"I don't think so...Why do you even write one anyway?"** Ricky said kindly.

_"It helps me connect with God more and...just with life...I would like to show it to my daughter someday..."_ Grace said honestly.

**"I think that's amazing, Grace...I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can go on our date."** Ricky said sweetly.

_"Mmm...Can I join you?"_ Grace smirked as she pulled Ricky close to her.

**"Ha ha...I wish..."** Ricky said seductively.

Grace gave Ricky a long kiss and he pulled away from her.

_"I love you so much."_ Grace said sweetly as she licked her lips.

**"I love you too..."** Ricky said happily and he went into the bathroom.

_Aaaah...If only we could do more...I should get ready._ Grace sighed and she went into the bedroom to change clothes, to fix her make up, and to curl her hair.

Meanwhile in New York..

"Wow...I am so full...I don't know how I'll have room for desert." Amy said smiling as she wiped her mouth.

"Are you sure? It's going to be delicious." Ben said happily.

A few minutes later a few waiters and waitresses walked over to their table with a big white birthday cake with lighted candles and a tub of chocolate chip ice cream.

"Oh my...This is amazing!" Amy said shocked as she smiled.

"Heh...You're sure it's not too much?" Ben said nicely.

"Of course not." Amy said sweetly.

The waiters and waitresses sang happy birthday to Amy while dancing and then they served them cake and ice cream.

"Ha ha! That was incredible! Thank you so much!" Amy said excited as she clapped.

"It was our pleasure miss...I hope you have a wonderful birthday." One of the waiters said kindly as he bowed.

"Heh...I just had to ask them to do the dancing...I thought it would be worth it." Ben said as he picked up his fork.

"It defiantly was...Do we get to keep all this cake and ice cream?" Amy said as she took a bite of her cake.

"Yes we do. Aaaah...It's so good..." Ben said smiling as he took a bite of his cake.

"Mmm...It's my favorite kind...Chocolate on the inside with vanilla and coco nut icing." Amy said excited.

"I know...After this do you want to head back and open your presents?" Ben asked intrigued.

"Of course I do...I just wish my family was here to celebrate my birthday with me..." Amy said happily and then sadly.

"Yeah...I know...I did buy presents that they would give you." Ben said sincerely.

"Thank you Ben...At least I have you and John as my family now." Amy smiled slowly.

"Of course...We'll always be here for you." Ben said honestly as he walked over to Amy and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Amy!" Familiar voices said.

"What the? Who was that?" Amy said confused as she let go of Ben.

"Your family." Ben said happily as he turned around.

There was a big screen with a laptop with a web cam that was looking at Ben and Amy. George, Anne, and Ashley were on Skype on the screen.

"Oh wow! This is incredible! Hey Mom, Dad, and Ashley! Thank you so much!" Amy said with a big smile on her face.

"You're welcome Amy...We're sorry that we're not with you on your birthday but...at least we can see you." Anne said smiling.

"It's ok Mom...Where are the three of you right now?" Amy asked confused.

"I'm at home right now...And I don't know where your mother is." George said seriously.

"Really George? I'm at my mother's...Mimsy would wish you a happy birthday Amy but...she's not feeling too well...She's actually been in the hospital for a few days." Anne said sadly.

"Oh no! Is she going to be all right?" Amy asked concerned.

"What do you think? She's probably going to have cancer or something." Ashley said seriously.

"Ashley! That's a horrible thing to say!" Anne said shocked.

"What? I'm just being honest. Mimsy is getting old Mom...Anyway, I hope you're having a great birthday Amy." Ashley said sincerely and then nicely.

"She is right Anne...We all hope you're having a great birthday Ames...We love you and can't wait to see you again." George said nicely.

"Heh...Thanks Dad...I can't wait to see all of you again too...And Ben took me to Niagara Falls." Amy said as she smiled.

"Yeah we know...It was his idea to have us do this Skype thing...It's pretty neat." Anne said sweetly.

"Yup...Just remember to use a condom." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Uh...Are you serious right now?" Amy asked awkwardly.

"Ashley! That is none of you business." Anne said a little irritated.

"What? Apparently it was everyone else's business when Amy was having sex at home. How is it any different now?" Ashley said concerned.

"She's right...You two better not being having unprotected sex...Not unless you want another kid." George said seriously.

"All right...This has gotten a little out of hand...We're not having sex right now...Mr. Jergens..." Ben said nervously.

"I sure hope not...Anyway, thanks for giving Amy a great birthday Ben...I gotta get dinner started." George said nicely.

"It was my pleasure...I hope you have a great night...sir..." Ben smiled slowly and Amy giggled.

"You too Ben...And Amy, Anne, and Ashley...I love you." George said kindly as he smiled.

"I love you too Dad." Amy said happily.

"We love you too George...Happy birthday Amy...I love you." Anne said sweetly after George hung up.

"Love you too Mom...I hope Mimsy gets better." Amy said nicely.

"Me too...I'll talk to you later...Bye Ashley and Ben." Anne said kindly as she waved at the camera.

"Bye Mom...Bye Amy and Ben." Ashley said sweetly as she waved at the camera also.

"Bye Anne and Ashley!" Ben said happily as he waved at the camera with Amy.

"Love you to Ash!" Amy said sweetly after Anne hung up.

"Thanks Amy...I'll talk to you later. Love you too." Ashley said smiling and she hung up.

"Well...That went well huh?" Ben said sincerely.

"Heh...Yeah...It went better then I thought it would...We actually sounded like a real family...Thank you so much for setting this up Ben. You're the best." Amy said happily as she hugged Ben.

"I knew you would love to hear from them on your birthday...I love you Amy." Ben said honestly as he rubbed Amy's back.

"I love you too...Let's get out of here." Amy said smiling and she gave Ben a long kiss.

Meanwhile at Adrian's and Omar's house...

After dinner, Micheal and Kevin left while Dante and Lauren stayed.

"I don't blame them for leaving...Dinner was a little awkward..." Dante said as he sat down on a chair in the living room.

"That's partly your fault..." Lauren said sadly.

"It doesn't matter. I think your friends had a nice time..." Omar said smiling.

"Yeah man...They loved the food...And thanks for making that...I miss Mom's cooking." Dante said nicely.

"So do I but at least I know how to cook it and so does Adrian." Omar said happily as he sat next to Adrian on the couch.

"Yeah but I'm not as good at cooking as you are Omie." Adrian smirked and she gave Omar a kiss on the cheek.

"Heh...It just amazes me that you're already married Adrian...I thought you were always really independent." Lauren said honestly.

"So did I but then she fell in love with me." Omar said sweetly.

"It's true. He stole my heart and threw away the key. Ha ha..." Adrian said sweetly and grinned as she laid her head on Omar's shoulder.

"Aww...You two are so sweet. I'm really happy for you both...And I'm really excited to be an uncle! Have you thought of any baby names?" Dante asked happily.

"Uh...It's a little soon for that. We don't know if we're having a boy or girl." Adrian said nervously.

"That's true. Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Lauren asked excited.

"Honestly, I would like to be surprised but if Adrian wants to find out then I don't mind." Omar smiled as he looked at Adrian.

"Thanks hun...I think I would like to be surprised too actually. Maybe it will be good luck since the last time I knew..." Adrian smiled and then looked at the floor with sadness on her face.

"Hopefully...Sometimes that happens Adrian...I really hope you have a healthy baby." Lauren said kindly.

"Thank you Lauren...It's just so hard...I'm excited that I'm pregnant again but I'm also really scared." Adrian said honestly.

"Don't be scared. I'm sure you'll do fine with the pregnancy. You lived through it once but..." Omar said confidently and then he began to feel tears in his eyes.

"Listen guys...No matter what happens, you two will always have each other. That's the beauty of marriage. Unless one of you dies...I know that Omar almost did and thank God that he's all right...Even if that does happen...at least you two can say that you have found love that is real and true. And if you two can't have your own kids for some reason...you can always adopt. There are a lot of kids out there who don't have parents." Dante explained sincerely.

"Thank you Dante...You actually say something good every once in awhile." Omar smiled slowly as he wiped his eyes.

"I try my best. You two deserve all the love and happiness in the world." Dante said nicely.

"Thanks...I'm glad to have you as my brother in law Dante." Adrian said happily.

"He can be a sweet heart at the right moment. Hopefully he will stay that way." Lauren said sweetly as she hugged Dante from the side.

"Heh...You're welcome...Do you have any games?" Dante said kindly as he let go of Lauren.

"Yes we do...We have video games, card games, and board games." Omar said excited.

"Let's start with some video games." Dante said happily.

"Sounds good. I'll just pull out the playstation." Omar said as he walked over to the TV.

"You know I'm going to whoop your butt." Adrian said seriously.

"Is she for real?" Dante asked surprised.

"Yeah...Adrian's pretty good. Are you Lauren?" Omar said as he turned on the playstation and TV.

"I've been playing video games since I was five. I have an older brother and I have beaten him at almost every playstation game so this should be fun." Lauren bragged as she sat next to Adrian on the couch.

"Hmm...How is your brother anyway? It's Jason right?" Adrian asked concerned.

"He's doing all right...This semester he's been doing some medical training program and next semester he's going Grace's school. He ran into her the other day there." Lauren said seriously.

"Oh...That's really great. We defiantly need more doctors. Heh...What are you studying?" Adrian asked intrigued.

"I want to be a veterinarian since I love animals...So for now I'm studying zoology." Lauren said excited.

"Sounds like fun...Animals are really great but I don't know if I would like working with them all day...I love studying law and I'm really excited to go to law school." Adrian said honestly.

Omar and Dante were playing a car racing game and Adrian and Lauren watched them.

Meanwhile in California...

**"How did you like the steak and potatoes?"** Ricky said as he threw away their trash.

_"They were delicious. What are we going to do now?"_ Grace said excited.

**"Just follow me across the street."** Ricky said as he grabbed Grace's hand and they walked across the street to the mini golf park.

_"Aww! I haven't played mini gold in so long! My Dad used to take Tom and I here all the time when we were little."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Really? I didn't know...Adrian thought it would be a good idea to come here."** Ricky smiled as the walked to the entrance.

_"Heh...She has good tastes...Why did you ask her? Don't you know how to surprise me?"_ Grace asked suspiciously.

**"Uh...Eighteen holes for two please."** Ricky said to the person at the cash register in a window.

"That will be twenty five dollars." The short man said.

Ricky paid twenty five dollars and they walked into the park.

**"I do know how to surprise you but I needed to come up with a new idea so I asked Adrian for help."** Ricky said as he grabbed two golf clubs.

_"All right...I'm glad you listened to her."_ Grace said happily as she took her gold club from Ricky.

**That was a long one. Ha ha! What's going to happen next on Grace's and Ricky's date? Aww! Ben was so sweet to Amy on her birthday! Is Mimsy going to be ok? Dante seemed to be getting along well with everyone too. Stay tuned to see what happens next! There will be more parts with minor characters coming up too. Let me know what you think. Thank you! :) **


	34. A Night Under The Stars

**Here's chapter 34! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

**"All right...You want to go first?"** Ricky asked sweetly.

_"Sure...Hopefully I'll get it. The first hole is usually the easiest..."_ Grace said nicely as she put the ball on the fake grass and hit it slowly with her golf club.

The ball went into the hole easily.

**"Nice one Grace! Hopefully I'll get mine in."** Ricky said happily.

_"Thanks...Heh...You know...golfing is kind of sexy."_ Grace said a little seductively as she grabbed her ball out of the hole.

**"Ha ha...Why do you think that?"** Ricky grinned as he put his ball on the grass.

_"You know...All this talk of getting balls in holes...Heh..."_ Grace said as she stood next to Ricky with a big smile on her face.

**"Uh...yeah...Heh...We can talk about this later...There are some kids over there."** Ricky said awkwardly as he hit his golf ball slowly with his club.

_"Oh right...I'm sorry...I guess my mind was in the gutter again..."_ Grace said sadly as she looked at a couple kids playing golf with their dad.

**"No...it's ok...Maybe this will help."** Ricky said as he turned around and pulled Grace close to him. He moved her hair out of her face and gave her a long kiss.

"Well, well, well...Look who's here." A familiar voice said from behind them.

_"Aaaah...Grant?! What are you doing here?"_ Grace said shocked as she let go of Ricky's mouth.

"I'm just here with Shawn. We're just friends." Grant said smiling.

**"Shawn...Johnson?"** Ricky said concerned.

"You know her?" Grant asked surprised.

**"Yeah...We hung out a few times a long time ago."** Ricky said seriously.

"Grant! There you are! Hey Ricky and Grace! How are you two?" Shawn said sweetly as she walked over to them from the bathroom.

_"We're doing well Shawn...It's nice to see you again...Thanks for helping out with that uh...Just Say Me campaign in high school."_ Grace said kindly.

"No problem. It was a lot of fun." Shawn said happily.

**"Heh...Not for me..."** Ricky rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Grant asked confused.

"It's just a little experiment that we tried in high school...The counselor and principal had to stop it." Shawn said seriously.

"Oh...Well that's a bummer..." Grant said awkwardly.

_"Not really...So how do you two know each other?"_ Grace asked sincerely.

"We have a couple classes together at Harvard. It's an amazing school. I'm surprised that you two didn't get in." Shawn said nicely.

**"I could have gotten in easily. I was valedictorian of my graduating class but I wanted to go somewhere closer to home so I could work and take care of John and...Amy..."** Ricky said honestly.

"Right...I'm sorry about that Ricky." Shawn said sweetly.

**"No...It's ok...I love my school. They have a great business program."** Ricky said nicely.

_"Yeah...I wanted to get into Harvard but apparently I just wasn't what they were looking for...My school's great too."_ Grace said seriously.

"I'm sure it is...I hope you two have a great night. We need to get started on our game or we'll be here all night." Shawn said happily.

**"All right...It was nice seeing you guys."** Ricky said kindly.

"Yeah...See ya later." Grant said nicely as he followed Shawn to another area of the park.

_"I can't believe he's here...Ugh...He just wanted to rub Harvard in my face again like he always did..."_ Grace said annoyed as she crossed her arms.

**"Uh...He didn't rub it in your face...Shawn said that she was surprised that we don't go there."** Ricky said concerned.

_"That's true but she was nice about it...And Grant was giving me this look like 'I'm better than you because I go to Harvard'...He is so annoying."_ Grace said a little irritated.

**"He seems all right to me...At least you have me now."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

_"Yeah...I'm really glad that I do...We should go to the next hole."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"We should...You go ahead...I need to call Amy really quick."** Ricky said as he pulled out his phone.

_"Oh...About what?"_ Grace asked confused.

**"It's her birthday and I want to wish her a happy one. I'll be there in a minute."** Ricky said seriously as he called Amy.

_"All right...I hope she has a happy one too..."_ Grace said nicely as she walked to the next hole.

After a few rings Amy answered her phone.

"Hey Ricky! How are you?" Amy asked enthusiastically.

**"Hey Amy. You sound like you're in a good mood."** Ricky said surprised.

"I am! Heh...Ben took me on an amazing birthday dinner and now we're enjoying a light show at Niagara Falls. My parents and Ashley even skyped me to wish me a happy birthday." Amy said excited.

**"Oh wow! That's incredible! I'm really happy to hear that. I'm playing mini golf with Grace...I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I hope you enjoy the gift that I asked Ben to get you from me. How is he? Leo told me about the pills..."** Ricky said happily and then sadly.

"Aww! Thank you Ricky...You're so sweet...I hope you two enjoy mini golf...Heh...I'm sure I will love your present. Ben is doing really well...The pill overdose was really scary but everything is fine now...And John is doing great too." Amy said sweetly.

**"You're welcome...I'm sure we will enjoy it...and I'm glad Ben is fine...I can't wait to see John again! I hope you have a great night."** Ricky said nicely.

"He can't wait to see you either...It's hard to believe he's almost five...He's growing up so fast...I hope you have a great night too." Amy said sincerely.

**"He sure is...I'm so proud of him too...I think we're doing the best we can to raise him."** Ricky said honestly.

"So do I...He tells me that he loves you every night before I tuck him in bed." Amy said happily.

**"Aww! That's my boy...I mean...our boy..."** Ricky said sweetly.

"Heh...Yeah...I'll talk to you later Ricky...And thanks for everything..." Amy said kindly.

**"No problem Amy...Talk to you later..."** Ricky sighed as he hung up and then he grabbed his golf club and walked up some stairs to find where the next hole was.

Ricky found the next hole and he saw Grace talking on the phone.

_"I'm sorry Mom but it's what I want to do."_ Grace said seriously.

"Oh honey...We already discussed this. George and I thought it would be best for you to stay on campus. Not to move in with Ricky." Kathleen said honestly.

_"Well...George and you aren't the boss of me...Legally, I can do anything I want except buy and drink alcohol...Besides...I love Ricky and I want to live with him."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"That's true Grace but...I just don't know if it's what's best for you and Ricky...No matter what age you are, George and I will always have an opinion on every decision that you make. We love you and we don't want you to get hurt again..." Kathleen said honestly.

_"I know that Mom...but Amy lived with Ricky, so why can't I? I'm not a little girl anymore...And I'm not going to get hurt again...I've learned from my mistakes...I hope you have a good night with George...I gotta go...Love you..."_ Grace said stubbornly and then nicely and she hung up.

**"Are you sure about that?"** Ricky said worried from behind Grace.

_"Uh...What do you mean?"_ Grace said nervously as she turned around.

**"Are you sure that you're not going to get hurt again and that you've learned from your mistakes?"** Ricky said seriously as he walked closer to Grace.

_"Yes...I'm absolutely sure that I have learned from my mistakes and that I...I'm not going to hurt myself again."_ Grace said honestly as she looked deeply into Ricky's brown eyes.

**"I sure hope so because...I don't want to make the same mistakes with you that I made with Amy..."** Ricky said sincerely as he pulled Grace into a hug.

_"Thank you Ricky...And I don't want to make the same mistakes with you that I made with Jack..."_ Grace said truthfully as she rubbed Ricky's back.

**"I know you won't...I really trust you Grace..."** Ricky said kindly as he let go of her.

_"I'm glad you do and I trust you too...I know I was a little rude to my Mom but...I'm old enough to make my own decisions."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"You're right...But I do think you should be grateful that you have your mom and George to help you...They want the best for you...Just like how I want the best for John."** Ricky said happily.

_"You're right...I am thankful to have them...It's just hard without my Dad sometimes...I want the best for John too...He's such a cute kid."_ Grace smiled slowly.

**"I know...I think you know where he got his looks from...Heh...And I want the best for you too...as well as us..."** Ricky said grinning.

_"Ha ha...I sure do...I want the best for you and us too...I love you Ricky..."_ Grace said nicely as she blushed and put her arms around Ricky's neck.

**"I love you too Grace..."** Ricky said romantically and he leaned in close to Grace's face so he could slowly brush his lips against hers.

They kissed passionately for about five minutes and let go of each other.

_"Wow...I think that's the most passionate kiss that you've ever given me."_ Grace said a little out of breath.

**"Heh...I thought you earned it...Let's get back to golfing."** Ricky smirked as he pulled his ball out of his pocket.

_"Thanks...I think it's my turn."_ Grace said as she put her ball on the ground.

A couple hours later Grace and Ricky finished golfing and they left the park.

**"That was a lot of fun! I'm surprised you beat me." **Ricky laughed.

_"Heh...Yeah...I am pretty good at golf...What are we going to do now?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

**"I have one more surprise for you...I think you're going to really like it."** Ricky said excited as they got in his car.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at Grant High.

_"What are we doing here?"_ Grace asked confused.

**"Heh...You'll see...Just follow me."** Ricky said as he ran to the side of the building.

_"Ugh...Ricky! I can't run that fast."_ Grace said as she started to run after him.

Ricky started to climb a ladder that lead to the roof of the school.

_"Wow...I didn't know this ladder was here."_ Grace said as she followed Ricky up the ladder.

**"Yeah...It's been here since I was a freshmen in high school...Workers use it all the time when they have to repair the roof...You can get to it from the inside of the school but it's locked."** Ricky said as he walked onto the roof.

_"Oh...I defiantly wasn't expecting this..."_ Grace said a little out of breath as Ricky helped her get off the ladder and onto the roof.

**"Heh...I thought about taking you to another terrace but I thought a roof is better...Especially Grant High's roof because look at the sky."** Ricky said sincerely as he looked up at the sky.

_"Oh my...This is beautiful...I've never seen so many stars..."_ Grace said amazed as her eyes widened.

**"I know...I used to come here with my parents and other kids that they took care of when I was in middle school...I remember my Mom telling me that...one day I will be an awesome star who will go on to do great things."** Ricky said happily as he sat down with Grace.

_"Heh...I think she was right...Did you...ever come here with Clementine?"_ Grace said sweetly and then seriously.

**"Thanks...No I didn't...She got moved around a lot in the foster system...It was really tough for her..."** Ricky said sadly.

_"I'm sorry...Are you sure that you're not just saying that so I won't get jealous?"_ Grace said honestly.

**"Heh...Of course not...I was never interested in dating Clementine anyway...How could I ever be when I have the woman of my dreams sitting right beside me."** Ricky said sweetly as he looked at the stars and then deeply into Grace's beautiful emerald eyes.

_"Oh Ricky...You really blew me away tonight...I'm glad that I'm the woman of your dreams and...you're the man of mine."_ Grace said happily as she moved closer to Ricky.

**"I'm glad to hear you say that...Do you want to sleep here tonight?"** Ricky asked nicely.

_"We can? It's a little cold..."_ Grace said surprised.

**"Yeah...That's why I brought a small foam mattress, pillows, and a blanket."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

_"Ha ha...Very funny...You're joking..."_ Grace said as she smiled and rolled her eyes.

**"All right...You got me...Ha ha...But I do have one more surprise for you."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Oh really? What's that?"_ Grace said happily.

Ricky stood up with Grace while he held her hand and he walked her over to a big machine with a black covering over it.

_"Uh...What is that?"_ Grace asked concerned.

**"It's Mr. Boykevich's private jet."** Ricky said as he took off the black covering.

_"Oh my gosh! Ricky! He let you borrow it?"_ Grace said shocked.

**"Yeah...Just for the weekend...Well...He said we could sleep in it if we want...It has heating, a fridge, and even a TV. And we could take it for a ride tomorrow."** Ricky said excited.

_"Well...That was very kind of him! I would love to sleep in it and go for a ride in it tomorrow. You know how to fly it?"_ Grace said happily.

**"Yes I do. He gave me some lessons last week actually...Let's go on in."** Ricky grinned as he took out the keys and unlocked the door.

Both of them walked into the jet and were amazed at how much room they had since it looked smaller from the outside. They found the bed and decided to lay down in it.

_"Aaaah...I couldn't have asked for a more perfect night with you..."_ Grace said sleepily as she cuddled next to Ricky.

**"Neither could I...Good night Grace...I love you..."** Ricky said as he hugged her tight and closed his eyes.

_"I love you too Ricky..."_ Grace said as she began to fall asleep in Ricky's arms.

**Aww! Grace and Ricky are so cute! Since I didn't have many parts with them in the last chapter, I wanted to do a lot with them in this one. Stay tuned to see what happens next with the New York characters in the next chapter! Is Grace still jealous of Grant because he got into Harvard and will Kathleen be able to accept her living with Ricky? What's George going to say about it too? Will Grant and Shawn become more than just friends? Plus, how will Ben feel when he finds out about Leo letting Ricky and Grace use his private jet? Are Grace and Ricky really sure that they aren't going to repeat the same mistakes? Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	35. Trial Problems

**Here's chapter 35! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :) This one is not going to have Grace and Ricky in it.**

The next morning in New York...

Ben and Amy woke up as they sat up in bed after stretching their arms.

"Good morning Amy...How did you sleep?" Ben asked smiling.

"Morning Ben...I slept pretty well...What time is it?" Amy said as she wiped her eyes.

"It's almost ten...It felt good to sleep in...What do you want for breakfast?" Ben said happily.

"Anything you want...After everything you did for my birthday yesterday, you deserve to eat whatever you want today." Amy said sweetly.

"All right...I think there's a continental breakfast downstairs." Ben said nicely.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Amy smiled as she got out of bed and put her shoes on.

"Heh...You're so beautiful in the morning." Ben smirked.

"What? I know my hair probably needs to be brushed but I'm too tired to care right now...Heh..." Amy seriously as she pushed hair back.

"It looks really hot actually...He he...How does mine look?" Ben said as he got out of bed and put his shoes on.

"Like you just got out of bed...Heh...It looks good like that." Amy giggled.

"Sure it does..." Ben smiled as he looked in the mirror above the TV.

"All right mister prissy...Let's go eat...I'm starving." Amy said as she opened the door.

"Ha ha...I'm coming..." Ben said as he walked to the door. Amy closed it behind them.

"Um...Aren't you forgetting something?" Amy said suspiciously as she grinned.

"Am I?" Ben asked confused.

"Heh...Yeah...You forgot to do this." Amy said sweetly as she put her arms around Ben's neck and then she kissed him passionately.

"Oh yeah...Heh...We can do more of that later...Let's go get some breakfast." Ben said happily as he grabbed Amy's hand.

Meanwhile at Adrian's and Omar's house...

"Good morning Adrian." Omar said kindly as he walked into their room with breakfast.

"Oh Omie...Breakfast in bed again? You really don't have to do that for me." Adrian said as she stretched her arms.

"Why wouldn't I want to do that for you? You're my beautiful wife who's having my lovely child. I gotta make sure you eat right for you and the baby." Omar said happily as he put the tray on the dresser.

"Of course...I can't forgot that I'm eating for two now...Thank you...One of these days I'll actually wake up before you do so I can make you breakfast." Adrian said sweetly.

"Heh...We'll see about that. I'm glad that you had a great time with Dante and Lauren last night." Omar smiled slowly as he sat next to Adrian.

"Yeah...Dinner was a little awkward at first but I did have a lot of fun...I didn't know how competitive you could be with Dante when it comes to games. I thought you were going to lose it when we played Sorry...Ha ha..." Adrian smiled as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Heh...Yeah I've always been really competitive with him...That's what brothers do but we really love each other...When it comes to basketball, I always beat him though..." Omar said seriously.

"Ha...I bet...Your height defiantly helps you with that. You also beat him at kissing and...in bed." Adrian smirked.

"Oookay...That's a little disturbing to hear but I'm glad to hear that...Heh..." Omar said awkwardly.

"Oh right...I know I shouldn't have slept with him but it wasn't that great...Trust me..." Adrian said honestly.

"Really? If it wasn't that great, then how come you asked me when he was coming back from Europe?" Omar said sarcastically.

"Heh...Very funny...I liked him but then I fell for you and now look at us...We're finally married with our first kid on the way...I should probably see a doctor next week too." Adrian said sincerely.

"I know Adrian...Heh...I'm really happy that you did fall for me. Hopefully the doctor will be really helpful throughout your pregnancy." Omar said kindly.

"Me too...I'm sure she will...I think I have a female doctor here...It's not like it really matters..." Adrian said as she ate more of her eggs.

"Yeah...Who the doctor is, is the least of my worries...I just hope the baby develops to be healthy..." Omar said sweetly.

"I guess we'll see...What do you want to do today?" Adrian said seriously as she took a bite of her toast.

"Hmm...We could go to the zoo...That might be fun." Omar said as he rubbed his chin.

"That does sound like fun. We can have lunch there too." Adrian said excited as she wiped her mouth.

"For sure. They have pretty cheap food. I'm going to take a shower and we can go whenever." Omar said happily and he gave Adrian a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mmm...All right...Enjoy it..." Adrian said nicely as Omar went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Adrian's phone rang.

"Hello?" Adrian said as she answered her phone.

"Good morning Adrian. It's me." Reuben said nicely.

"Morning Dad...Isn't it like seven something in the morning for you?" Adrian asked surprised.

"Yes it is and I wanted to get up early so I could do some work before I spent the rest of the day with your mother. I've been working on Bob's case for a couple weeks now." Reuben said seriously.

"Oh...Where are you taking Mom? And how is that coming along?" Adrian said sincerely.

"I'm taking her to a seafood place. It's really nice. Anyway...Bob can not get sentenced the death penalty in New York because it is not legal there." Reuben said honestly.

"That's romantic...Mom loves sea food...Oh yeah...I forgot about that. Is it possible for him to get trialed in California for it?" Adrian said happily and then asked concerned.

"No he can't because he committed the crime of shooting Omar in New York. If he did it here, then it would be no problem. I know how badly Ricky wants to see Bob get what he deserves but I just don't know how that is going to be legally possible." Reuben said sadly.

"What if you get the trial moved to California?" Adrian said honestly.

"That wouldn't make a difference because he did the crime in New York...And he's already been to court and jail here for several crimes..." Reuben said seriously as he looked at some paper work.

"Ugh...I hate all these stupid laws about crimes. A crime should have the same consequences for everyone regardless of the state that they committed it in." Adrian said annoyed.

"I agree with you Adrian but we can't help what the laws are in each state because they have their own governments. However, there is a chance that if we took this case to the Supreme Court, then Bob could get the death penalty." Reuben said concerned.

"Then do it! Bob deserves to get punished for what he did to Omar and Ricky." Adrian said a little angrily.

"It's not that simple, kiddo...It usually takes years for the Supreme Court to hear each case. Depending on what it is, they might not want to hear it. Bob already has a trial so I think it's best if we use it to try and convince the judge to let us take the case to the Supreme Court." Reuben said honestly.

"This is so complicated Dad...Why can't we just convince the judge to allow Bob to get the death penalty in a state that is legal?" Adrian said seriously.

"Tell me about it...It's worth a shot but it might be kind of risky...I've never had to deal with a case like this before so I don't know if it will work...There's also the jury that has to be convinced." Reuben said worried.

"Oh...I'm sure we can do it...If Ricky has all his friends and family there to support him and to help convince the judge that he has been through hell and back, there's no way the judge will say no." Adrian said honestly.

"You do have a valid point...I think you're going to be a great lawyer someday Adrian...I'm really proud of you...We'll try the best we can and...hopefully it will work." Reuben said kindly.

"Thank you Dad. And thank you for all your help...I'm proud of you too for finally being a part of my life and Mom's...We both love you so much." Adrian said sweetly.

"I know you do...And I'll do anything for you and your Mom...I love you too Adrian." Reuben said happily.

"I don't know what I would do without you...And Omar and I are having a baby." Adrian said nervously.

"Thanks Adri...What? You're pregnant? Congratulations!" Reuben said shocked and then excited.

"Heh...Yes I am...We're really excited!" Adrian smiled as she began to feel her eyes get watery.

"That is just great! I'm really happy for you two! And I get to be a grandfather!" Reuben said with a lot of joy.

"Thanks Dad...I need to get going but I have one more question for you...Do you know that Max is here?" Adrian said sweetly and then seriously.

"You're welcome...No I didn't...What is he doing in New York?" Reuben asked surprised.

"He works here and...he hired a guy to key Omar's car because I wouldn't...sleep with him..." Adrian said sadly.

"Oh vey! What is wrong with him? How long ago did this happen?" Reuben said a little irritated.

"I don't know...But I ran into him about a month ago and the car got keyed a few weeks ago...We got it repainted." Adrian answered as she started to change clothes.

"All right...I'll have to talk to his mother about this...Did he pay for you to get the car repainted?" Reuben asked worried.

"Yes he did...I just hope I don't run into him again. I'll talk to you later Dad and see you in about a month." Adrian said honestly.

"Me too...See you soon Adrian...Love you. Bye." Reuben said kindly.

"Love you too...Bye Dad." Adrian hung up and she looked for some make up to put on.

A few hours later in California...

Ethan was at Kathy's house and he rang the doorbell.

"Hey Ethan...What are you doing here?" Kathy asked confused as she opened the door.

"Hey Kathy...I was wondering if you could help me study for my geometry test? I brought you flowers too." Ethan said happily as he gave Kathy a bouquet of white flowers.

"Aww Ethan! You're so sweet! Thank you...Of course I'll help you study. Come on in." Kathy said kindly as Ethan walked in the house.

"You're welcome...So are you going to see Brian?" Ethan said as the walked into the kitchen.

"Well that depends..." Kathy said as she put the flowers in a vase.

"That depends on what?" Ethan asked concerned.

"If you want to be with me or Chloe." Kathy said seriously as she crossed her arms.

"Oh...I defiantly want to be with you. I was just infatuated with Chloe. I love you Kathy...A lot." Ethan said honestly.

"Uh huh...Are you sure you're not saying that just because you want to have sex with me?" Kathy said suspiciously as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not! I know I'm not ready to have sex. I thought I was but...I'm not...I'm only a sophomore in high school for God's sake...I don't know what the hell I'm doing...I just want to have a second chance with you and...I'm sorry that I messed up before." Ethan said seriously as he looked at Kathy in the eyes.

"All right...I forgive you and...I love you too Ethan." Kathy smiled as she gave Ethan a hug.

"Thank you Kathy...I'm going to be the best person that I can for you. I promise I will." Ethan said sincerely as he let go of Kathy.

"I sure hope so because I don't want to be in another hurtful relationship...Now we should get to studying." Kathy said nicely as she sat down at the table.

"Me either..." Ethan smiled as he sat next to Kathy and then he pulled out his math book.

**There you have it! What's going to happen next with Ben and Amy? Will Omar and Adrian have a good time at the zoo? Will Reuben talk to Max about what he wanted to do with Adrian? Will the trial also go well for Ricky and everyone else? That's not going to happen for awhile by the way but it's just something to keep in mind. What's going to happen next with Ethan and Kathy? Stay tuned for a special chapter with Grace and Ricky for Valentine's Day that I will post tomorrow! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	36. Love Me For Who I Am

**Here's chapter 36! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! This one is just going to have Grace and Ricky in it! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

_"Mmm...Those were very delicious pancakes Ricky."_ Grace grinned as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

**"Thanks...I didn't know how well they would turn out with this small stove but they were pretty good. So you ready to take this thing for a spin?"** Ricky said happily as he threw away paper plates and plastic silver wear in the trash.

_"Defiantly...I'm a little nervous though..."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Don't worry Grace...We're not going to crash. The jet actually has an auto pilot. So we can do a little bit of this while we're flying..."** Ricky grinned as he walked over to Grace and he put one of his hands on her face. He slowly kissed her as she put her arms around Ricky's neck.

_"Aaaah...My heart beats a little bit faster every time you kiss me..."_ Grace said relaxed as she let go of Ricky's mouth.

**"Heh...Mine does too...Let's get going"** Ricky said excited as he walked over to the pilot's seat.

Next Ricky turned on the engine with the keys and began to pull the jet off the roof of Grant High.

_"Oh wow...You are pretty good at this..."_ Grace said surprised as they got higher up in the sky.

**"Yeah...It's not too hard once you get the hang of it. Where do you want to go?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

_"I don't know...I've never rode in a private jet before...Let's just fly straight and see where it takes us."_ Grace said seriously.

**"All right...Sounds good to me..."** Ricky said smiling as he began to fly the jet straight ahead in the air.

_"This is so amazing...Look at all the cars down there...They're so small..."_ Grace said as her eyes widened.

**"Ha ha...That's because we're up so high. I actually know where I want to fly to..."** Ricky said happily.

_"Where is that?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

**"You'll just have to wait and see for about ten minutes."** Ricky said as he started to make the jet go a little faster.

About ten minutes later Grace and Ricky could see Los Angeles getting closer to them.

_"This is incredible! LA looks so beautiful from up here."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"It sure does. Not as beautiful as you do." **Ricky said kindly.

_"Heh...Thanks...for everything Ricky...You truly have been the best boyfriend that I could ask for."_ Grace said as she blushed and smiled slowly.

**"You're welcome...Heh...You deserve the best Grace...And sometimes I still feel like I'm not good enough for you...But then I realize how much you love and care about me and I feel like I can do anything because of you."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"Aww Ricky! I'm so glad you feel that way! Of course you will always be good enough for me. No matter what happens, you will always be my knight in shining armor. I love you so much."_ Grace said happily and then she gave Ricky a kiss on the cheek.

**"Thanks and you'll always be my princess...Ha ha...I just wish that I had fallen in love with you sooner..." **Ricky said honestly.

_"Why do you say that? Is it...because of Amy?"_ Grace asked sadly.

**"Kind of yeah...and Adrian...Both of them kind of got in the way of us having a meaningful relationship before. And now that they go to school out of state, we can have a meaningful one."** Ricky said seriously as they continued to fly over the city.

_"So what are you saying? That I'm your last choice for a girlfriend because Amy and Adrian left? It was your fault too for being involved with them before." _Grace said a little irritated.

**"I know and...that's not what I meant...Besides, you were on and off with Jack too...I guess what I should have said is that my life is easier without Adrian and Amy living here." **Ricky explained calmly.

_"That makes more sense...It would be nice if Jack left...But the truth is no matter where anyone goes, there's a chance that you might see that person again...I never thought that we would get back together especially after you were with Amy. I really thought you two would stay together..." _Grace said kindly.

**"Yeah but I never really loved her. Our relationship was a real mess...We had some good memories but we fought too much...When I'm you, I heal from my mistakes. That's why I want to get baptized...So God can heal me from my past...I know a lot of people have looked down on me because of the terrible person that I was and also...for the pain that Bob caused me...But you love me for who I am and not who I used to be...And I love you for the same reason. You make my life so joyful Grace and I don't know what I would do without you." **Ricky explained nicely and honestly as he looked at Grace in the eyes.

_ "Of course I will always love you for who you are Ricky. You're an amazing guy who is so loving and caring...And I'm really glad that you do want to become closer to God. Sometimes that's difficult but it will be worth it. You make me really happy too but sometimes I find it hard to believe that you do really love me...I know you have done a lot of things to show me how much you love me and I really appreciate that but...It's just hard for me to see you wanting to wait to have sex...You used to sleep with any girl that you could get your hands on and now...you're like the complete opposite. And I couldn't be happier."_ Grace said sweetly as she looked at Ricky in the eyes.

**"Listen Grace, the real reason why I haven't pressured you to have sex is because I really am in love with you. Before I just used sex to fill feelings that I didn't have with other girls. None of them have loved me like you do. And when we do finally make love to each other, it will be for the right reasons."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Thank you Ricky...I know we will not only express our love for each other physically for the right reasons, but in every other way. I will no longer use sex for my own selfish reasons. I am ready to use it how God wants me to...And that is with you on our wedding night and for the rest of our lives after that."_ Grace said confidently.

**"Mmm...I like that sound of that...How about we land this thing in that field and make out some?"** Ricky smirked as he started to fly the jet closer to the ground.

_"Heh...I would love to."_ Grace smiled slowly as she took off her seat belt.

Ricky slowly landed the jet in the grass and then he and Grace went into the bedroom.

**"You wanna start?" **Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

_"With pleasure."_ Grace said seductively and then she started kissing Ricky slowly. After a few minutes, Ricky got on his back with Grace kissing him on top.

**"Aaaah...That was nice...Keep going."** Ricky said as he gasped for air.

_"Yeah...I could kiss you for hours." _Grace said happily and panting.

**"Heh...Let's try it then."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

_"Sounds good to me..."_ Grace smirked and she gave Ricky another long kiss.

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sounds like things are spicing up with Grace and Ricky again...How far will they go this time? Their relationship is getting stronger emotionally and mentally but will that mean that they'll have stronger desires for each other physically? Also when will Ricky be ready to get baptized? Stay tuned to find out! Other characters will be back in the next chapter! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	37. A Miracle At The Zoo

**Here's chapter 37! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Grace and Ricky were making out heavily as they began to take each other's shirts off and then Grace's phone rang.

_"Ugh...I wonder who that could be..."_ Grace said irritated as she let go of Ricky's mouth.

**"You don't have to answer it..."** Ricky said as he unbuttoned his shirt.

_"It could be my Mom or George...It will only be a minute."_ Grace said as she walked over to her phone with her pink shirt unbuttoned and then she answered it.

_"Hello?" _Grace asked a little annoyed.

"Hey Grace! It's Amy! I just wanted to thank you for the e-card you sent me and the perfume and cookies. I also wanted to apologize for being rude to you the other day." Amy said happily and then sweetly.

_"Oh yeah...Happy birthday I guess...You're welcome...And I forgive you...I know you didn't mean all those things that you said about Adrian...So how's Ben?"_ Grace said sweetly.

"Thanks...Ben's doing great. We have had an amazing time in Niagara Falls...And I'm not going to see Jimmy anymore. I know that I made a mistake by wanting to be with him when I was with Ben...It's defiantly not going to happen again...I hope that you can trust me Grace...Since we are step sisters I do want to be closer to you." Amy said honestly.

_"So you were cheating on him? Why would you do that?"_ Grace said surprised.

"Ugh...I thought I liked Jimmy but I didn't want to break up with Ben and hurt him...It doesn't really matter since he forgave me...You understand where I'm coming from right? You've cheated before...And it's not like I had sex with Jimmy." Amy said seriously.

_"I'm glad Ben forgave you...Cheating on someone isn't right though...I defiantly will never do it again...And I hope you don't either...Thanks for telling me the truth Amy...I really do hope we can become closer...I gotta go cause I'm sort of in the middle of something..."_ Grace said kindly and then awkwardly.

"No problem...Uh...you're with Ricky aren't you?" Amy said concerned.

_"Yeah...We're having a really nice time in Mr. Boykevich's private jet. Gotta go."_ Grace said happily and she hung up.

**"Get back in here Grace. I'm cold."** Ricky said loudly.

_"Heh...Amy...Coming Ricky."_ Grace said as she put her phone on the table and then she walked into the bedroom.

_"Oh my gosh! What are you wearing?"_ Grace said shocked as she stared at Ricky on the bed.

**"Heh...You like it? I got it just for you."** Ricky smirked as he stared at Grace.

Ricky had on red underwear that looked similar to a Speedo swim suit.

_"Yeah...It's very sexy..."_ Grace smiled slowly as she took off her shirt and then her shorts.

**"Mmm...Thanks...and you look very sexy in your white undergarments..."** Ricky said seductively as he licked his lips.

_"Heh...Yeah...Where were we?"_ Grace said sweetly as she got back on top of Ricky.

Grace began to kiss Ricky again slowly and passionately.

**"Aaaah...I love you so much...Please don't stop...Just do whatever you want to me..."** Ricky said panting after he let go of Grace's mouth.

_"Of course...Wait a minute...This isn't a dream is it? I feel like this is too good to be true..."_ Grace said worried.

**"No it's not...This is real...Don't worry...I'm not asking you to have** **sex..."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"I know...But...I feel really tempted to...No...I can do this...We can have a good time like this without going too far, right?"_ Grace said honestly.

**"Yes we can...I'll tell you to stop if you go too far."** Ricky said seriously.

_"All right...I'm ready."_ Grace said kindly and then she started to kiss Ricky passionately again.

Meanwhile in New York...

"I can't believe my Dad let Ricky and Grace use his private jet? Ugh...That is so unfair!" Ben said angrily.

"Yeah...I couldn't believe it either but...it's really not that big of a deal Ben...You know your dad loves to help people." Amy said nicely.

"He never let me use it for a date...I bet they're going to have sex in it..." Ben said stubbornly as they walked out of a restaurant.

"Oh geeze...I sure hope not...I doubt it Ben...I don't think they've slept together yet." Amy said seriously as they waked to Ben's car.

"Really? Both of them have had sex before so it wouldn't surprise me if they try to sleep with each other...Especially in a nice jet like my Dad's...I can't believe this..." Ben said as he started his car.

"Um...Ricky told me that he is going to get baptized so that's probably why he hasn't slept with Grace yet." Amy said nervously as Ben backed out of his parking spot.

"Ricky getting baptized? Is this a joke? He's probably only doing that to try and sleep with Grace. I'm not an idiot Amy...Ricky is nothing but a slimy and manipulative jerk...He likes to take advantage of people..." Ben said angrily.

"For the love of God, Ben! Have some faith in Ricky! Maybe he really is willing to change for Grace. Besides, you don't know what he's been through...He changed a lot for me so...I think he can for Grace." Amy said seriously.

"Yeah...we'll see about that...I don't mean to judge him but...he hurt you and a lot of other girls...It just would be awful if he made the same mistakes again...He wanted to marry you but that didn't work out..." Ben said honestly.

"Excuse me? That didn't work out because we didn't want to be with each other Ben...We pretended to love each other...It was all a big, stupid, fake lie...The worst years of my life...But at least I have you now...However, I do want the best for Ricky...and I hope he doesn't live another lie...It hurts pretending to be someone that you're not." Amy said sadly.

"Tell me about it...I lost who I was shortly after I became involved with Dylan...She was nothing but trouble and I dragged myself into it...I hope Ricky does become a better person too...And I'm glad that I have you now, Amy...I love you and I'm sorry for getting upset..." Ben said sincerely and then sweetly.

"I love you too Ben and I'm happy that you've became a better person over the years...And thank you for this amazing trip." Amy said happily.

"Heh...It's not over yet...We get tomorrow off, remember? It's a founder's day or whatever. We're going to the Maid of the Mist." Ben said excited.

"Oh yeah! I'm sure this is going to be amazing!" Amy said cheerfully.

Meanwhile at the zoo...

"That sea lion show was amazing." Adrian said happily.

"It sure was...I love sea lions. What do you want to see next?" Omar asked sweetly.

"Hmm...How about the monkeys?" Adrian said kindly.

"Adrian?" A familiar voice said from behind her and Omar.

"Antonio?! Is that you?!" Adrian said shocked.

"Yes it is! What are you doing here?" Antonio said as he walked over to Adrian and gave her a hug.

"Uh...Who is this?" Omar asked confused.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're alive! This is my husband Omar." Adrian said sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you Omar...I'm an old friend of Adrian's. We grew up together." Antonio said kindly as he shook Omar's hand.

"Wow...That's really exciting! It's nice to meet you. So are you from here?" Omar said nicely.

"No man...I'm from California but I go to school here and work. It's really amazing. I'm hanging out with some friends. They went into the reptile house right over there." Antonio said happily.

"Yeah...New York is amazing. So I guess the cancer treatment worked?" Adrian said smiling.

"It sure did...Thank God. I am so grateful to be alive. And it looks like you're doing really well." Antonio said sweetly.

"Oh wow...You had cancer? I am so sorry to hear that..." Omar said sadly.

"I did but...I'm totally fine now...When did you two get married?" Antonio asked intrigued.

"I'm so happy that you're alive...And I apologize for not keeping in touch with you...I thought you weren't going to make it...We got married in August." Adrian said honestly.

"Don't worry about it Adrian...I didn't think I was going to make it either...Congrats on getting married. I gotta get to the reptile house so I'll see ya around." Antonio said sincerely.

"Yeah...We'll see ya around." Adrian said happily as Antonio walked towards the reptile house.

"You never told me about him before...When did he have cancer?" Omar said seriously.

"It was years ago...When we were fifteen...I think he was diagnosed at fourteen...I never told you about him because I thought...he was dead...I can't believe he's alive..." Adrian said as her eyes got watery.

"That's really tough...At least he's healthy now..." Omar said nicely as he pulled Adrian into a hug.

"Yeah...we were also each other's firsts..." Adrian said sadly as she laid her head on Omar's shoulder.

"Oh...It's ok Adrian...I'm here for you." Omar said honestly as he rubbed Adrian's back.

"Thank you Omar...I love you so much..." Adrian said through her tears as she hugged Omar tighter.

"I love you too." Omar smiled as he held on to Adrian.

**Aww! Sounds like Adrian was having a hard time seeing Antonio. Will she see him again? Are Ricky and Grace going a little too far? At least Grace and Amy made up but will Amy apologize to Adrian? What will happen next with Ben and Amy? Was Ben a little too harsh by what he said about Ricky and how will that affect his relationship with Leo? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	38. Willing To Wait

**Here's chapter 38! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Meanwhile in California...

_"Aaaah...That was really fun."_ Grace said sweetly as she was laying next to Ricky.

**"Yeah it was...I told you we could have fun without going too far."** Ricky said smiling.

_"Heh...Yeah...But it really turned me on. I love you so much."_ Grace said seductively and she gave Ricky a short kiss.

**"Mmm...Me too but we should probably take this thing back to Grant High."** Ricky said as he got out of bed and put his clothes on.

_"Oh...all right...If you say so."_ Grace said a little irritated as she started to put her shirt and shorts back on.

**"Is something wrong babe?"** Ricky asked sincerely as he buttoned up his shirt.

_"Uh...No I'm fine..."_ Grace faked a smile at Ricky as she buttoned up her shirt.

**"I know you want to go further but...we'll just have to wait a little longer."** Ricky said honestly as he walked over to Grace.

_"Heh...I know...What do you mean by wait a little longer?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

**"I don't know...We'll just have to see how things go. I love you, Grace."** Ricky said happily as he pulled Grace closer to him.

_"I love you too but...this isn't helping."_ Grace said concerned as she put her hands on Ricky's neck.

**"Hmm...Maybe this will."** Ricky smiled slowly and he gave Grace a long and passionate kiss.

_"Mmm...You are so bad."_ Grace said quietly as she licked her lips.

**"Am I? I thought you didn't like me being a tease."** Ricky said grinning.

_"Heh...I think I can handle it. Let's go."_ Grace said kindly as she let go of Ricky and walked to the front of the jet.

**Oh man...She really has brought out the best in me...** Ricky walked over to the pilot's seat and started the engine.

Meanwhile in New York...

Amy and Ben walked off of the Maid of the Mist boat.

"That was incredible! I got so wet!" Amy said smiling.

"Ha ha! Yeah it was...I got soaked. That was a lot of fun." Ben said happily.

"It sure was...You know what might be more fun?" Amy smirked.

"What's that?" Ben asked intrigued.

"If we went swimming in the falls. Heh..." Amy said sweetly.

"Really Amy? It's November. The water is freezing. At least the air temperature isn't too bad." Ben said as he took off his poncho.

"I know but we could come back in the summer when it's not freezing." Amy said kindly.

"Heh...Yeah that would be fun...What do you want to do now? It's a little early for dinner." Ben said as he took Amy's poncho.

"Can we go shopping? I would like to get some souvenirs. And something for John too." Amy said excited.

"Sure...I would like to get something too. I think there's some shops a few miles down the road." Ben said kindly as they got in his car.

"Awesome! I haven't been on a trip like this in a long time." Amy said happily.

"Me either...I'm really glad that you're having a great time...I don't know how I'm going to top your birthday for next year though...You'll be the big twenty." Ben said sweetly.

"Heh...Maybe we can celebrate with some friends next year so the pressure isn't all on you. And how could I not have a great time with you? You make me so happy Ben." Amy said nicely and she gave Ben a long kiss.

"Aaaah...You make me so happy too Amy...I love you. Let's get going." Ben said smiling as he started his car.

"I love you too." Amy said joyfully as Ben backed his car out of his parking spot.

Meanwhile at the zoo...

"Those monkeys were so cute." Adrian said happily.

"Yeah they were. Not as cute as you though." Omar smiled slowly as he held Adrian's hand.

"Heh...Yeah I know...I just got this charm about me that monkeys don't have." Adrian said sarcastically.

"Ha ha...You sure do. I'm glad you're feeling better." Omar said laughing.

"Me too...It was hard seeing Antonio mostly because...He wasn't only the first guy I slept with but...he was the first one that I loved Omar..." Adrian said seriously as they sat down on a bench.

"I see...I thought Ricky was the first guy that you loved...You really did love Antonio?" Omar asked sadly.

"Yeah I did...We even talked about getting married and having a family...We used to have sleep overs all the time on our apartment's roof...And before he left...we had an amazing night together...I'll defiantly never forget it...A lot of people say their first time is terrible but ours was very special and magical..." Adrian said honestly as she felt her eyes start to get watery.

"Oh wow...I'm so sorry Adrian...At least he's alive and you have me...I hope you know that I will never leave you." Omar said sincerely as he hugged Adrian.

"I know...I just can't believe that he's ok...And...you don't mind if I catch up with him sometime, do you?" Adrian asked as she wiped her face after pulling away from Omar.

"Of course not. Do you even have his contact information?" Omar asked concerned.

"I still have his old cell phone number...Hopefully it didn't change...I wonder if he's still in the reptile house..." Adrian said worried.

"Hmm...Actually...there's an older guy who kind of looks like him that I work with...I wonder if he's related to him." Omar said seriously.

"Really? You should ask him tomorrow! His dad did travel a lot for work so maybe it's him." Adrian said as she smiled slowly.

"Maybe...I will ask him. Are you ready to go?" Omar said sweetly.

"Yeah...I've seen enough animals for one day." Adrian said happily as she stood up with Omar.

Meanwhile in California...

"That movie was really good." Kathy said happily as she walked out of the mall with Ethan.

"It sure was. Tom Cruise is such a great actor." Ethan smiled as he held Kathy's hand.

"Yeah...Thanks for a great time." Kathy said sweetly.

"It was my pleasure...Where did I park?" Ethan said nicely and then confused.

"I have no idea...It's so crowded...Is that?" Kathy's eyes widened as she looked into the parking lot.

"What?" Ethan asked concerned as he looked at Kathy.

"I think that's Chloe with some other guy...Who is that?" Kathy said surprised.

"Uh...I think that's...uh...I forgot his name...That football player..." Ethan said puzzled.

"Jack...I think...He was on the news one time with...Grace...What is he doing with Chloe?" Kathy said annoyed.

Chloe and Jack walked over to Kathy and Ethan.

"Hey Kathy and Ethan! What are you two doing here?" Chloe asked happily.

"We just saw the new Tom Cruise movie. What are you doing here?" Kathy asked suspiciously as she crossed her arms.

"Oh fun...We're going to do some shopping for Jack's mom...Her birthday is coming up and then we're going to go bowling. You two should come with us." Chloe said happily.

"No...We're good...I actually have a lot of homework...And Kathy's going to help me with it." Ethan said awkwardly.

"You're the kid that Ricky helped right?" Jack asked intrigued as he looked at Ethan.

"Yes I am. He still helps me sometimes and I work with him. How did you meet Chloe?" Ethan said seriously.

"Well...I saved her at my school when she was...you know...And I ran into her at the gym yesterday. We're just hanging out." Jack said nicely.

"Oh...That's cool man..We'll see ya later..." Ethan said kindly as he started to walk towards the parking lot.

"Uh...Could you give us a minute Jack?" Kathy said sweetly.

"Yeah...I'll be right inside." Jack said to Chloe as he walked into the mall.

"What's up?" Chloe asked seriously.

"I don't know...You tell me...What are you doing with Jack? Are you with him because you don't like Ethan anymore?" Kathy said suspiciously.

"Heh...Uh...I defiantly am not interested in Ethan...He's all yours...And Jack's a good friend of mine. He saved my life, Kathy. The least I could do is help him find a gift for his mother. After hearing a lot about him from Grace, I don't think he's boyfriend material." Chloe said honestly.

"Ethan and I are back together and I'm glad you don't like him anymore...I don't want to be jealous of you...And I hope we can be friends again...What do you mean Jack isn't boyfriend material? He's really hot." Kathy said nicely and then she grinned.

"It's a really long story...Besides, you're in high school still and he's in college. I doubt that you two would work out." Chloe said sincerely.

"Yeah I know...That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to think he's attractive...Heh...Besides, I love Ethan. Would you ever...kiss him?" Kathy said as she smiled wider.

"Ha ha...I forgot how funny you are...No I would never kiss him...We should hang out sometime. I need to go." Chloe said happily after she laughed.

"All right...I'll see you later Chloe. Hopefully Ethan found his car by now." Kathy said as she gave Chloe a hug.

"Yeah...See ya later Kathy." Chloe said nicely as she let go of Kathy and then went inside the mall.

Meanwhile at Ricky's apartment...

_"Aaaah...I think I'm going to take a nap. I'm so tired."_ Grace said sleepily as she got off the couch.

**"All right...What do you want for dinner?"** Ricky asked as he also got off the couch.

_"Whatever you want...Thank you for an amazing weekend."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"You're welcome...It was incredible. I'll surprise you for dinner then."** Ricky said happily.

_"Sounds good...I don't know how else you could surprise me."_ Grace smiled slowly as she hugged Ricky.

**"Oh...don't worry...I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."** Ricky smirked as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"Heh...I hope so..."_ Grace said as she let go Ricky.

**"Yeah...Before you go to sleep...Were you on the phone with Amy earlier?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"Yes I was...She wanted to thank me for her birthday present."_ Grace said kindly.

**"Oh...I wonder if she liked mine...I thought I overheard you say that she was cheating...on Ben?"** Ricky said seriously.

_"Uh...I thought you didn't like gossip..."_ Grace said nervously.

**"Heh...Just answer the question."** Ricky said a little irritated as he crossed his arms.

_"All right...Amy kissed that Jimmy guy when she was with Ben. But he forgave her for it so they're fine now...She thought she liked Jimmy and she didn't want to break up with Ben..."_ Grace said honestly.

**"Really? I'm surprised that Amy would do that...She never cheated on Ben before...I can't believe this..."** Ricky said sternly.

_"I couldn't believe it either...Adrian told me about Amy kissing Jimmy and then Amy confirmed it to me...I'm glad Ben forgave her though."_ Grace said as she smiled slowly.

**"Man...Why would Amy cheat though? There has to be some other reason besides her liking Jimmy...I hope she didn't do it because of me..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Oh, Ricky...I doubt it was because of you...You don't have to put the blame on yourself for other people's mistakes."_ Grace said kindly.

**"Heh...You're one to talk...Almost all the drama that Ben and Amy have been through has something to do with me. And I'm going to figure it out."** Ricky said stubbornly.

_"I...I don't think you should..."_ Grace said nervously.

**"No...Grace...I need to know why Amy cheated on Ben...And if it has to do with the pills..."** Ricky said concerned as he called Amy.

_"Ugh...You can be such a drama queen...Whatever...I'm going to take a nap."_ Grace rolled her eyes and she walked into the bedroom.

**"Heh...So can you...Come on Amy..."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"Hello! You have reached Amy Jergens...I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number so I can get back to you as soon as possible." Ricky rolled his eyes as he listened to Amy's voice mail and then he heard a beep sound.

**"Hey Amy...It's me...We need to talk...Call me when you can...Bye."** Ricky said seriously and he hung up.

As Ricky put his phone on the table he noticed that Grace had received a text message from Jason.

**"What the? Why would Jason text Grace?"** Ricky said quietly to himself as he unlocked Grace's phone to read the message. It said:

Hey Grace! It was nice seeing you at your school the other day. I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time. We can with some friends if you want. Just let me know.

**"Hmm...She never told me that she ran into him..."** Ricky said suspiciously. Next he looked at some old messages on Grace's phone from Jack. Most of them were asking Grace to apologize to him but she never replied back to them. Ricky sighed and then he heard a knock at the door.

**"Ugh...I wonder who that could be..."** Ricky said annoyed as he opened the door.

"Hello Ricky...Is Grace here?" George said seriously as he crossed his arms.

**"Oh...Hi George...She's taking a nap..." **Ricky said nervously.

"Uh huh...So you let her move in?" George said angrily as he walked in.

**"Yeah...What's the big deal?"** Ricky said seriously.

"Really? You don't see a problem with Grace living here?" George said sternly.

**"Look...if you think that I'm going to break her heart, you're wrong George...I really love her."** Ricky said honestly.

"If you really love her, then you would wait to marry her before you live with her." George said as he raised his voice.

**"What is wrong with you? You didn't care that Amy lived with me before we were married. Amy was younger than Grace when she moved in with me anyway."** Ricky said stubbornly.

Grace got out of bed and she listened to their conversation from the bedroom.

_"Oh no...What is George doing here?"_ Grace said quietly to herself.

"I did care that Amy lived with you but that was different because you have a son with her." George said stubbornly.

**"So what? Son or no son, me and Amy were not meant to be...And what about you? You were married to Anne for years but then she left you. Just because you get married to someone, doesn't mean that you will stay with them. And Amy left me...We never loved each other George...Our relationship was nothing but a mistake...And I'm sorry that I ruined her life by having a son with her before either of us were ready to be parents! I'm sorry for screwing up your family and everyone else's families! That's all I am...I'm a damaged person who has done nothing but hurt other people...And that's why I want to change. I don't want to hurt anyone else ever again. I'm tired of being the bad guy and being blamed for everyone else's problems. That's why I love Grace. She sees me for who I am and loves me for that reason. She sees the good in me when other people only see the bad. I swear on my life that I will never hurt her again."** Ricky explained angrily and then honestly.

"I'm sorry too Ricky...I didn't realize how much you love Grace...And you didn't ruin my family...I did...I was too selfish to make things work with Anne...I still love her but...we had too many problems while we were together...Honestly, I think you and Amy are doing the best you can to raise John. It's hard since she's half way around the country but...I think you two are doing fine...And I'm really proud of you...Sometimes I guess I forget that you can change...If you're willing to anyway...But what are you going to do if Amy decides to move back here with John? There's a chance that could happen." George said kindly as he sat on the couch.

**"Thank you George...I forgive you...If Amy does move back here...then that won't change my relationship with Grace. I know you, Anne, and my parents wanted me to stay with Amy but...there's no way that will happen ever again. Besides, Amy is in love with Ben and I think she always has been...She just never wanted to admit it to herself when she was with me."** Ricky said sincerely.

_"Aww Ricky...Amy hasn't always been in love with Ben...Is he crazy?"_ Grace said to herself happily and then concerned.

"That's true...I hope she stays with Ben...He's a really good kid even though he's had some issues...But so has everyone else...I need to get back to the restaurant but before I do, you haven't had sex with Grace have you?" George asked intrigued.

**"No I have not George. And I don't plan on it until we are married. She really has influenced me to wait."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

"Well I'm happy to hear that Ricky. Keep up the good work. I'll see ya later." George said nicely as he got up from the couch.

**"Yeah...See ya..."** Ricky said nicely as George left.

**Hmm...Sounds like there's some interesting stuff going on. Grace and Ricky are getting closer but is Grace having a harder time than Ricky with wanting to wait to sleep with him? Amy and Ben are having a great time on their trip but what will happen with them next? Will Adrian see Antonio again and how will this affect her relationship with Omar? Will Chloe and Kathy become friends again? Is Chloe interested in dating Jack? Or vice versa? Is Ricky the main reason why Amy cheated on Ben? Will Grace see Jason again? What will she do when she finds out that Ricky looked at her text messages? Will Grace also forgive Jack? Did George overreact to Ricky and Grace living together? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	39. What's Done Is Done Or Not

**Here's chapter 39! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Grace walked into the kitchen as Ricky started to get out food from the fridge.

_"So...George was here..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

**"Yeah...He just left...Did we wake you? I'm sorry."** Ricky said nicely as he turned around.

_"No...It's ok...He sounded pretty upset about us living together..."_ Grace sadly.

**"He was but I think he understands that I love you."** Ricky said seriously.

_"I heard that...And I also heard you say that you're a damaged person who has done nothing but hurt people...I remember you saying that in high school...And it just breaks my heart that you still think that way Ricky...However, I am glad that you said that's why you want to change. I also think that you have helped people more than you realize."_ Grace said honestly.

**"Thanks Grace...It's hard for me not to think that way when other people are upset with me because I'm not living my life how they want...How have I helped people?"** Ricky said concerned.

_"Well...you've helped Ethan a lot and you've been an amazing father to John...By working at the butcher shop you help Mr. Boykevich make money by selling his meat. I think you helped Amy grow up some too and realize what she really wants for her future...You even helped me realize that...no matter how bad a situation is, you can always figure out a way to change it for the better. After hearing and seeing how much you changed your life for Amy and John, I knew that I could do anything that I set my mind to. You really have inspired me to become a stronger person Ricky. And I'm really proud of you for loving_ me..." Grace said sweetly as she hugged Ricky.

**"Aww Grace...I didn't know I inspired you so much...I really appreciate that...Of course I'm willing to do anything for you because you deserve it...I will always love you because you have inspired me to become a better person too...Like I said before, you really encouraged me to become a better person...I remember back when I wanted to be more involved with Amy before John was born...I thought about you telling me that I would be a good father...And it actually happened...I will always be grateful for all the times that you've seen the good in me...Even after Bob got out of jail...you still wanted to be with me...You were never afraid to be with me...If only I hadn't been with Adrian...That is one decision that I don't think I will ever forgive myself for..."** Ricky explained as his eyes got watery and let go of Grace.

_"I love you too Ricky...God does want us to see the good things in people...It's a waste of time to only look at the bad things that a person has done...And who Bob is, has nothing to do with who you are...Yes he hurt you and I know that affected your relationships with girls but that's not who you are anymore...You are a very loving and caring guy now and that's all that matters...As for Adrian...I think both of you were confused about what you wanted in a relationship back then...And you two weren't really sure how to have a committed and loving relationship that wasn't just based on sex...I know how that feels because of Jack..."_ Grace said sincerely.

**"Thank you for being so understanding...I'm glad that I've changed for the better and I couldn't do it without you and our other friends of course...Even your parents saw the good in me and I truly appreciate that...Well, I think your dad was a little skeptical at first when we went to the fair...Heh...You're defiantly right about Adrian...I actually thought I loved her for a short time but...I didn't...You're the only girl that I love now...And you and Jack actually had a real connection...From what I saw when you were with him anyway...He still loves you..."** Ricky said honestly.

_"You're welcome...My Dad was pretty worried about you...When I told him that I was in love with you, he thought it was silly...That's just how he was...I actually think I was mostly infatuated with you at first but now I really do love you...Ugh...I know Jack still loves me...I don't know how he's going to get over me...I thought we had a real connection too but...all he wanted from me was sex...And I can't believe all the stupid stuff that he did lately..."_ Grace said nicely and then irritated.

**"I know I was defiantly infatuated with you at first but then I slept with Adrian because...you weren't willing to sleep with me...I know that's an awful thing to say but...it's the truth...I can't believe Jack either...We'll just have to move past it somehow...I'm going to make dinner...Do you wanna help?"** Ricky said kindly.

_"Don't worry about what happened in the past with Adrian...It's over with...Besides, I think we became friends because of you...Heh...And as long as Jack doesn't do anything else dumb...I think we'll be all right...I thought you were going to surprise me."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Thanks...I was but you woke up from your nap."** Ricky grinned.

_"Oh...right...Heh...It's ok...You surprised me enough this weekend...What are we making?"_ Grace said happily as she walked over to the sink and washed her hands.

**"Spaghetti with meatballs. There's some garlic bread right next to you if you want to put it in the oven. I already preheated it."** Ricky said smiling as he turned on the stove.

_"Mmm...Sounds delicious. What do you want me to put it on?"_ Grace asked as she opened the garlic bread.

**"Uh...There should be a tray with aluminum foil on it in the bottom oven." ** Ricky said as he opened the pasta.

Meanwhile in New York...

"I had a such a great day with you Ben!" Amy said sweetly as she sat on their hotel bed.

"I did too...Do you want some pop corn for a snack or something? That fish and shrimp that we had for dinner wasn't that filling for me." Ben said as he stood up.

"Oh sure...Butter microwave pop corn sounds great." Amy said happily.

"All right...I think I have two more bags left but we can share one since they're pretty big." Ben said as he walked over to the table and looked through a plastic bag with snacks in it.

"That's fine...Oh great..." Amy said a little annoyed as she looked at her phone and noticed that she had a voice mail from Ricky.

"What's the matter?" Ben asked concerned as he put the popcorn in the microwave.

"It's nothing...I just need to make a phone call...I'll be right back." Amy said as she stood up and walked out the door.

"Ok...It must be a pretty important call..." Ben said awkwardly to himself as he pushed the popcorn button.

Amy called Ricky as she walked down the hall so Ben couldn't hear her.

"Ugh...Come on Ricky..." Amy rolled her eyes as she heard Ricky's phone ring.

**"Hey Amy...I'm making dinner...Did you get my message?"** Ricky said as he answered his phone in his room.

"Yes I did...What do we need to talk about?" Amy said seriously.

**"All right...It's not that important but...Grace told me that you cheated on Ben with Jimmy."** Ricky said honestly.

"Of course she did...It doesn't matter right now...Ben and I are having a great time...Why do you have to talk to me about this right now?" Amy said annoyed.

**"Really? It doesn't sound like you're having a great time...Why did you cheat on Ben? Was it because of me?"** Ricky said sternly.

"No...It has nothing to do with you...I was just attracted to Jimmy...Why would you think that it has anything to do with you?" Amy asked concerned.

**"Oh...I don't know...Maybe because of the pill overdose? Ben did it that night that you asked me if I missed living with you or whatever...didn't he?"** Ricky said as he raised his voice.

"Oh geeze...That was months ago...Yes he did...It's not your fault...I'm sorry I never told you..." Amy said sadly.

**"It's ok...Sorry for raising my voice Amy...So you did cheat on Jimmy to get back at Ben for the pill overdose?"** Ricky said calmly.

"What? Of course not! That's just crazy! Ben's pill overdose has nothing to do with Jimmy and me!" Amy said angrily.

**"Then what is it? Oh...I know...You did it because Ben slept with Adrian after we kissed...Didn't you?"** Ricky said seriously.

"Good night Ricky." Amy said stubbornly and she hung up and walked back to her room.

"So...Is everything all right?" Ben said as Amy walked in.

"No...Stupid Grace told Ricky about Jimmy..." Amy said irritated.

"Uh...And why is that a problem?" Ben asked confused.

"It's fine...Nothing you need to worry about...Let's just watch that movie." Amy said as she smiled slowly and sat next to Ben.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be upset." Ben said kindly.

"Yes I'm sure...Ricky just annoyed me...I promise I'm ok." Amy said as she grabbed some popcorn.

"All right...Whatever's going on...you know I'll find out." Ben said confidently.

"Heh...Are you threatening me now?" Amy asked smiling after eating some popcorn.

"No...Ha ha...Let's just watch this movie..." Ben laughed and he played the movie.

Meanwhile at Omar's and Adrian's house...

"So I just got off the phone with that guy who I thought looked like Antonio..." Omar said as he walked into the living room.

"Really? And?" Adrian asked excited.

"It turns out that...he's Antonio's uncle actually...Here's his number for you." Omar said sweetly as he gave Adrian a sticky note with Antonio's number on it.

"Oh Omar! Thank you so much! I love you!" Adrian said happily as she gave Omar a hug.

"Heh...You're welcome...You can go ahead and call him if you want...I have to do some paper work before work tomorrow..." Omar said kindly.

"All right...Maybe he can get lunch with me or something tomorrow since I don't have school." Adrian said as she added Antonio to her contacts in her phone.

"Oh yeah...I forgot that you have tomorrow off...Heh...Lucky you..." Omar said as he stretched his arms.

"Yup...It's ringing..." Adrian said smiling after she called Antonio.

"That's good...I'll be in my office for a couple hours and then I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." Omar said smiling and he gave Adrian a kiss on the head.

"All right...Go get your paperwork done...Love you." Adrian said as Antonio's phone kept ringing.

"Love you too...Heh...Wow..." Omar said grinning as he walked to his office.

"Hello? Who is this?" Antonio asked as he answered his phone.

"Hey Antonio...It's Adrian...I got your number from your uncle...Omar works with him." Adrian said nicely.

"Oh cool...My uncle Ronnie is an awesome guy...So why did you call?" Antonio asked intrigued.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch or something tomorrow? I don't have school so..." Adrian said sweetly.

"Hmm...Yeah I would love to. I don't have classes tomorrow either...Do you want to meet somewhere?" Antonio asked nicely.

"Oh great! Yes! Let's go to...Papi's Tacos. I love that place. I didn't know that they had one in New York." Adrian said kindly.

"Sounds good to me. Is noon ok?" Antonio asked smiling.

"Defiantly. I'll see you then. I hope you have a great night." Adrian said grinning.

"Cool. I hope you do too. Good night." Antonio said nicely and he hung up.

**So I would keep going but I have class soon. Ha ha! Grace and Ricky are doing pretty well for now by being really honest with each other but...Grace hasn't checked her messages yet...How will they forgive Jack? Did Ricky go too far by asking Amy why she cheated on Ben? Will Ben also find out? What's going to happen with Adrian and Antonio when they have lunch? Stay tuned for a special guest in the next chapter too! Thank you! Let me know what you think! :)**


	40. Full of Surprises

**Here's chapter 40! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky was studying for his economics test when Grace noticed that her text message from Jason had been read.

_"Hey Ricky...I hate to bother you while you're studying but...I got a text from Jason earlier that I didn't read and it says that it's been read..."_ Grace said honestly.

**"Really? Maybe there's a problem with your phone..."** Ricky said as he glanced up from his book to look at Grace.

_"Like what kind of problem? Are you sure that you didn't read it?"_ Grace asked suspiciously.

**"All right...I did read it...I'm sorry...I just saw it flash on your screen and I was curious to read it..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Uh...ok...I don't go around and read your text messages...I thought you trusted me."_ Grace said defensively.

**"I do trust you Grace...I just thought it was odd that Jason texted you...You've never really been that close with him."** Ricky said calmly as he crossed his arms.

_"That's true...I thought it was weird that he texted me too...We only talked for a few minutes when we ran into each other at school...But I did kiss him once at med camp..."_ Grace said awkwardly as she sat down at the kitchen table.

**"You kissed him? Wasn't that when you were with Jack?"** Ricky asked surprised.

_"Yeah...It was years ago and it didn't really mean anything...We just got caught up in the moment when we were practicing CPR on each other...Jack forgave me for it anyway..."_ Grace said sincerely.

**"Oh...I guess that makes sense that he forgave you for that because you forgave him for...a lot of things...Were you attracted to Jason though?"** Ricky said worried.

_"Heh...Don't be ridiculous! Of course not...Are you jealous of Jason?"_ Grace asked as she smiled slowly.

**"No...Unless you have a thing for him."** Ricky said seriously.

_"I do not have a thing for him. You're the only guy that I want to be with Ricky."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Thanks Grace...If you want to hang out with Jason...I don't mind. You can text him back."** Ricky said kindly.

_"You're welcome...I'll have to see what he wants to do and you can come too."_ Grace said happily.

**"All right...But if it's when I work then I can't obviously...I need to get back to studying."** Ricky said smiling.

_"Ok...I have a chapter to read for history...It's Adrian."_ Grace said surprised as her phone rang and then she answered it as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Grace! I hope I'm not bothering you but I have exciting news." Adrian said happily.

_"No...You're fine...I was just about to read a chapter for history...What's going on?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

"So...you remember that guy Antonio that I told you about a few years ago?" Adrian said seriously.

_"Uh...Was he that guy that left for...cancer treatment? He was your...first."_ Grace said sadly.

"Yeah that's him...It turns out that he lived through the cancer treatment and he goes to school and works here. Omar and I ran into him at the zoo today and we're going to have lunch tomorrow! I don't have classes cause it's a founder's day." Adrian said as she smiled slowly.

_"Oh wow! Congrats Adrian! That's really amazing that he survived cancer! One of my dreams as a doctor is to actually find a cure for cancer someday...or AIDS or some other kind of disease...I think that would be incredible. And Omar is ok with all of_ _this?"_ Grace said happily and then honestly.

"Of course he is...I told him all about Antonio so he totally understands. I think that would be great if you found a cure for something...Even if you don't, I think you'll be a great doctor, Grace...So how are things with Ricky?" Adrian said kindly.

_"That's great about Omar...and thanks...Ricky is doing really well...He's studying right now but...we had the most amazing weekend...And I wanted to thank you cause he said it was your idea to take me mini-golfing...Heh...It was a lot of fun...After that we went on the roof of Grant High and had the most amazing view of the stars...It was so beautiful...And then...Oh my gosh...he just blew me away...Mr. Boykevich let him borrow his private jet. So we slept in it last night and flew around in it earlier today...And we made out pretty heavily without clothes earlier too...It was perfect."_ Grace explained joyfully.

"Wow...Ricky really outdid himself this time...He must really love you...And you're welcome for the mini golf idea...I can't believe Leo let Ricky use his jet. That's really amazing. I think he's willing to do anything for Ricky just because he works for him. Heh...So the making out without clothes on... You two were completely naked?" Adrian asked surprised.

_"Yeah...The jet was really nice...No we weren't naked! We just had our undergarments on...And Ricky had on very sexy underwear that kind of looked like a speedo swim suit and it was red...We were so close to going all the way but...then we decided to stop."_ Grace said smiling and then sadly.

"Oh my...You should have taken a picture of him in it...Ha ha...So why did you stop?" Adrian smirked and then asked seriously.

_"Heh...Ricky would probably kill me if you saw him in that underwear...We want to wait until marriage Adrian...Ugh...It's really hard...Wait a minute...What if Ricky doesn't want to sleep with me because he's been sleeping with someone else?"_ Grace said worried.

"Ha ha! You're probably right about the underwear...I bet it is really hard...Especially since you've hooked up with every other guy that you've been out with...You really think that Ricky is cheating on you after everything that you two did this weekend? Come on, Grace...I doubt he's cheating on you. He wants to get baptized for you too so I don't think he would be doing anything with anyone else except you. Why would you even think that?" Adrian explained honestly.

_"You're probably right...It's just...he read a text that I got from Jason so...I thought maybe he didn't trust me for some reason...And he did punch Jack for paying Clementine to get Ricky to cheat on me."_ Grace said seriously.

"What kind of a text did you get from Jason? Jack paid Clementine to manipulate Ricky to cheat on you? What the hell?! He is such an idiot. I thought he just tried to pull a move on you." Adrian said shocked.

_"Jason just asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime with him or some friends. I couldn't believe that Jack did that either...I guess he's that desperate to be with me...Hopefully he'll get over me somehow..."_ Grace said honestly.

"Hmm...Jason bumped into you at your school didn't he? Lauren told me about that. I ran into her at the club here with Dante. Their school is on a break right now. I'm sure Jack will move on eventually...Even when he was with you, he would want to be with someone else sometimes..." Adrian said nicely and then sadly.

_"Yes I did see Jason at school...That's nice you saw Lauren and Dante...How are they? You're right about Jack but sometimes...I think it's my fault that he...cheated on me with you in the first place...Just because I wouldn't have sex with him that's why he...is such a jerk..."_ Grace said kindly and then in a depressed tone as she felt her eyes start to get watery.

"Lauren and Dante are doing well...They're together...Oh for the love of God, Grace! You don't have to feel guilty for other people's mistakes! It is not your fault that Jack cheated on you. It was my fault and his. Not yours. Honestly, I think you confused him by not wanting to sleep with him and then by sleeping with him over and over again. You couldn't make up your mind if you wanted to have sex with Jack or not so I think that's partly why he would want to sleep with other girls. But that is his problem, not yours. He never treated you how you deserved to be treated and I think you got used to it and accepted being treated like a door mat. When you put your foot down and said no to sex, Jack just gave up on you and went to Madison or someone else. Do you understand what I'm saying? He only wants to be in a sexual relationship. He used you for his own selfish desires as well as other girls just like Ricky did. The only difference is, is that Ricky is willing to change his life. And he already has drastically. One of these days, Jack is going to understand that sex isn't enough to keep a relationship working...Love is...And that is something I learned from your relationship with him." Adrian explained confidently and honestly.

_"I'm glad to hear that about Lauren and Dante...Wow...I forgot how smart you can be sometimes Adrian...Heh...Thank you for helping me remember all those things about Jack...And you're right...His mistakes are not my fault...He's responsible for his problems just like I am for mine...I'm glad that Ricky is willing to change even more...I'm really grateful to be with him...I'm happy that you learned something from our relationship...I feel like it was a waste of time when I think about it but...if I helped you by dating Jack, I guess that's all that matters...I think he mostly used love to get me to sleep with him...There's no way I will ever be with him again...I need to read my history chapter...Isn't it like after midnight for you?"_ Grace said sweetly and sincerely.

"You're welcome Grace...You're my best friend and I'm always willing to help you...I know I'm smart but I'm also a whole year wiser than you are. Heh...I think Jack will end up all right though...He's a smart guy and you shouldn't worry about him too much. I just hope he's learning from his mistakes. It is after midnight here but I get to sleep in tomorrow. I should probably get ready for bed though...Good luck with your history..." Adrian said kindly after yawning.

_"Aww! Thanks Adrian! I hope Jack learns from his mistakes too...Good luck with Antonio. Good night."_ Grace said smiling.

"It was my pleasure...and thanks...Good night." Adrian said sweetly and she hung up.

The next morning in New York...

"All right...You have everything packed?" Ben said as he put Amy's suitcase in his car.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure I have everything. I'm ready to get back home and see John." Amy said tiredly as she got in the passenger seat.

"Me too...This was a fun trip and maybe John can come next time." Ben said smiling as he started his car and began to back up.

"I'm sure he would love it...However, I was a little disappointed that we didn't..." Amy said awkwardly.

"Oh...You wanted to have sex here?" Ben asked seriously as he started to drive out of the parking lot.

"Yes I did...But...it's really no big deal...We did do a lot of exhausting things so...maybe we can later." Amy said sweetly.

"Heh...Yeah but I thought your dad didn't want us to." Ben said honestly.

"So? He's not here to stop us, is he? I love you Ben and I want to sleep with you again." Amy said a little irritated and then happily.

"Uh...That's true but...remember what happened the last time that we had sex?" Ben said concerned.

"Oh yeah...That was pretty scary...Maybe you should get a better brand of condoms." Amy said sternly.

"Heh...All right...What does that mean? I thought all condoms were equally as good...Besides, why do you want to do it again already?" Ben said surprised.

"I don't know how well different kinds of condoms work...I'm not a guy...Maybe you should learn how to put them on right...You've had them break twice. And I want to do it again because it's really amazing with you...With Ricky it was... a little..." Amy trailed off as Ben stopped at a stop light.

"Stop Amy! I don't want to hear any details about sex with Ricky. I do know how to put on a condom but...maybe I need thicker ones...Heh...Thanks for enjoying our first time...I really liked it too." Ben said a little irritated and then he smiled slowly.

"Sorry...Maybe you do need thicker ones...Heh...I'm really in no big hurry to have sex with you again...Just take your time...I love you." Amy said kindly and she gave Ben a short kiss and the light turned green.

"Thanks Amy...I love you too...We have a long way to go so how about you sleep for a few hours and then we can get some lunch." Ben said happily.

"Sounds good to me." Amy said as she put her chair further down and closed her eyes as she laid her head on the head rest.

Meanwhile at Omar's and Adrian's house...

Adrian was asleep when Omar was getting ready for work when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Omar said as he answered his phone.

"Good morning Omar...This is Reuben...How are you?" Reuben asked kindly.

"Morning sir...I'm doing great. How are you?" Omar said nicely.

"I'm doing all right...Are you busy?" Reuben said seriously.

"I have to leave for work in about forty five minutes." Omar said as he put on white socks.

"Ok...Well, I just wanted to let you know that I've been working on Bob's trial and you do want to press charges against him for shooting you, correct?" Reuben said honestly.

"Yes I do. I don't care how much he pays us as long as it is enough to cover my medical bills from being in the hospital." Omar said sincerely.

"All right...If he can't afford that, I can pay you for it so you can pay it to your health insurance." Reuben said kindly.

"Oh...Thank you Reuben. I would really appreciate that. They already paid for all of it but I have to pay them back half of it...It's kind of annoying how that works but...they need to make money somehow." Omar said seriously.

"That's true...And has Adrian talked to you about convincing the judge to try and give Bob the death penalty in another state since it's not legal in New York?" Reuben said concerned.

"No she hasn't...Should I say something about that in court? I don't really know anything about Bob other than he tried to kill me because he thought I was Ricky and that he...abused him..." Omar said sadly.

"I defiantly think you should describe what happened the night that you got shot. And what you remember about how it felt...You don't have to worry about saying anything about Bob...That's Ricky's job...Basically, I'll just ask you some questions about that night and you should answer them honestly. I think that will help the judge to see what a terrible person Bob is." Reuben said calmly.

"All right...I think I can handle that...Thank you so much for helping us with this...It's really sad that it happened but...we just have to deal with it..." Omar said kindly as he put on a belt and walked into the kitchen.

"No problem Omar...I'll do anything for you and Adrian...She told me that you two are going to have a baby." Reuben said smiling.

"Yes we are. I'm really excited! I don't think Adrian is as excited as I am though...After what happened before...I think she's worried that she'll lose another baby." Omar said happily and then worried as he grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry.

"I'm really happy for you both and...I'm sure Adrian will be fine. As long as she eats and drinks healthy and does what the doctor tells her to do, I'm sure the baby will be healthy. I also wanted to thank you for marrying my daughter...I think you're helping her become an amazing woman, Omar...I'm really proud of both of you." Reuben said happily.

"Thanks...I am honored to be married to Adrian...She's been helping me become a remarkable man...I defiantly will try to help her with the pregnancy as much as I can." Omar said kindly and took a bite of his granola bar.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope you have a great day Omar. I'll see you in about a month. Bye." Reuben said nicely.

"I will...I hope you have a great day too...Talk to you later...Bye Reuben." Omar hung up and he drank some orange juice after finishing his granola bar.

A few hours later in California at Grant High...

Kathy was walking from her locker when she bumped into a tall guy with styled dirty blonde hair.

"Mariana? What are you doing here?" The guy asked surprised as he turned around and looked at Kathy.

"Uh...I'm sorry...Who's Mariana? My name's Kathy." Kathy said sweetly.

"Oh, man...My bad...I'm Chase." The guy said as he put his hand out to shake Kathy's. She grabbed it and shook it lightly.

"It's nice to meet you Chase. So are you new here?" Kathy said nicely as she let go of Chase's hand.

"Yeah I am...I just transferred from Anchor Beach Community Charter School. I'm a senior and my parents moved closer to this school so that's why I'm here. God, you look just like this girl that went to my other school." Chase said as they walked down the hallway.

"That's really great! I think you'll love it here. We have a lot of great activities and...some people here are nice. It's high school so you never know what could happen...Heh...That's cool that I look like this other girl I guess...Maybe she's my long lost sister or something..." Kathy smiled widely.

"Yeah...I'm really into theater so I'll defiantly be checking that out here. Mariana was nice but...she wasn't the kind of girl that I wanted." Chase grinned as they stopped in the middle of the hall.

"Oh...Our theater program is great...and...What kind of girl do you want?" Marian asked intrigued as her cheeks turned red.

"Mmm...I don't know...Maybe one like you...You're pretty cute. Here's my number. Just call and we can hang out sometime." Chase said flirtatiously as he gave Kathy a sticky note with his number on it.

"Heh...Thanks...I will give you a call." Kathy grinned as Chase walked past her to his class.

"Who the hell was that?" Ethan said shocked from behind Kathy.

"Aaaah...Oh...Hey Ethan...That was Chase...He's a new senior here. I showed him where his class was." Kathy said nervously.

"Uh huh...It looked like he was flirting with you to me." Ethan said suspiciously.

"Um...He was not flirting with me! I have to get class. I'll see you later." Kathy said stubbornly as she walked the opposite direction from Ethan.

"Oh man...She's something else." Ethan said to himself as he rolled his eyes and then walked to class.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

Ricky was walking out of class when he ran into Clementine.

"Hey Ricky! How are you?" Clementine asked nicely.

**"Oh...hey...I'm doing all right...I think I may have bombed my econ test..."** Ricky said sadly.

"I doubt it. You're a smart guy. Is there something wrong?" Clementine asked concerned as they walked towards the coffee shop.

**"No...I'm just...a little nervous about my Dad's trial that is coming up in about a month."** Ricky said as he opened the door for Clementine.

"Thanks...Your dad's trial?" Clementine asked confused.

**"It's a long story...The short version is...that I have to go to court to testify against him."** Ricky said as they walked to the line to get coffee.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that...I know you went through a lot with him when you were younger...How's Grace?" Clementine said sadly and then kindly.

**"Thanks...I'll be all right though...Adrian's dad is going to help us with it too...Grace is doing really great. We had an amazing weekend together. We went golfing, on the roof of Grant High to see the stars, and flew in Mr. Boykevich's private jet and made out a lot. It was** **perfect."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

"Wow...That's really great! It sounds like you two had a perfect weekend. I can't imagine what your honeymoon is going to be like." Clementine smirked.

**"Honeymoon? I don't know when we're getting married."** Ricky said awkwardly as they moved up in the line.

"I know but...if you did all of that just for a date, you're going to have to do something really special for your wedding and honeymoon. I didn't know you could be a hopeless romantic. I underestimated you, Ricky Underwood. You sure are full of surprises and Grace is a very lucky girl." Clementine said sweetly.

**"Heh...I guess you're right and she is...I'm also a very lucky guy to have her too. One decalf please."** Ricky said smiling as he ordered his coffee.

"One with sugar and vanilla please." Clementine said nicely as she ordered her coffee.

After Ricky and Clementine got their coffee, they sat down at a table.

**"So...Anything exciting going on with you?"** Ricky asked after he sipped some of his coffee.

"Not really...I've been thinking about seeing this guy that I work with...He's really nice. We'll just have to see how things go. How's Amy and John doing?" Clementine said calmly after drinking some of her coffee.

**"Oh...That's really great that you want to see a guy you work with. John is doing well but...Amy...Oh man...She's always all over the place...It turns out that she cheated on Ben recently."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"Wow...That's really crazy...You seemed more like the type to cheat than Amy did...Why would she cheat on him? Doesn't she love him?" Clementine said surprised.

**"Yeah...I called her about it and asked her...She said that she kissed this Jimmy guy that was interested in a few years ago because she was attracted to him...That's bull crap and here's why...Ben cheated on Amy by sleeping with Adrian because they thought that I slept with Amy when I only kissed her. So Amy did this to get back at Ben."** Ricky explained honestly.

"What? Didn't that happen years ago though? I would think Amy would be over that by now." Clementine said concerned.

**"I don't know. She hung up on me after I asked her if that's why she cheated on Ben. I just hope that they don't get hurt."** Ricky said seriously as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Oh geeze...This is why I don't think I could ever be with you...There's too much drama with you and your crazy friends...I think it's great that you don't want them to get hurt but...If they're doing fine, then I don't think you need to worry about them too much." Clementine said sincerely.

**"Ah ha! I knew you were interested in being with me. You always had a thing for me, didn't you? Even when we were kids. I think all the drama that I've been through has brought me closer to my friends though."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

"Heh...Yeah I did have a crush on you for a long time...A lot of the other girls we lived with did too...I'm glad that you're closer to your friends...I need to get to class so I'll see ya later." Clementine said sweetly as she grabbed her purse stood up.

**"All right...See you later Clementine."** Ricky said kindly as Clementine left the coffee shop.

Meanwhile at Grace's school...

Grace was walking out of class when she saw Chloe locking lips with Jack in his car.

_"Oh good Lord! You've got to be kidding me!"_ Grace said stubbornly as she stared at them kissing.

"All right...I gotta go. I'll see you later Jack." Chloe said a little out of breath as she opened her car door.

"I know...I need to go too. See you later Chloe." Jack smiled as Chloe got of the car and then he drove straight.

_"What in God's name do you think you're doing?"_ Grace said angrily as she walked over to Chloe.

"Oh...Hey Grace...I was just kissing Jack." Chloe said awkwardly.

_"Really? I didn't notice. If he's using you to make me jealous, you should break up with him. He's nothing but a coward and a jerk who doesn't care about anyone except himself."_ Grace said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Seriously? Get over yourself, Grace! He's not trying to make you jealous. I like him and he really likes me. So, you have nothing to worry about. And why should you if you're so in love with Ricky. I have to get to class." Chloe said a little irritated and then she walked towards the building that had her first class.

_"Sweet Jesus...Please help me."_ Grace said quietly as she closed her eyes and then she started to walk to her next class.

Meanwhile in New York...

Adrian and Antonio were enjoying their tacos and nachos at Papi's tacos outside in the sun.

"Damn these are good tacos. I forgot how good they were." Antonio said smiling as he wiped his mouth.

"They sure are...I'm really glad that we came here...It's very special to me actually...just like you are." Adrian said sweetly.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Antonio asked intrigued.

"Well, Ben...got me pregnant and proposed to me at a Papi's tacos in California...It was really amazing...And of course you'll always be special to me because...you were the first guy that I loved." Adrian said honestly after wiping her mouth with her napkin.

"That is pretty cool I guess...And you were the first girl that I loved...My beautiful Adrian...You will always be special to me." Antonio said happily.

"Aww Antonio! You called me that...the night we put our sleeping bags together..." Adrian said as she began to feel tears in her eyes.

"Yeah I did...And you will always be beautiful to me...That night was defiantly one of the best nights of my life...I was on the verge of dying and...you helped me live Adrian...You gave my life purpose when I thought it didn't have any..." Antonio said honestly.

"Oh wow...I didn't know that I meant that much to you...Then why did you leave me?" Adrian said surprised as she wiped her eyes.

"I had to...My father got a new job so that he could pay for the treatment...Besides, you didn't want to keep in contact with me...Remember? You said it was best for us to go our separate ways and...maybe we'll see each other again in heaven. But here we are now...Six years later...And not much has changed other than the fact that you're married...I actually remember praying to God after my treatment that...I would find you again because I never got to tell you how much you helped me." Antonio said honestly.

"Actually...a lot has changed in the past six years for me...And I already told you about most of it...I'm glad that I helped you Antonio...How exactly did I help you?" Adrian said seriously.

"Aaah yes...A lot has changed in the past six years for me too but we're still the same people...You're still that sweet, funny, sexy, and confident woman that I loved back when we were teenagers. I just don't understand why you used to sleep with so many guys. And you helped me learn to love myself. I used to hate myself for having cancer because I didn't want to die...I thought God was punishing me by giving me cancer...But that last night we spent together, I realized that I should love myself no matter how the treatment went..." Antonio explained sincerely.

"Wow...I had no idea that I helped you to love yourself...You actually kind of caused me to do the opposite...I hated myself after you left because I felt like I did something wrong...I used to put up a strong front so other people wouldn't notice how much I was hurting...And I slept with so many guys to try and fill the hole that you left in my heart...But now...Omar has made my heart full and I couldn't be happier..." Adrian said honestly.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Adrian...I never meant to...If only it wasn't for the cancer...We would probably still be together...And I'm glad that you're happy with Omar. He seems like a great guy. I actually have a fiance. Her name is Hannah and she wants to be a dentist." Antonio said sadly and then happily.

"I forgive you Antonio...And I'm happy for you too...I'm sure Hannah is happy to be with you. Thank you for lunch and...everything else." Adrian said sweetly as she stood up and gave Antonio a hug.

"It was my pleasure Adrian...Hannah is happy to be with me...I hope we can do this again sometime." Antonio said sweetly as he let go of Adrian.

"Defiantly...You pay inside." Adrian smiled as she opened the door and they walked inside the restaurant.

**Woah! I think that was my longest chapter yet! Ha ha! A lot of interesting stuff is going on. Is Grace going to hang out with Jason? Is Adrian right about Ricky not cheating on Grace and is she worrying about Jack too much? What is up with Amy wanting to sleep with Ben again already? Are they going to wait to do it again or not? It sounds like Omar is ready for Bob's trial and to help Adrian with her pregnancy. ****I hope the special guest surprised you! It was Chase from The Fosters! ****Ha ha! Is Kathy interested in dating him and could Mariana be related to her? Is Ethan also jealous of Chase? How is Ricky going to get ready for Bob's trial? Is it too soon for him to think about marrying Grace? Is he also getting too involved with the reason why Amy cheated on Ben? At least Clementine was honest with Ricky about having a crush on him. Who is the guy that she likes at her work? Did Grace overreact to Chloe and Jack together? Is she right about why Jack is with Chloe? Adrian finally feels better about Antonio after getting to know him better too. Stay tuned for a special siblings chapter coming up! Also don't forget what's been going on with Betty working for Leo and Jeff seeing George and Kathleen again. I hope you enjoyed this super long chapter! Lol. The next one will be shorter. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	41. Sibling Bonding And More Temptations

**Here's chapter 41! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Later that night in New York...

"It feels so good to be home." Amy said happily as she walked into her apartment with Ben and John.

"Yes it does...I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to get ready for bed actually." Ben said as he put their suitcases in the living room.

"Really? It's only 10:30." Amy said surprised.

"I know but all that driving today wore me out...I can get John ready for bed if you want." Ben said tiredly.

"Oh yeah...It is past his bed time. Thanks Ben." Amy smiled as she took her shoes off.

"No problem...Come on buddy." Ben said happily as he grabbed John's hand.

"Oh teh...Benny...Night night Mommy." John said sweetly as he walked with Ben into the bathroom.

"Heh...Good night John. I'll tuck you in soon." Amy said happily and then she took out her phone and saw Ashley called.

"Huh...I wonder what she wants..." Amy said to herself as she called Ashley.

"Hey Amy." Ashley said tiredly as she answered her phone.

"Hey Ashley. I noticed you called me. Is there a problem? Ben and I just got back to our apartment." Amy said seriously as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Um...You haven't heard from Mom lately?" Ashley said sadly.

"No I haven't...Oh no...Did something to her or...Mimsy?" Amy said worried.

"Mom is fine...but...Mimsy isn't...she's not going to make it Amy..." Ashley said as she started to cry.

"Are you sure? What happened?" Amy asked shocked.

"She had a severe heart attack and...she's in a coma...The doctors are sure that she isn't going to make it..." Ashley said sincerely through her tears.

"Oh, God...This is just awful...I wish there was something we could do...Does Dad know?" Amy said honestly as she began to cry.

"I don't think so...Unless Mom told him...She told me about it a couple hours hours ago...This is so terrible..." Ashley said as she wiped her face.

"It sure is...I can't believe this...Should we go home next weekend to help Mom with this?" Amy said through her sobbing.

"I don't know Amy...I guess we can...Who knows when the funeral is going to be...I loved Mimsy so much..." Ashley said sadly.

"So did I...And now she's...dying...I guess it's just her time...She did have altimeter's..." Amy said as she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah...We can't control when...she's going to leave us...I need to get ready for bed...I love Amy and I'll see you soon." Ashley said seriously.

"Me too...I love you Ashley...Good night..." Amy said as she cried some more and she hung up.

Ben tucked John in bed and then his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Ben said nicely.

"Hey Ben! It's Chloe! How are you, bro?" Chloe said happily.

"Oh, hey Chloe! I'm doing well, sis...Heh...It's been awhile. How are you? Amy and I just got back from our amazing Niagara Falls trip." Ben said sweetly.

"That's awesome! I'm doing really great! I just back from an amazing dinner with Jack." Chloe grinned.

"Jack...Jack Papas?" Ben asked concerned.

"Yeah. We saw each other at the gym the other day and...then we hung out at the mall. Then he kissed me and asked me out. So we just started dating. And I really like him." Chloe said sweetly.

"Oh, man...I'm glad that you finally found someone that you like but...I don't know if Jack is the best choice. He's been in love with Grace for years..." Ben said seriously.

"That's what I thought too but...he really likes me. I think he's ready to move on from Grace since she's been with Ricky. Besides, before him I was with Daniel but that didn't last long cause of his old girlfriend showing up." Chloe said honestly.

"All right...Well I guess if he likes you, then maybe it will work out. Who is Daniel?" Ben asked confused.

"I met him at a party and we were together for a short time earlier this semester. Grace dated him too...She cheated on Grant with him in Africa..." Chloe answered a little irritated.

"Uh...Why are you going out with Grace's ex boyfriends? That's a little...weird...I'm sorry Chloe...Is she still your roommate?" Ben said awkwardly.

"First of all, I didn't know that she was involved with Daniel when I first met him. And I can go out with whoever I want. Second of all, Grace is not my roommate anymore. She lives with Ricky now." Chloe said seriously.

"Oh...That's good I guess...I know you can date whoever you want, it's just that...I hope you're careful. Jack has hurt a lot of girls in the past so...please just make good decisions about dating him." Ben said sincerely.

"All right...What's up your ass? And I know how to be careful. It's not like you've always been careful with the girls you date either...Heh..." Chloe smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Nothing...I'm just a little tired and I'm worried about you. You're my sister Chloe and I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later. I know that I haven't made the best decisions when it comes to girls but I've learned from them. I love you." Ben said honestly.

"Aww! I love you too Ben. Thanks for caring so much about me. It's nice to have a brother who cares about my personal life. How's Amy doing?" Chloe said sweetly.

"You're welcome...Amy is doing pretty well but...she really wants to have sex with me again..." Ben said sadly.

"Oh, geeze...Don't do it Ben. I think you two will be fine without it. Trust me on this." Chloe said confidently.

"I wasn't planning on doing it any time soon. I think we will be ok without it too. Thanks for the advice Chloe...I need to go to bed so I'll talk to you later." Ben said nicely.

"No problem...I forgot it's like after eleven there...Talk to you later." Chloe said kindly.

"Yeah...Good night." Ben said sleepily and he hung up.

After Ben turned off John's lights he walked into his room and saw Amy asleep in bed.

"Oh...I'm surprised she's already asleep..." Ben said quietly to himself as he took his socks off and then he got in bed next to Amy and turned his lamp off.

Meanwhile in California...

Ricky and Ethan were closing the butcher shop.

**"Oh man...What a busy day..."** Ricky said tiredly as he locked the meat locker.

"Yeah...It was pretty busy...I still have like ten math problems to do..." Ethan said irritated.

**"Do you have them with you? I can help you with them if you want."** Ricky said nicely.

"No..I think I got it...Kathy helped me some the other day with math..." Ethan said as he put his white apron on the hook.

**"Ok...How is she by the way?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Uh...She's doing well but...I saw her flirting with this new senior earlier at school..." Ethan said seriously.

**"Heh...Sounds like you got some competition...You two are together right?"** Ricky smiled as he took off his apron.

"This isn't funny Ricky! I love her and...she loves me...I think she does..." Ethan said honestly.

**"Uh huh...Listen Ethan...sometimes loving someone isn't enough...You have to prove to Kathy that you love her. Also, you're still a kid so you have all the time in the world to find a girl that you really love."** Ricky said seriously.

"Oh...so you're saying that I should have sex with Kathy?" Ethan asked intrigued.

**"Hell no! You're way too young for that. Just try taking her on a romantic date...take her somewhere that she wouldn't expect. I have some homework to do so I'll see you tomorrow."** Ricky said honestly.

"All right...Thanks for the advice again...See ya tomorrow." Ethan said nicely and he left the butcher shop.

**"Heh...Kids these days...At least he thinks about having sex before he does it...Unlike how I was..."** Ricky said sadly to himself as he locked the front door of the butcher shop.

Upstairs Grace was reading her literature book when her phone rang.

_"Ugh...Hello?"_ Grace said annoyed as she answered her phone.

"Hello Grace...It's me." Tom said happily.

_"Hey Tom...I don't have a lot of time to talk right now...I'm working on literature homework..."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"I'm sorry but...Jeff was over here for dinner earlier and...I think he still likes Mom." Tom said slowly and seriously.

_"What? That's just crazy Tom...You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. I don't think he likes Mom...If he did, he wouldn't have left her for his job."_ Grace said a little stubbornly.

"Well...he did give her flowers and...some chocolates...And they had a candle lit dinner...while George was at work..." Tom said sadly.

_"Are you sure? I doubt that Mom would have dinner alone with Jeff. Where were you when this happened?"_ Grace said suspiciously.

"I was at Tammy's...But...I recorded their entire dinner with...a hidden camera." Tom said grinning.

_"Tom! That's an invasion of privacy! Why would you do that? Oh, God...You didn't have any hidden cameras in my room, did you?"_ Grace said angrily and then worried.

"I know but...I wanted to know how their dinner went...I never put cameras in your room, Gracie...I love you." Tom said seriously and then sweetly.

_"You're lying...You hardly ever tell me that you love me. And don't pull that Gracie act on me either...I know you're up to something."_ Grace said sternly.

"No...I'm not lying...I got my hidden camera last week from the internet...And I always love you...Sorry for not...telling you it enough." Tom said kindly.

_"All right Tom...I love you too...Thank you for being honest...I'll talk to you later."_ Grace smiled slowly.

"You're welcome...Good night." Tom said happily and he hung up.

Ricky walked into his apartment with a sad look on his face.

_"Hey Ricky...Are you all right?"_ Grace asked concerned as she walked over to him.

**"I...I just got off the phone with...Ashley...Mimsy...is dying...Hers and Amy's grandma..."** Ricky said sadly.

_"Oh no...I am so sorry to hear that...What happened?"_ Grace asked surprised as she gave Ricky a hug.

**"She had a...severe heart attack and she's...dying in a coma...I feel so terrible for them..."** Ricky said honestly.

_"That's so sad...Me too...Everything will be ok..."_ Grace said sweetly as she rubbed Ricky's back while her eyes got watery.

**"Yeah...I just feel so guilty because...I accused Amy of cheating on Ben to...get back at him for...sleeping with Adrian..."** Ricky said seriously as he let go of Grace.

_"You did what?!"_ Grace asked shocked as her eyes widened.

**"I know...I shouldn't have said that to her...It's really none of my business why Amy did whatever she did with Jimmy..."** Ricky said sadly.

_"I told you to stay out of it...What did Amy say?"_ Grace said as she wiped her eyes.

**"She hung up on me...I'll have to apologize to her tomorrow...I'm going to take a shower and study some before bed..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"Yeah...That's probably a good idea...I need to get back to work on my literature..."_ Grace said nicely.

**"All right...I love you."** Ricky smiled slowly as he pulled Grace closer to him.

_"Heh...I love you too...And I'm sorry about Amy."_ Grace said kindly as she put her arms around Ricky's neck.

**"It's ok...Hopefully Ben will help her get through this."** Ricky said as he smirked and then he gave Grace a long kiss.

_"Aaaah...I feel a lot better now."_ Grace said sweetly as she pulled away from Ricky.

**"Good...Were you not feeling ok before?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"Oh...It's nothing...Tom just upset me a little...But he's doing fine..."_ Grace said happily.

**"All right...I know what will help even more...If we shower together."** Ricky said seductively.

_"Uh...Are you serious?"_ Grace said worried.

**"We don't have to do it naked. I think it will be fun and...very relaxing."** Ricky said as he licked his lips.

_"Heh...I...I guess we can do it..."_ Grace said nervously. _Oh, no...Did those words just come out of my mouth? I've really done it this time..._

**"Mmm...Sounds good...I'll turn on the water so it can get hot."** Ricky smiling as he walked into the bathroom.

The next morning in New York...

Adrian woke up and saw Omar still asleep.

"Babe...Wake up!" Adrian said loudly as she lightly tapped Omar on the shoulder.

"Ugh...What time is it?" Omar said as he opened his eyes.

"Um...It's 8:30...Don't you have work at 9?" Adrian said worried.

"Oh man! I overslept! This has never happened before." Omar said surprised as he got out of bed.

"It's ok...You can still make it if you leave at 8:45 right?" Adrian said seriously.

"Yeah...Uh...I'll just wear this shirt and suit...and these pants." Omar said as he grabbed clothes out of his closet quickly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Adrian said as she got out of bed.

"Grab me a granola bar and a banana. I can eat one of them when I get to work and one on the way there." Omar said as he put his clothes on as fast as he could.

"All right...You want some chocolate milk too?" Adrian said as she grabbed a granola bar and banana in the kitchen for Omar.

"Sure...Thanks Adrian...You're the best." Omar said happily as he grabbed his brief case and keys.

"You're welcome Omie...I love you and I hope you have a great day." Adrian said sweetly as she gave him a carton of chocolate milk with the granola bar and banana.

"I love you too...Have a great day at school." Omar said kindly and he gave Adrian a short kiss on the lips and walked out the door.

An hour later at Hudson...

"Oh man...That traffic was a nightmare..." Ben said as he got out of his car.

"I know...It was really bad." Amy said as she got out of Ben's car.

Adrian pulled up next to them and got out of her car.

"Good morning...Ben..." Adrian said nicely as she looked at Ben and tried to avoid eye contact with Amy.

"And this is why I didn't want to come to school this morning..." Amy said annoyed.

"What? Because of me? I know that Ben forgave you for doing whatever the hell you did with Jimmy...So I really don't care." Adrian said stubbornly.

"All right...You two need to calm down and make up with each other..." Ben said seriously.

"Shut up Ben! This is between me and Adrian." Amy said angrily.

"You shut up Amy! Don't tell him what to do! I knew I should have parked somewhere else...I hope you have a good day Ben..." Adrian said meanly and then she walked the opposite direction away from them.

"All right Amy...I know you're going through a lot with losing Mimsy and everything but...why the hell are you still mad at Adrian?" Ben said irritated.

"Ugh...Because she hates me...She always has and she always will..." Amy said sternly.

"I don't think she hates you...I think she was just shocked when she saw you kiss Jimmy...And I think she may have overreacted..." Ben said honestly.

"Yeah...I think we both did...Why does she even care? She has Omar for crying out loud..." Amy said seriously.

"Because we're friends...Adrian and I went through a lot together...and we still care about each other Amy..." Ben said kindly as they started to walk to class.

"Do you still...have feelings for her?" Amy asked nervously.

"Absolutely not...I love you...And I think you should apologize to her." Ben said concerned.

"I'll try...It's not going to be easy...But...I'll do it for you." Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"Thanks Amy...That would mean a lot to me." Ben said kindly and he gave Amy a short kiss.

"Mmm...You're welcome...I'll see you later for lunch." Amy said sweetly.

"Yeah...Later..." Ben said smiling as he walked to class. Before he entered the building of where his class was, he saw Jimmy and Maria holding hands as they walked into another building.

"Oh wow...This week just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Ben said to himself as he went into his building.

A few hours later at Grant High...

Kathy walked out of the bathroom when she saw Chase in the counselor's office.

A few minutes later he walked out and saw Kathy leaning against some lockers.

"Hey Kathy...How are you doing?" Chase smirked as he walked over to her.

"I'm doing great...What were you doing in the counselor's office?" Kathy asked concerned.

"Oh...She was just going over some colleges that I should apply to and other senior stuff...So...I thought you were going to call me last night." Chase said smiling as he moved closer to Kathy.

"That's cool...I thought there was some three day waiting period about calling...or...I don't know...I prefer talking to guys in person." Kathy said nervously as she smiled slowly.

"Heh...There's no need to be nervous...I prefer talking to girls in person too but...I would have loved to hear your sexy voice last night." Chase winked at Kathy as he put his hand on her cheek.

"Ooooh...I didn't know you thought my voice was sexy...How about I call you tonight?" Kathy said as she bit her bottom lip slowly.

"Mmm...Sounds good to me...But let me give you a little something to hold you over..." Chase said seductively and then he slowly brushed his lips against Kathy's.

"Aaaah...That works..." Kathy said smiling with red cheeks.

"Kathy! Chase! You two need to get back to class!" Katelyn said seriously as she walked out of her office.

"Oh...Sorry Miss O' Malley...We're going..." Chase said awkwardly as he turned around.

"Thank you. I have to make some phone calls." Katelyn said nicely and she closed her office door.

"Man...She can be a little harsh, huh?" Chase said a little annoyed.

"Not really...She's just doing her job...And...um...your fly's open..." Kathy said awkwardly as she looked at Chase's pants.

"Oh is it? You wanna zip them for me?" Chase smirked as he looked at Kathy.

"Uh...Heh...No I think you can do it yourself...I'll talk to you later." Kathy said seriously and she walked down the hall to her class.

**Oh snap! There's some tension building up with everyone. Is Mimsy going to make it or is it her time? How will Amy and her family deal with it? How is Chloe's and Jack's relationship going to go? And will Ben not sleep with Amy anytime soon? Will Ethan take Kathy on a romantic date or has Chase already started to steal her heart? Was Tom telling the truth about Kathleen and Jeff as well as the hidden camera? Oh dear...What's George going to think? How is Ricky going to apologize to Amy? Are Grace and Ricky going too far by showering together? Hmm...It sounds like they're both getting closer to not wanting to wait to have sex...Did Omar make it to work on time and will Amy apologize to Adrian? Also, what will Omar think about Adrian's lunch with Antonio? How will Jimmy's and Maria's relationship work? What exactly does Chase want from Kathy? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	42. Apologies With A Side Of Guilt

**Here's chapter 42! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :) **

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Meanwhile at Hudson...

Amy walked out of her first class and saw Adrian walking out of the library.

"All right...I can do this for Ben..." Amy said quietly to herself and she ran over to Adrian.

"Hey Adrian..." Amy said sadly.

"Ugh...What do you want Amy? I want to get lunch." Adrian said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier and for...calling you a slut..." Amy said honestly.

"Really? Do you really mean that? You hurt Ben. Who the hell do you think are? And I almost forgot...Grace told me that you also called me...what was it...an evil and manipulative whore." Adrian said angrily.

"I know I hurt Ben and he forgave me...Who do you think you are by judging me? You've cheated on guys before. How are you any better than I am, Adrian? I also apologized to Grace and I didn't mean anything bad that I said about you." Amy said seriously.

"Oh, I see how it is...You're trying to make me look like the bad guy here? I never cheated on Ben and he deserves better than that. And you know something else, I told Ricky that he shouldn't marry you. I'm glad he listened to me cause you are full of crap. And unlike Grace, I don't forgive anyone right away." Adrian said cruelly and then she started to walk away from Amy.

"Stop it Adrian! Why can't you just accept my apology? I'm trying to be the bigger person here. And if you're trying to hurt me, you've succeeded. Is that who you want to be? The girl who always finds a way to hurt me? You're going to have a baby. What kind of example are you going to set for your child if you hurt people who have hurt you? I think you're the one who's full of crap, not me. I hope you have a good day." Amy said sternly with tears in her eyes and she walked away from Adrian.

"Wow...I was not expecting Amy to say that...Maybe she's right..." Adrian said to herself as she watched Amy walking towards the cafeteria.

"Hey Adrian..." A familiar voice said from behind her.

"Mr. Molina?! What are you doing here?" Adrian said shocked as she turned around.

"I decided to become a business professor and I just had an interview. I think it went well." Marc said happily.

"Oh wow! Congratulations!" Adrian said kindly.

"Thank you...I grew up in New York so I wanted to come back. My wife loves it too." Marc said nicely.

"That's really great. I transferred to Hudson this semester cause Omar, my husband got a job here." Adrian smiled slowly.

"Wow...You're married? How old are you?" Marc asked surprised.

"Yeah...We got married in August. I'm twenty one and we're also expecting." Adrian said excited.

"Congrats! Did I see Amy walk towards the cafeteria?" Marc said smiling and then concerned.

"Thank you...Yes you did...She goes here too and so does Ben." Adrian said sadly.

"Oh...How are they? Do you see them much?" Marc said intrigued.

"They're doing all right...They live together with John now in an apartment." Adrian said seriously.

"Huh...That's good but they seem a little to young for that...Then again, I'm not their parent...Heh...It was nice seeing you again Adrian. Maybe I'll see you around here...What are you studying?" Marc said honestly.

"Heh...That's true...I'm studying criminal justice. I want to be a lawyer like my Dad." Adrian said sweetly.

"That's great! I bet you'll be really good at it. You sure have came a long way since the last time I saw you." Marc said kindly.

"I sure have...See you around." Adrian said sincerely and she walked towards the cafeteria.

Meanwhile at Grace's school...

Grace was sitting in her literature class and she could barely pay attention to what her professor was saying about the short story that she read last night called The Yellow Wallpaper. She was distracted with thoughts of what happened between her and Ricky last night.

* * *

*Flashback*

_"Are you sure this is a good idea Ricky?"_ Grace said worried.

**"Seriously Grace? I thought this is what you wanted."** Ricky said as he took off his shirt.

_"I...I do want to have more fun with you but...I don't know..."_ Grace said sadly.

**"Don't worry about it...I promise everything will be fine."** Ricky said smiling as he took off his pants.

_"All right...I think I can do this."_ Grace said seriously as she took off her pink shirt and jeans.

**"Mmm...You look so sexy."** Ricky grinned as he moved the shower curtain slowly to the right so Grace could get in the shower.

_"Heh...You do too..."_ Grace smiled slowly as she got in the shower.

* * *

"Miss Bowman! What do you think is the meaning of the wallpaper in the story?" The old professor said seriously.

_"Huh? I'm sorry Professor Hawkins...Could you repeat the question?"_ Grace said as she looked at the older lady after turning her head away from the window.

The rest of the class laughed.

"Forget it...Anyone else want to answer?" Professor Hawkins said a little irritated.

A half an hour later, Grace's class was over and she felt relived since she only had one more class which was her human anatomy class but she just couldn't stop thinking about Ricky. When she started to walk outside her phone rang.

_"Hello?"_ Grace said surprised as she answered her phone.

"Hey Grace! It's Jason. Did you get my text that I sent the other day?" Jason said nicely.

_"Oh...Hey Jason! Yes I did...I'm sorry I didn't reply right away...I've been busy with...school. But I defiantly would like to hang out sometime."_ Grace said sweetly.

"That's awesome! How about tonight? We could go bowling if you want. Some of my friends are going and Ricky's welcome to come too." Jason said happily.

_"That sounds like fun! What time?"_ Grace said excited.

"Around seven. But you can come later if you need to. It's at the alley that's close to the Diary Shack." Jason said kindly.

_"All right...I'm pretty sure Ricky gets done with work at eight so we'll probably be there after eight thirty."_ Grace said smiling.

"Cool. It's been awhile since I've seen you guys so I'm excited. And Jack is also coming with some girl...Chloe I think." Jason said seriously.

_"Oh...Great...Who else is going to be there?"_ Grace said a little annoyed.

"Uh...Some other guys I played football with...Madison, Alice, and Henry are coming too...I think...Lauren would be there too but she's still in New York. I'll see you later tonight." Jason said honestly and then happily.

_"Yeah..Sounds like it's going to be really fun...Heh...See you later."_ Grace said kindly and she hung up.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

Ricky was getting food in the cafeteria when he saw Jack getting a drink.

**"Oh man...Hey Jack..."** Ricky said as he walked over to Jack with his tray.

"Oh...Hey Ricky...How are you?" Jack asked seriously.

**"Uh...I'm all right...I'm sorry I punched you...I over reacted..."** Ricky said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it...I deserved it...Someone needs to knock some sense into me every now and then..." Jack said honestly.

**"Heh...I guess they do...I just hope you learned your lesson..."** Ricky said sternly.

"Yeah man...I defiantly learned my lesson...I understand that you and Grace are very serious about each other...And I'm sorry for trying to hurt both of you." Jack said kindly as they sat down at a table.

**"Thanks...We are really serious about each other...But the thing is...we were so close to having sex last night...in the shower..."** Ricky said sadly.

"Woah! First of all, I do not need to hear anymore details...Second of all, I thought you wanted to get baptized. How can you even think about sleeping with Grace right now?" Jack said uncomfortably and then concerned.

**"Just because I want to get baptized, doesn't mean that I can't have sex. Both you and Grace were Christians when you slept together."** Ricky said honestly.

"Uh...You have a good point but it was the wrong thing for us to do...And when you get baptized, it means you want to follow God which includes waiting until marriage to have sex...I know I'm a hypocrite for saying that but it's the truth...There are several Bible verses that mention this." Jack said sincerely after taking a bite of his sandwich.

**"I know that but...isn't the Bible thousands of years old? Why do people still do what it says?"** Ricky asked intrigued after eating some of his sandwich.

"Because it's the word of God. You'd think that someone would make a more updated version of it since the world has changed so much since it was written. There are tons of translations of it so that's partly why some people don't see eye to eye with everything that the Bible says...Parts of it can be confusing...Honestly, I think most people pick and choose which parts of the Bible that they want to follow." Jack said seriously.

**"Yeah...Maybe you could write a more updated version of the Bible since you do want to be a minister. That would be a really great accomplishment. People pick and choose rules all the time...It doesn't matter if it's in the Bible or not...People are what they are...no matter what they do."** Ricky said sincerely.

"Heh...You're right...It would be amazing to write a new version of the Bible but it would take years...Probably the rest of my life...Besides, I want to share the word of God with people, not re-write it...However, since you're going into business maybe you could help me figure out a way to sell Bibles to people." Jack smiled slowly.

**"Uh...I don't know about that Jack...I kind of want to have my own business someday like Leo...I don't really know anything about selling Bibles other than the fact if there's a high demand for them, then they'll sell. It depends on where you're wanting to sell them too."** Ricky said kindly.

"I totally understand...And you're right about that...I need to get going to class so I'll see ya later." Jack said nicely as he got up from the table.

**"All right...See ya..."** Ricky smiled as he watched Jack walk down the cafeteria to throw his trash away.

A few minutes later Ricky's phone rang.

**"Hello?"** Ricky asked surprised as he answered his phone.

"Hey Ricky! It's me!" Nora said kindly.

**"Nora? How are you?"** Ricky said happily.

"I'm doing well...How are you son?" Nora asked smiling.

**"Good...Did you call about Bob's trial?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Uh...Yeah I did...So Reuben sent me some questions that he's going to ask me about Bob and...I don't know how to answer some of them because...Well, I was high when you were abused so...I don't really remember much..." Nora said sadly.

**"Of course you don't remember...Maybe you should tell the judge that. You're not supposed to lie in court."** Ricky said a little irritated as he rolled his eyes.

"I know but...I don't want to sound like an awful mother...I've changed my life drastically since then so...I don't know if I can do this Ricky..." Nora said sadly.

**"No Mom...You can do this. I think what you should do is just say what you do remember...And if Reuben asks you a question that you can't answer, just say that you don't remember and I can answer it instead..."** Ricky said seriously.

"All right...If that's what you want to do, I'll do it...I know this isn't going to be easy but...we have to do this." Nora said calmly.

**"Thanks...We can do this...Bob is finally going to get the justice he deserves for all the pain that he put us through...And for wanting to kill me..."** Ricky said strongly as his eyes began to get watery.

"I sure hope so...But um...how's school?" Nora said nervously.

**"School's great...I've been making good grades..."** Ricky said as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that...But George told me that Grace moved in with you?" Nora said suspiciously.

**"Aww man...Yes she did...And George was a little upset about that but he's fine now..."** Ricky said awkwardly.

"All right...I just hope that you're careful...I love you." Nora said sweetly.

**"I will be careful. Love you too. I need to get to class."** Ricky said nicely as he stood up.

"Ok...I'll talk to you later and see you soon."Nora said happily and she hung up.

Before Ricky went to throw his trash away he read a text from Grace that said:

Jason invited us to go bowling tonight around seven. I told him you get done with work at eight. Sorry if you're in class. Let me know if you want to go whenever. See you later. Love you. :)

**"Heh...She's so sweet even in her text messages."** Ricky grinned and he texted Grace back.

Meanwhile at Hudson...

Amy walked out of her last class when she ran into Jimmy and Maria.

"Jimmy! How are you? And you're...Maria right?" Amy said surprised.

"I'm doing well Amy...How do you know Maria?" Jimmy said confused.

"Oh yes! Amy! I hope you had a great birthday with Bennito!" Maria said happily.

"Heh...Thanks...I did. Ben sort of went out with Maria in Italy...It was years ago." Amy said awkwardly.

"Ok...You never tole me that you went out with Ben." Jimmy said seriously as he looked at Maria.

"I'm sorry Jimmy...We didn't stay together very long because well...Ben had to go to school here and I had to in Italy...And he really loved Amy." Maria said sweetly.

"No...It's ok Maria...We're still getting to know each other...I even went out with Amy." Jimmy said nicely.

"That's nice! Amy is very sweet girl! Can we go to the park now?" Maria said happily.

"Heh...Yeah but...can I talk to Amy for a minute?" Jimmy said sweetly as he looked at Maria and then Amy.

"Of course! I'll go to parking lot. It was nice seeing you Amy." Maria said kindly as she walked away from Amy and Jimmy.

"You too Maria! Wow...So you like Italians huh?" Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"What? She's hot and really nice. We have a lot in common actually." Jimmy said honestly.

"No, I get it...I was too much for you to handle, wasn't I?" Amy said seriously.

"Uh...Not really...You said you wanted to be with Ben..." Jimmy said awkwardly.

"You're right...I'm glad to be with him. It's just...when we were together, I think it caused more harm than good..." Amy said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Well...I was with Ben still when I was with you...I'm sorry..." Amy said honestly.

"Oh...It doesn't matter anymore...I've moved on Amy and I hope you're happy with Ben. See you later." Jimmy said sincerely and he walked towards the parking lot.

Amy sighed and started to walk towards the parking lot when Ricky called.

"Ugh...What do you want?" Amy asked annoyed as she answered the phone.

**"It's nice to hear from you too...I just wanted to apologize for accusing you of cheating on Ben because he slept with Adrian..."** Ricky said sarcastically and then sincerely.

"Gee, thanks Ricky...I was wondering when you were going to apologize...I just talked to Jimmy and he's with Maria...The girl that Ben was with in Italy." Amy said a little irritated.

**"You're welcome...Good for Jimmy I guess...Are you ok?"** Ricky said worried.

"Um...No...Mimsy is dying and Adrian upset me earlier..." Amy said as she began to feel tears in her eyes.

**"I know about Mimsy...Ashley told me...I'm so sorry Amy...What did Adrian do this time?"** Ricky said sadly and then a little irritated.

"She said that...she told you not to marry me...And that she's glad you listened to her because I'm full of crap...I stood up to her so maybe she'll apologize to me..." Amy said seriously.

**"Oh, God...Why does she always do this? What started this entire thing anyway?"** Ricky said confused.

"She saw me kiss Jimmy and it went downhill from there..." Amy said sadly.

**"Of course...Grace told me about that...Maybe she will apologize eventually...I can talk to her if you want."** Ricky said nicely.

"Uh...You don't have to do that Ricky...We'll figure it out...Thanks anyway...I have to go pick up John." Amy said sweetly as she got in her car.

**"All right...Talk to you later...I have to get back to class."** Ricky said as he walked down the hall.

"Ok...Bye...John misses you." Amy said kindly. Ricky laughed and hung up.

Meanwhile at Omar's and Adrian's house...

"Omar? Why are you home so early?" Adrian said confused as she walked in the door.

"Uh...They let me go early today..." Omar said nervously.

"Are you sure? They never let you go early." Adrian said worried as she sat next to Omar on the couch.

"Yeah...So...they let me leave early cause I was late to work this morning..." Omar said awkwardly.

"What? Oh, no...Did you get...fired?" Adrian said shocked.

"Ha ha! Got ya!" Omar said happily as his face lit up.

"Uh...What's going on?" Adrian asked confused.

"There was a power outage so they let everyone leave early today. And I was not late to work." Omar said calmly.

"Oh...Whew...You had me really worried for a minute there. I'm glad you still have your job." Adrian said relieved.

"Me too...If I didn't, you would still be with me right?" Omar said seriously.

"Of course I would! I love you...Did something else happen?" Adrian said sweetly and then suspiciously.

"No...I just wanted to hear you say that. How was school?" Omar said happily.

"Heh...You're so funny...School was all right...Same old stuff...What do you want to do for dinner? I know it's still early." Adrian said calmly.

"Hmm...I was thinking Chinese. Do you want to make it?" Omar said smiling.

"Sure...I love cooking...Heh...But I would like some of this first." Adrian smirked and then she gave Omar a long kiss.

"Mmm...Me too...I'll race you in bed if you want." Omar said happily.

"Heh...Sounds good to me." Adrian said seductively as she got off the couch.

Omar got up and started to walk into the bedroom when Adrian's phone rang.

"Ugh...I'll be right there." Adrian said as she pulled out her phone from her purse. Omar rolled his eyes and walked into his room.

"Hello?" Adrian said a little irritated as she answered her phone.

_"Hey Adrian...Sorry if you're busy but..."_ Grace said kindly.

"Just get to the point Grace...Omar and I are about to...you know..." Adrian said stubbornly.

_"Oh...This can wait actually..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"No it's fine...Just tell me what's wrong." Adrian rolled her eyes as she sat back on the couch.

_"All right...so...Jason invited me to go bowling tonight and I asked Ricky if he wanted to go but...he can't cause he has another test tomorrow...And Jack's going to be there...So I don't know if I should go..."_ Grace said worried.

"Oh my...Sounds like you have quite the dilemma...Hmm...Who else is going to be there?" Adrian said concerned.

_"Some guys that Jason and Jack played football with and...Madison, Alice, and Henry I think are going...I kind of want to go cause it sounds like fun...And Jack is with Chloe now..."_ Grace answered a little irritated.

"That does sound like a lot of fun...Heh...I wish I could go...Jack is with Chloe? That's interesting...I think you should go if you want to...But if you think that you can't handle being around Jack, then maybe you shouldn't...However, it's not like you're going to be alone with him...Plus this will help Ricky trust you more." Adrian said confidently.

_"You're right Adrian...I do want to go so I think I will. Thanks for your help...And there is one more thing I wanted to tell you but...it can wait until later...I have to get back to class."_ Grace said sweetly.

"No problem...You can text me too...Omar's waiting for me so..." Adrian said nicely.

_"Uh...No I'll just call you tomorrow or something...It's pretty important...Have fun with Omar..."_ Grace said nervously.

"That's fine...Are you all right? You seem a little...funny..." Adrian said suspiciously.

_"I promise I'm ok...Bye..."_ Grace said sadly and she hung up.

**I would keep going but I have to get dinner and study. There's some drama starting to heat up again. Will Adrian forgive Amy? Will Marc Molina work at Hudson? Is Grace starting to feel guilty about what she did with Ricky in the shower? There will be more flashbacks of that in the next chapter! Is Ricky reconsidering getting baptized? At least he apologized to Jack. Sounds like Nora is going to be ready for Bob's trial. It also sounds like Amy is starting to learn from her mistakes after being with Jimmy and Ben at the same time. Is Ricky going to talk to Adrian about Amy? Was Omar telling the truth about what happened at work? How is bowling going to go for Grace with Jason, Jack, and the other people that are going? What is she going to tell Adrian? Stay tuned to find out! There will be other characters back in the next chapter! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	43. Bowling With Forgiveness

**Here's chapter 43! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

A couple hours later at the Butcher shop...

"Hey...Ricky...Are you all right dude?" Ethan asked concerned as he saw Ricky staring at a piece of meat in his hands.

**"Huh? Did you say something?"** Ricky said as he looked at Ethan.

"Uh...You've been staring at that meat for like fifteen minutes...What is going on?" Ethan said confused.

**"Oh...Sorry...I need to cut this up..."** Ricky said as he went into a room with knives and other meat that was cut up.

"Usually I'm the one who doesn't do anything around here..." Ethan said to himself as he started to wrap a gift basket.

Before Ricky started to cut up the meat he started thinking about last night again.

* * *

*Flashback*

Ricky was kissing Grace passionately in the shower while he put his hands on her waist.

_"Oh...Yes...I love you so much..."_ Grace said as she took a breath for air while Ricky started to kiss her neck.

**"I love you too...I want you closer..."** Ricky said as he kissed Grace's soft and wet skin. Next he pulled Grace's petite body as close to his as he could.

_"Uh...I...I can feel your...bulge..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

**"Mmm...It's all right...Just relax."** Ricky smirked and then he kissed Grace again.

* * *

"Ricky! What is taking you so long to cut that meat? The customer is waiting!" Bunny said impatiently.

**"Oh...man...I'm sorry Bunny...I'm cutting it..."** Ricky said nervously and he began to cut the steak.

"Just save it for the next person...I have some extra steaks cut up in the front that I can give them...Are you sure you're all right? You don't seem like yourself today." Bunny said suspiciously.

**"I'm fine...Just a little tired from school."** Ricky said honestly.

"Uh hmm...All right...What happened between you and Grace? I know when you have a problem." Bunny said sternly as she crossed her arms.

**"Nothing. We're fine...Just let me finish cutting this steak."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"You don't seem fine to me kid...Whatever is going on, it better not be affecting your work...Got it?" Bunny said concerned.

**"I know...I promise I won't get distracted again..."** Ricky said nicely as he cut the steak.

Meanwhile in New York...

Ben and Amy were working on homework while John was coloring a picture that he drew in preschool.

"So...Did you apologize to Adrian?" Ben asked awkwardly as he put his literature book on the table and looked at Amy.

"Uh...I tried to...She was pretty upset...Maybe she needs some time to forgive me. I told Ricky about it..." Amy said sadly.

"What did you do that for? Ricky doesn't need to be involved with this." Ben said concerned.

"He called me...And I thought he should know since...he thought I cheated on you because you cheated on me when you slept with Adrian..." Amy said honestly.

"Oh, geeze...This just keeps getting worse and worse...Is that why you cheated on me?" Ben said irritated.

"Of course not! That happened a long time ago so there's no way I would do that...I thought I liked Jimmy...but I don't..." Amy said seriously.

"All right...Well if it wasn't for Ricky...we probably wouldn't even be in this hell hole." Ben said angrily as he crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?! Ricky has nothing to do with this Ben! This is between Adrian and me. And I'm sorry if I made your life a living hell but I thought you loved me." Amy said stubbornly as she raised her voice.

"I do love you Amy but...I want you to get along with Adrian...Both of you have fought for years and it needs to stop...How does Ricky have nothing to do with this? He changed your entire life." Ben said calmly.

"Ugh...I know he did...I'm not talking to Adrian until she forgives me...I think she needs some serious help." Amy said sternly.

"I guess I could talk to her...I did earlier but...I don't think it helped..." Ben said sadly.

"Just forget about it, Ben...We can't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do..." Amy said annoyed as she picked up her history book.

"Ok...Whatever you want..." Ben smiled slowly and he looked at his literature book again.

"Are you ok Mommy?" John said sweetly as he walked over to the kitchen table.

"Heh...Yes I am John...I'm just tired..." Amy said kindly as she put John on her lap.

"Maybe you should...go to bed." John said happily.

"Ha ha...It's a little too early for bed buddy." Ben laughed as he looked at John.

"Oh teh...When is Daddy coming back?" John asked sadly.

"Um...In about four weeks...I know you miss him." Amy said kindly.

"Yes I do...Do you miss him Mommy?" John asked innocently.

"Uh...Yeah...You should finish coloring your picture...Ben and I have to finish our homework...Ok, John?" Amy said nicely as she moved John off her lap.

"Ok...I love you." John said smiling.

"Heh...Love you too buddy." Amy said sweetly and she gave John a kiss on the head.

"He is so cute...Just like you." Ben said happily as John walked back over to his small table.

"Thank you...Sorry for yelling at you." Amy said sincerely as she smiled.

"Me too...I'm glad John is here to help keep us a little more sane..." Ben said kindly.

"Yeah...I don't know what we would do without him...I just don't know if...Ricky is going to want to keep him next semester..." Amy said worried.

"Oh yeah...How would that work since John goes to preschool here? Would he have to go to a different one in California or..." Ben said concerned.

"I guess so...I really don't know what we're going to do...I would like for John to stay here." Amy said seriously.

"Hmm...I would too but I know he really misses Ricky...I guess we can figure that out when he comes here." Ben said honestly.

"Yeah...Hopefully he'll go along with whatever I want to do..." Amy said concerned.

A few minutes later Amy's phone rang.

"Hello?" Amy said nicely as she answered her phone.

"Hey Amy! It's Kathy! Sorry if you're busy but I haven't talked to you in awhile." Kathy said happily.

"Oh...It's nice to hear from you Kathy! How are you? I'm just working on some homework with Ben." Amy said sweetly.

"I'm doing really well...I miss you...When are you coming back here?" Kathy said kindly.

"Aww! I miss you too. I'm not coming back until the week before Christmas...Why? Is there something going on?" Amy asked intrigued.

"I was just wondering...I need to finish my homework before I go bowling tonight." Kathy said excited.

"Bowling on a school night? Your grandma is all right with this?" Amy asked concerned.

"Yeah...It's only going to be for a few hours with my new friend Chase...He's a senior and transferred to my school." Kathy said sweetly.

"Oh...Does Ethan know about this? You're with him aren't you?" Amy said worried.

"I am...He has to work until eight so he would go too but...he also has homework to do after work...How's Ben?" Kathy explained honestly.

"All right...I hope you have fun tonight...And Ben is doing really well...We've been having a great time here with John." Amy said as she smiled slowly.

"Thanks Amy! I'm glad to hear that. I gotta go so I'll talk to you later." Kathy said happily and she hung up.

"Who was that?" Ben asked confused.

"That Kathy girl that I helped mentor last year...She's really sweet...Except she was a little cranky when she was pregnant." Amy said seriously.

"Oh gotcha...She gave her baby up for adoption, didn't she?" Ben said sadly.

"Yeah...I think it worked out well for her...Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I gave John up for adoption...But I'm really happy to have him." Amy said honestly.

"Me too...He's an awesome kid." Ben said happily and he gave Amy a short kiss.

Meanwhile in California...

Grace was in the grocery store to get some pot pies for Ricky for dinner when she saw Jeff with a woman with brown hair.

_Oh no...I need to get out of here..._ Grace grabbed two pot pies from a frozen isle and she walked over to the isle behind it before Jeff could see her.

She listened to their conversation as they filled up their shopping cart with some frozen foods.

"So I had a lot of fun last night...Do you want to do it again?" Jeff asked happily.

"Heh...Of course I do Jeffery...It's just...I don't know if you should be seeing your ex-wife...It's a little...strange..." The woman said seriously.

"Why would you say that? Kathleen is a very nice woman and we had a wonderful dinner together on Sunday...Are you saying that I can't be friends with her, Nancy?" Jeff said defensively.

"I'm sorry...I guess you can be friends with her but I would like to meet her...If you don't mind." Nancy said sweetly.

"Of course I don't mind...You're gonna love her. Her husband is pretty great too but he can be a little...sarcastic..." Jeff smiled slowly and laughed.

_Oh please...George can be a little more than sarcastic...I should have known Jeff didn't want to get back with Mom...Thank God._ Grace rolled her eyes as she continued to listen to their conversation from the isle behind them.

"Sounds like fun! Didn't you say she has a daughter and a son? How old are they?" Nancy said kindly.

"Yes she does...Grace is nineteen I think...And Tom is almost twenty six. They're both really great kids." Jeff said sweetly.

"Mmm...That's really exciting...Do you think that we'll ever have kids?" Nancy asked concerned.

"If you want to...We're still young enough to have them." Jeff said nicely.

"That's true but I would like to get married first." Nancy said seriously.

"Heh...Sounds good to me...I would be honored to marry you, Nancy. I love you." Jeff said happily and he gave Nancy a kiss.

_"Ugh...He probably used that same line on Mom...Unbelievable..."_ Grace said quietly to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"Grace? What are you doing?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

_"Oh...Daniel...What are you doing here? I was just uh...Getting some bread."_ Grace said awkwardly as she smiled slowly and grabbed bread from the shelf.

"Uh huh...You've been doing that for the last ten minutes." Daniel said suspiciously.

_"You were spying on me? What is wrong with you?"_ Grace said defensively as she put the bread in her basket.

"Heh...I wasn't spying on you...I was just getting some soup and I noticed you standing here for awhile..." Daniel laughed as he smiled.

_"Sure you were...So I heard that you broke up with Chloe...For Raven?"_ Grace said honestly.

"Um...She sort of broke up with me in San Diego...I was just hanging out with Raven then...We're not really together now." Daniel said seriously as they walked down the isle.

_"Oh...So you're single?"_ Grace asked surprised.

"Yeah...I just want to focus on school right now...And you're with Ricky still?" Daniel said confused.

_"Yes I am...I moved in with him...and...things are really great."_ Grace said nervously.

"Your parents let you move in with him?!" Daniel said shocked.

_"They weren't too happy about it...I think George is all right but...I'm not sure about my Mom..."_ Grace said honestly.

"Oh...Well I'm sure she'll come around. She's very understanding...I need to get some beer...I'm gonna watch the game tonight with some friends." Daniel said kindly.

_"I sure hope so...I forgot...you're old enough to drink...Heh...I'm going bowling with some friends later."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Sounds like fun...I hope you have a good night...Before I go, why were you standing by the bread for so long?" Daniel asked concerned.

_"I was just...eavesdropping on my Mom's ex-husband Jeff with some other woman...Tom thought she was cheating on George with him the other night when they had dinner...It's all good now..."_ Grace said seriously and she smiled.

"That's pretty crazy...I'm glad that your mom wasn't cheating...After everything that your family has been through, that's the last thing that needs to happen..." Daniel said honestly.

_"Tell me about it...I'll see ya around..."_ Grace said kindly and she walked towards the register.

"Yeah...See ya around..." Daniel said nicely as he walked towards the beer isle.

Meanwhile in New York...

"That Chinese was delicious babe." Omar said happily as he put his plate in the sink.

"You're welcome...I just used a recipe that I found online...It wasn't as good as what we did this afternoon..." Adrian smirked as she hugged Omar from behind.

"Heh...Yeah...That was pretty amazing...I love you..." Omar said nicely as he turned around and gave Adrian a short kiss.

"I love you too...So I'm going to the doctor tomorrow...To make sure that I really am pregnant and when the baby will be born." Adrian said seriously.

"Oh...The test said you were pregnant so..." Omar said concerned.

"It did but it's always good to have the doctor confirm that I'm pregnant too...I was also supposed to start my period a few days ago and I didn't." Adrian said honestly.

"All right...That's a pretty good sign that you're pregnant then...You didn't really tell me much about your lunch with Antonio yesterday..." Omar said awkwardly as he changed the subject and they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah...It went pretty well...but it was a little emotional...He uh...told me that I gave his life purpose..." Adrian said sadly.

"Wow...That is really...emotional...How did you do that?" Omar said sincerely.

"By just loving him...in every way that I could...I even helped him to love himself...He hated himself because of the...cancer...But he's happy now with his fiance..." Adrian said truthfully as her eyes got watery.

"That's amazing Adrian...I'm so proud of you...And you know something else? You even helped me to believe in myself...I was really skeptical about this job but...you knew I could do it even though I had to push you to move here..." Omar said honestly as he held Adrian's hand.

"Heh...Thank you Omar...I will always believe in you..." Adrian said smiling as she wiped her eyes and she gave Omar a long kiss.

A few minutes later their doorbell rang.

"Mmm...I wonder who that could be..." Omar said surprised as he let go of Adrian.

"I'll get it..." Adrian said as she got off the couch.

"Amy?!" Adrian said shocked as she opened the door.

"Hey Adrian...Ben drove me here and...he said I couldn't leave until you accept my apology." Amy said seriously.

"Oh...So Ben's the boss of you now?" Adrian said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"Woah! What's going on here? Amy?" Omar said concerned as he walked over to the door.

"Hello Omar, Adrian...And I am not the boss of Amy...So why don't you accept her apology?" Ben said sternly as he walked to the door.

"Apology for what?" Omar asked confused.

"Ugh...It's a long story and I really don't want to get you in the middle of it..." Adrian said honestly as she looked at Omar.

"All right...Then how about you finish it?" Omar said a little irritated as he looked at her intensely with Ben and Amy.

"Ok, ok...I accept your apology Amy and...I'm sorry for all those mean things that I said to you earlier...I really mean that...It was none of my business that you kissed Jimmy when you were with Ben..." Adrian said honestly as she looked at Amy.

"That's as good as it's gonna get, huh?" Amy said intensely.

"Uh...yeah...What more do you want me to say? I get what you said earlier about me being a good example for my child...I'm sorry for hurting you and humiliating you and whatever else that I did to you to make you feel bad. Is that better?" Adrian said seriously.

"Yes it is...But...I won't believe it until I see it...I forgive you, Adrian...Just please promise me that you won't hurt me again." Amy said sincerely.

"I don't know if I can make that promise unless you don't hurt Ben again." Adrian said sternly.

"You don't have to worry about that...because we're going to have sex...Right, Ben?" Amy said a little irritated as she looked at Adrian and then Ben.

"Uh...This is not going how I pictured it would...I'm sorry Adrian and Omar...Maybe we should go...John's waiting in the car..." Ben said uncomfortably.

"Um hmm...I hope you two have a nice night." Adrian smirked and she closed the door.

Amy and Ben walked down the stairs and got in Ben's car.

"Good God, Amy! Are you insane? Why the hell would you say that?" Ben said angrily.

"I'm sorry Ben but she was being ornery...I thought that would shut her up." Amy said a little irritated.

"Ugh! This was not supposed to happen...At least she apologized..." Ben said seriously as he started his car.

"Yeah...We'll just have to see if she really meant it..." Amy said honestly as Ben started to drive out of Adrian's and Omar's driveway.

Later that night in California...

Grace drove to the bowling alley and when she walked in she saw Jason, Jack, Chloe, Madison, Alice, Henry, and other football guys using two lanes. She got a pair of bowling shoes before walking over to them.

"Grace! You made it! Where's Ricky?" Jason asked confused.

_"He couldn't come cause he has a big calculus test tomorrow...It's just me..."_ Grace said sweetly as she gave Jason a short hug.

"Oh...That's too bad...Do you actually want to bowel? You can use the rest of my turns if you want." Jason said nicely.

_"Sure...I got shoes since they're free."_ Grace said as she showed Jason the bowling shoes she got.

"Sounds good! I'm up after Jack..." Jason said kindly as he grabbed a bowling ball for Grace as she put on her bowling shoes.

_"Thank you Jason..."_ Grace smiled as he gave her a light pink bowling ball.

"Hey Grace...I didn't know you would be here." Jack said surprised as he walked over to her and Jason.

_"Yeah..."_ Grace said a little irritated as she walked past Jack to bowl.

"Uh...I thought it was your turn, dude." Jack said confused as he looked at Jason.

"It was but I'll let Grace finish...I'm kind of hungry...Do you want some pizzas?" Jason said nicely.

"Oh man...That was a bad idea...Grace is a terrible bowler...She has no aim...I can pay for the pizzas if you want." Jack said smiling and he pulled out his wallet.

"I don't care...I'll beat you guys in the next game...I can pay for them...It was my idea to have everyone come." Jason said happily.

"Thanks Jason...You're really awesome." Jack said kindly and Jason went over to the food area.

"Oh, geeze...What is she doing here?" Chloe said stubbornly as she walked over to Jack.

"Um...Jason invited her and Ricky too I think...But he couldn't come." Jack said awkwardly.

"All right...I'm just warning you that I don't think she approves of our relationship...She saw us kissing the other day when you dropped me off at school." Chloe said honestly.

"Don't worry about her...Everything will be fine..." Jack said sweetly and he gave Chloe a short kiss.

About an hour later the guys were still bowling while the girls were eating some pizza and chatting at a table.

"It's really nice to see all of you girls again." Madison said nicely.

_"Yeah...It kind of feels like we're in high school again..."_ Grace said sweetly.

"No kidding...I'm so glad that Henry gets a break from the military for a couple months...I really missed him." Alice said happily.

"I'm sure you did...The military is pretty tough...My Dad was an army lieutenant before he...left me and my Mom for someone else..." Chloe said sadly.

_"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that Chloe...You never told me that before..."_ Grace said kindly.

"My family isn't really anything I like to talk about...I'm just glad that I have Ben and Leo now..." Chloe said sweetly.

"That is really sad...How did you end up with Jack?" Madison asked intrigued.

"Yeah...I've been wondering that all night too...And you know, all three of us have dated him actually." Alice said seriously as she smiled.

"Wow...I had no idea...Of course I know that Grace did and Madison...I didn't know you dated Jack, Alice..." Chloe said surprised as she looked at Alice.

"We weren't together for very long...He just wanted to take me to Ben's and Amy's illegal wedding cause...he didn't know who else to go with...But that doesn't matter...I belong to Hank now." Alice said honestly and then happily.

"Ok...So I ran into Jack at the gym and we started talking and...we hung out at the mall to get his mom a birthday present..." Chloe trailed off.

_Oh, geeze...Do I have to hear this? I really don't care how they started dating...Is that?_ Grace's eyes widened as she looked over at another lane and saw Kathy bowling with Chase.

_"Um...I'm sorry...I have to go to the bathroom..."_ Grace said as she got up and walked away from them.

"That's a pretty interesting story...I think you're going to like Jack...He can be kind of annoying sometimes but he's really sweet..." Madison said kindly.

"Yeah I know...He even got me a little necklace the other day..." Chloe said happily as she showed Madison and Alice the gold necklace that Jack got her.

"Oh wow...It looks really great on you...He got me one too..." Madison said sweetly.

"That's great and all but...about eighty five percent of couples who give each other gifts, usually don't stay together..." Alice said intelligently.

"Heh...And where did you find that statistic, Alice?" Henry said as he walked over to them.

"I made it up...I like to say random stats about relationships so people think I'm smart...Heh...Or did I not make it up...You'll have to look it up for yourselves." Alice said as she smiled slowly and then she gave Henry a short kiss.

Meanwhile Grace walked over to Chase and Kathy after using the bathroom.

_"Kathy? What are you doing here? And who's this?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

"Oh...Hey Grace...I'm just bowling with Chase...What are you doing here?" Kathy asked surprised.

_"I'm just bowling with some old friends...It's a pleasure to meet you, Chase."_ Grace said kindly as she put her hand out to shake Chase's.

"No...The pleasure's all mine...Grace...Are you single?" Chase smirked as he shook Grace's hand.

"Chase! Are you serious?" Kathy said a little irritated as she gave him a mean look.

"What? I'm just being friendly." Chase said sweetly as he looked at Kathy.

_"Heh...I'm flattered but no I'm not single...What happened to Ethan?"_ Grace smiled slowly as her cheeks turned red and then she looked at Kathy.

"Oh...He had a lot of homework to do tonight...If you don't mind, we need to get back to our game...My curfew is in about forty five minutes." Kathy said nicely.

_"All right...It was nice seeing you again Kathy and meeting you Chase...Bye."_ Grace said kindly and she walked back over to her friends.

"Dang...She is fine...I didn't know you had hot friends." Chase said excited as he turned to Kathy.

"Uh...She's not really my friend...More of an acquaintance...Plus she's in college and...Don't you think I'm fine and hot?" Kathy said seriously and then seductively as she put her arms around Chase's neck.

"Mmm...Of course I do...You wanna go to a party after this game?" Chase smirked as he put his hands on Kathy's waist.

"A party? It's a school night..." Kathy said concerned.

"So? It will be over by eleven thirty...It's only eight forty five...I'm sure your grandma won't mind..." Chase said as he grinned and licked his lips.

"Oh...All right...I'm sure it will be fun..." Kathy said happily and she gave Chase a long kiss.

"Holy crap..." Chloe said shocked as she watched Kathy and Chase from her lane.

"Are you all right Chloe?" Jack asked concerned from behind her.

"Yeah...It's nothing...I'm ready to go when you are." Chloe said nicely.

"All right...I'll meet you at the car in a few minutes." Jack said happily as he waved at his old football friends who were leaving.

"Ok...I had a blast with your old high school friends. See you in a bit." Chloe said sweetly and she walked towards the door.

_"I had a really fun time Jason...Thanks for inviting me...It's too bad Ricky couldn't come." _Grace said happily and then sadly.

"I'm glad you came. Maybe we can do something with him some other time...I hope you have a great night." Jason said kindly and he gave Jack a quick hug and then left.

Jack awkwardly walked over to Grace as she grabbed her purse from the table.

"So...I couldn't help but notice that you...avoided me all night." Jack said seriously.

_"Heh...Don't you think there's a reason for that? You tried to break up Ricky and me. Why do you think I would want to talk to you?"_ Grace said annoyed as she gave Jack a mean look.

"I thought you could forgive me...Ricky did earlier today...I really feel so bad for hurting both of you..." Jack said honestly.

_"Ok...So you think that I should forgive you again? How many times have I forgiven you and then you make the exact same mistakes over and over again? You're out of your mind, Jack. And if you're with Chloe in order to make me jealous, you should break up with her. She deserves better than that." _Grace said sternly as she crossed her arms.

"Wow...I can not believe that you're giving me grief right now...After all the times that I forgave you, you can't forgive me one more time?" Jack said a little irritated.

**Woah! There's some good drama coming up! What's Grace going to say next? Is Ricky starting to regret what he did in the shower with her? Who is John going to stay with next semester too? Is Grace going to tell Kathleen and George about Jeff with Nancy? Will Grace see Daniel again? How is the baby going to be when Adrian goes to the doctor? It sounds like she's getting closer with Omar too. Did Adrian really mean her apology to Amy? Will Amy and Ben have sex again? Will Chloe stay with Jack? Is Chase interested in Grace or was he really only being friendly? What's going to happen with him and Kathy at the party? Will Jason see Grace and Ricky again? Poor Ethan also has no idea how much Kathy likes Chase. Stay tuned for what's going to happen next! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	44. Making A Move Part 2

**Here's chapter 44! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked at Jack.

_"All right...The truth is...I don't think I'll ever forgive you again unless you actually change...You're still acting like the jerk that you were in high school."_ Grace said seriously.

"Am I? I'm trying to move on from you by being with Chloe." Jack said concerned.

_"Ugh...You tried to move on from me by being with Madison and wanting to be with Clementine...You even asked Amy to sleep with you...God, you're pathetic...How do I know that you're not using her to try and make me jealous, again?"_ Grace said defensively.

"Uh...I'm not pathetic... but...Madison and Clementine didn't work out...Asking Amy to sleep with me was a huge mistake anyway...Why do you keep saying that I'm using Chloe to make you jealous? I never said that...Are you saying that because you are jealous of her?" Jack said sternly.

_"No! Why would you think that? I know you like the back of my hand. Every time that you went out with someone other than me, it was to try and get back with me."_ Grace said stubbornly.

"Heh...Wow...Isn't that why you went out with other guys? To try and get back with me? Listen, Grace...if talking about this isn't going to help then...maybe this will instead..." Jack said honestly and then he moved closer to Grace and put his hands on her waist.

_"What in God's name are you doing Jack? Get off of me!"_ Grace said angrily as she pushed Jack away from her.

"Are you going to forgive me or not?" Jack said a little irritated.

_"After what you just did, of course not! I hate you and I hope I never see you again."_ Grace said coldly as she stared at Jack meanly.

"Oh man...Here we go again...I thought you didn't hate anyone..." Jack said seriously.

_"For you, I'll make an exception. Good night Jack."_ Grace said cruelly and she started to walk away from Jack but he grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you forgive me." Jack said seriously.

_"Ugh...Are you kidding me? I'm done with you."_ Grace said annoyed.

"No you're not...Since you accused me of being with Chloe to make you jealous...how about I accuse you of dating Ricky to make me jealous? It doesn't feel so good, does it?" Jack said angrily.

_"I am not with Ricky to make you jealous. I love him."_ Grace said honestly as Jack let go of her arm.

"Yeah...He told me that you two almost had sex last night...I bet he's with someone else right now...You really think that he's changed that much since you were with him before?" Jack said stubbornly.

_"You are so full of crap. Ricky would never cheat on me again. He loves me."_ Grace said irritated.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that...I know you have doubt in the back of your mind that he wouldn't cheat on you..." Jack said concerned as he looked deeply into Grace's eyes.

_"Uh...I don't have doubt..."_ Grace said firmly.

"Whatever you say, Gracie...Just forgive me..." Jack smiled slowly as he touched Grace's cheek.

_"I...I can't...Why do you always do this to me?"_ Grace said aggressively as she moved Jack's hand away from her face.

"Yes you can...Just let me hold you...and kiss you one more time." Jack said sweetly and he moved his face closer to Grace's.

_"I...I...lo..."_ Grace trailed off as Jack moved his lips close to hers when Chloe walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" Chloe asked angrily as she walked over to them.

"Oh...Hey Chloe...I was just making sure that...Grace didn't have a pimple on her lip..." Jack said nervously.

"That's bull crap! You were about to kiss her, weren't you?" Chloe said loudly as she gave Jack a mean look.

_"No he wasn't! I asked him if my breath smelled bad from...the pizza and he was just smelling it."_ Grace said nicely.

"Yeah...It smells fine to me...I'm really sorry about all this...It won't happen again Chloe...Sorry to keep you waiting." Jack said kindly.

"Ugh...If you weren't going to kiss her, then I believe you. Let's get going to that party." Chloe said a little irritated.

"Thanks...I'm ready to go so...see ya later Grace." Jack said nicely as he smiled slowly and he grabbed Chloe's hand and they left the bowling alley.

_Oh my Lord! Did I almost tell Jack that I...love him? And I almost kissed him again! Oh no...I've really done it this time...And I thought what I did with Ricky was bad..._ Grace thought to herself as she left the bowling alley and then she got in her car. As she started to back out of her parking space, she remembered what she did with Ricky in the shower again.

* * *

*Flashback*

Ricky was kissing Grace slowly and passionately with her back against the shower wall. He moved his hands down her sides and his pelvic area was pressed against hers.

_"Oh...Ricky...This is so amazing...I wish we could keep going..."_ Grace said out of breath.

**"We can...if you want...I'm as ready as I'll ever be."** Ricky said happily.

_"Aaaah...I want to but...I don't think we should...I'm so sorry..."_ Grace said honestly and she gave Ricky a long kiss and then stepped out of the shower to get dry.

**"All right...I totally understand...Sorry for...pressuring you..."** Ricky said as he turned off the shower.

_"It's ok Ricky...It was a lot of fun and...I know that it will be worth waiting for."_ Grace said sweetly as she put a towel around her body and then hair.

**"It sure will be...If you'll excuse me, I have to put on some dry underwear."** Ricky said kindly as he steeped out of the shower.

_"Oh...right...I have to put on a dry bra and underwear too...Heh...I love you." _Grace said happily.

**"I love you too."** Ricky said as he smirked and gave Grace a short kiss.

* * *

_"Ok God...I think...I need your help again...No I do need your help...Why is Jack doing this? Can you please help him get over me?...I really do love Ricky and...I only love Jack as a friend...Please just help me to figure all of this out...I don't want to hurt anyone...And I'm sorry for almost sleeping with Ricky again...He deserves better than that...And I know better...How is he going to be a good Christian if I pressure him to...do what You created for marriage...Please forgive me God and...help me to forgive Jack..."_ Grace prayed as she stopped at a stop light and then it turned green.

Meanwhile at Ricky's apartment...

**"Are you finished with your math problems, Ethan?"** Ricky asked nicely as he walked over to Ethan at the kitchen table.

"Yeah I did...Thanks for letting me use your calculator. It's really nice unlike mine...Maybe you could get me one like yours." Ethan said kindly.

**"Uh...I don't think you're allowed to use graphing calculators in geometry..."** Ricky said seriously.

"You're right...But it did help me figure out these graphs." Ethan said sadly.

**"That's great but you have to figure them out on your own next time...You should go home...I need to do some more studying before bed."** Ricky said sternly.

"I know but...I can't believe Kathy would go bowling on a school night...That is so not like her...At least she went with a couple girl friends." Ethan said calmly.

**"Yeah...But she just wanted to get out for a while with her friends...That's just how girls can be sometimes...I would have went with Grace if I didn't have a test tomorrow. Calculus is pretty easy but...this test is going to be a little harder."** Ricky said honestly.

"That's very true...Good luck on your test Ricky and I'll see you tomorrow." Ethan said happily as he grabbed his backpack and walked towards the door.

**"Thanks Ethan...See you tomorrow."** Ricky smiled as he sat down at the table with his calculus book.

A few minutes later Grace walked in.

**"Hey Grace! How was it?"** Ricky said sweetly as he looked up from his book.

_"It was a lot of fun...Seeing all our old friends again...Heh...I even saw Kathy."_ Grace said nicely as she put her purse on the couch and walked over to Ricky.

**"I'm glad to hear that. Ethan told me about Kathy going bowling. I'm happy that they're working things out."** Ricky said happily.

_"Oh...Uh...Kathy was there with some guy named Chase...I think they're just friends."_ Grace said honestly as she sat down.

**"Hmm...I wonder if he's that guy that Ethan told me about...He said there was a new guy who flirted with Kathy..."** Ricky said suspiciously.

_"That's kind of awkward...He was pretty cute...Heh...He even asked if I was single."_ Grace blushed and smiled slowly.

**"No kidding...He asked if you were single? What did you say?"** Ricky said surprised.

_"Of course I said no...He was just being nice...Teenagers...What are ya going to do? Heh..."_ Grace said seriously and she smiled.

**"Heh...Yeah...They sure can be crazy sometimes...You seem a little...flushed."** Ricky said concerned.

_"Do I? It was pretty hot in the bowling alley...It is in the fifties outside too..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

**"Uh huh...Jack was there, right?"** Ricky said sternly.

_"Yeah he was...Um...he's doing great...and he's with Chloe."_ Grace said nicely.

**"Oh...Good for them I guess...So...I think we need to talk...About..."** Ricky said sadly.

_"Last night? I'm sorry for...taking things too far..."_ Grace said honestly.

**"I know...We really couldn't have went much farther than we did...I just...don't know what we should do..."** Ricky said worried.

_"Well...I think that we should go to church again...And you should do a baptism class."_ Grace said sincerely.

**"You think it will help?"** Ricky said seriously.

_"Of course it will. The more that we focus on God, the easier our relationship will be. I promise Ricky."_ Grace said as she smiled slowly.

**"I sure hope so...You're not...cheating on me are you?"** Ricky asked slowly.

_"Absolutely not. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I mean that with all my heart. You're not...cheating on me?"_ Grace said honestly and then concerned.

**"I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life too...I don't know what I would do without you, Grace...And I would never cheat on you."** Ricky said kindly and he gave Grace a short kiss from across the table.

Meanwhile at the party that was close to Jack's school...

Kathy and Chase were eating some snacks in the kitchen.

"So...What do you think?" Chase asked intrigued.

"I don't know Chase...It's a little loud..." Kathy said concerned.

"Don't worry about it...This will help..." Chase said as he poured some vodka into a small glass with Pepsi.

"Uh...What are you doing?" Kathy said scared.

"It's a party! Lighten up Kathy." Chase smiled as he gave Kathy the glass.

"I...I don't drink...Not illegally anyway." Kathy said a little irritated as she put the glass on the table.

"Just try it...Nobody's gonna know." Chase smirked as he took a drink of his Pepsi mixed with vodka.

"I guess you're right..." Kathy said awkwardly and she took a sip of her drink.

A few minutes later Chloe and Jack walked in.

"So...Do you wanna a drink?" Jack asked kindly.

"No thanks Jack...I don't really drink...You can get one...I'll just wait here so we can dance." Chloe said sweetly.

"All right...I'll be right back." Jack said nicely and he walked towards the kitchen.

"Whew! This is so much fun!" Kathy said excited as she put her empty glass on the table.

"Heh...Yeah...I told you that drink would help. You wanna go upstairs?" Chase grinned as she walked over to Kathy.

"Hey dude...What kind of drinks do you got?" Jack said smiling as he entered the kitchen.

"Um...I don't live here so...All the drinks are on the counter. Just help yourself." Chase said kindly as he grabbed Kathy's hand and they walked out of the kitchen.

"All right...That girl looked kind of familiar...Maybe I'm seeing things...A beer sounds good." Jack said quietly to himself as he grabbed a beer from the counter.

As Chase and Kathy started to go upstairs, Chloe walked over to them.

"Kathy? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked shocked.

"Hey Chloe...I'm just partying...dddon't you know?" Kathy said happily and in a tipsy tone.

"Oh geeze...You're drunk...And who the hell are you?" Chloe said a little irritated as she crossed her arms.

"She's not drunk...She's just a little tipsy...I'm her friend Chase. Chloe, right?" Chase said nicely as he put his hand out to shake Chloe's.

"Yeah...Sure she's not drunk...At least she's standing up straight...If you have sex with her, I'll kill you. She's my best friend and she has a boyfriend. Ethan." Chloe said angrily. Kathy wasn't paying attention to Kathy as she looked at Chase with a dazed look on her face.

"Heh...We'll see about that by the end of the night...Come on Kathy." Chase said confidently as he walked upstairs with her.

"Why does this have to happen to me...I should probably tell Ben." Chloe said as she pulled out her phone and called Ben.

A few minutes later Ben answered his phone.

"Ugh...Hello?" Ben said sleepily.

"Hey Ben...I'm so sorry...I know it's really late for you..." Chloe said sincerely.

"Yeah...It's like almost 1 am here...What's going on? Are you at a party?" Ben asked quietly since Amy was sleeping beside him.

"Yes I am...with Jack...and...I ran into Kathy with this guy...She's a little tipsy...And they just went upstairs." Chloe said awkwardly.

"Oh man...Just let them be...Hopefully they aren't going to...have sex...Just enjoy yourself with Jack...I'm sure Kathy will be fine...She's a smart girl, right?" Ben said a little irritated.

"Heh...I don't think smart is the right word...She's more naive than smart...But maybe she will make the right decision...Thanks for your help..." Chloe said honestly.

"No problem Chloe...You're not drinking, are you?" Ben asked worried.

"Of course not...I don't do that...I hope you sleep well...Good night." Chloe said nicely.

"All right...Good night..." Ben yawned and he hung up.

Jack walked over to Chloe and they started dancing together.

"Again...I'm really sorry about Grace." Jack said kindly.

"Heh...Don't worry about it Jack...You didn't kiss her so it's totally fine." Chloe said sweetly.

"You're the best. I like the way you move." Jack said happily.

"Thanks...I like your moves too." Chloe smirked as she moved closer to Jack.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Chase and Kathy were making out pretty heavily on a bed.

"Oh man...You're a good kisser." Chase said out of breath.

"Thanks...You're not so bad either...But...I think we should go...I don't want my...grandma to worry..." Kathy said nicely and then sadly.

"But we just got here...And we haven't gotten to do what I've wanted to do all night." Chase smirked as he began to unbutton his shirt.

"Um...What are you doing?" Kathy said nervously.

"Taking my shirt off. It is a little hot in here." Chase said honestly as he took off his shirt.

**Oh no! There's some crazy stuff going on. What's going to happen with Kathy and Chase next? Is Grace going to forgive Jack or...is she falling for him again? What's Ricky going to think when he finds out that they almost kissed? Will he also get baptized? Sounds like Chloe and Jack are getting along well. What is Amy going to think about what Kathy's been doing? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! The rest of the New York characters will be back in the next chapter! Thank you! :)**


	45. Staying Focused

**Here's chapter 45! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Yeah...But I think we should go." Kathy said awkwardly.

"Are you serious? I thought you wanted to have sex with me." Chase said concerned.

"What?! I never said that...You're disgusting." Kathy said a little irritated as she got off the bed.

"Damn...I guess the vodka wore off already." Chase said annoyed.

"Oh my God...You were going to rape me after getting me drunk, weren't you? You're sick Chase!" Kathy said angrily.

"No I wasn't...I just thought you wanted to do it after getting a little...looser and making out with me." Chase said honestly as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"Oh...Thanks for...not getting me drunk I guess...Sorry for yelling at you." Kathy said calmly.

"You're welcome...I would never do that to you...It's not like this is the first time that I've been turned down for sex anyway..." Chase said sadly as he looked at Kathy in the eyes.

"Really? I'm surprised since you are very hot..." Kathy said as she smiled slowly and sat back on the bed next to Chase.

"Heh...Thanks but...that girl you look like from my old school...Mariana...She put her underwear in my pocket at a cast party...And she thought it was just flirting but it's really..." Chase grinned as he moved closer to Kathy.

"A sign that you want to sleep with someone? I know...So you thought that if I didn't put my underwear in your pants, then I wouldn't want to..." Kathy said awkwardly.

"Uh...No...I know there's other ways that girls signal that they're ready...And you're clearly not. Besides, Mariana was a virgin so it would have been really emotional for her probably." Chase said seriously.

"Oh...Well...there's something that I've been wanting to tell you...I have had sex...Once and I had a baby and...I gave her up for adoption earlier this year..." Kathy said sincerely.

"Really? You don't seem like the type to have sex. You're really smart and sweet." Chase said nicely.

"Heh...Thanks Chase but...I didn't know what I was doing back then...My boyfriend thought it would be a good idea for us to sleep together...I thought he wouldn't leave me if I did it with him. But he did and then he came back because he wanted to see our daughter...He couldn't because she was with her adoptive parents..." Kathy said sadly.

"Man...I had no idea that you've went through all of that...I'm so sorry Kathy...Do you wish that you kept...your daughter?" Chase asked honestly.

"Sometimes I do but...I'm glad that she's with parents who can provide her a better life than I could have...One of my friends Amy also had a baby in high school and she kept him...She goes to college in New York. However, she was lucky enough to have a lot of friends and family to help her raise him. My parents sent me to live with my grandma after they found out I was pregnant..." Kathy said in a depressed tone.

"Wow...That's really tough but at least you did what was best for you, right?" Chase said kindly as he touched Kathy's hand with his.

"Yeah...I guess I did...But I just feel so selfish because I didn't want to keep...Hedy...That's my daughter's name..." Kathy said seriously as her eyes got watery.

"Hey...It took a lot of courage to do what you did Kathy...A lot of people can't even have kids and they would give anything to adopt one...I would know..." Chase said honestly.

"How would you know anything about this? I thought you were a typical jerk but...I guess you do have a sweet side." Kathy said shocked as she wiped her eyes.

"I was adopted...My parents tried for five years to have children of their own but...nothing worked...So they adopted me when I was a baby eighteen years ago and...here I am. My birth parents were young...I think they were both in college...Actually...I think my birth mother was a senior in high school when she was pregnant with me...I actually saw her and my birth father a couple years ago because that's when I found out...that I was adopted. For most of my life I thought I wasn't...It was really hard finding out that my parents weren't who I thought they were...However, I still love them and I'm grateful they're my parents." Chase explained sincerely as he looked at Kathy deep in the eyes.

"Geeze...I never would have expected you to be adopted...What was it like meeting your birth parents?" Kathy said surprised as her eyes widened.

"Heh...Yeah...It was really nice actually...We had lunch at a fancy restaurant and got to know each other...My birth parents are married now and they didn't have any kids when I met them but...maybe they do now. I thought it would be best to not keep in touch with them that often since I'm busy with school and I want my adoptive parents to be my only ones. Family is family regardless if they're related to you by blood or not. My adoptive parents raised me so they're the only people who ever will be my parents. And hopefully, Hedy will realize that too when she gets older unless you are going to see her as she grows up..." Chase answered kindly.

"Do your birth parents wish that they had kept you?...And you're right about family...I'm not going to see Hedy as she grows up...but hopefully I will see her again someday..." Kathy said nicely.

"I didn't ask my birth parents that...It's kind of personal but...I'm sure they would have kept me if they had more money...Taking care of babies is pretty expensive...That's party why I don't want to have kids for a long time." Chase said sadly and then confidently.

"That's true...I really appreciate you being honest with me, Chase...With Ethan I feel like I have to drag how he really feels out of him." Kathy said seriously.

"It's my pleasure...Being an actor helps me to really get in depth with my feelings...Ha ha...Why are you with Ethan again? I thought you liked me." Chase smirked and then he had a worried look on his face.

"I...I thought we were just friends...I told Ethan that I love him..." Kathy said nervously.

"You think we're just friends? I think we're a little more than that since we've kissed a few times and almost had sex...Do you really love Ethan? He seems like an...annoying turd to me..." Chase said honestly.

"Oh...I guess you're right but...we're not dating...And I don't know if I love Ethan...I guess I just told him that so he wouldn't feel bad...Ugh...It's so complicated..." Kathy said a little irritated.

"Well, let me uncomplicate it for you..." Chase said quietly as he moved his face closer to Kathy's. He gave her a long kiss with one hand on one of her legs and the other on her back.

"Mmm...I really appreciate that Chase...But we should get going...It's really late..." Kathy said smiling as she licked her lips.

"Heh...Do we have too? I'd rather just cuddle here with you." Chase said nicely.

"Really? Aww! I would love to." Kathy said happily.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and then Chloe walked in.

"Kathy! What are you doing? Your grandma just called me because she had no idea that you were here. She wants you to get home as soon as possible." Chloe said stubbornly.

"Uh...All right...I'm sorry Chase...I have to go..." Kathy said annoyed.

"No...It's all right..I'll drive you home." Chase said nicely.

"I don't think so buddy...Jack is going to drive you home. I don't trust you." Chloe said a little irritated.

"What? I'm a good driver and I'm not drunk. We were just talking up here. I swear." Chase said honestly.

"Sorry but Kathy's grandma wants Jack and I to take her home. Come on Kathy." Chloe said as she looked at Chase and then she grabbed Kathy's hand. They walked out the door and Chase rolled his eyes as he grabbed his phone.

"Ugh! Chloe! Why are you doing this to me? I really like him and we were going to cuddle!" Kathy said stubbornly as they walked down the stairs.

"Don't you mean that you were going to sleep with him? I know guys like that, Kathy...And he is not a nice one." Chloe said seriously as they walked outside past all the people who were passed out on the floor or couch.

"Yes he is! He just doesn't show his sweet side that much..." Kathy said seriously as they walked towards Jack who was waiting in his car.

"Whatever...Let's just get you home before your grandma calls the cops on us..." Chloe said as she got in the front passenger seat.

"What? My grandma was going to call the cops?" Kathy said shocked as she got in the back seat.

"No...But she might have if I hadn't answered my phone. We're ready to go Jack." Chloe said concerned as she put on her seat belt.

"Uh...Yeah...Let's go..." Jack said sleepily.

"Are you sure that you're ok to drive? Cause I can if you want..." Chloe said worried as she looked at Jack.

"Huh? I'm sorry Chloe...Maybe you should drive..." Jack said as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Yeah...I will...Let's switch seats." Chloe said as she got out of her seat while Jack opened his car door and then he threw up a little.

"Jack! Oh, God! Are you ok?" Chloe said shocked as she ran over to him.

"Ugh...I'm fine...I think one of the beers I had must had something bad in it..." Jack said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Ok...Well if you need to throw up again, I have a bag in my purse that you can use...I always bring one when I go to a party cause I always end up having to be in a car with someone who drank too much..." Chloe said nicely and a little annoyed.

"Oh...I didn't drink too much...It's just one of the beers I had must have...gone bad or something...I don't know..." Jack said honestly as he got in the passenger seat.

"I thought alcohol didn't go bad..." Chloe said as she started to drive Jack's car out of its' parking space.

"Me either but...I guess...that one..." Jack trailed off as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on his seat.

"Is he ok?" Chloe asked concerned as she put her phone in her purse.

"Yeah...He just threw up a little...Your house is this way, right?" Chloe said seriously as she stopped at a stop sign and pointed right.

"Yes...It should take about twenty minutes to get there." Kathy said nicely.

"All right...If I get lost, I'll just ask you for directions...I'm really sorry about all this..." Chloe said honestly.

"Don't worry about it...It's a school night so I shouldn't even be out this late...No wonder my grandma called you..." Kathy said sadly.

"Yeah...Hopefully she won't be too mad..." Chloe said awkwardly.

The next morning in New York...

Omar was still asleep when Adrian walked into their room with breakfast.

"Good morning Omie...I made you breakfast." Adrian said kindly as she put a tray with food on it next to Omar's night stand.

"Hmmm? Oh...Good morning Adrian...Thank you so much for breakfast." Omar said sweetly as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Heh...You're welcome...I thought I owed you breakfast in bed after...yesterday...It was really great." Adrian said happily.

"Yeah...It was my pleasure...This smells so good." Omar smiled as he put his tray on his lap.

"Um hmm...So I'm going to the doctor after my classes...I hope everything goes well." Adrian said honestly.

"Oh man...These eggs are delicious! I'm sure everything will be fine babe...You haven't been pregnant very long." Omar said nicely after eating some of his eggs.

"Thanks...You're right...When I get a baby bump, it's going to be harder...To do...well a lot of things..." Adrian said sadly.

"Don't worry so much Adrian. I'm here to help you. We can always kiss...as the baby grows. Heh...I bet you look beautiful pregnant." Omar said nicely after taking another bite of his eggs.

"Heh...Yeah...I do actually...But it's going to be hard walking around school with a baby in my uterus..." Adrian said sweetly.

"Mmm...I'm sure you'll be fine...You just have to be careful and watch your step." Omar said smiling after he ate his toast.

"I know...But...I wonder if Ben and Amy are having sex again..." Adrian said awkwardly.

"Aargh! Adrian! I'm trying to eat! Why do you even care what they're doing? That's none of your business." Omar said sternly after wiping his mouth.

"I care because...I don't want Ben to get hurt again. I put him through a lot and...I don't want Amy to stomp on his heart again..." Adrian said honestly.

"That's really sweet of you Adrian but...aren't you worried that Ben could hurt Amy? He hasn't always done the right thing...I honestly think that it would have been best if you were never married to him..." Omar said seriously.

"Really? There's no way Ben could hurt Amy. He loves her so much...That's why I don't understand why she cheated on him...I wanted to be married to him and have a baby but...it just didn't work out...And it was really stressful...This time I think I'm ready to have a baby with you." Adrian said sincerely.

"Hopefully Ben and Amy will be all right. I'm ready to have a baby with you too Adrian. I love you so much." Omar smiled and he gave Adrian a short kiss.

Meanwhile at Amy's and Ben's apartment...

"You ready to go John?" Amy said sweetly.

"Yeah! I'm ready to color!" John said excited with his brown paper lunch.

"Heh...He's so cute..." Ben said happily as he put his dishes in the sink from breakfast.

"Yes he is...Before I go, were you on the phone last night?" Amy asked concerned.

"I was...Chloe called me at like 1 in the morning...She was at a party and saw Kathy with some guy...They were drinking I think..." Ben said worried.

"Oh no...I hope she didn't...Ugh...I should call her later...Why would Chloe call you about that?" Amy said a little irritated.

"I guess she wanted to know what to do...I told her to let them be pretty much...Hopefully Kathy is all right..." Ben said honestly.

"Yeah...Thanks for telling me. I love you Ben." Amy smiled and gave Ben a short kiss and then she walked out the door with John.

"Heh...Love you too Amy." Ben said happily as Amy shut the door.

A few minutes later Ben called Leo.

"Ben?" Leo said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Dad...I have class in like an hour but I just wanted to let you know that Chloe was at a party last night...And her friend Kathy was and...she was drinking with some guy...Chloe was really worried about her." Ben said seriously.

"Oh...That's not good...Was Chloe drinking?" Leo asked concerned.

"No she wasn't...I also wanted to ask you...did you let Ricky and Grace use your private jet last weekend?" Ben said suspiciously.

"I thought so...Chloe doesn't seem like the type to drink...Plus she's underage...I did let Ricky and Grace use my private jet...I taught Ricky how to fly it...He really enjoyed it. Why?" Leo said nicely.

"Uh...You never taught me how to fly it...How could you? I'm your son!" Ben said angrily.

"I'm sorry Ben but you never asked me how to fly it...Plus you weren't interested in it that much...I wanted to teach you in high school but then you became more interested in Amy and other girls..." Leo said honestly.

"So this is all my fault? You always blame everything on me. I would love to learn how to fly your jet. I just hope they didn't have sex in it." Ben said stubbornly.

"I don't blame everything on you Ben...It's your own fault if you don't want to do something...I doubt they would sleep together in my jet...I trust Ricky...It took awhile for him to earn it but...I do...And you're not sleeping with Amy?" Leo said sternly.

"You're right...I'm sorry...Of course I'm not sleeping with Amy but...she kind of wants me to..." Ben said sadly.

"Oh...And you don't want to?" Leo said surprised.

"I do but...I just don't think we should...I don't think I know how to use a condom...I've broken them twice..." Ben said awkwardly.

"That's true...Maybe you should try a different brand...I would feel better if you don't have sex with Amy though. You two should be focusing on school. College is going to get harder Ben and it's easy to flunk out of it if you don't study." Leo said concerned.

"Heh...That's what Amy said...I know I should study...And I have...It just gets old sometimes...I've been in school since I was five or four if you count preschool...That's a long time...You didn't even go to college Dad...but I know you've worked with a lot of people who have..." Ben said nicely.

"Yeah...I know you'll do fine, son...Just keep pushing along...And if college doesn't work out for ya, you can always work for me. I love ya." Leo said happily.

"Thanks Dad...I love you too...I'll talk to you later." Ben said smiling as he grabbed his backpack.

"All right...I need to get ready for work...Good luck and I'll see you soon." Leo kindly.

"See ya soon Dad...Heh...Bye." Ben hung up and he walked out the door.

A couple hours later at Ricky's apartment...

_"Ricky! Wake up!"_ Grace said sweetly as she tapped Ricky on the shoulder.

**"Huh? What's going on?"** Ricky said sleepily as he woke up.

_"Adrian's going to the doctor today! She's going to figure out when the baby will be born."_ Grace said excited as she looked at her phone.

**"Uh...All right but...can't she just count nine months from now to figure that out..."** Ricky said sternly as he wiped his eyes.

_"Yeah but the doctor will be able to tell her the exact day that the baby will be born...Plus they're going to make sure that everything is all right...She's been pregnant for a few weeks now."_ Grace said seriously.

**"Oh...I'm sure everything will be fine...Ugh...I really need to go to the library before class...I have to rent this book for my geography class...I won't have time to do it after my classes because of work."** Ricky said a little irritated.

_"Which book? I could get it for you if you want."_ Grace said nicely.

**"Thanks Grace but...it's just a geography book...It should take me like five minutes to get it...We need it for a map project...What do you want for breakfast?"** Ricky said kindly as he got out of bed.

_"All right...I'll just have a bagel...I'm not that hungry..."_ Grace said sadly as she got out of bed.

**"Is something wrong? You're usually pretty...cherry in the morning..."** Ricky said worried as he changed clothes.

_"Oh...No...I'm fine...I just had a hard time sleeping last night...Heh..."_ Grace said awkwardly as she went into the bathroom.

**Hmm...Something's up with her and I'll figure it out one way or another...** Ricky thought to himself as he went into the kitchen.

About a half an hour later Grace and Ricky had bagels and orange juice for breakfast and Ricky left to go to school. As Grace was putting her books in her backpack, Kathleen called.

_"Oh...crap..."_ Grace said to herself as she picked up her phone.

"Grace?" Kathleen asked after Grace answered the phone.

_"Yeah...Good morning Mom..."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Morning honey...I heard that you went bowling last night...From Jack's mom..." Kathleen said seriously.

_"Oh great...Does he tell his mother everything? Ugh...Yes I did...Is that a problem?"_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Of course not...Unless something happened...Did Ricky go?" Kathleen said concerned.

_"Um...No...It was a lot of fun...Ricky had to study last night...I saw some old friends so it was great."_ Grace said happily.

"All right...And you didn't have to study?" Kathleen said surprised.

_"No I didn't...I studied before I went bowling...What are you getting at anyway Mom?"_ Grace said suspiciously.

"Nothing...I just want to make sure that you are doing well in school...It is expensive...How is living with...Ricky? It still makes me uncomfortable but...you want to do it..." Kathleen said nervously.

_"Yeah...I promise I'm doing great in school...Living with Ricky is really great...We've been having a lot of fun...But not too much fun...Heh...But...Tom told me about your little dinner with Jeff...How was it? He said that he recorded the entire thing."_ Grace said sweetly and then sternly.

"I hope that you're careful with Ricky...You are an adult now and...I just have to accept the fact that you're growing up...It's just so hard because you used to be afraid to even talk to boys and now...you're living with a wonderful young man...And my dinner with Jeff was really nice...He told me a lot about his girlfriend, Nancy. She seems really sweet...I'll have to talk to Tom about the hidden camera thing...I know Tom bought them but...I just didn't think he would use them...Heh...He is so unpredictable." Kathleen said honestly.

_"I am careful with Ricky and...I love him so much Mom! I seriously can't see myself with anyone else...And he told me that he wants to be with me for the rest of our lives last night...I think what got me interested in guys was...Jack actually...Heh...He was the first one that I fell for...but it wasn't worth it...I actually saw Jeff with Nancy at the store the other day...She wants to meet you, Tom, and me...And George too...I don't know if I like her...She seems a little...uptight...like how grandma was..."_ Grace said happily and then seriously.

"I'm glad things are going well with Ricky! And I'm sorry about Jack...but at least you're happier now...What do you mean that you saw Jeff and Nancy at the store? Did you...spy on them?" Kathleen asked confused.

_"Thanks Mom...I saw them at the grocery store and I just eavesdropped on their conversation...I didn't want to talk to Jeff since he kind of annoys me...I can't believe he just left us for Africa...I know it happened years ago but...you didn't deserve that."_ Grace said sincerely.

"Heh...Yeah he can be sort of irritating sometimes...Thanks for saying that Grace...But he did what he wanted to do...Plus if he hadn't left then...I wouldn't have fallen back in love with George...And I couldn't be happier with him." Kathleen said happily.

_"Yeah...I know...I'm glad that you're happy with George but...it's just hard for me to believe that you two ended up together twice."_ Grace said nicely.

"Well, that goes to show that God works in mysterious ways...I could say the same thing about you and Ricky. I really thought that he loved Amy...And so did George..." Kathleen said honestly.

_"Hmm...I think a lot of people thought that...but I also think that Amy didn't love Ricky enough either...She finally got what she wanted for years...Freedom to be who she wants to be without having other people hold her down by going to New York..."_ Grace said seriously.

"Well...I just hope you realize that no matter where you go, you will always have to deal with people who will want to hold you down...I'm sure Amy is facing problems in New York just like was here." Kathleen said concerned.

_"I know Mom...She has had some problems with...Adrian...Hopefully they're doing better now...I need to get to class."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"Oh...All right...I love you Grace and I'll talk to you later." Kathleen said happily.

_"I love you too Mom. Talk to you later."_ Grace smiled and she hung up, grabbed her backpack and purse, and left Ricky's apartment to go to school.

**All right...I'm g****onna stop there. I know this wasn't one of the most exciting chapters but it's necessary for what's going to happen later. It sounds like Kathy really likes Chase. Is she going to break up with Ethan for him? And is Chase using his sweet and sensitive act to just sleep with Kathy? That sounds familiar...(Ricky) Ha ha! Is Chloe also being a little too overprotective of Kathy? What's going on with Jack? Did he get sick or did he just have too much to drink? Is Adrian worrying about Amy and Ben too much? How will her visit at the doctor's office go? How is Amy's conversation with Kathy going to go? Is Ben going to be able to focus on school and not on sex with Amy? It sounds like Grace is feeling a little guilty about what happened with her and Jack at the bowling alley too...Will Ricky be able to figure it out? Will Grace's family also meet Jeff's girlfriend, Nancy? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	46. The School Newspaper With Denial?

**Here's chapter 46! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Amy was walking out of her first class when she bumped into Adrian.

"Oh...Hey Adrian...Sorry for bumping into you..." Amy said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it...Do you want to get lunch? My next class is in about an hour." Adrian said nicely.

"Uh...What? You've never asked me to go to lunch before. Are you feeling ok?" Amy asked concerned.

"Yeah...I think we need to talk...About last night...I kind of overreacted..." Adrian said honestly as they started to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Heh...No kidding...I sort of did too...But that's because you did take this entire situation with...me cheating on Ben a little too far." Amy said honestly as they walked into the cafeteria.

A few minutes later they sat at a table after getting their food.

"Hmm...All right...Listen to me Amy...The reason why I overreacted is...because I don't want to see Ben get hurt again...He's a really nice guy and he deserves someone who loves him." Adrian said seriously as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"Yeah...I know he does...I said that he forgave me so...what took you so long to accept my apology?" Amy said intrigued after taking a bite of her sandwich.

"The truth is...I didn't think that you meant it...We were always stabbing each other's backs in high school so...I thought you were doing that again...That's why you called me a slut...and other things...You wanted to hurt me just as much as I wanted to hurt you." Adrian said sadly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry Adrian...I really don't want to hurt you anymore...But sometimes, I thought being mean to you was the only way to get you to stop interfering with my relationships...Instead it caused more harm than good...And this entire situation is my fault...I kissed Jimmy and you couldn't help it that you saw it...I should have known that no matter what I do...it usually doesn't stay a secret..." Amy said sincerely.

"I...I forgive you Amy...Keeping secrets from other people isn't going to help you either...But...I just don't understand why you cheated on Ben. You do really love him, don't you?" Adrian said nicely.

"Of course I do...I just thought I liked Jimmy...That's all it was...I didn't cheat on Ben to get back at him or anything like that...Ricky thought I did..." Amy said seriously.

"All right...If you say so...How does Ricky know about this?" Adrian asked confused.

"Uh...I think Grace told him...But he thought that...I cheated on Ben to get back at him for...sleeping with you..." Amy said honestly after taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh wow...Yeah...I'm really sorry about that...I will always probably regret that decision..." Adrian said sadly.

"Don't worry about it...Everyone makes mistakes...And I defiantly will not cheat on Ben again...Speaking of cheating, you wouldn't cheat on Omar, would you?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"You're right...Of course I wouldn't. I love Omar. How can you even ask me that?" Adrian said surprised after eating her sandwich.

"Ok...Well I was driving past Papi's Taco's the other day and I thought I saw you eating outside with some guy..." Amy said honestly.

"Oh...Heh...That was just Antonio...He's an old friend of mine...He has a fiance now and we were just catching up...I haven't seen him since we were fifteen...Oh, God...That's the same age that you were when you got pregnant..." Adrian said concerned.

"Uh...What does that have to do with anything?" Amy asked confused.

"Um...I slept with Antonio when we were that age...And it was our first time...I guess we have more in common than I thought..." Adrian said seriously.

"Oh wow...I was almost fifteen when I first slept with...Ricky...I can't believe that...At least you didn't get pregnant...Why did you sleep with him...If you don't mind me asking..." Amy said surprised.

"Heh...Yeah...My Mom would have killed me if he got me pregnant...I don't mind you asking me that at all...I actually slept with him because...I loved him and he had...cancer...So when I ran into him here, I just couldn't believe that he was alive...He had to move away for cancer treatment." Adrian said sadly after eating some of her chips.

"Oh my...I am so sorry to hear that...At least he's fine now...Is that why you...put your guard up a lot?" Amy said sincerely after eating her chips.

"Thanks...What do you mean?" Adrian said intrigued.

"I mean...you usually act all tough even when you...are feeling terrible inside...I think my Mom could be like that around my Dad a lot...However, I usually just explode whenever I don't feel well..." Amy said honestly.

"Oh...I guess you're right but over the years I've tried to be more...open with people...I used to be afraid of losing people I love after Antonio left...But I think Omar has helped me with that...And you did too after I lost...Mercy..." Adrian said seriously.

"I understand...My grandma is dying now actually...She had a severe heart attack and has been in a coma...How did I help you?" Amy said sadly.

"I am so sorry Amy...Now I feel even worse for yelling at you...And you helped by just being there for me when no one else was...When I was severely depressed, you helped me to focus on you living with Ricky instead...of worrying about Ben and the...baby..." Adrian said honestly.

"It's ok...It's just Mimsy's time...I thought you would rather hear about Ricky instead of anything else...And you're welcome Adrian...I hope we can become friends because...no matter what happens, we will always need a friend." Amy said sweetly as she smiled.

"Heh...You know if Grace finds out about Mimsy, she'll probably freak out and try to save her...I always love hearing about Ricky...Ha ha! We went through a lot together too...I hope we can become friends, Amy..." Adrian said kindly and she gave Amy a short hug.

"Ha ha! I doubt Grace would freak out about Mimsy...She doesn't really know her...I know you went through a lot with Ricky...And I think he wouldn't be where he is now if it wasn't for us..." Amy said nicely as she let go of Adrian.

"Oh... Your family is doing all right with Mimsy? You're right about Ricky..." Adrian said concerned.

"Um...I hope they're doing all right...I haven't talked to my parents since my birthday...Ashley is really upset about it...I'm sure we'll get through it somehow..." Amy said a little disappointed.

"That's so sad...I'm sure you will...I need to get to class...It was nice having lunch with you Amy." Adrian said honestly as she stood up.

"Yeah...It was...I'll see you later..." Amy said smiling as Adrian started to walk away from her.

Meanwhile at Ricky's school...

Ricky was going to get some coffee when he saw Clementine reading the school newspaper at a table.

**"Hey Clementine! How are you?"** Ricky said nicely as he walked over to her.

"Uh...I'm doing all right...Have you seen the school newspaper this morning?" Clementine said nervously.

**"No...Why?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"You might want to take a look...I actually need to get to class." Clementine said as she gave Ricky her newspaper.

**"Uh...All right...I'll see you later..."** Ricky said awkwardly as Clementine grabbed her purse and left the coffee shop.

Ricky flipped to the front page of the newspaper and saw a picture of Grace and Jack about to kiss at the bowling alley. The title of it read: Is college star athlete Jack Pappas Back with his Christian girlfriend Grace Bowman? Jack walked into the coffee shop and he saw Ricky looking at the paper and then he quickly ran into the bathroom.

**Oh man...I can't believe this...** Ricky thought to himself as he shook his head. Next he crumbled up the newspaper and threw it at the trashcan aggressively. After he got his coffee and drank it, he went into the bathroom and saw Jack.

"Uh...Hey Ricky..." Jack said awkwardly.

**"Don't you hey Ricky me...You jerk! What the hell were you doing with Grace last night?"** Ricky said angrily as he moved closer to Jack.

"It's not what you think..." Jack said in a nervous tone.

**"I told you if you did this again, you would be losing some teeth."** Ricky said stubbornly as he grabbed Jack's shirt.

"Please don't hurt me Ricky! I don't want to get beat up again!" Jack said scared as he grabbed Ricky's arm.

**"Ugh...I'm sorry Jack...I don't want to hurt you..."** Ricky said a little irritated as he let go of Jack.

"Thanks Ricky...I'm so sorry about..." Jack said sadly.

**"You can say sorry all you want, but it won't mean a damn thing until you stop messing with Grace! Do you understand? She loves me, not you. I thought you were with Chloe anyway."** Ricky sternly as his face turned red.

"Uh...I am with Chloe...I promise it won't happen again...I just didn't know it would be in the freaking school newspaper! Oh man...If Chloe sees that, she's going to kill me..." Jack said honestly.

**"Heh...What is it with you and Grace always ending up in the news? Hopefully Chloe won't see it...But I wouldn't be surprised if it's all over the internet by now...Man...I just can't believe that Grace didn't try to pull away from you."** Ricky said seriously as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know man...People just like to take our pictures I guess...You were on the news with her too...Before, she tried to pull away from me..." Jack said awkwardly.

**"Oh yeah...That was pretty crazy...What do you mean that she tried to pull away from you before?"** Ricky said confused.

"Uh...I need to get to class...I'll see you later..." Jack said nervously as he left the bathroom.

**"Ugh...First my calc test and now this...God...How could this day get any worse?"** Ricky said stubbornly to himself and then he went in a bathroom stall.

Meanwhile at Grace's school...

Grace was walking out her class and she saw a text from Jack that said:

Thanks for helping me out last night...I owe you one but...we got another problem...Someone took our picture when we were about to kiss last night and...It's in all the school newspapers. I am so sorry...

Grace's eyes widened as she read this and then she went into the bathroom and called Jack.

"Uh...Hello?" Jack said worried as he answered his phone.

_"Ugh...It's me...Does Ricky know?"_ Grace said irritated.

"Yeah...He just found out about it...He was about to beat me up." Jack said sadly.

_"I can't believe this! Why would someone put that in your school newspaper! I knew I shouldn't have went bowling last night." G_race said annoyed.

"Because I'm a star athlethe. I do wrestling now...and football...And you wanted to kiss me...didn't you? I actually think you almost said that you love me..." Jack said honestly as he smiled.

_"Ugh...No I didn't! Don't get your panties all in a wad, Jack. I was...about to slap your face actually..." _Grace said stubbornly.

"Uh huh...Sure you were...It sounds like someone's in denial to me." Jack said seriously as he smirked.

_"Oh, would you just shut up? I need to go do some studying before my next class." _Grace said meanly.

"What? You called me...You don't need to be so hostile about this...I have to get to class." Jack said honestly and he hung up.

_"Aaargh! Why is he so annoying!"_ Grace said stubbornly to herself and she walked out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile at Grant High...

Kathy was getting some books from her locker when Ethan walked over to her.

"Hey Kathy...So how was bowling last night?" Ethan asked nicely.

"Oh...It was a lot of fun actually...My friends and I had a great time." Kathy said sweetly.

"That's good...So your grandma called after 11:30 last night cause you weren't home...Where were you? The bowling alley closes at 11 on week days." Ethan said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Uh...I was at the dairy shack..." Kathy said nervously.

"Were you? That's weird because Chloe sent me a picture of you and some guy at a party." Ethan said stubbornly as he pulled out his phone and showed Kathy a picture of her and Chase walking upstairs at the party.

"Oh, God! Why would she do that? I'm sorry Ethan...That was just my friend...Chase." Kathy said shocked and then awkwardly.

"You mean that guy who was flirting with you the other day? What were you doing at a party with him?" Ethan irritated.

"Hey dude! We were just chilling." Chase said nicely as he walked behind Ethan.

"Were you really? She's my girlfriend and I don't like any guys hanging around her without me. I don't like you and I wish you would go away." Ethan said cruelly as he turned around to face Chase.

"Uh...I hate to tell you this...Ethan, was it? But I think Kathy likes me." Chase said seriously and he winked at Kathy.

"I knew it! Why are you doing this to me Kathy?" Ethan said surprised as he looked at Kathy.

"Uh...I need to get to class..." Kathy said nervously and she walked away from them.

"Nice try, bro. But she's mine now." Chase said happily as he smirked.

"You're a real ass, you know that? Kathy's been through a lot and you're sick for wanting to take advantage of her. Why don't go back to whatever school you came from before I punch you." Ethan said aggresively as he stared at Chase in the eyes.

"Uh...I'm not going anywhere. I know Kathy's been through a lot...She told me everything last night. And if she wants to be with you, I'll back off. I don't want to get in the middle of a fight here." Chase said seriously.

"Did you have sex with her?" Ethan said coldly.

"No. I wanted to but...we ended up talking instead. She's a pretty cool chick." Chase said nicely and he walked away from Ethan.

"He's lying...There's no way that he and Kathy just talked last night." Ethan said stubborbly to himself and he walked to class.

Meanwhile in New York...

Adrian was at the doctor's office getting everything checked out for the baby.

"All right...Let's see if I can find your uterus..." The doctor said seriously as they moved the ultra sound equipment on Adrian's stomach.

"Um...How big is the baby right now?" Adrian asked concerned.

"Oh very small...But big enough to find with the ultra sound...Here we are...Ah yes...You're defiantly pregnant. The heart is developing nicely." The blonde woman doctor said kindly.

"Oh wow! I can see it moving! This is amazing! I'm so excited to become a mother again." Adrian said sweetly as she looked at the ultra sound.

"Yes it is...Again? You seem awfully young to become a mother for a second time?" The doctor asked concerned.

"Uh...Yeah but my first baby didn't...make it...She was a still born." Adrian said sadly.

"Oh dear...I am so sorry to hear that...Hopefully this baby will be just fine. Now I'll see you in a few weeks to check how the baby is developing then. Ok?" The doctor said kindly as she cleaned the gell off of Adrian's stomach.

"Thank you Doctor Atari...I can just make an appointment at the front desk?" Adrian said nicely as she sat up.

"You're welcome Adrian...Yes you can where you paid for today's visit." Doctor Atari said sweetly.

A few minutes later Adrian made her apointment and as she left the office, Grace called.

"Hey Grace. I just got done with my doctor's apointment. It went really well." Adrian said happily.

_"Oh...That's great Adrian! So...I have a problem..."_ Grace said sweetly and then worried.

"Let me guess...Bowling didn't go well last night?" Adrian asked concerned as she walked to her car.

_"Well...It defiantly didn't go how I thought it would but...before I get to that...Ricky and I almost...did it in the shower the other night..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

"You and Ricky almost had sex in the shower?!" Adrian said shocked as she got in her car.

_"Yeah...So it was really nice but...I stopped him before we went too far...We weren't naked...Thank goodness...I'm sorry if this might offend you but...can you tell me what sex is...like with Ricky?" _Grace said sweetly and then nervously.

**Woah! Grace needs to get her mind out of the gutter! What's Adrian going to say next? Will Amy and Adrian become friends? How are Amy's parents doing with Mimsy? What's going to happen when Ricky sees Grace again? Also what will their parents think when they find out about Jack and Grace being in a school newspaper? Is Grace in denial about Jack? What's going to happen next with Kathy, Chase, and Ethan? At least Adrian's baby is doing well so far. Ben and Omar will be back in the next chapter too! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	47. Love Verses Lust

**Here's chapter 47! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"Uh...Why are you asking me this? If you want to have sex with Ricky, then just do it already. This constant going back and forth of you wanting to sleep with him and then not wanting to sleep with him is getting old." Adrian said a little irritated.

_"Adrian! I can't just do it with him now. I really want to wait this time...But...I have a hard time not thinking about sleeping with him...Can't you just tell me what it was like when you were with him?"_ Grace said seriously.

"Ok...I don't understand this whole waiting thing...If you're in love with him, then I think you should sleep with him. You slept with other guys that you were in love with, so how is Ricky any different? And I really don't feel comfortable telling you about Ricky...in bed..." Adrian said honestly.

_"I want to wait because...God wants me to and...I think it will help Ricky become closer to God too...He's willing to get baptized and if we have sex...then I feel that will hurt our relationship...On the other hand, he did get my engines going the other night...Aaaah...And I'm surprised that you don't want to tell me about Ricky...You have before but...not in much detail."_ Grace said nicely and then suspiciously.

"Heh...He sure has you whipped all right...I hope you can help Ricky get closer to God cause I really do think that will help your relationship with him...Well...let's just say that...Ricky is very talented at...sex...He was when I was with him anyway...But I'm sure it won't be exactly the same when you sleep with him...Mostly because you two really love each other...We were mostly just in lust with each other when we slept together and it didn't mean much...I honestly think that Ben was better than Ricky...But after I married Omar, I have really enjoyed sex more than ever before...But that's mostly because I can't see myself with anyone else. I love him so much. And that's the thing, Grace. It doesn't matter how good a guy is at sex as long as you love him. There's a reason why it's called making love." Adrian said sincerely as she smiled slowly.

_"Wow...It sounds like you've learned a thing or two from being married. I'm sorry about your relationship with Ricky...And I'm really happy for you and Omar...And thanks for your advice Adrian...But...I still don't get why you thought Jack was...timid...Ricky wasn't timid?"_ Grace asked curiously.

"I sure have learned a lot from being married...Don't worry about my relationship with Ricky...It happened a long time ago and...if it wasn't for him, I don' t think we would be friends. You're welcome for the advice...Uh...Maybe Jack was just really timid with me for some reason...I try not to remember that cause it was just...so wrong...And Ricky was defiantly not timid at all...I really think you're going to enjoy sleeping with him...Whenever that will be." Adrian said kindly.

_"I'm glad we are friends Adrian...Even though you did hurt me, I'm glad that we've been able to get through so much crazy stuff together...Sorry for bringing up Jack...I'm sure I will enjoy sleeping with Ricky...Heh..."_ Grace smiled slowly as her cheeks turned red.

"Yeah...I'm glad we're friends too Grace...And I'll always be here to help you with whatever you need...I can't wait to see you next month too...Speaking of Jack, I saw that you two were...in the school newspaper?" Adrian said happily and then suspiciously.

_"Thank you for your help...Uh...How did you know about Jack and me in the school newspaper?"_ Grace said sweetly and then concerned.

"My email gets links to my old school's newspapers still...I saw it this morning...And you looked like you were about to kiss Jack?" Adrian said seriously.

_"Ugh! This wasn't supposed to happen...He was about to kiss me and then...Chloe walked in..."_ Grace said sadly.

"Oh...Well that's awkward...You don't still have...feelings for Jack?" Adrian said worried.

_"Ha...ha...That's so funny I forgot to laugh...Of course I still don't have feelings for Jack! Why do you think I just asked you all questions about Ricky? Jack is the one who can't get over me."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Uh hmm...And you were going to let him kiss you? It looks like you were in the picture. You even had your eyes closed. What is going on with you? Oh no...You're not thinking about having sex with Jack because you're not sleeping with Ricky, are you?" Adrian said concerned.

_"Aaargh! I was trying to get away from Jack but he wouldn't let me...And I guess...I just got a little caught up in the moment...And don't be ridiculous Adrian...There is no way I'm sleeping with Jack ever again."_ Grace said stubbornly.

"Well, at least you didn't kiss him...I wonder how Ricky is going to deal with it...I should have known that Jack would be too much for you to handle at the bowling alley...I could talk to Ricky about it, if you want..." Adrian said sadly and then nicely.

_"No...I think he needs to hear it from me...He already knows anyway...Jack told me...Ugh...I hope Ricky will forgive me...Why shouldn't he? I forgave him after he had drunk sex with Amy at the_ _club..." _Grace said honestly.

"That's true...but didn't you kiss Jack one time here?" Adrian said confused.

_"Oh...Yeah I did but...he wanted me to do it so...he could get over me...I guess it didn't work."_ Grace said sadly.

"No kidding...Hopefully Chloe will help Jack get over you...I need to get going but before I do...Amy and I are on good terms now...We apologized." Adrian said nicely as she started her car.

_"Yeah...That's great about you and Amy! How is she doing anyway?"_ Grace said nicely.

"She's doing fine with Ben. I sort of overreacted to the whole Jimmy thing...I just hope she doesn't cheat on him again." Adrian said awkwardly.

_"Hopefully she learned her lesson...Oh and Tom recorded my Mom having dinner with Jeff...with a hidden camera...But Jeff has a fiance so..."_ Grace trailed off as she walked to the cafeteria.

"I think Amy did learn her lesson...and we're going to try to be friends...Tom has a hidden camera? He never recorded me secretly, did he? That's great about Jeff I guess..." Adrian said worried.

_"I'm happy for you and Amy...I have no idea what all Tom has recorded...Ugh...He's always up to something...Jeff's fiance seems nice but...I don't know...I hope he isn't with her to make my Mom jealous."_ Grace said honestly.

"Thanks...Tom is quite a trouble maker...Ha ha...I doubt Jeff is going to make your mom jealous...She's happy with George, right?" Adrian said seriously as she drove out of the parking lot.

_"Heh...Tom sure is a handful...You're probably right about Jeff...I just don't want my Mom to get hurt again...and she is happy with George...I need to get lunch so I'll talk to you later, Adrian...I love you and really appreciate everything that you've done for me."_ Grace said kindly as she walked into the cafeteria.

"No problem Grace...That's what I'm here for...I love you too and I hope you have a great day...Good luck with Ricky and Jack." Adrian said sweetly.

_"Thanks...Bye..."_ Grace hung up as she waited in line to get her food.

Meanwhile at Ben's and Amy's apartment...

"So...Adrian and I finally made up." Amy said nicely as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh really? I'm really glad to hear that Amy." Ben said sweetly.

"Yeah we did...We had lunch and talked...It turns out that we actually have more in common than I thought..." Amy said seriously.

"What do you two have in common?" Ben asked surprised.

"Well...we've both been involved with you and Ricky...We also first had sex around the same age...which is pretty crazy...And we both were pregnant as teenagers...Even my Dad was involved with her mom for a short time..." Amy said honestly.

"Oh right...That was pretty crazy...I'm glad you two are working things out...But...after you left I talked to my Dad..." Ben said awkwardly.

"Yeah...How is the sausage king?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Heh...He's doing all right...I think he's a little disappointed that we're thinking about...having sex again..." Ben said nervously.

"What? Ben! Why would you tell him that?!" Amy said a little irritated.

"He's my Dad, Amy...I want to have an honest relationship with him...I haven't always had one since I used to be...jealous of how much attention that he gave Ricky...Ugh...I still can't believe he lets him live in the apartment over the butcher shop." Ben said stubbornly.

"You need to get over that...Ricky wanted to live there so you should just let it go...And I'm glad that you want to have an open relationship with your dad, but you really don't need to tell him everything about us." Amy said seriously.

"I know...I just feel like I'm second place when it comes to my Dad...Ever since my Mom died, it seems like he cares about other people more than me...I'm not even John's father and I treat him like my own son better than how my Dad treats me!" Ben said angrily.

"I am so sorry that you feel that way Ben...But I think Leo has treated you very well...When you think about Ricky's childhood, it makes your own sound a whole lot better...And I truly appreciate how much you love John...But sooner or later he's going to be back with Ricky since he is his dad..." Amy said sincerely.

"Thank you Amy...I'm sorry for getting upset...I guess you're right about my childhood...Sometimes, I forgot how good my life was growing up...And it got a whole lot better after I met you." Ben smiled slowly as he walked over to Amy.

"Mmm...You're welcome. My life got better after I met you too...I know we've had a lot of ups and downs but...I'm really happy to be with you Ben...And you're kind of hot when you're all wound up..." Amy said sweetly as she put her arms around Ben's neck.

"Heh...If you're trying to seduce me, it's working." Ben smirked and he gave Amy a long kiss.

Meanwhile at the butcher shop...

"Oh man...I can't believe that stupid Chase guy..." Ethan said irritated as he wrapped a gift basket.

**"Ugh...What happened this time Ethan?"** Ricky rolled his eyes as he walked over to Ethan.

"All right...So I think Kathy slept with him. He said that they didn't, but I doubt it. She really likes him. I can tell." Ethan said stubbornly as he crossed his arms.

**"Uh...When would they have slept together? I thought Kathy went bowling last night with friends..."** Ricky said confused.

"So did I but she also went to a party last night with Chase...I am so disappointed in her...I think we should break up..." Ethan said seriously.

**"Are you sure that they had sex? If Chase told you they didn't, then I'm sure they didn't. Guys usually like to brag whenever they have sex."** Ricky said concerned.

"I don't know...Maybe you're right Ricky...I just wish Kathy would tell me the truth about how she really feels about me..." Ethan said honestly.

**"Yeah...I sure know how you feel right now..."** Ricky said sadly.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen with Grace?" Ethan asked intrigued.

**"It's nothing...We need to get back to work before Bunny yells at us..."** Ricky said calmly and he walked back over to the cash register.

A few minutes Leo walked in with Joe.

"Good afternoon Ricky...You remember Joe, right?" Leo said nicely.

**"Uh...Yeah...So he's finally out of jail huh?"** Ricky said surprised.

"Yes he is...He's going to do some community service for us for...selling crack." Leo said honestly.

**"Oh...All right...You want me to keep an eye on him?"** Ricky said calmly.

"I would really appreciate that...I already told him what he has to do...You should get started Joe.." Leo said nicely as he looked at Ricky and then Joe. He nodded and walked over to the meat locker.

**"So how long does he have to work here?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

"Just for thirty days...And if actually does well, I might give him a job...It's better than him going back on the streets...And can I ask you a personal question?" Leo said quietly.

**"That's true...You can ask me anything, sir..."** Ricky said nicely.

"Did you sleep with Grace in my private jet?" Leo said seriously.

**"No. I would never do that Leo...I thought that you trust me."** Ricky said honestly.

"I do trust you Ricky...It's just Ben assumed that you would do that with Grace in my jet...I'm sorry." Leo said kindly.

**"Ugh...Of course Ben always jumps to conclusions...Don't worry about it Leo...I need to get back to filling in these orders."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"You're right about Ben...He sure can be a handful sometimes...Keep up the good work...I'll see ya later to get Joe...He's living with his parents for now." Leo said calmly and he left the butcher shop.

Meanwhile at Adrian's and Omar's house...

"How was work today?" Adrian asked sweetly as she turned on the oven.

"It was really great...I got a lot done so I think I'll get done early tomorrow...Mmm...What are you going to cook?" Omar asked happily.

"That's good...Roast, potatoes, and carrots...It's one of my favorite meals." Adrian said kindly.

"Me too...I really appreciate you cooking this week Adrian...Before you know it, I'll have to always cook for you when you get more pregnant. How was the doctor?" Omar said as he smiled slowly.

"It's always a pleasure to cook for you...We can go out some when I get heavier too if you don't want to cook all the time for me...Heh...The doctor was really great...She said the heart is developing well." Adrian said kindly as she put the roast in the oven.

"Eating out is more expensive but...I would be happy to take you anywhere you want...I'm glad that the heart is developing! That's just amazing how babies develop." Omar said happily as he gave Adrian a hug from behind her.

"Thanks...It sure is...I love how we created our baby too..." Adrian smirked as she turned around and gave Omar a short kiss.

"Ha ha...Yeah...That is a lot of fun but you know...after you have the baby we aren't going to have as much time...to do that..." Omar said seriously.

"I know...That's why I want to enjoy it as much as we can now..." Adrian said kindly as she turned back around and put the potatoes and carrots in a pot.

"Me too...Did you see Amy today?" Omar asked concerned.

"Yeah I did...We apologized and are getting along better now...I just hope she'll be all right with Ben. But I'm actually more worried about Grace." Adrian said seriously.

"Oh...I'm really proud of you for making up with Amy...What's going on with Grace?" Omar asked surprised.

"She's been feeling...pretty conflicted about having sex with Ricky...She even asked me what it was like with him..." Adrian said honestly.

"Wow...I thought she was a...Christian...Isn't she?" Omar said shocked as his eyes widened.

"She is and...she wants Ricky to get baptized but...I think she's having a hard time deciding when to sleep with him...She also almost kissed Jack." Adrian said seriously as she turned back around to face Omar.

"Grace almost kissed Jack? Why would she do that?" Omar said confused.

"Yup...Well, he actually almost kissed her but then Chloe interfered...She's Jack's new girlfriend...I don't know what I'm gonna do with that girl...She's always been all over the place when it comes to guys..." Adrian said calmly as she looked at Omar.

"Hmm...It sounds to me like Jack needs to spend more time with Chloe so that he can get over Grace..." Omar said nicely.

"That's what I said...I'm sure they'll be fine...But I do feel bad for Ricky...Hopefully he'll forgive her and Jack..." Adrian said sincerely.

"I'm sure he will...Ricky's a nice guy and he's been through a lot with Grace...He would be crazy to not forgive them. I'm glad that you're helping your friends, Adrian. It's defiantly one of the sexiest qualities that I love about you." Omar said happily as he moved closer to Adrian.

"Yeah...I try...And one of your sexiest qualities is comforting me...I love you." Adrian said sweetly and she gave Omar a long kiss.

Later that night at Ricky's apartment...

Ricky was working on homework when Grace walked in.

**"Hey Grace...Where have you been all night?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"Uh...I was shopping for you...I got you something..."_ Grace said nervously as she walked over to the table with a present.

**"You got me something? Why?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

_"Heh...You can stop being clueless Ricky...Jack told me that you know about...our picture in the newspaper..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

**"Yeah I do. You want to tell me what happened with you and him last night?"** Ricky said a little irritated.

Grace sighed as she sat down and she put the present on the table.

_"All right...Jack wanted me to forgive him for trying to get you to cheat on me and...for trying to make a move on me a while ago..."_ Grace said calmly.

**"Ok...Go on..."** Ricky said intrigued.

_"So...I refused to forgive him...He tried to pull a move on me again...and I tried to get away from him but he didn't let me...And then he tried to kiss me but...Chloe walked in."_ Grace said honestly.

**"Why didn't you just forgive him? Then you two probably wouldn't be in the school newspaper! You also had your eyes closed in the picture...Did you...want to kiss Jack?"** Ricky said intensely as his face turned red.

_"How could I forgive him if he's not over me?! And I did not want to kiss him! I just...closed my eyes because...I...I thought that if he kissed me again, then he would leave me alone."_ Grace said stubbornly and then sadly.

**"God...I can't believe this...He is a real asshole...You should have just slapped him in the face. I almost hit him earlier..."** Ricky said cruelly.

_"Tell me about it...Hopefully Chloe can help him get over me...I swear that I did not want to kiss him...And if he does try to do this again, I will slap him in the face. I don't know what else I can do to help him learn his lesson..."_ Grace said seriously.

**"All right...I believe that you didn't want to kiss him...How could I be angry with you after everything that you've done for me...And I think you should forgive Jack...Maybe that's all he needs to stop messing with you."** Ricky said sincerely as he smiled slowly.

_"Thanks Ricky...I'll try to forgive him...again...Ugh...But if he does something like this again, he won't be playing football anymore." _Grace said honestly.

**"You're welcome Grace...What do you mean he won't be playing football anymore?"** Ricky asked surprised.

_"I warned him before that if he interfered with our relationship, then I would tell his coach about him paying_ Clementine..." Grace said a little irritated.

**"Oh man...That's actually not a bad idea...I could do that, if you want."** Ricky said as he smiled slowly.

_"Heh...That is a little harsh though...Jack loves football and...I don't think it would be fair to do that..." _ Grace said sweetly.

**"Really? After all the bull crap that he put us through, you don't think that he doesn't deserve to do something that he enjoys?"** Ricky said sternly.

_"I thought you wanted me to forgive him...Let's just start with that."_ Grace said honestly.

**"You're right...That's probably a better idea...So what did you get me?"** Ricky said calmly.

_"Oh...It's just a little something to apologize for what happened last night..."_ Grace smiled slowly as Ricky moved his present closer to him.

Ricky opened up the box and he saw a teddy bear with a heart on it that said I love you.

**"Aww! You're so sweet Grace. I love it!"** Ricky said happily as he took the teddy bear out of the box.

_"Heh...You're welcome Ricky...I thought John would like it too...There's also a little something else under the paper in the box."_ Grace said kindly as she smirked.

Ricky put the teddy bear on the floor and lifted up the paper and saw red lingerie and blue underwear that looked similar to a speedo.

**"Woah...I really like this...Is this for me or you?"** Ricky said surprised and smiled as he pulled out the lingerie.

_"Um...That's for me and the underwear is for you...Ha ha...I thought we could wear them the first time we...you know..."_ Grace said seductively as she smiled.

**"Mmm...I would like that a lot...I love you so much."** Ricky said happily and he walked over to Grace as she stood up. Next Ricky slowly moved Grace's hair out of her face and gave her a long kiss as she put her hands on Ricky's neck.

_"Aaaah...I love you too...I have some homework to do..."_ Grace said sweetly as she licked her lips.

**"Yeah...I need to finish mine...Since tomorrow's Friday, do you want to go out?"** Ricky said kindly as she grinned.

_"I would love to. Thank you for everything Ricky."_ Grace said happily as she hugged Ricky.

**"It's always my pleasure Grace..."** Ricky said sweetly and he gave Grace a kiss on the head.

**Hmm...Sounds like Grace and Ricky are getting even closer...Or are they just getting more infatuated with each other? Will Grace forgive Jack? Will she also listen to Adrian's advice? Did Tom secretly film Adrian? How is everything going to go when Grace's family meet Jeff's fiance, Nancy? Will Ben be more honest with Leo? And are Amy and Ben going too far? Is Ethan going to break up with Kathy? How is Joe going to do with his community service at the butcher shop? At least Omar and Adrian are pretty happy together too but there will be a big surprise coming up with them. Ha ha! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	48. Needing To Talk

**Here's chapter 48! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

The next morning in New York...

Ben was getting ready for school while Amy called Kathy.

"Ugh...Hello?" Kathy asked sleepily as she answered her phone.

"Hey Kathy...I know it's like 6 am for you...but I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be in California tonight. My grandma's dying...And we need to talk." Amy said seriously.

"Oh...It's ok...I was going to get up in a half an hour anyway...I'm sorry about your grandma...What do we need to talk about?" Kathy said sincerely and then concerned.

"Thanks...Ethan and a few other things...I'll see you later...Bye." Amy said sternly and she hung up.

"Why does Amy want to talk to me about Ethan? Unless...Chloe..." Kathy said a little irritated to herself as she got out of bed.

"Did you tell her?" Ben said nicely as he walked into his room.

"Yeah...I'll see her sometime later tonight...And thanks for last night. It was amazing." Amy said happily.

"All right...You're very welcome...I had a lot of fun too. I love you." Ben said sweetly and he gave Amy a long kiss.

"We have to go!" John said cutely as he walked into their room.

"Aaah...It sounds like someone's eager to go to school this morning...Heh...Let's go." Amy said sweetly as she walked out of her room with Ben.

"Yeah...You have everything packed in my car for you and John for later?" Ben asked concerned.

"Yes I do. We will be ready to go to the airport after school. You have the tickets?" Amy said nicely.

"Yeah. They're in my wallet. Off to school we go." Ben said nicely as he walked out of the apartment with Amy and John.

A couple hours later at Hudson...

Adrian was walking out of her class when she bumped into a familiar face.

"Uh...Max? What are you doing here?" Adrian said shocked.

"Hey Adrian...I'm here to get a job..." Max said seriously.

"A job doing what?" Adrian asked surprised.

"Security...I think I would be good at it...The car job I had didn't pay me enough...And I'm sorry about everything that happened with...Omar's car." Max said honestly.

"Oh...Good for you...And don't worry about it...It happened a while ago...Omar and I have bigger fish to fry right now...We're expecting." Adrian said sweetly.

"Thanks...Congrats! I'm sure you two will be awesome parents! I need to get going so I'll see you around." Max said nicely.

"Thank you but...do you want to get lunch sometime? I think...we need to talk..." Adrian said seriously.

"Yeah I would...Just call me sometime...You still have my number?" Max said kindly as he smiled slowly.

"I do...I will call you sometime...Bye Max." Adrian said sincerely and she walked in the opposite direction of Max.

Meanwhile at Grant High...

Kathy was walking out of class when she saw Ethan at his locker.

"Hey Ethan..." Kathy said sadly as she walked over to him.

"What do you want? I really don't want to talk to you." Ethan said a little irritated as he slammed his locker.

"I know but...I think we should talk about Chase...I'm really sorry." Kathy said honestly.

"Yeah...Sure you are...I need to go to class." Ethan said cruelly as he walked past her.

"Morning beautiful." Chase said sweetly from behind Kathy.

"Ugh...Why don't you leave me alone, Chase? You really ruined everything for Ethan and me." Kathy said angerily.

"No I didn't...You wanted to have fun with me. And if you don't want to anymore, then we're done." Chase said sternly.

"What? I...I do want to have fun with you..." Kathy said surprised.

"Prove it." Chase said seriously as he crossed his arms.

"Meet me in the drama room after school. I need to get to class." Kathy smiled slowly and she walked to class.

Meanwhile at Ricky's apartment...

Grace had left to go to school and Ricky was packing up his backpack when Margret called.

** "Hello?"** Ricky said as he answered his phone.

"Good morning Ricky...How are you?" Margret asked sweetly.

**"Morning Mom...I'm doing all right...How are you?"** Ricky said nicely.

"I'm doing fine...until I saw a picture of Grace and Jack in the paper..." Margret said concerned.

**"Oh...They didn't kiss if that's what you think...Jack was just being a jerk..."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"Uh huh...It sure looks like they were about to kiss...Are you sure that Grace didn't kiss Jack?" Margret asked seriously.

**"Yes I'm sure! She told me that she didn't...And she gave me presents to apologize for almost kissing Jack last night...The stupid media always makes things sound worse than they actually are."** Ricky said stubbornly.

"All right...Calm down Ricky...I believe you...I also wanted to let you know that Amy is coming here tonight with Ben and John...Anne told me...She's going to see Mimsy and Ashley's coming too..." Margret said sadly.

**"I know about Mimsy...Ashley told me...It's so sad that she's dying...I'm glad Amy's coming with John. I've really missed him."** Ricky said sincerely and then nicely.

"It sure is...I've missed John too. He's gotten so big. Heh...Amy has told me about how much he's been growing...And I'm glad she's happy with Ben." Margret said sweetly.

**"Yeah...He keeps growing everyday...I'm happy for Ben and Amy too...I need to get to school so I'll talk to you later Mom...I love you." **Ricky said nicely as he walked out the door.

"I love you too Ricky...Drive safe." Margret said nicely.

Ricky smiled and hung up as he left the butcher shop. As Ricky got in his car, he saw Peter getting beat up by a guy.

**"What the hell?"** Ricky said shocked and he got out of the car and ran over to them.

"Aaah! Dude! Please stop!" Peter said in pain. He had a black eye and the guy ran away when he saw Ricky.

**"Are you ok? What's going on?" **Ricky said as he put a hand out to Peter to pull him up.

"Thanks man...I'm all right...Except for my eye...Wait a minute...You're Ricky right?" Peter said seriously.

**"No problem...I am Ricky...We went to high school together right? You're...Peter?"** Ricky said confused.

"Yes I am...It's nice to see you again...That guy beating me up...was related to Griffin actually..." Peter said sadly.

**"What?! Why was he hitting you?"** Ricky asked shocked.

"He wanted money from me to bail Griffin out of jail...For being a pimp..." Peter said honestly.

**"Oh, geeze...This is terrible...I know all about Griffin...He captured Grace and..."** Ricky said awkwarkdly.

"Yeah I know...I can't believe he would do that...I actually really liked him in high school but...that didn't work out..." Peter said honestly.

**"I'm sorry Peter...Do you want me to give you a ride somewhere?"** Ricky said sincerely.

"Thanks Ricky...I'm actually going to work over at the car shop across the street." Peter said kindly.

**"All right...I need to get to school...Hopefully that guy won't hurt you again...If he does, just let me know and I'll help you out. You should probably file a police report."** Ricky said seriously.

"Yeah I know...I'll do that later today...See ya later.." Peter said as he smiled slowly and walked across the street.

Ricky got in his car and drove to school.

Meanwhile at Grace's school...

Grace walked out of class when she bumped into Chloe.

"Hey Grace..." Chloe said nicely.

_"Hey Chloe...How are you?"_ Grace said awkwardly.

"I'm all right except...when I saw your picture in the newspaper with Jack..." Chloe said sadly.

_"Yeah...I am so sorry about that...I think you should talk to Jack about...spending more time with him...That will help him to keep his mind off me." _Grace said honestly.

"I sure hope so...But the truth is, I don't want to be his booty call to help him get over you...Maybe we should take a break...He also has a wrestling tornament this weekend." Chloe said honestly.

_"Oh...If you think you need a break...then I guess you should take one...I'm sure Jack will understand...I just hope he doesn't try to get back with me. I'm getting tired of him interferring with my relationship with Ricky."_ Grace said kindly and then annoyed.

"Yeah...I knew dating him would be a pain in the ass...How is Ricky?" Chloe said a little irritated and then nicely.

_"Maybe you and Jack will work out though...You're pretty strong Chloe and I really think you can help him. Ricky is doing really well...He forgave me last night and we're going out tonight...I'm really excited. Our last date was really special." _Grace said seriously and then happily.

"We'll see about Jack...Heh...Thanks for the advice Grace...And you're really lucky to have Ricky. He's an amazing guy...I hope you don't let him go cause he loves you a lot." Chloe said sweetly.

_"You're welcome...I know I'm lucky to have Ricky...and I love him so much...Do you want to get lunch? I also wanted to apologize for the diary thing...I over reacted."_ Grace said honestly.

"I would like to get lunch. I'm starving. And thanks...I never meant to hurt you by reading your diary." Chloe said nicely as they walked to the cafeteria.

**I would keep going but I need to sleep. Ha ha! Sounds like there's some crazy stuff going on. Did Amy and Ben have sex again? What's going to happen with Kathy and Chase in the drama room? What's Amy going to talk to her about? Is Adrian going to have lunch with Max and will he work at Hudson? What's going to happen with Ricky when Amy, Ben, and John come to California? And will Griffin get bailed out of jail? Will Peter be ok too? I thought it would be interesting to bring him into the story. Will Chloe and Jack work out? At least Grace is getting along with Chloe again. How will Jack's wrestling tornament go? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	49. Having Fun Yet?

**Here's chapter 49! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

A few hours later at Grant High...

Kathy was anxiously waiting for Chase in the drama room. Since it was Friday the drama club didn't have a meeting after school. A few minutes later Chase walked in.

"What took you so long?" Kathy asked a little irritated.

"I had to go to my locker...So...why did you want to meet me here?" Chase asked concerned.

"I thought it would be...fun if we...you know...In here..." Kathy smirked as she moved closer to Chase.

"Damn...Kathy...I didn't know you had a bad side to you. I like it." Chase said as he smiled slowly and put his hands on Kathy's waist.

"Heh...You wanted me to prove that I want to have fun with you, right?" Kathy said honestly.

"Yeah...But what if someone walks in?" Chase asked worried.

"They won't...I got the keys..." Kathy said sweetly as she pulled the keys out of her pocket.

"What? How did you get them?" Chase asked shocked.

"I told Mrs. Johnson that I would clean the drama room for her after school. She had to pick up her kids from school." Kathy said nicely.

"But...you don't do drama?" Chase said confused.

"True but I am next semester...For you..." Kathy smiled slowly as her cheeks turned red.

"Mmm...That's hot...But why did Mrs. Johnson let you clean the drama room?" Chase said seductively and then seriously.

"I told her that I needed service hours for my government project...I'm not even taking government until next semester...Heh..." Kathy said honestly.

"Oh man...You're a good liar...Ha...But are you sure that you want to do this?" Chase said concerned.

"Yes. I want you." Kathy said confidently and she gave Chase a long kiss.

"Aaaah...But what about Ethan?" Chase said as he broke their kiss.

"How could I be with Ethan when you're all I think about?" Kathy said seductively and she gave Chase another long kiss.

Meanwhile at Adrian's and Omar's house...

"This is delicious hun." Omar said happily.

"Thanks...It's my Mom's recipe...She always made the best tacos when I was younger...You want some more chips and salsa?" Adrian said sweetly.

"Yes please. So...how was your day?" Omar asked nicely as Adrian passed him a white bowl of salsa and a bag of tortilla chips.

"Oh...My day was pretty good...I did well on my government test...Heh...Thanks for helping me study last night." Adrian said happily.

"Heh...It was my pleasure...History isn't my strongest subject but...government is pretty interesting. Did you see Amy and Ben?" Omar asked intrigued as he ate some chips with salsa.

"I didn't see Amy and Ben today...But I did run into...Max." Adrian said awkwardly.

"Max? At school?" Omar asked surprised.

"Yeah...He's going to try and get a job there working security...I even saw my one of my old high school counselors there the other day...I used to have a crush on him...Heh...He hasn't changed a bit." Adrian said honestly.

"Oh...That's good...You had a crush on your school counselor?" Omar said concerned as he lifted one of his eye brows.

"I did...I actually wanted to sleep with him...Thank God I didn't cause...that probably would have gotten him fired...And he's married so..." Adrian said sadly.

"Man...Is there not a guy that you didn't want to sleep with when you were in high school? At least you're faithful to me now." Omar said a little irritated and then calmly.

"Uh...Calm down Omar. It's not like I slept with every guy I met...And I'm glad that I'm faithful to you too...Sleeping around hurt me a lot..." Adrian said seriously.

"Yeah...I know...Sorry for getting upset...I love you." Omar said honestly.

"I love you too...After I ran into Max...I asked him to get lunch sometime..." Adrian said nicely and then nervously.

"Why?" Omar said worried.

"I think we need to talk...About the crazy stuff that he did..." Adrian said a little irritated.

"Shouldn't I talk with both of you? He keyed my car." Omar said stubbornly.

"I know...but...He did it because of me." Adrian said sadly.

"That's true...I trust you if you want to talk to him without me...Or he could come over here tomorrow for lunch." Omar said honestly.

"So you don't trust me?" Adrian said a little irritated.

"Don't be crazy, Adrian...Of course I trust you but I want to talk to Max too. I'll invite him over if you want." Omar said sincerely.

"Whatever...His number is in my phone if you want to have him over tomorrow..." Adrian said annoyed as she put her dishes in the sink and then she gave Omar her phone.

Meanwhile on the plane that Ben, Amy, and John were on...

"Mmm...How close are we?" Amy said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"We're about half way there...I haven't been able to sleep...I'm going to be so jet lagged..." Ben said seriously.

"Me too...It's ok Ben...We're only three hours ahead of them...Ugh...I think Ashley is already there..." Amy said a little irritated.

"Yeah...Heh...Are you excited to see your family though?" Ben said nicely.

"I am...I haven't seen them since August...It's going to be hard seeing Mimsy though..." Amy said sadly.

"I know...I'm here to help you through this Amy..." Ben said sweetly as he held Amy's hand.

"Thank you Ben...I love you." Amy smiled slowly and she gave Ben a short kiss.

"I love you too." Ben said happily as he broke the kiss.

"Amy? Ben?" Lauren said shocked as she walked over to them.

"Hey Lauren. What are you doing here?" Amy asked surprised.

"I'm flying back to California with Dante...Our break is over. What are you two doing here?" Lauren said nicely.

"We're flying to California too...Mimsy's dying..." Amy said sadly.

"Oh Amy...I'm so sorry...I should probably get back to my seat...Dante's passed out and there's an extra seat if you want to talk." Lauren said sincerely.

"Thanks Lauren...I would like to talk...I tried sleeping but it didn't really work...Heh...I'll see you and John later Ben." Amy said sweetly as she looked at Lauren and then Ben.

"Yeah...Hopefully John will stay asleep..." Ben smiled as Amy got out of her seat and she walked with Lauren to her seat.

"So...How have you been Lauren? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever...I know that I saw you last weekend but..." Amy said kindly.

"I know what you mean...I've been doing really well...I have an awesome guy and school is really great." Lauren said happily.

"Aww! I'm so happy for you! Dante seems really nice...And he's pretty cute but...not as cute as Ben of course." Amy grinned.

"Thanks...Ha ha! No Ben is cute in a dorky way I guess...So how was your trip with him to Niagara Falls?" Lauren said kindly.

"It was amazing! We had so much fun. I hope we go again soon. You should defiantly go there sometime. And I had a great birthday too...We also...had a great time last night too." Amy said happily and she smirked.

"I'm happy to hear that. What did you two do last night?" Lauren asked intrigued.

"We...you know..." Amy said quietly with a big smile on her face.

"Oh...You two had sex?" Lauren asked awkwardly.

"Yeah...For the second time and...it was just incredible...I can't wait to do it with him again." Amy said happily.

"Ok...That's really great but...didn't you have sex with Ricky a lot?" Lauren said concerned.

"Uh...Sort of...What does that have to do with Ben?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Well, it just seems like...you were in lust with Ricky and I think that's partly why you broke up with him..." Lauren said honestly.

"So you think that I'm just in lust with Ben? Don't be ridiculous Lauren...I've always loved Ben...Except when he made some pretty dumb decisions..." Amy said seriously.

"No but...I just don't understand why you think that you need to have sex when you're in a relationship. I'm perfectly fine without it for now." Lauren said worried.

"Really? I'm surprised cause if I were you...I would be all over Dante. Heh...But the truth is, I don't think I need to have sex with Ben...We want to do it and someday we are going to get married. Before you judge me in your smart alec tone, I know that I said I would marry Ricky and I didn't...But that's because I don't love him like how I love Ben." Amy said honestly.

"Heh...Thanks for the advice Amy...I hope you do marry Ben someday cause he has always loved you...And I think I do love Dante...We haven't been together for that long but...I do love him." Lauren said happily.

"No problem...And I have to say that I am proud of you...for not feeling pressured to have sex just because your friends were doing it...I don't ever want to pressure you Lauren...I'm glad you love Dante too." Amy said sweetly.

"Aww! Thanks Amy! I defiantly did learn from yours and Madison's mistakes..." Lauren said kindly and she gave Amy a hug.

Meanwhile at the butcher shop...

Ricky was filling in orders when he saw Joe eating a steak.

**"Hey Joe! What are you doing? We're not allowed to eat meat for the customers."** Ricky said a little irritated as he walked over to Joe.

"What? I'm hungry...I can't just have one?" Joe said after taking a bite.

**"Ugh...I guess...At least Bunny isn't here...If she was, you would be in big trouble...Just get back to work..."** Ricky said annoyed.

"All right...Sorry Ricky." Joe said sadly as he finished his steak and then he walked back over to the meat locker.

A few minutes later Kathy walked into the butcher shop with Chase.

"Hey Ricky...Can we get two steaks to go please?" Kathy said sweetly.

**"Uh...Sure Kathy..."** Ricky said awkwardly as he pulled out two steaks.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Ethan said angrily as he walked over to them.

"We're going out tonight..." Chase smirked.

"Are you serious?" Ethan said shocked.

"Um...Actually we can't go out tonight, Chase...I have to see Amy..." Kathy said seriously.

"Oh...It's totally cool..." Chase smiled slowly.

"Amy? What's going on?" Ethan asked confused.

**"Here are your steaks...That will be ten dollars...And Amy's coming back tonight with Ben and John...Her grandma's dying..."** Ricky said nicely and then sadly.

"Thanks dude..." Chase said nicely as he gave Ricky a ten dollar bill.

"Let's go Chase...See you later Ethan." Kathy said sadly as she walked out of the butcher shop with Chase.

**"Is that the guy that you were talking about?"** Ricky asked worried.

"Yeah...That's him...Ugh...I can't believe this...Kathy fell for him...I'm the guy that she's supposed to be with..." Ethan said stubbornly.

**"Oh man...You sound just like Ben...He always thought that..."** Ricky said awkwardly.

"That he belonged with Amy and you didn't? I remember all the crazy drama that went on with you guys last spring..." Ethan said seriously as he rolled his eyes.

**"Yeah...It doesn't matter anymore...You can't help it if Kathy likes Chase...Maybe she'll come back to you..."** Ricky said honestly.

"I doubt it...Look at him...He's so much better looking than me and...Kathy seems really happy with him..." Ethan said in a depressed tone.

**"Heh...Looks come and go Ethan...I thought I was on top of the world because a bunch of girls fell for me because of my looks...But it hurt me for a long time because...so many of them didn't love me for who I am...But Grace does...And just because Kathy is happy with Chase now, doesn't mean she will be later. Don't sweat it...Ok?"** Ricky said sincerely.

"Thanks Ricky...I really appreciate you helping me." Ethan smiled slowly and he went back over to the gift baskets.

Meanwhile upstairs Grace was working on a literature paper when she got an email from Tom.

_"What is this?"_ Grace said surprised as she opened up the email. Next she clicked on the attachment and a video opened up of Kathleen and Jeff having dinner.

_"Ugh...Why did Tom send me this?"_ Grace said annoyed as she rolled her eyes and then she played the video.

* * *

"Everything was amazing Kathleen...Thank you." Jeff said nicely.

"You are very welcome...I'm glad you dropped by...I've missed you." Kathleen said happily.

"Heh...I've missed you too but...I wanted to apologize for marrying you and then...leaving you, Grace, and Tom...It was a very selfish thing to do..." Jeff said honestly.

"It's ok Jeff...You wanted to go to Africa for your job...And if you hadn't left, I don't think I would have ended up with George again...I'm really happy with him." Kathleen said kindly.

"Thanks for your forgiveness...You're too sweet...I'm glad that you're happy with George...He's a great guy..." Jeff said smiling.

"Well...I don't think I could have moved on if I didn't forgive you. Are you with someone?" Kathleen asked intrigued.

"Yeah I am...Her name's Nancy and she's really great...I'm sure that she would love to meet you and George. We should all have dinner sometime." Jeff said nicely.

"Oh...Yeah...That would be really great...Just let me know when you want to do that." Kathleen said happily.

"Sounds good...I should get going." Jeff said kindly.

* * *

_"Hmm...I don't know about this...I sure hope that Jeff isn't with...No..."_ Grace said a little irritated to herself and then the video showed another clip. It was her and Jack on the first night that they first had sex.

_"Oh my Lord!"_ Grace said shocked as her eyes widened.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jack asked honestly.

_"I'm sure...I'm absolutely sure."_ Grace said smiling and then Jack got on top of her.

"Hang on a second Grace...I need to get the condom out..." Jack said seriously.

_"Oh..right...We defiantly need that...I can't believe Adrian tried to stop us from doing this."_ Grace said a little irritated.

"Heh...Me either...She has sex so I don't get why she cares if you do it..." Jack said seriously as he took the condom out of his pocket.

_"I know...I don't think she understands how much we love each other...I don't think she's ever loved any guy that she's slept with...Except maybe Ricky..."_ Grace said honestly.

"Yeah...All right...Let's get started." Jack said seductively and started to kiss Grace slowly.

* * *

_"Ugh...At least he didn't record the entire thing...Why would he send me that?"_ Grace said irritated as she closed the video.

**Woah! How far did Kathy and Chase go in the drama room? Are Adrian and Omar going to have lunch with Max? How are things going to go with Amy and everyone when they're in California? Is she too excited about having sex with Ben? Will Ethan try to interfere with Kathy and Chase or will he listen to Ricky? Is Ricky feeling a little anxious about Amy coming back? Is Grace too worried about Kathleen and Jeff? And why did Tom send her a video of the night that she first slept with Jack? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


	50. Digging Into A Hole

**Here's chapter 50! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Next Grace grabbed her phone and called Tom.

"Hello...Grace..." Tom said nicely and slowly.

_"Tom...Why did you send me a video of Mom having dinner with Jeff?"_ Grace said a little irritated.

"What? I wanted to show you that...they like each other...Jeff missed Mom...and Mom missed Jeff..." Tom said happily.

_"Ugh...No they don't Tom! Mom loves George and Jeff has a fiance...Nancy."_ Grace said seriously.

"I know...but...didn't you see the way they...looked at each other?" Tom said honestly.

_"What does that have do with anything? They're just friends."_ Grace said concerned.

"Yeah...For now...I don't want Jeff to be with Mom." Tom said sadly.

_"Me either...I doubt they will get back together...I didn't even want Mom to remarry George but...at least they're happy...And...the second video clip you sent me was of..."_ Grace said sternly and then awkwardly.

"Of you and...Jack? You watched it?" Tom said excited.

_"Yeah...Why did you send me that? Thank God that you didn't record the entire thing..."_ Grace said stubbornly.

"I...I sent you that because...I don't want you to make the same mistake...again with...Ricky...I know Jack hurt you Gracie when you...had sex with him...and I don't want...Ricky to do that to you..." Tom said kindly.

_"Oh...Thank you Tom...I didn't know you had a sweet side...I was going to yell at you for lying to me about not secretly filming me...but...you had good intentions for doing it..."_ Grace said nicely.

"You welcome...You annoy me sometimes but...you're my little sister and...I'm not going to let any guy hurt...you, dammit!" Tom said seriously and then loudly.

_"Heh...heh...I really appreciate that Tom...I love you..."_ Grace said as she smiled slowly.

"I love you too...And Mom wants you to come home for...dinner tomorrow night...Jeff and Nancy are coming over..." Tom said happily and then concerned.

_"All right...I'll see you tomorrow...Good night..."_ Grace said kindly.

"Good night..." Tom smiled and he hung up.

A few minutes later Ricky walked in with Amy and John.

_"Oh my gosh! Amy! What are you doing here?"_ Grace said shocked as she got up and walked over to Amy and gave her a hug.

"Ha ha! It's nice to see you too Grace! Ricky didn't tell you I was coming?" Amy said nicely as she let go of Grace.

_"No he didn't. This is a nice surprise!"_ Grace said happily.

**"Yeah...I didn't find out they were coming until this morning..."** Ricky said nicely.

"Ben and I kind of planned to come over here at the last minute so...Sorry for not letting you know sooner." Amy said sweetly as she looked at Ricky.

**"Don't worry about it...Heh...I'm just glad that I get to see John. Are you going to the hospital?"** Ricky said honestly.

_"Oh...You're here to see Mimsy?"_ Grace said sadly.

"Yeah I am...My family is there and...Ben's going to be there...He's getting us some dinner...Ugh...I am so jet lagged..." Amy said seriously.

**"I bet...Where are you two staying this weekend?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"At Leo's...We figured it's a lot cheaper than a hotel...And John is all yours for the weekend. He's really missed you." Amy said kindly.

**"I know but right now I think he's about to go to sleep..."** Ricky said smiling as he watched John lay his head on the couch.

_"So...Do you want us to go to the hospital with you?"_ Grace said kindly.

"Oh...No...You two don't have to do that...I really just need to be with my family right now...and Ben...Plus I need to talk to Kathy...She's going to meet me at the hospital in about an hour." Amy said honestly.

_"Are you sure Amy? It's the least we could do...Especially since you were there for me after Jack got hurt...What do you need to talk to Kathy about?"_ Grace said sweetly.

"Well...If you came then you would have to bring John and he's really sleepy right now...I would hate for him to have to sleep on a chair or something...I just need to talk to Kathy about a few things..." Amy said worried.

**"Yeah...We can see Mimsy tomorrow...If she's still alive..."** Ricky said sadly.

"Hopefully she will be...This is just so hard...I'll see you guys later..." Amy said with tears in her eyes and she walked out the door.

**"Do you think we should go with her and Ben? I thought we were going to go out tonight..."** Ricky said seriously.

_"I know...But it seemed like Amy didn't want us to go right now...And plus we have John..."_ Grace said honestly.

**"True but I could drop John off at my parents' house...I'm sure they would love to see him..."** Ricky said kindly.

_"Uh...I don't know Ricky...I think we should support Amy right now..."_ Grace said sadly.

**"You're probably right...But I did say we could go tomorrow..."** Ricky said concerned.

_"Yeah but...what if Mimsy dies tonight? I want to be there for Amy, Ricky...She's my sister now..."_ Grace said sincerely.

**"All right...You know that you're really hot when you make the right choice?"** Ricky smiled slowly as he pulled Grace closer to him.

_"Heh...Thanks...I'll tell you what...How about we go out tomorrow night after I have dinner with my family? Tom told me that my Mom is having Jeff and his fiance over and she wants me to be there."_ Grace said as she smiled slowly and put her hands on Ricky's neck.

**"Sounds good to me...I could go too if...I didn't have to work."** Ricky said honestly.

_"It's ok...What do you want to do for dinner now?"_ Grace smirked.

**"Heh...We could start with this."** Ricky said quietly and he gave Grace a long kiss.

_"Mmm...But seriously...I think some hamburgers sound good...From the dairy shack...We could get them to go and then go to the hospital."_ Grace said sweetly after she licked her lips.

**"Ok...Let's go...I guess I can drop off John first."** Ricky said nicely as he let go of Grace.

_"Oh yeah...He's so cute...Just like you."_ Grace said happily as Ricky picked up John who was sleeping.

Meanwhile in New York...

Omar was at a bar getting a drink when a familiar girl sat next to him on a stool.

"Omar? Is that you?" The girl said surprised.

"Huh? I'm sorry...Do I know you?" Omar asked confused as he turned to look at her.

"It's me...Shawna...We went to high school together." Shawna said kindly.

"Oh yeah! Shawna! How are you?" Omar said happily as he gave her a short hug.

"I'm doing well...Thanks...How are you?" Shawna asked intrigued.

"You're welcome. I'm doing all right..." Omar said said seriously.

"Really? It's Friday night and you're at a bar by yourself. Are you having...girlfriend problems?" Shawna said concerned.

"Man...You haven't changed a bit...That's a great way to catch up...Heh...No...I'm married now." Omar smiled as he showed Shawna his wedding ring.

"Oh wow! Congrats! Did you get married recently? You're only like twenty three, right?" Shawna said sweetly.

"I am...I'll be twenty four in January...Heh...I got married in August." Omar said honestly.

"That's really nice. Who is the lucky lady?" Shawna asked intrigued.

"Her name's Adrian and she's incredible...But we've been having a little bit of a rough night..." Omar said nicely and then sadly.

"Adrian...I think I've heard that name before...I remember when...I dated this guy Jack and I went to some girl's baby shower...I think it was at Adrian's apartment but I never actually saw her..." Shawna said confused.

"That's her...You didn't see her because...she slept with her...uh...brother...Or her step brother...They aren't related by blood...Recently he keyed my car." Omar said awkwardly.

"Oh wow...She doesn't sound like your type...Sleeping with her step brother? And why did he key your car?" Shawna said surprised.

"Adrian didn't stay with her step brother for very long...But he keyed my car because of Adrian...He wanted to sleep with her and she said no. Believe me Shawna, Adrian has changed a lot since she was with her step brother...His name is Max." Omar said honestly.

"I sure hope so...It sounds like both of you have been through a lot...Is Adrian here? I would love to meet her. And Max sounds like a jerk." Shawna said kindly.

"You have no idea...We're also going to have a baby in nine months...Adrian isn't here actually...She needed some time to think about this situation that happened with Max...We're going to have lunch with him tomorrow and she wanted to have lunch with him alone...And I thought it would be best if we both talked to him." Omar said seriously.

"That's great you two are having a baby! Oh, I get it...She doesn't think you trust her?" Shawna said happily and then worried.

"Yeah...I'm really excited to be a dad...At first she thought I didn't trust her but...she knows I do...And she trusts me...I'm sure she'll be fine when I go back." Omar said honestly.

"I'm happy to hear that...And you love her?" Shawna said as she smiled slowly.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be married to her if I didn't love her. Enough about me...Tell me about you...What happened to you after high school?" Omar asked intrigued.

"All right...Heh...I'm glad you love Adrian...After high school I had to take care of my brother Duncan...He's in college now and I've been working to pay bills and for everything else I need...I did get a degree in psychology but I haven't found a job where I can use it yet...Heh...It's a hard field to go into." Shawna said seriously.

"I'm sure it is...But I bet you'll make an excellent psychologist...I could help you get a job but...I work in the education field...And with business too...I work with a company that makes education videos so that kids who don't have access to a public education can gain one from the videos...We're thinking about distributing them to places like some countries in Africa, Russia, Germany, Australia, and other poorer areas of different countries. Of course we're going to make them available for people in the United States, Canada, and Mexico." Omar explained kindly.

"Thanks Omar...Sounds like you have a really amazing job...So you have a degree in education and business?" Shawna said sweetly.

"No problem...I have a bachelor's in secondary education and a minor in business...I defiantly want to get a master's degree in business education. I'm just not sure when I will do that...With my first child on the way, it's going to be difficult to fit that in soon..." Omar said concerned.

"Aaah...Yeah...That's defiantly true...I'm sure you and Adrian will figure something out...And I actually need to get going...My boyfriend and I are going to the movies...He's one of the bartenders and his shift is almost done." Shawna said kindly.

"Hopefully we will...I hope you have a nice night Shawna...It was good seeing you again." Omar said happily.

"You too Omar...And good luck with Adrian...Maybe we could double date sometime." Shawna said smiling.

"Yeah...That would be fun...I actually still have your number." Omar said nicely.

"Oh great! Just give me a call whenever...See ya later." Shawna said excited and she left.

Meanwhile at Adrian's and Omar's house...

Adrian was watching TV and she called Ricky.

"Ugh...Come on Ricky..." Adrian said annoyed.

**"Adrian? What do you want? Grace and I are on the way to the hospital to see Mimsy and Amy's family."** Ricky said a little irritated.

"Oh...Well, hello to you too...So Omar left about an hour ago and I have no idea where he is..." Adrian said stubbornly.

**"And why is that my problem? Why don't you just call him?"** Ricky said sternly.

"I did but he didn't answer...If he's cheating on me...I'm going to lose it..." Adrian said angrily.

**"Woah! Calm down Adrian! I'm sure he's not cheating on you. Why didn't you go with him, anyway?"** Ricky said honestly.

"We got into a fight...About Max..." Adrian said sadly.

_"I'm so sorry Adrian..."_ Grace said kindly.

"Grace? You can hear me? I don't need your pity right now." Adrian said seriously.

_"Yes I can hear you...Ricky put you on speaker...I doubt Omar's cheating on you...He loves you."_ Grace said honestly.

"Oh yeah? Then why doesn't he trust me to have lunch with Max so we can talk about all the crap that he put me through?" Adrian said irritated.

**"Geeze, Adrian...I'm sure Omar trusts you...And Max keyed his car so...why wouldn't he want to talk to him?****"** Ricky said honestly as he rolled his eyes while he stopped at a stop light.

"I don't know...I guess I overreacted...Sorry for yelling at you guys..." Adrian said nicely.

_"It's ok Adrian...This isn't the first time that you've overreacted."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Yeah...At least you didn't throw your phone at a window again...Heh..."** Ricky smirked.

"Ha...ha...You two think you're so funny...And I only did that because of you..." Adrian said sarcastically.

**"I know and...I'm sorry about that...We're just trying to make you feel better."** Ricky said kindly.

"Thanks Ricky...I think I've been a little moody cause of the pregnancy too...Hopefully I'll be better tomorrow...I need to get to bed soon..." Adrian said nicely.

**"No problem...And good luck with everything."** Ricky said happily.

_"Yeah...We know you and Omar will be fine, Adrian..."_ Grace said sincerely.

"Thank you Grace...I really needed to hear that...Heh...Sometimes I think I got married too young but I love Omar so much...Before I go though...I think Grace needs to tell you about the last thing we talked about together on the phone..." Adrian said honestly.

_"What are you doing?"_ Grace said worried.

"You tell me...Heh...Good night..." Adrian smirked and she hung up.

**"Uh...What is she talking about?"** Ricky asked worried as he drove into the hospital parking lot.

_"Oh...It's nothing..."_ Grace said awkwardly as she faked a smile

**"Don't lie to me, Grace. What did you talk about with Adrian?"** Ricky said a little irritated as he parked his car.

_"All right...We talked about Jack and you...And sex...Can we go in now?"_ Grace said seriously as she opened her car door.

**"Fine...You know I'll figure out everything that you two talked about eventually..."** Ricky said honestly as he got out of the car.

_"It's really not that big of a deal, Ricky..."_ Grace said sweetly.

**"Sure it isn't...You don't have to hide anything from me."** Ricky said concerned as they walked into the hospital.

_"I'm not hiding anything from you...Sometimes, I just need to talk to Adrian...She's my best friend...Besides, we've already talked about what I talked about with her."_ Grace said sternly as they walked to the front desk.

**"All right Grace...Thanks for telling me...We're here to see Mimsy..."** Ricky said kindly as he looked at Grace and then the lady at the desk.

"Ok...She should be upstairs in room two twenty three..." The secretary said nicely.

Meanwhile upstairs...

Amy was in Mimsy's room with Ben, Anne, George, and Ashley when Kathy walked in.

"Hey Amy..." Kathy said sadly.

"Kathy...Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to get here like an hour ago..." Amy said a little irritated.

"What is she doing here?" Ashley asked concerned.

"I need to talk to her...I'll be back..." Amy said sternly as she walked out of the room with Kathy.

"What's going on with them, Ben?" George asked worried.

"Uh...Just some stuff...about her boyfriend or whatever..." Ben said nicely.

"Oh...Who was that again?" Anne asked confused.

"Kathy...The girl that she mentored last year? She gave her baby up for adoption." Ben said honestly.

"Heh...Amy was her mentor? Is this a joke?" Ashley said as she smiled slowly.

"Don't start Ashley...We're all going through a hard time right with Mimsy dying." George said firmly.

"Sorry Dad...I'm just trying to lighten the mood..." Ashley said sadly.

"I thought it was kind of funny..." Anne said as she smiled slowly.

"So now you're taking her side?" George said seriously.

"Um...I think I'll go to the bathroom..." Ben said awkwardly as he walked out of the room.

"No I'm not George...Can't we just make some jokes without having to argue about them?" Anne said a little irritated.

"All right...I'm sorry...This is just so difficult...I loved Mimsy..." George said sadly.

"I know...We all did...Where is your wife anyway?" Anne said honestly as she hugged George.

"She had some church thing...If Mimsy makes it tonight then Kathleen will see her tomorrow..." George said seriously.

Amy and Kathy walked into a lounge area and sat down.

"All right Kathy...You want to tell me what is going on with you? Chloe called Ben in the middle of the night the other night and said that you were at a party...with some guy?" Amy said concerned.

"Ugh...You flew all the way back over here just to ask me that?" Kathy said stubbornly.

"No! I came to see my grandma...But you're still my friend and I care about you." Amy said honestly.

"Thanks Amy...Yes I was at a party...after I went bowling with Chase...We didn't do anything but I did have some...vodka with Pepsi...My grandma doesn't know...If she did, she would kill me. I'm lucky that she didn't ground me for being out later than my curfew on a school night." Kathy said seriously.

"Really? Vodka? You're only sixteen! And who is this Chase guy?" Amy said a little irritated.

"Don't give me that 'you're too young to do that speech'...I had a baby at fifteen and so did you...Chase is my boyfriend now...He transferred from Anchor Beach or whatever..."Kathy said sternly.

"Yeah but...You still shouldn't drink underage...I have but...I'm not going to do it again...What happened to Ethan?" Amy said worried.

"Ethan just wasn't doing it for me anymore...I know we went through a lot together but...Chase is really special. He was adopted and he helped me feel more comfortable about me giving my baby up for adoption. And he's really hot...We even had some fun after school today..." Kathy said as she smiled slowly.

"Oh, no...You slept with him...Didn't you?" Amy said sadly.

"Uh...Not exactly...He didn't have a condom so..." Kathy said awkwardly.

"All right Kathy...Whatever you did with him, I don't want to know...I just hope that you aren't digging yourself into a hole...Like I did with Ricky..." Amy said concerned.

Ricky and Grace walked down the hall and they stopped as they saw Kathy and Amy in the lounge. Next they walked behind a wall so Kathy and Amy wouldn't see them.

**"What is she talking about?"** Ricky said quietly.

_"I don't know...I don't think we should be eavesdropping...Maybe we should go around the other way..."_Grace said concerned.

"I think she's talking about you." Ben said from behind them.

**"Aaah! Ben? What are you doing?"** Ricky said surprised.

"I was in Mimsy's room but Amy's family was getting into an argument so I went on a walk and talked to Chloe...She's been doing all right but...I think she might break up with Jack..." Ben said sadly.

_"Oh...It's not because of me, is it?"_ Grace said concerned.

"Uh...I don't think so..." Ben said seriously.

_"Come on, Ben...I know that Chloe's been thinking about breaking up with Jack ever since she saw us in the newspaper..."_ Grace said a little irritated.

**"Can you two talk about this later? I thought we were going to see Mimsy..."** Ricky said annoyed.

"Yeah...She told me about that...And before we see Mimsy...Did you two have sex in my Dad's jet?" Ben said firmly as he crossed his arms.

**"Of course not Ben! Let's go."** Ricky said as he raised his voice and Grace's eyes widened as she looked at Ben and Ricky.

"Ricky? Grace? What are you two doing here? Where's John?" Amy said surprised as she walked over to them with Kathy.

**"Sorry for interrupting you two's conversation...John's at my parents' house...Grace insisted that we came...We got some extra dairy shack burgers if anyone wants one..."** Ricky said nicely.

"Oh...Well thanks for coming...Mimsy's room is right over here." Amy said sweetly as she walked across the lounge with everyone behind her.

Grace, Ben, and Ricky walked into Mimsy's room while Amy and Kathy stepped back outside.

"So...can I go now?" Kathy said a little irritated.

"Yeah...But just remember that Chase might not be the right guy for you...He may seem sweet at first, but he could end up breaking your heart, Kathy. I'm just speaking from experience...And whatever you do, please don't have sex with him. I would hate to see you go through another unplanned pregnancy." Amy said honestly.

"Gee, thanks for the advice Amy...I know that...And I'm not gonna let Chase ruin my life like how Ricky ruined yours." Kathy said stubbornly and she started to walk away from Amy.

******Woah! There's some serious drama going on! What's Amy going to say next? And at least Tom was looking out for Grace. But will she listen to him? Is Omar going to see Shawna again? How is lunch going to go for Max with Omar and Adrian? Will Ricky figure out everything that Grace and Adrian talked about with each other? Will Mimsy make it? Is Kathy falling for Chase too quickly? Is Chloe going to break up with Jack? Stay tuned to find out! Let me know what you think! Sorry for the late update but I've been busy with school. :)**


	51. Taking The Good With The Bad

**Here's chapter 51! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

"You little brat! How dare you say that!" Amy said angrily as her face started to turn red.

"What? It's the truth. You didn't want to have a baby at fifteen but you did. And that's why you went to New York. So you could away from Ricky and John and have the life that you never had if you hadn't met Ricky." Kathy said seriously as she looked at Amy in the eyes.

**"That's enough Kathy!"** Ricky said cruelly as he walked out of Mimsy's room and shut her door.

"Oh...I'm just getting started. You two think you're so smart and know everything just because you're parents. Let me tell you something, both of you are young adults. You don't have years of wisdom like my grandmother and I think both of you regret keeping John. You just don't want to admit it. He's caused both of you years of stress and drama. Yeah I know that you two love him but not enough to raise him together. That's why I gave Hedy up for adoption because I knew that she would have a better life with two responsible parents who loved each other and her. But you two, you've never loved each other. Ricky just used you, Amy. And then he made your life hell because he got you pregnant. That is why I'm never going to be like you. I learned my lesson after getting pregnant the first time." Kathy said seriously as she looked at Amy and Ricky.

**"Get the hell out of here Kathy! I don't want to see you ever again!"** Ricky yelled as his face turned red. Amy started to cry as Kathy began to walk away from them.

"I can't...believe she said that...I was just trying to help her..." Amy said through her tears.

**"It's ok Amy...I'm sure she didn't mean it."** Ricky said calmly as he hugged Amy.

"But...What if she's right? Do we...regret keeping John? It's not too late to...give him up for adoption..." Amy said sadly as she laid her head on Ricky's shoulder.

**"How can you say that? I do not regret keeping John! I love him Amy."** Ricky said surprised as he pulled away from Amy.

"I...I'm sorry...I love John too...There's no way that I could give him up for adoption." Amy said as she wiped her eyes.

**"If you want, he can stay here with me until Bob's trial...Hasn't Ben been helping you with him?"** Ricky said sincerely.

"Yes Ben has been helping me...I'll take him back and you can keep him over winter break...Plus he goes to pre-school in New York so I would hate to have him switch schools." Amy said honestly.

**"Oh yeah...I forgot about that...All right Amy...Whatever you want to do is fine with me."** Ricky said nicely.

"Ok...Why do you always do that?" Amy asked a little irritated.

**"Why do I always do what?"** Ricky asked confused.

"Why do you always say whatever you want...You used to actually stand up for what you wanted. If you don't want to do something, you can tell me." Amy said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

**"Well, I do think it's best if John stays at his pre-school. And I would be happy to keep him during winter break. And I'm afraid that if I do tell you what I want, then you'll yell at me. You have many times before."** Ricky said seriously.

"Oh...I guess you're right...And Kathy was right too...About us never loving each other..." Amy said sadly.

**"Yeah...Sometimes you just have to take the good with the bad and just try to do what you think is right...I honestly think that we have done the best we can to raise John."** Ricky said kindly.

"Thank you Ricky...I do too and I'm glad you came...I've been under a lot of stress with losing Mimsy and everything that's been going on with Ben and Kathy...I would hate to see her make another bad choice..." Amy said sweetly.

**"You're welcome Amy...I'll always be here to help you. And I hope Kathy will be all right..."** Ricky said nicely.

A few minutes later, everyone walked out of Mimsy's room.

"Are you two all right? What happened to Kathy?" Ben asked worried.

"We're fine Ben...We just got into a little argument with Kathy..." Amy said seriously.

"An argument about what?" George asked concerned.

**"She was just a little upset after Amy tried to help her...We're fine."** Ricky said kindly.

"All right...I think we're going to head out...We'll see you all later...And thanks for coming..." Anne said sweetly.

"Bye Mom. I love you." Amy said sweetly as she gave Anne a hug.

"I love you too Amy." Anne said happily and she let go of Amy.

"We'll see you later Ames...Love you." George smiled as he gave Amy a short hug.

"Yeah...Love you too Dad...Bye Ashley." Amy said kindly as she gave Ashley a short hug.

"Bye Amy...Don't do anything too crazy at Ben's house..." Ashley said sweetly.

"Heh...I won't..." Amy smiled slowly as she watched her family walk down the hall.

"Are you ready to go too?" Ben asked nicely.

"Almost...I am pretty tired." Amy yawned.

_"Um...Before you two go, can I talk to Amy for a minute?"_ Grace said kindly.

"Oh...Of course Grace...I kind of wanted to talk to Ricky anyway." Ben said honestly.

**"What do you need to talk to me about?"** Ricky asked confused.

"Let's just go over here..." Ben said awkwardly as they walked to another part of the hallway.

Grace and Amy sat down in the lounge area.

"All right Grace...What do you need to talk to me about? I'm really tired." Amy said as she rubbed her eyes.

_"I know Amy...I just wanted to let you know that I lost my grandma too so...if you ever need anything, just let me know...I know it isn't easy losing someone..."_ Grace said sadly.

"I really appreciate that but...that's not all you want to say, is it?" Amy said suspiciously.

_"No...I talked to Adrian about this too...Um...I asked her what sex was like with Ricky...And she didn't tell me much about it..."_ Grace said nervously.

"You did what? Grace! Why would you ask her that? It's extremely personal." Amy said surprised.

_"Heh...You think sex is personal to Adrian? She's an open book and we talk about almost everything...And I asked her that because...I really want to sleep with Ricky but..."_ Grace said seriously.

"Of course sex is personal to Adrian. It is to everyone and I'm glad that she didn't tell you much about Ricky...in bed...I don't think he would appreciate her telling everyone about that...And if you want me to tell you about sleeping with him, you can forget it. I hate talking about guys like that. And if you want to have sex with him, then do it. You're an adult and so is Ricky. You don't need my permission to do whatever you want with him." Amy said sternly as she crossed her arms.

_"Ugh...I guess you're right about Adrian...But it's easy for you to tell me to sleep with him because...you're not a Christian...You don't understand what it's like to feel guilty after having sex."_ Grace said honestly.

"Oh? You don't think I know what it's like to feel guilty after having sex? Don't give me that crap, Grace. Before I had John, I felt guilty every day because I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life by sleeping with Ricky. I hated myself for letting him manipulate me into doing whatever he wanted me to do at band camp. But then after I had John, the guilt finally started to fade away. I was happy to have him and I still am." Amy said firmly.

_"No, no, no...The kind of guilt you felt isn't the same...You just felt guilty because you got pregnant when you weren't ready...You didn't actually think that having sex with Ricky was wrong...Like I did after I first slept with Jack...I felt so horrible and on top of that...I lost my Dad..."_ Grace said sadly.

"At first, I didn't even know what I was doing with Ricky...But after I did sleep with him, I knew that I made a mistake...You're right about the kind of guilt that I felt...And I'm sorry that you lost your father after you first slept with Jack...But if you hadn't lost him, would you still have ended up feeling guilty for sleeping with Jack?" Amy asked intrigued.

_"Yes I would have...My Dad would have found out and then he probably would have yelled at me for doing it...And of course I would have felt horrible after going to church and my teen abstinence group...They kicked me out of their group anyway...My Dad's funeral was just the worst...I try to not think about those terrible feelings I had after sleeping with Jack...And I think that's why I'm afraid to sleep with Ricky...I don't want to have feelings of guilt again for not waiting until marriage to have sex."_ Grace said honestly.

"Well, if you don't want to feel guilty again, then just don't sleep with Ricky. It's not that hard Grace. And if that's all he wants from you, then you shouldn't be with him." Amy said seriously.

_"Thanks Amy...And that isn't all that Ricky wants from me...He loves me and I love him...We were close to doing it...in the shower but...I stopped him..."_ Grace said sweetly and then awkwardly.

"No problem...Whatever you two did in the shower, is your business...And I really think that if Ricky does get baptized, then that will help you two's relationship." Amy said kindly.

_"Yeah...I sure hope so...Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."_ Grace said nicely.

"Don't worry about it...I'm just glad that I could help..." Amy said sadly.

_"Are you all right?"_ Grace asked concerned.

"Yeah...I just don't know if I should sleep with Ben again until we're married..." Amy said honestly.

_"Why do you say that?"_ Grace asked intrigued.

"After hearing you say how guilty you felt after sleeping with Jack, it makes me feel bad because...I haven't felt guilty about sleeping with Ben..." Amy said seriously.

_"Oh, Amy...You don't have to feel a certain way if you don't want to...I wasn't trying to pressure you to feel guilty..."_ Grace said sweetly.

"Thanks Grace...Hopefully Kathy will be all right too..." Amy said nicely.

_"Yeah...I'm sure she will...She seems like a smart girl...We should probably find the guys...It's getting late."_ Grace said honestly.

"You're right...It's really late in New York right now...I think it's after 1 there...Ugh...No wonder I'm so tired..." Amy said tiredly.

Amy and Grace walked over to the other side of the hall and they saw Ricky and Ben playing games on their phones.

"We're ready to go." Amy said nicely.

"Oh good...I am exhausted." Ben said as he stretched his arms.

**"Are you sure that you're all right to drive?"** Ricky asked concerned.

"Yeah...I'm always really careful when I drive one of my Dad's cars...And thanks for being honest about what you did on the jet." Ben said kindly.

**"No problem Ben...I'll see ya later."** Ricky said nicely.

_"Bye Ben...I hope you two sleep well."_ Grace happily.

"Thanks Grace...See you guys later..." Ben said as he smiled and he grabbed Amy's hand and they walked down the hall.

**"So...What did you talk to Amy about?"** Ricky asked intrigued.

_"Oh...We talked about Mimsy and...Jack a little...I just feel so bad for Amy...It's not easy losing someone..."_ Grace said sadly.

**"Yeah, me too...I hate seeing her like this...At least Ben is here to help her...And I can't believe how mean Kathy was to her..."** Ricky said seriously as he grabbed Grace's hand and they started to walk down the hall.

_"I'm sure Kathy will be fine...And hopefully Amy will forgive her..."_ Grace said nicely.

**"We'll see...Why did you talk to Amy about Jack?"** Ricky asked concerned.

_"We were talking about feeling guilty about sex...and...I brought him up..."_ Grace said awkwardly.

**"Oh...She's sleeping with Ben again, isn't she?"** Ricky said seriously as they got on the elevator.

_"Yeah...I think she doesn't want to sleep with him again until they're married...She felt bad cause I was talking about feeling guilty after sleeping with Jack..."_ Grace said honestly.

**"If Amy wants to do that, then good for her...I just hope Ben will be ok with it...But is that...what you want?"** Ricky asked kindly.

_"I'm sure Ben will be fine with doing whatever Amy wants...I've told you before that I want to wait...Do you or...are you only waiting because of me?"_ Grace said concerned.

**"You're right about Ben. He even told me that he doesn't mind not sleeping with Amy...Heh...I remember when he used to be so eager to have sex...And I am not waiting because of you, Grace...I'm waiting for both of us...Sex hurt my past relationships and I'm not going to let it hurt ours."** Ricky said honestly.

_"Aww Ricky! Thank you! I'm so glad to hear you say that! I love you!"_ Grace said happily and she gave Ricky a short kiss.

**"Mmm...I love you too...Let's get going."** Ricky said nicely as they walked out of the hospital.

The next day in New York...

"Is everything ready Adrian? Max should be here in a few minutes." Omar said seriously as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah...I just finished the vegetables...They're really hot..." Adrian said as she put a bowel of steamed vegetables on the table.

"All right...Everything smells great...And I'm sorry about last night." Omar said sweetly as he hugged Adrian from behind.

"Thanks Omie...I'm sorry too." Adrian said nicely and she gave Omar a short kiss and the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it..." Adrian said as she walked to the front door.

"Hello Adrian...This is a really nice house." Max said kindly as Adrian opened the door.

"Thank you Max...It's technically a condo but it's a little bigger than the average one so it looks like a house...Come on in." Adrian said nicely as Max walked inside.

"Good afternoon Max...We have plenty of chicken, rice, and vegetables." Omar said smiling as they walked into the kitchen.

"Wow...Everything looks delicious...Thanks for having me over." Max said nicely as he sat down.

"No problem...What do you want to drink?" Adrian asked sweetly.

"Water is fine...So...how much did you two get this place for?" Max asked intrigued.

"We paid 50,000 for the down payment and we have to pay a little over 50,000 more dollars in mortgage." Omar said seriously.

"Wow...That's pretty expensive..." Max said surprised.

"Yeah...When you live in a nice part of the city, it makes sense that the places are more expensive." Adrian said honestly as she gave Max his water.

"No kidding...So...You two wanted me to come over here so that...we could clear the air, correct?" Max said worried.

"Of course...Tell us why did you key my car?" Omar said a little irritated after taking a bite of his chicken.

"The truth is...I was upset since Adrian didn't want to do anything with me...And I know I shouldn't have paid a guy to do it...I'm so sorry Omar." Max said sincerely.

"Thank you Max but...why do you think Adrian would want to anything physical with you? She's my wife." Omar said concerned.

"Because she did before...I really loved her years ago...But she was too immature to love me back then..." Max said sadly.

"Uh...Hello? I'm right here. And let me just say that...I couldn't love you because...I thought I loved Ricky then...I'm so sorry Max..." Adrian said honestly after eating some of her chicken.

"Don't worry about it Adrian...I completely understand...And I promise that I will not do anything to hurt you two again...Can we try to be friends?" Max said sincerely.

"I don't see why not...You seem like a nice guy...And you're going to work at Hudson?" Omar said after eating his vegetables.

"Yes I am...Hopefully it will go well..." Max said nicely after eating some of his chicken.

"I'm sure it will...You're going to love working there...And thanks for apologizing..." Adrian said sweetly.

"You're welcome...Did you make all this?" Max asked kindly.

"Yes I did...It's his mom's recipe..." Adrian said happily.

"Wow...It's very good...I think you could be a chef, Adrian." Max said smiling.

"Heh...I don't know about that...Omar's more talented in the kitchen than I am." Adrian said as she smirked.

"It's true...I am an excellent cook...But I do enjoy Adrian's cooking...Even if she doesn't make something that good, she'll make up for it later...Heh..." Omar said nicely after eating his rice.

"Ha ha...That's really great...I'm glad you two are happy together." Max said smiling.

"Thank you Max...Are you seeing anyone?" Adrian asked happily.

"Uh...Yeah...I've been seeing a girl for awhile...I'm just not sure how serious we're going to get...We'll see..." Max said honestly.

"Good for you, man...Do you want anything for desert? We have some apple pie from the grocery store...It's really good." Omar said nicely.

"Thanks Omar but...I'm pretty full...But if you don't want your pie I would be happy to take it home." Max said kindly.

"Oh...We'll finish it...Heh..." Omar said awkwardly as Adrian glared at him.

"All right...So you guys want to play a game?" Adrian asked nervously.

"Um...No I'm good...I should probably get going anyway...I have a lot of stuff to do..." Max said seriously.

"But you just got here." Adrian said a little irritated.

"I know...Thanks for lunch..." Max said nicely as he stood up.

"You're sure that you have to go?" Omar said concerned.

"Yeah...I'll see you guys later..." Max said awkwardly and he went out the door.

"Was it something I said?" Adrian said confused.

"I don't think so...Let's just finish that apple pie." Omar said as he opened the fridge.

Meanwhile in California...

Jack was at his wrestling tournament at a college in San Diego.

"You ready for this Pappas?" The coach asked sternly.

"I am sir...I'm ready to beat this guy!" Jack said seriously.

"All right! Go get em tiger!" The coach said aggressively as Jack ran onto the mat.

The guy who was fighting Jack was about the same size as him but a little taller. He had dark hair and really defined arm muscles.

"Oh man...This is gonna be harder than I thought..." Jack said quietly to himself as he looked at the other guy in front of him.

The buzzer went off and Jack started to wrestle the dark haired guy.

**There you have it! How is Jack's wrestling match going to go? Will Amy forgive Kathy for all the terrible things that she said to her and Ricky? Sounds like Ricky and Amy have figured out what they're doing with John for awhile. Is Amy going to wait to sleep with Ben again? Or did Grace cause her to feel guilty about sleeping with him? Grace and Ricky are willing to wait for now...Who is Max with? At least he apologized to Adrian and Omar. Let me know what you think! Thank you! :) **


	52. Showing Respect

**Here's chapter 52! I hope you like it! Please R&R! I do not own anything from The Secret Life Of The American Teenager! Thank you! I really appreciate everyone's reviews! :)**

_Italics=Grace_

**Bold=Ricky**

Plain=Other characters

Jack was struggling as the other guy started to push him towards the floor.

"Come on Jack! Use your legs!" The coach yelled loudly over the crowd as they watched the match intensely.

Jack started to straighten his legs but he couldn't move the other guy. He started to sweat and his arms felt weaker as the other guy used his weight to bring Jack to the ground. Jack tried using all his strength to push the guy off of him but he couldn't do it.

The referee slammed his hand on the matt three times and Jack lost his first wrestling match.

"Oh man...This is harder than I thought it would be." Jack said out of breath as he stood up.

"It's all right Jack. Go get some water. You'll win the next one." The coach said seriously as he patted Jack on the back.

"Damn, Jack. You could have had that guy. Are you all right?" Jesse asked concerned.

"Yeah...Thanks Jesse...I'm just a little tired." Jack said as he grabbed his water bottle.

"Maybe you need a little boost." Jesse said quietly.

"Uh...If you're talking about steriods, then I'm not taking them. That's cheating." Jack said honestly.

"Yeah, so? You wanna win don't you? It's not like you haven't cheated before." Jesse said as he sat next to Jack on a chair.

"What are you talking about? I never took performance enhancing drugs before." Jack said confused.

"You cheated on Grace, dude." Jesse said seriously.

"Shut up Jesse! That's not the same." Jack said angrily as he looked at Jesse in the eyes.

"All right...Whatever you say..." Jesse said awkwardly.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched the next match.

Meanwhile at Ricky's apartment...

Grace was in the shower while Ricky was doing the dishes when his phone rang.

**"Hello?"** Ricky asked without checking the caller ID.

"Hello Ricky. It's me." Adrian said nicely.

**"Ugh...What do you want? I need to finish the dishes." **Ricky said a little irritated.

"Sorry...I don't mean to ruin your dish washing. How was Mimsy? I tried calling Amy but she didn't answer." Adrian said sarcastically and then kindly.

**"Heh...It's ok...She was in a coma...And she probably still is. Why do you even care?"** Ricky asked confused.

"Oh...That's really sad...Amy and I are friends now...or we're trying to be and I want to know how Mimsy is...So did Grace tell you what we talked about?" Adrian said sadly and then happily.

**"That's really nice of you, Adrian...I'll keep you posted. Grace sort of told me that you two talked about me and Jack. Why? Is there something I should know?" **Ricky asked concerned.

"Uh...This is hard to say...Ha ha...No pun intended but...she asked me what sex was like with you..." Adrian said nervously.

**"Bye Adrian."** Ricky said stubbornly as he rolled his eyes and hung up.

A few minutes later Grace walked out of the shower.

_"Hey Ricky. Were you on the phone?"_ Grace said nicely as she walked into the kitchen with a towel around her hair and she was wearing a pink robe.

**"Sit down Grace. We need to talk." **Ricky said sternly as he sat down.

_"Um...Is there a problem?"_ Grace said nervously as she sat down.

**"I can't believe you would stoop this low...And don't act all innocent...You know what I'm talking about..."** Ricky said firmly as he crossed his arms.

_"No I don't actually...Did you just talk to Adrian?"_ Grace said suspiciously.

**"Yeah I did...And you know what she just told me? That you asked her what sex is like with me. I can't believe you! I thought you respected me more than that!"** Ricky said loudly as his face started to turn red.

_"Calm down Ricky! Adrian didn't say much about it...I promise..."_ Grace said in a worried tone.

**"I have tried to be very patient with you, Grace...I'm working very hard to make our relationship work and then you go and talk to Adrian about my sex life behind my back?! I used to have sex with her so I could forget about my pain! It was extremely emotional for both of us. And I don't want you to talk to her about it ever again, got it?" **Ricky said angrily.

_"I'm so sorry...I didn't know that she would tell you...I told you that I talked to Adrian about you...And I appreciate you being patient with me, Ricky...It's not like you've never talked to Jack about me..."_ Grace said sadly as her eyes got watery.

**"How could you think that Adrian wouldn't have told me? She can't keep her mouth shut. I have talked to Jack about you but I've never asked him what you're like in bed. I have more respect for you than that. And you should have the same amount of respect for me. I gotta get to work. Watch John for me..."** Ricky said a little irritated as he stood up.

_"All right...Have a good day at work..."_ Grace said through her tears as she covered her face.

Ricky sighed and he walked over to Grace and gave her a hug.

**"Hey...I don't mean to yell at you...I just wasn't expecting Adrian to tell me that..."** Ricky said kindly as he rubbed Grace's back.

_"Yeah I know...It's just...you got me all hot after we made out in the shower and...I just wanted to ask Adrian that...I'm so sorry Ricky...I know that our first time will be different...Because we love each other...right?"_ Grace said as she cried and laid her head on Ricky's shoulder.

**"I'm sorry too...Of course we love each other...And I promise that I won't invite you into the shower again...All right?"** Ricky said honestly as he hugged Grace tighter.

_"Heh heh...Ok...I love you."_ Grace said sweetly as she let go of Ricky.

**"I love you too...And when you go home, you can just bring John downstairs. He can help me with the cash register until we close. Leo won't mind."** Ricky said happily as he smiled.

_"All right...I have some homework to do before I go to dinner...with Jeff...Ugh...At least my family will be there...Where is John anyway?"_ Grace said nicely.

**"He's in his room...You know, you're kinda hot after you get out of the shower."** Ricky smirked.

_"Ha ha...Very funny...I'm sure I look like a mess right now after crying..."_ Grace said sarcastically as she took her towel off of her hair.

**"No...You look beautiful..."** Ricky said kindly as he pulled Grace close to him.

_"Heh...If you're trying to make me feel better, it's working."_ Grace said quietly as she smiled slowly.

**"Mmm...Good...And your hair looks sexy wet..."** Ricky said seductively as he leaned in closer to Grace.

Grace's cheeks turned red as she put her hands on Ricky's neck while he gave her a long kiss.

"Eww! Gross!" John said from behind them.

**"Oh...Hey buddy..."** Ricky said awkwardly as he pulled away from Grace.

_"Heh heh...I got him...You need to go."_ Grace said as she laughed.

**"Yeah...Bye John. See you later."** Ricky said happily as he waved at John.

"Bye Daddy! I love you!" John said sweetly as he waved at Ricky.

**"Heh...Love you too...Bye Grace."** Ricky said kindly as he walked out the door.

_"Bye Ricky...Ok, John...you can back to your room now...I have to change clothes."_ Grace said nicely.

"Oh teh...Gracie...But...why...why were you kissing Daddy?" John asked innocently.

_"Because we love each other...Go play with your toys."_ Grace said happily as she walked into the bedroom.

John walked into his room and started to play with his toys.

After Grace changed her clothes, she brushed her hair and started to think about Adrian.

_"Oh, God...I can't believe Adrian told Ricky that...Why would You let her do that? Who am I kidding? How could I even ask her that? Ugh...It's just after that night in the shower...No, I can't go there...Ok...I promised You that I meant it when I said that I would wait until marriage before I got back with Jack...But then I didn't...Why does this have to be so complicated, God? I really appreciate everything that Ricky has done for me even though I almost kissed Jack...God, how could I have done that? Is this a sign that I still have...feelings for him? Of course not! He's a jerk...We were over a long time ago anyway...I love Ricky and...I'm going to love him for the rest of my life...And I'm sorry for all the mistakes that I've made...Please, God...just help me to keep bettering myself and others for You..."_ Grace prayed with concern in her voice and then confidently.

Meanwhile in New York...

Omar walked into his house with groceries while Adrian was working on homework.

"There you are...Did you get some good food?" Adrian asked nicely.

"Yes I did...I got some Italian and Mexican stuff and some cereal...Oh, and I also got your favorite ice cream." Omar said happily as he put the groceries on the table.

"Mmm...Thank you...So I talked to Ricky after you left..." Adrian said awkwardly.

"You talked to Ricky about what?" Omar asked concerned.

"Um...I told him that Grace asked me about...you know...with him..." Adrian said seriously.

"Oh...Wait...You did what?" Omar said shocked.

"I know, I know...It was really stupid and I shouldn't have done it but...I think Ricky has a right to know...Don't you?" Adrian said honestly.

"Well, I know that I wouldn't want you asking other girls about me...in bed...That's...just really low...Especially for Grace." Omar said as he put the food away.

"Um...I don't know any other girls that you've been with...And even I did, I wouldn't ask them about you in that way...Especially since we started pretty quickly after we first were together...And don't judge Grace, all right? She's been through a lot and...I think she's trying to be Christian again..." Adrian said seriously, happily, and then a little irritated.

"Mmm...That's true...Ha ha...I know Grace has been through a lot and I think it's good that she's trying to follow her beliefs again...I really liked her church too..." Omar said kindly.

"Oh...Did you? Then maybe we should go back for some...spiritual inspiration..." Adrian smirked as she moved closer to Omar.

"Heh...That's not what I meant...Although the sex was good after church...Really good actually...But uh...I would like to start going to church here with you, Adrian. I grew up going to church and I want our kids to also." Omar said happily and then honestly.

"Really? What kind of church? Cause I was raised Catholic...Even though me and my Mom only went to church on Christmas and Easter growing up...We always went to a Catholic church and I was baptized as a baby..." Adrian said concerned.

"I was raised baptist but...whatever church we like is the one we should go to." Omar said as he smiled slowly.

"All right...Sounds good to me...You know, you would make a very hot minister or priest or whatever..." Adrian said seductively as she put her hands on Omar's neck.

"Ha ha...Very funny Adrian...You know I love my job..." Omar said as he laughed and put his hands on Adrian's waist.

"Yeah I know...But uh...you could be one for Halloween or something..." Adrian said quietly and she gave Omar a long kiss.

A few minutes later Adrian's phone rang.

"Mmm...That would be fun...Uh...your phone." Omar said sweetly as he pulled away from Adrian.

"I know...Hello?" Adrian said as she answered her phone.

"Hello Adrian! It's Leo Boykevich...How ya doing?" Leo said enthusiastically.

"Oh...Hello Leo...I'm doing great...How are you?" Adrian said nicely.

"I'm doing well...Thanks for asking...I'm happy to have Ben home for awhile...You know that your Thanksgiving break starts on Monday and I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house for Thanksgiving. Your parents are welcome to come and Omar too." Leo said kindly.

"Yeah...I almost forgot about Thanksgiving...Heh...We would love to come." Adrian said happily.

"Great! I'll let your parents know. And I'll even pay for you two's flight." Leo said smiling.

"Um...You don't have to do that." Adrian said honestly.

"Nonsense! It's the holidays. Consider it as an early Christmas present. I'll pay ya when you get here." Leo said seriously.

"Thank you so much Leo! We'll be there on Tuesday...Unfortunately, Omar doesn't get the entire week off..." Adrian said excited and then sadly.

"No problem Adrian...And that's all right...I look forward to seeing you two...And I heard that you're pregnant?" Leo said nicely.

"Yes I am...I'm really excited." Adrian said sweetly.

"That's great. Congrats to you and Omar! I'll see ya soon." Leo said happily.

"Thanks Leo...See ya next week...Bye." Adrian said kindly and she hung up.

"What was that about?" Omar asked confused.

"We're going to California on Tuesday." Adrian said smiling.

"Oh...We're going to Leo's for Thanksgiving, aren't we?" Omar asked nicely.

"Yes we are! And my parents are invited. It should be fun...I hope..." Adrian said excited and then worried.

"Yeah it should be! Are you all right?" Omar said kindly and then seriously.

"I am but...what about Max? I feel like I hurt his feelings yesterday..." Adrian said sadly.

"I'm sure he's fine Adrian...I think he felt a little awkward...Especially with the pie thing..." Omar said honestly.

"Heh...That was pretty funny...You're probably right..." Adrian said kindly.

A few minutes later Omar's phone rang.

"I wonder who that could be...Hello?" Omar said as he answered his phone.

"Hey Omar! It's me! Shawna! I found your number from your company's website actually...I thought I still had it but I think it changed..." Shawna said happily.

"Oh...Hey Shawna! That's great. How are you?" Omar asked intrigued. Adrian glared at him as she lifted one of her eye brows.

"I'm doing well...So I was wondering if you and Adrian want to go on a double date tonight? At maybe...Chi Chi's? It's a Japanese steakhouse downtown." Shawna said sweetly.

"Wow...That sounds amazing. We would love too! What time?" Omar said excited.

"Eight. We'll meet you two there in the front entrance." Shawna said kindly.

"Sounds good...See ya later. Bye." Omar said happily and he hung up.

"Who was that?" Adrian asked suspiciously.

"That was just Shawna...She's an old friend from high school of mine...All right...Before you get all jealous, she was just a friend...I ran into her at the bar last night and she has a boyfriend and we're going on a double date with them at Chi Chi's." Omar said seriously.

"Uh huh...And how did she get your number?" Adrian asked concerned.

"She said from my company's website...I promise that we never did anything...I never even kissed her...I swear the only thing I ever did with Shawna was dance with her in a circle with my other friends at my prom...We didn't even slow dance together." Omar said nicely.

"Ok...Fine...I believe you...It's whatever...You're sure that you never slept with her?" Adrian said calmly and then firmly.

"Yes...I never had sex in high school...Unlike some people..." Omar said as he grinned.

"Heh...Don't give me that...You know that I was lonely in high school..." Adrian said as she smiled.

"Ha ha...Yeah, yeah...But you're mine now." Omar said kindly as he started to tickle Adrian.

"Ahahaha! No Omar! Stop!" Adrian said through her giggles. A few minutes later, Omar carried Adrian onto the couch and started to tickle her feet.

"Ha ha! That's what you get for being a bad girl, Adrian!" Omar said as he laughed.

"Bahahahahaha! Cut it out! Or I'll kick you Omar!" Adrian said as she kept laughing.

"Heh heh...No you won't...All right...I'll stop..." Omar said as he sat on the couch.

"Thank you...How old are you? Five?" Adrian said as she sat up.

"What? I can't tickle my lovely wife?" Omar said sweetly.

"Aww! I love being your wife...So what time is the double date?" Adrian said happily.

"I know...And I love being your husband...At eight...We should probably get ready soon...It's almost five..." Omar said nicely.

"Mmm...Yeah but we could do some of this first..." Adrian said smiling and she gave Omar a long kiss.

Meanwhile at Ben's house...

"So did you two enjoy the movie?" Leo said as he walked into his theater room.

"Yeah we did Dad...It was really great...But Amy's kind of sleepy..." Ben said nicely.

"Huh? No I'm not...I'm awake..." Amy said as she stretched her arms.

"Heh...You're still jet lagged?" Leo asked concerned.

"A little...I can't believe Ben is wide awake right now..." Amy said after yawning.

"It's two in the afternoon...And unlike you, I actually slept last night." Ben said seriously.

"Well, excuse me for having a hard time falling asleep while my grandma's dying...Do you have any idea how hard it is to...Oh...I'm sorry..." Amy said a little irritated and then sincerely.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart...We know you're going through a rough time...And you're welcome to stay here during all of next week." Leo said kindly.

"Next week? But we have school next week..." Amy said confused.

"It's Thanksgiving next Thursday and you two have the entire week off." Leo said happily.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe we forgot about Thanksgiving! Thanks Dad!" Ben said excited.

"Wow...I can't believe it either...Thank you Mr. Boykevich." Amy said sweetly.

"You're welcome Amy...And I'm happy to see you with Ben again...I know it was hard leaving Ricky but...I think you two really bring out the best in each other...And I think you'll be together for a very long time." Leo said honestly.

"Thanks Dad...I hope we are too." Ben said happily.

"No problem...There's some snack upstairs if you want something before dinner." Leo said kindly and he went upstairs.

"So...When do you want to go back to the hospital?" Ben asked sadly.

"Uh...Tonight I guess...Ashley texted me and said that she's going with my Mom later...I think my Dad and Kathleen are going to go too...I honestly don't want to go back..." Amy said awkwardly.

"It's ok Amy...We don't have to go tonight...I know it's really hard but...I think your family wants you to be there...I remember when my Mom died...It was the most painful moment of my entire life..." Ben said seriously.

"Oh, geeze...Ben...You were there when she died?" Amy said concerned.

"No...I wasn't...My Dad didn't want me to see her dying...But I remember her funeral was very...hard..." Ben said as his eyes got watery.

"Aww! It's ok..." Amy said sweetly as she hugged Ben.

"Thank you Amy...I know we'll get through this together..." Ben said sadly as he hugged Amy tightly.

"Yeah...We will...I love you." Amy said nicely as she let go of Ben.

"I love you too...You want some food?" Ben said kindly as he stood up.

"Sure...I am pretty hungry." Amy said as she stood up and walked upstairs with Ben.

Meanwhile at the butcher shop...

Ricky and Ethan were working hard when the guy who attacked Peter walked in.

**"Uh...What are you doing here?"** Ricky asked worried.

"Give me the money and I won't shoot you." The guy said sternly as he pulled out a gun.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ethan asked concerned as he stopped wrapping his gift baskets.

"Shut up kid unless you want to get shot." The guy said cruelly.

Ethan had a terrified look on his face as he got under a table.

**"All right man...I'll give you the money..."** Ricky said nervously as he opened up the cash register.

"Put it in the bag..." The guy said meanly as he pulled out a brown bag.

_Oh, sweet Jesus..._ Grace thought to herself as she watched Ricky putting the money into the bag from the stairs. Next she quickly ran back into the apartment and locked the door and she called 911.

**Woah! This was a crazy one! I thought it would be good to end with a cliff hanger! Ha ha! What's gonna happen next at the butcher shop? Will the guy who beat up Peter get caught? Is Jack gonna do steroids to win his next wrestling match? Did Ricky overreact to Grace asking Adrian about sex with him? Also, is Grace really ready to love Ricky for the rest of her life? How is Omar's and Adrian's double date gonna go with Shawna and her guy? I thought it would be good to put a cute tickle scene with them in this chapter. Ha ha! Is Amy going to see Mimsy again with Ben and her family? Don't forget about Grace's dinner with Jeff and her family too. That will be coming up. And stay tuned for other characters in the next chapter too! Let me know what you think! Thank you! :)**


End file.
